Faux Pas
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Who would have thought I would be spending time sewing with an exchange student? Who would have thought that in a matter of days, I would be fighting for his life? Tetsuya/MinatoXBebe Contains spoilers, blood, language, and sexual themes.
1. Prelude One Fateful Decision

**Prelude**

I'll never forget the day I met him. The innocent soul who happened upon the used bookstore that fateful evening. He had come to return the owner's lost wallet, but it never crossed his or my mind that his kind intentions would alter his life forever. As we met eyes, I knew he wasn't from around here. And when he spoke, it only became more obvious.

Bebe was his name. (At least, what I remembered as his name. He preferred this title to the ridiculously long one that he had likely inherited from numerous generations.) He had come to Japan from France, courtesy of his dear aunt who supported him though seemingly anything. Bebe was quite the enthusiast of any and everything related to Japan.

"I've seen you around ze school," he said, smiling at me, "You're at ze top of ze class. Tetsuya Saito, ne?"

I nodded, bowing my head a little.

"Hajimimashite," he said, hiding a little behind the traditional fan he carried with him, "I'm ze president of ze Fashion Club. If you're not too busy, feel free to drop by after school sometime. I'd be very 'appy to 'ave you."

"Sure," I responded.

In all honesty, my intentions were initially selfish. Then again, most motives are selfish. Do we not eat to satiate our own hunger? Do we not study to perform well later in our own lives? Are we not kind so that others will return the kindness? This is all very normal. But maybe my reasons weren't as normal as some.

To befriend him would be beneficial. It might change my current situation, or even help me in my duties. That was what the old man told me. Creating Social Links was important. How could I refuse?

But this one was different. With everyone else I had chosen to befriend, something inside urged me to establish a kinship with them: Kenji, Maiko, Nozomi, Bunkichi and Mitsuko… But no matter how long I stared at Bebe, nothing cried out. It was like there was no motivation at all.

What was I doing affiliating myself with him? How would this help me? Was this wasting my time?

…

And why didn't I care about any of that?

**One Fateful Decision**

The day seemed to drag out as usual. Ms. Toriyumi was complaining about her job for at least an hour instead of filling us in on proper grammar as the lesson was scheduled for. Despite my drooping eyelids, I managed to survive the lecture, which I couldn't say for my best friend, Junpei Iori. Before I knew it, the bell rang loudly, ripping every shred of fatigue from my mentality.

"…NO, THAT'S NOT MY APPLESAUCE!" Junpei blurted as he too was alarmed.

"I'm glad to hear you were paying attention, Iori," Ms. Toriyumi frowned, "Anyway, you're all excused for lunch."

I stood beside my desk, fiddling with my mp3 player. Junpei blinked and his eyes darted about in his daze.

"Arrgh… what'd I miss?" he moaned as he yawned and stretched.

"Not much," I replied, adjusting the volume to a higher setting so that I wouldn't have to wear the headphones over my ears.

"Hey, Tetsuya…"

I looked up at the girl who had spoken my name. Yukari Takeba. My dorm mate and best friend. She stared at me quietly, her cheeks pink as her jacket.

"Are you free after school today?" she asked me.

"Possibly. Why?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor.

"N-No reason," she replied. I sighed a little. Our social link was too close… She was getting the wrong idea. I had no idea how to break it to her. Her heart and our connection would break if I didn't choose the right words. Junpei looked back and forth between us. He sensed it too.

"I'm free after school," he grinned mischievously. Yukari let out a small grunt of disgust.

"As if, Stupei," she spat. Junpei frowned.

"Hey! I resent that," he snorted.

The door to our classroom opened and it seemed like the class froze completely. Mitsuru Kirijo walked inside. Guys and girls alike swooned over her. It was as if they had been blessed with the presence of an empress. However, I could never say that her presence would ever stir the same interest in my own body. I knew that if she had bothered to put herself in our classroom, that could only mean one thing.

She stood before the three of us in an authoritative stance.

"I'm sure all of you are aware that the moon is growing full," she said. Freaking. Duh. As if I could forget. As if _he _would let me forget. I often felt like I was a mile in steps ahead of the party.

"We're meeting on the 4th floor tonight," Mitsuru went on, "Don't be late."

She left as suddenly as she had arrived, leaving us surrounded by buzzing girls. I rolled my eyes and began to leave for lunch. I was no more than two steps out of the classroom when my attention was caught.

"Konnichiwa, Tetsuya-sama!"

Blonde hair suddenly stood out before my eyes. Bebe smiled a friendly smile, though still peering at me from behind his fan.

"Are you attending ze Fashion Club today?" he asked hopefully. He seemed to desire my attendance greatly. I was used to telling everyone what they wanted to hear, so I gave my response very little thought.

"Sure."

"Yatta!" Bebe exclaimed in excitement, "Okay zen! Sayonara, Tetsuya!"

Without another word he was already gone, smiling as if pleased with himself. I couldn't help but watch as he left. He was an odd soul. I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to understand him completely.

"Hello, Tetsuya."

Behind me stood Nozomi, who claimed the proud title "Gourmet King". The guy saw me as a little brother and strongly admired my metabolism. He was also trying to get me to join his cult, which was starting to freak me out a little.

"Do you want to go find someplace to eat after school?" he asked, "I'm sure Hagakure won't be too crowded."

"Uh, well-" I started, but was interrupted suddenly.

"Yo, Tetsuya!" grinned Kenji, "You wanna grab some ramen after school?"

"Hey, get lost, Tomochika!" Nozomi barked, "I asked him first!"

"He's been my friend longer!" Kenji argued, "Besides, I need to talk to him about… my girlfriend!"

"Liar!"

"I am not! Right, Tetsuya? We usually talk about my girlfriend, don't we?"

"Yeah. All the time," I said.

"Well, that can wait!" Nozomi snapped, "Tetsuya, I need to talk to you about a small fee."

"What the-? What do you mean? You're not scamming him are you?" Kenji barked, immediately at my defense.

"I'm helping him into Paradise! You, on the other hand, seem to be deviating beyond repair!"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, if this is all about getting my attention, we can all go to Hagakure after school. I'll pay…" I muttered, attempting to end their bickering.

"No, Tetsuya! I need to talk to you alone!" Kenji snapped.

"I bet you don't really have a girlfriend! I bet you're trying to get in Tetsuya's pants!"

"Good God, man! Why would you even jump to that conclusion? Tetsuya and I discuss girls! There's no way I'd even think of him that way. Besides, even if I was, Tetsuya knows too much about girls to even make me think he was into dudes!"

At that, I left them to bicker. It was probably better that I did, anyway.

The day rolled by quickly and before long, school was over. I wasn't too enthusiastic about leaving the classroom alone. Luckily, Nozomi would already be at Paulownia Mall. However, Yukari and Kenji, who were in the same room as me, would be a bit more awkward to deal with.

While they were preoccupied with others, I quickly slipped out of the classroom and ran down the stairs. I had made a successful escape. My plans for that day were scheduled at the Velvet Room. Though, trying to slip around Nozomi to get there seemed like more trouble than it was worth. I could always go in the evening… or even during the Dark Hour…

As I continued down the hallway trying to work out a plan, I walked past an unfamiliar classroom where a faint noise emitted. Usually, the classroom was silent when I walked past. I was somewhat interested and could not ignore my curiosity. I opened the door a bit and peered in.

Bebe sat alone in front of a sewing machine. The lights were all off for some reason. I remembered that I said I would attend, but I was on a schedule. I knew trying to befriend him wouldn't benefit me. Yet, as I watched him sew in solitude, I began to feel a bit sorry. I sighed and opened the door a bit more, flicking on the lights.

Bebe stopped the sewing machine and looked up at the lights quickly.

"It probably helps to have the lights on," I told him. He looked back at me, seeming surprised.

"Tetsuya-sama! You came to ze club after all!" he grinned. In an instant, he was on his feet. He whipped his favorite accessory out and briefly fanned himself, though he seemed to be hiding behind it. He was such a shy guy.

"What's up with working in the dark?" I asked him. He tilted his head.

"Eh? I was told zat in Japan, when school ends, ze clubs work in ze dark. Eet conserves resources, ne?" he asked, as if I should have known. I sighed, irritated with the moron who thought it was funny to take advantage of the foreign exchange student.

"I guess, but… try to be careful with who you take cultural advice from," I muttered, "We've got some real assholes at this school."

"Assholes?"

"If you don't know that word, please do not familiarize yourself with it."

Bebe fanned himself momentarily and then paused, thinking quietly. He smiled a little.

"You seem like a good person, Tetsuya," he said, "So are zinking of joining ze club?"

In my irritation, I had nearly forgotten that this was a club. Or at least, what he was calling a club. His only company was the sewing machine. I couldn't stand to leave him in this pitiful state. What else could I say?

"Sure," I told him, "But… what do we do?"

"Sew," Bebe replied, unabashed by the seemingly odd hobby, "Ze club eez all about sewing fashionable designs."

For a moment, I actually considered declining. Becoming affiliated with a Fashion Club itself was already style-cramping, and I had to uphold an important reputation – especially around my friends from the dorm. But then I looked around the room again. It was so empty. Bebe had introduced himself as the club president, but I saw what it really was. This was only an excuse. No one was interested in being with him…

I had once known the feeling. My parents had died ten years before I had moved here. Since then, I'd always been on my own. I was left with nothing. No family, no inheritance, no final words, no direction, not even my memories. I still didn't know how they had perished. The orphanage was all I had before moving into the dorm. If Bebe wasn't from Japan, there was a chance that he was having difficulties with acceptance. I knew what I had to do.

"That sounds great, Bebe," I smiled. Bebe seemed especially pleased.

"Zank you so much, Tetsuya-sama! I will never forget your kindness, my tomodachi!"

For a moment, I thought he was going to hug me. I don't know if it was because he was shorter than myself, childlike, or just European. Despite my utter disdain for physical contact, I felt that I almost would have welcomed it… My emotions were screwed up incomprehensibly at that moment.

And then I heard it. The mysterious voice inside my head.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana._

The Temperance Arcana? It didn't ring any bells. It was definitely new, but I possessed nothing of such an Arcana in my soul. I hadn't even seen one during my visits to in the Velvet Room. This Social Link really wasn't beneficial to me. Yet, for some reason, I still didn't care.

That day that I had intended to spend in the Velvet Room had turned into the beginning of the rest of my life. My decision to stop by the Home Economics room that afternoon had already decided my future, and his. I never suspected a thing.

Who would have thought I would be spending time sewing with an exchange student?

Who would have thought that in a matter of months, I would be fighting for his life?


	2. Two Lives

**Faux Pas**

**Two Lives**

My hands cramped from the strain of keeping them still as I passed material through the sewing machine all afternoon. I wasn't used to sewing or keeping my hands particularly stiff, so my pain was to be expected. I stretched my fingers out, watching as they reluctantly parted away from each other and trembled in their aloneness.

I stared for awhile at the pads of my fingers, which were speckled with tiny little pricks. Flipping my right hand over, I examined the expanding droplet of blood on my index finger. Stupid. Who sews their finger in a sewing machine? It has guards that are supposed to prevent that! I was, admittedly, too embarrassed to mention it to Bebe. He hadn't really seemed to notice when I poked myself with the needle, and briefly noticed that the sewing machine had made a funny noise. This pain was… nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya-sama?" Bebe asked, peering over his sewing machine. I quickly shoved my hands into my pockets where they felt more comfortable, though also concealing any indication that I was hurt. I didn't want to make Bebe feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault.

"I'm just taking a little break," I assured him.

Bebe looked me over with concern, and then looked up at the clock.

"Look at ze time," he said quickly, "Eet eez getting late. We should probably go 'ome now…"

Part of me wanted to modestly offer to stay longer if he wanted, but I knew that wasn't an option. I had prior engagements for that night. I stood slowly, so as not to make him think I was anxious to leave.

"Tetsuya-sama…?"

I looked back at Bebe, who was now hiding bashfully behind his fan again. He peeked over at me, seeming to smile, but only a little.

"Arigatou…" he said quietly, "For coming today… You're… ze first person to show. I… eto… appreciate eet."

It was as I had suspected. I smiled at him in a friendly way.

"Anytime," I told him, "Sometimes people just need a person they can talk to. You seemed like you needed somebody like that."

Bebe's face became flushed and his eyes darted behind the fan again.

"I-I… Hai…" he stuttered, "I 'ave no one. My dear aunt and uncle… zey live back in France. Eet eez… difficult to live alone… But… if eet means I can live my dream in Nihon, zen I would not trade eet for ze world."

He looked back at me, lowering the fan a little so that I could fully see his face. He smiled at me.

"Arigatou… for making zat worth eet," he said, blushing a deep red. To my surprise, my cheeks began to burn. What an unfamiliar sensation. Was I sick? Was I embarrassed? What was wrong with me?

Before I had time to process anything, my cell phone alerted me to the text message that I was receiving. I withdrew my phone from my pocket and checked it, only to groan when I realized who it was from.

_Saito, where are you? Make sure you get back to the dorm before midnight. The Shadows must be eliminated. We can't go to Tartarus without our leader._

_~Mitsuru_

God, she pisses me off so much.

I groaned and snapped my phone shut.

"Eez somezing wrong?" Bebe asked me. I sighed and smiled to him reassuringly.

"No, everything's fine. My senpai's just nagging me about coming back to the dorm at a reasonable time," I laughed. Bebe smiled only a little.

"Sounds like my uncle," he said sympathetically, "I guess you should get 'ome before your senpai reprimands you."

He seemed sad to see me go. I didn't want to leave him by himself, but it couldn't be helped. Once Mitsuru made up her mind there was no going back. And if Akihiko's speculations on Mitsuru's executions were true, I wanted no part in that.

He sighed and stood up, cleaning up his station quietly. I had to say something.

"Hey."

He paused and looked back at me. I smiled.

"If you want, I can stop by the club on Monday too," I offered. His face lit up as if I had just offered him candy.

"I would like zat very much, Tetsuya-sama…" he beamed.

"Then I'll see you on Monday," I promised, turning towards the door.

"Tetsuya-sama…?"

I looked back again. Bebe peeked over the fan timidly.

"'Ow do you say goodbye in Nihongo?" he asked me. I was slightly confused by his question. I knew I had heard him say it before.

"Sayonara," I told him. He smiled at me.

"I know eet eez. I just wanted to see if you would tell me… you're ze first to say sayonara."

I frickin' hate people.

"Don't worry, Bebe. I'm not going to treat you like that," I assured him, "I won't go back on my word, either. I'll see you Monday."

Bebe waved farewell as I finally made my way out of the Home Economics room. The hallways were mostly empty, with the exception of a few students from other clubs. I leaned against the wall and took out my phone, checking the message again. I sighed, trying to imagine the ordeal that would be thrust upon me later on when the moon was full.

I snapped the phone shut and let out a heavy sigh. It was going to be a difficult battle. Trying to balance school work and the fate of humanity wasn't exactly a cakewalk. I ran my hand through my hair to calm my nerves. I had to retain my composure or the whole team would go down with me. S.E.E.S. appointed me leader for a reason. Who would I be to let them down? Suddenly, the Student Council President, Hidetoshi, rounded the corner. I knew if he saw me, he would become upset with me for not attending the student council meeting for the fourth week in a row. I made a beeline for the nearest exit.

The trip from Gekkoukan High School to the dorm seemed endless. By the time I had squirmed my way through throngs of people on the monorail and reached my destination, the sun had been long set. I made my way into the dorm wearily. Fuuka Yamagishi looked up from her laptop to acknowledge me.

"Hi, how was your day?" she asked.

"Fine," I responded simply. Fuuka shut the laptop and stood. All the while, my thoughts were angry: Great, she's standing up and she's going to want to talk. Fuuka was the girl who never talked in public, but if you got her in a group of friends she would forget how to shut up. At first, I thought she was a great replacement for Mitsuru, but then realized that her voice was far more annoying.

She stood before me, looking up at my eyes from her tiny stature. Sure she was cute, but I just couldn't get past her inability to verbally cease.

"Everyone's been waiting for you," she said, "They're all upstairs in the Meeting Room."

"Great," I said quietly, hoping that would be all. But no. That would be too easy.

"The Chairman is here too," she went on, "I think he's anxious to see how the meeting's going to go."

"I would imagine."

"He's still making all of his lame jokes as usual. I suspect he'll never grasp the concept of humor. So, is Mitsuru-senpai going to conduct the meeting as usual? It's very strange that you never say anything at these meetings. Sometimes I think she forgets that you're the leader. I mean, one would think that the leader would conduct the meetings. You must have some good ideas. You're at the top of the class after all. I suppose Mitsuru-senpai is at the top of her class too, but that's no reason to leave you without a say in things. Or are you just usually quiet? You haven't said but five words since you walked in the door. Or was it four? Three? Maybe six. Seven sounds about right. Seven's a lucky number, you know. Did you know I can count in three different languages? Japanese, English, and Spanish. I'm working on French, but it's a difficult language for me. Let's see… Uno… Dos… Oh! Wait! That's Spanish! Now I can't even remember what one was! Hold on…"

This went on… for FOUR. MOTHER. FREAKING. FLOORS. I kid you not.

My ears had already begun bleeding by the time I got to the Meeting Room. Everyone looked in my direction as I opened the door. Yukari, Junpei, and the elementary student Ken Amada sat on one couch; Mitsuru, Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, and the Anti-Shadow weapon Aigas sat on the opposite couch; Koromaru the Persona-using dog sat obediently by Aigas' feet; and the Chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki, sat on the chair at the front. Fuuka finally redirected her attention from me to the others in the room.

"He's here!" she announced.

"'Sup, dude?" Junpei greeted, "We've been waiting for forever."

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked me.

"With a friend," I responded simply, deciding to keep the details to myself, "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting."

I sat beside Yukari, who gave me more than enough room to sit beside her. Her face expressed annoyance. She was pissed with me for leaving her alone and I knew it. That would be one more issue to deal with.

"Let's get started," Ikutsuki said, "The moon will be full next week, which means the tenth shadow will appear. I trust you're all ready for this."

Mitsuru nodded, crossing her arms.

"We've been training at Tartarus every night," she said, "Saito's had plenty of time to train everyone. I'm sure this battle will be nothing to worry about."

"We've only got three more of these bastards to deal with," Shinjiro said through his teeth, "Let's make 'em eat dirt."

"You sound quite confident," Ikutsuki said, "I hope you aren't getting in over your heads."

"We're ready for anything," Akihiko told him, "We're not going to lose this one."

"We've never lost before, so we won't lose this time either," Junpei stated with full confidence.

I didn't suspect that we would lose. Considering that the Shadows only came alone or in pairs, we would always have the advantage, even if we were a little short on members. As I thought this, I noticed Ken glare up quietly at Shinjiro. He always acted this way around him. I didn't understand it.

My fingers began to cramp a bit, and I removed them from my pockets to look at them again. From the outside they appeared fine. It seemed strange to me that they hurt this way. I spent night after night swinging about a one-handed sword and slaying Shadows, yet a single afternoon of sewing had already destroyed my hands completely. Was I really so weak? It was truly embarrassing.

"Well! I guess we should all head on to Tartarus," Junpei announced loudly. I snapped out of my thoughts, shoving my hands back into my pockets. I had completely missed the rest of the meeting, so I had no idea what the plan was. I knew as the leader that I could not admit to spacing out.

The Dark Hour finally crept along, tainting the beautiful sky and moon with an unpleasant green. Blood pooled into randomly placed splatters around the floor. I never found where the blood originated, though it had become an easily brushed-off detail. S.E.E.S. watched again as the school we attended morphed into the foreboding tower known as Tartarus. Like the blood, it had once been alarming to me, however seeing it time after time lost my interest.

Mitsuru opened the gates of the school and allowed us to step inside. I immediately ignored the large staircase in the center and headed straight for the access point. Climbing dozens of stairs was extremely unnecessary and a waste of energy. If we wanted to get anywhere in Tartarus, the access point was the most efficient way.

"Who's going in today?" Mitsuru asked me. Both Aigas and Ken seemed like they wanted to accompany me, but I refused to take either. Aigas was little to no help to me at all and Ken was still a little kid; I didn't want to put him in a difficult situation. I scanned my teammates, having a good idea of who would accompany me.

"Junpei, Akihiko, and Shinjiro," I said.

"Yes! You can count on me!" Junpei whooped, always my first choice.

"Sounds good," Akihiko said. Shinjiro seemed pleased. Yukari, on the other hand, was upset. I'd already forgotten her anger and had set myself up yet again.

"I'm coming with you!" she snarled.

"Takeba-," Mitsuru started.

"I don't care, Senpai! I have business I need to settle with Tetsuya-kun," Yukari hissed. Mitsuru sighed at her.

"Very well. Just don't interfere with the mission. We can't afford to fall behind."

Yukari ran to my team, and I could feel that none of them looked forward to this hour we would spend with her. I could almost hear Junpei's thoughts:

_Dude, why didn't you just meet her after school? Now all of us have to suffer. Thanks a lot._

I stepped into the platform of the access point, typing in our destination. It was hard to believe we'd already explored so many floors. Yet, it felt like we were nowhere near the top floor. How large was Tartarus?

The blinding light flickered, transporting the four of us to the desired floor. I stepped into the golden hallway and drew my sword. I looked back and forth, in search of Shadows. None were to be seen. At this point, I would be required to scale the other floors by foot.

"Tetsuya, look out!"

Before I had a chance to turn completely around to question Junpei's outburst, an arrow whizzed past my nose, nearly grazing the skin. I whirled around to face them, where Yukari in a fury stood with her crossbow. Junpei held her back, and then pointed at her as if I were to accuse one of the others. However, Yukari was the only one who ever had a crossbow.

"Holy shit, Yukari!" I roared, trembling slightly, "You could have killed me!"

"Blame that on Stupei – I was aiming for your ass," Yukari said through her teeth.

"And it begins…" Shinjiro sighed.

"You could have given me some warning or something that you were going to leave me by myself!" Yukari yelled, "You just brush me off all the time! I thought maybe you cared about me or something!"

"Look, I'm sorry I left you after school! That doesn't mean you shoot me with an arrow! God, I wonder about you, sometimes!" I yelled back, unable to control my fluster. Yukari looked a little flustered by my response. I admit, that was probably the most I'd ever said to her at once, and it was likely a bit harsh. She was harsh too, so I figured she could handle it. And she did. She took aim again, though I was ready to dodge or deflect her shot this time.

"Guys, guys, come on. This is neither the time nor place for your insufferable bickering," Akihiko said, trying to cut in, "We've got eight days before the full moon. We need to make sure we're ready for this battle."

"I don't have an issue with that," I said irritably, "Yukari's the one trying to stick me like takoyaki."

"Oh, shut up, Tetsuya! Just shut up! You know, I used to think you were different from all the other guys, but you know what?"

"No, what?"

"You're just as horrible! I'm sure Stupei would be a refreshing step up from you!"

"I honestly have no idea if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment…" Junpei muttered.

"You know what, we're done here," I sighed, "Let's go."

"Don't you just walk away from me, Tetsuya Saito! I expect a proper apology from you!" Yukari called after me. I ignored her and made my way up the stairs to the next floor. I didn't want to continue arguing pointlessly, though she seemed like she would stop at nothing until she got a "proper apology" out of me.

The next floor was also quiet, excluding Yukari's nonstop ranting. Tartarus was unusually peaceful today, and that didn't set well with me. The hallways were dark and the floor was empty. Where were the Shadows? Why weren't they rampant as they usually were? I placed my hand to my mouth and looked around. The stillness indicated a surprise attack. If we weren't cautious, we could be ambushed.

A fist drilled into my back, briefly knocking air from my lungs.

"Stop tuning me out, you stuck-up brat!" Yukari shouted.

"Yukari, please. I understand that you're upset with him, but you're becoming a nuisance," Akihiko grumbled.

"Yeah, Yuka-tan," Junpei agreed, "Besides, Tetsuya does everything for a reason. He probably didn't want to piss you off. I don't think anyone does."

"Really? What could be on your agenda that's more important than your friends?" Yukari asked me, "You said that you would see me after school."

"If memory serves me correctly, I responded 'Possibly'. 'Possibly' does not mean 'yes.' 'Possibly' indicates that there is a small probability that I may be able to see you," I reminded her.

"That's true. And I can actually back him up on that," Junpei said.

"Still, it would have been nice if you had enough courtesy to let me know," Yukari sighed.

I finally looked away from her, unable to find a way to win the argument. I had given up on trying to understand women. Even with my astounding academics, females were far too complex for my understanding. Trying to understand them would never really do me any good anyway.

"Yo," Yukari barked, "Do you have something to say?"

"If you're asking for an apology, I already gave you one. Listen up, Takeba," I growled.

"I meant one that you were serious about!"

"What, do you need me to say it to you through a frickin' megaphone? I'm sorry!"

"Tetsuya-!"

"Will you quit your bitching, already?" Shinjiro finally snapped, "Everyone wants you to stop. You can beat the crap out of him later. Right now, we're dealing with Shadows."

"She's probably just PMSing," Junpei muttered.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, a cold presence coiled around my ankle and pulled me down. I briefly lost my grip on the handle of my sword, which clattered lifelessly to the ground before me. My teammates' attention snapped over towards my direction. I looked down at my ankle, where a goopy Shadow clutched my ankle. Its blue mask wore a blank expression as it began dragging me into the darkness of the hallway.

"Tetsuya!" Yukari shrieked. In a quick act of thinking, I grabbed my sword and stabbed the Shadow in the center of its mask. It let out a scream and dissolved into the air. I stood up again, guarding myself and the others. More Shadows began creeping out of the darkness, dragging themselves along with bloodthirsty stares.

"Great," I snarled through my teeth. I knew they had heard Yukari's yelling and took the opportunity to sneak up on us. We stood before an ambush of at least five large Shadows.

"Alright, let's kick some ass," Shinjiro said, wearing a solemn smile of confidence. He took the large axe in his hand and gave it a mighty swing, dealing a massive blow to the Shadow closest to me. Despite Shinji's strength, the Shadow survived his attack.

Yukari drew back her bow and shot an arrow into its forehead, finishing it off.

"I had that under control…" Shinjiro muttered bitterly. Yukari gave him a piercing glare.

"Now's not the time," she snarled, "Let's just kill these things and move on."

"She's right," Akihiko said, pounding his gloved fists together, "Let's do this."

"I can say cool stuff too!" Junpei blurted, "It's time to protect the world in which we live in harmony and pea-"

"Shut up, Junpei."

A Shadow lunged at Akihiko, though it was instantly deflected by his fist.

"Can you guys hear me?"

Fuuka's voice suddenly came through the transmitter.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for some time. There are a lot more Shadows on that floor than normal."

"Really? That's some exceptionally helpful advice, Fuuka," I snarled, bitterly sarcastic.

"Don't get mad at her, Tetsuya," Yukari snapped, "She tried to warn us. Unfortunately, it only got through once it was just a smidgen too late."

"I sense four enemies," Fuuka told us.

Do you understand now? Do you understand why I have a problem with this girl? I seriously considered placing the transmitter on mute, though I knew it would be best if I didn't let my anger get the better of me.

For the moment, I would have to focus on what was before me. The Shadows snarled, trying to intimidate us. The goal would be to get the four in front of us out of the way so we could advance to the next floor.

"Okay… everyone pick a Shadow and take it out," I told the team.

"There are five of us," Yukari pointed out sourly. I knew she was going to start pouting again if I left her out.

"Okay… you guys take these four, and I'm going to go find the stairs. Are there any objections?"

My team was silent.

"If you get into a jam, we're not going to be able to help you," Akihiko said.

"I'm not alone," I reminded him, "If we want to get through this, the best thing we can do is get to split up. Are you okay with that?"

Akihiko finally seemed to understand what I was getting at.

"Just come back alive, you hear?" he asked.

"Be careful…" Yukari added. I looked back at her, surprised by the suddenly kind words. She looked up at me with caring and worried eyes. I regretted everything I said to her before, but my heart wasn't moved. I didn't feel the same for her. As her best friend, I would still do my best to make her happy.

"I will, Yukari," I promised, then addressing the team as a whole, "You guys take care of each other. I won't be able to get you out of trouble either."

"You can count on us," Junpei promised, holding up his thumb. Despite his goofy grin, I had complete faith in him, as well as Yukari, Akihiko, and Shinjiro.

I took deep breath and leapt over the Shadows' heads. They began to turn around to face me, but my team attacked before they had a chance to try anything. Without taking the time to decide which of the three hallways I would want to try, I took off down one at random. I wanted to get to the end of this as quickly as possible.

I had lucked out, and chosen the right hallway. I climbed halfway up the stairs where the Shadows would not be able to reach me.

"Guys, I found the stairs," I huffed into the transmitter, "Can you get away?"

The silence between my question and a response from my team seemed endless. In a matter of minutes, I began to feel my anxiousness grab hold of my patience. Before I could ask again, Akihiko's voice reassured me.

"Tetsu… Sorr… We can't… There's mor… Too man… go on…"

The response was incomplete, as if the connection was breaking. However, I'd picked up enough to know what I was told. I had no other choice but to move on alone.

I continued up the stairs, remaining wary of my surroundings. I reached the next floor where the next set of stairs awaited me. Assuring that no Shadows were around, I ran to the next flight and climbed. It went on like this for several floors. The Shadows were nowhere to be found. I began to wonder if they had all attacked my team. I hoped they were okay.

I had reached the 135th floor when Fuuka's voice came through the transmitter and caught me off guard.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

I yelped and jumped in my surprise.

"God, Fuuka, don't do that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sensing a powerful enemy on this floor. It might not be a good idea to take it on alone. Be careful."

Great. This was my support and this is was the kind of warning I was getting? Just brilliant.

"Fine," I sighed, trying to settle my nerves, "I'll locate the access point and be down in a minute. Can you get the rest of the team back to the first floor?"

"I'll try, Tetsuya-kun."

"Thank you."

Finally. Something she could do right.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Crap.

"What is it, Fuuka?"

"About the Shadow…"

"Yeah?"

"It's right behind you."

My muscles became tense as the transmission ended. I breathed out slowly and I turned my head over my shoulder, just to take a peek at what stood against me. The Shadow was a formidable foe, at least twice my own size. It took the form of a cloth-covered table that juggled a cup, a coin, an epee, and a wand – the icons of Minor Arcana. Its mask was like that of the Shadows downstairs, though the blank face filled me with a bit more fear than before. Its very presence radiated a powerful aura.

"F-Fuuka?" I asked, my voice cracking a little, "What is that?"

"It's called the Sleeping Table," Fuuka's voice responded, "It's very powerful."

"Y-Yeah. I got that," I muttered, "Um… can you run a quick analysis?"

"Tetsuya-kun… you're not actually thinking about fighting it by yourself are you?"

"I'm kinda backed into a corner right now, so my options are pretty limited. Unless you can find an opening?"

"No."

"…why would you even-? Never mind. Can you analyze the enemy?"

"Give me sec. I'll scan the target."

I sighed and turned to face my enemy. The Sleeping Table waited for me to make a move. Any move. It even seemed to want me to sneeze. I had no other option but to test out some things to find a weakness. In a swift motion, I swung my sword. As it fell to the Sleeping Table's head, a clear shield deflected the blade, causing an odd vibration to channel through it and through my arm. My already-aching hand was aggravated further. I held my arm in hopes to shake off the sensation.

It had nullified the effect of my strike attack. That had already taken away physical attacks. I only had one other choice. Slowly, I drew the gun that weighed heavily my pocket and rested it gently against my temple. The Sleeping Table became tense, and I knew it understood that things are not always what they seem.

The plan was clear in my head, and I was not alone. I was never alone. I exhaled, and the room was silent. I wrapped my finger around the trigger, and I was ready.

"Orpheus!" I screamed. And I pulled the trigger.

…

But I wasn't dead. Surprised? My intent was never suicide. In fact, the Evoker does the opposite.

The white-haired creature that dwelled within my soul emerged and revealed itself to the Sleeping Table, which seemed to realize that it wasn't dealing with a normal human being. Orpheus took the large harp in his hands and gave the strings one large strum. A small fire exploded into The Sleeping Table's face. I smirked, but it wasn't to last.

As the fire died, I realized that it had dealt miniscule damage to the enemy.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. The Sleeping Table acted as if it had never been hit. The cloth began to flutter and it made its move. Fire exploded in my face and I screamed as it dealt agonizing pain. I was lucky that the fire hadn't caused any serious burns to my skin, but I could feel Orpheus' pain in addition to my own. In fact, Orpheus seemed to be in more pain than I was. The Sleeping Table watched me, almost mockingly. I growled in frustration.

"Tetsuya-kun," Fuuka said suddenly, "It's strong against fire and nulls strike attacks. I don't think it has a weakness!"

Damn you, Damn you, Damn you, Fuuka. Screw it. Screw her.

"…thanks anyway," I snarled through my teeth.

I knew that I would have to do whatever I could to survive. Getting stressed out wouldn't help me. I began sorting through my thoughts, trying to work out a strategy. The first thing I needed to do was assure that I could survive the next attack. I called Orpheus back silently and brought forth Saki Mitama.

"Diarama," I murmured. The yellow droplet danced about, and I felt the burning and pain fade away. (God, did that just sound like a UTI or something?) I faced the Sleeping Table again, ready to attack again.

I brought forth Pyro Jack, knowing that this tiny little one would never measure up to the enemy's power – especially not with his Fire abilities. However, I did know of one skill that could help. There was only a moderate chance of it succeeding, but it was a chance I had to take. It was try or die, and I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

In addition to Pyro Jack, I also called forth Jack Frost. The power to summon both at once was already draining my magical capabilities. I could only hope that this fusion would work.

Jack Frost and Pyro Jack leapt from my soul before the Sleeping Table.

"Hee ho," Jack Frost laughed, "Hello lady or germ! Have we got a joke for you! So two morons were walking through the woods and came across some tracks!"

"The first moron said they were deer tracks," Pyro Jack added in.

"But the second moron said they were moose tracks!"

"They argued and argued, and argued some more."

Then the brothers stifled laughter, and said together,

"And they were still arguing when the train hit them!"

The two struck a ridiculous pose, and to my relief or surprise, the skill worked. The Sleeping Table flattened itself to the ground, waving it legs in a meager attempt to get up. I took the opportunity to get around it and leave myself more room to move around. I located the access point and began frantically typing away at it. Despite my efforts, the access point wouldn't activate. There was no way to get to the first floor. I would have to find the next flight of stairs.

I turned around to head around the corner, but I was too late. The Sleeping Table was on all fours again, and it was ready for this mistake of mine. It had stored a large mass of purple energy above its head which I immediately recognized as the Almighty spell, Megidola. As the energy released, I braced myself, probably saving my life in the long run. The attack hit hard, taking me off my feet, to the other side of the room, and into the wall.

I flopped limply to the ground. The walls had not even cracked, which was instant proof that Tartarus was more resilient than me. My vision was slow to catch up with the movement of my eyes, and it seemed as if the Sleeping Table had tripled. The trio of Tables began to store large amounts of fire. I couldn't lie around. Disoriented or not, I would have to avoid this hit at all costs.

As the fire flew toward me, I managed to roll over and evade the attack. I shook away my dizziness and switched back to Saki Mitama, requesting Diarama once more. Most of my health returned, though I still didn't feel like I could beat this thing. I switched to Jack Frost, aware of the risks I took using an Ice-element Persona against a Fire-wielding Shadow. I had Jack Frost perform the light ice spell Bufu, which dealt little damage. However, it was enough damage to make the Sleeping Table wince.

And just like that, a pattern formed. Sleeping Table – Megidola and Maragidyne. Saki Mitama – Diarama. Jack Frost – Bufu. I had very little time to try and think of a better alternative than Jack Frost. I knew I had better Personae, but most used fire spells or strike attacks. Loa knew Life Drain, which I began to use to my advantage. Before long, the Sleeping Table had begun to slow down. Its legs seemed more curved than before, and it breathed heavily.

My condition was no better. Though the Sleeping Table had given up on everything but Maragidyne, it still dealt a fair amount of damage each time. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last. As I began to cast Life Drain, the Sleeping Table suddenly lunged, catching me by surprise. Instinctually, I swung my sword. And then it happened.

The sword, the Evoker, the sewing injuries… all of it had finally taken its toll and I had reached my limits. My hand was completely overrun with pain. It was practically numb, though it still hurt. The sword slipped from my hands, which the Sleeping Table dodged effortlessly. As it fell back on its original course, it rammed into me full-force. My breath was cut off and I was sent into the wall again.

I was scared, though I did my best not to show it. I didn't want to die this way. I couldn't die this way. The Sleeping Table approached slowly, as if waiting for a reaction from me. Every bone in my body rattled with pain as I tried to move. There was only a gap of three feet between us. The Sleeping Table seemed to recognize my temporary paralysis, and moved in closer to take advantage of it. What was it like to die at the hands of a Shadow? Was it true that they ate humans? I didn't want to give up. What could I do?

As the space between my foe and me shrank to but a mere twelve inches, an arrow shot through the air, impaling the Sleeping Table. It let out an agonizing cry and recoiled a bit, revealing that Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, and Shinjiro had finally come to my aid.

"'Sup, dude?" Junpei grinned, "Looks like you need some help."

I was happy to see them, though a little bitter that it took as long as it did. Had they taken an extra five minutes, they would have had to elect a new leader.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Yukari called out to me, "Are you okay?"

"Get… the Sleeping Table…" I managed to croak. I wanted to heal myself to help out, but I had fallen too weak to use magic anymore. I had no Medicine, Medical Powder, Balm of Life, Soma… nothing. That was one of the many reasons going to Paulownia Mall that day would have been beneficial…

My team executed my demand and went on Full Assault to destroy the Sleeping Table. I looked up in time to see Shinjiro deliver the final blow. He swung his axe over his shoulder in an oddly casual way as he turned to face me.

"You okay?" he asked with a small grunt. Yukari ran to me quickly. She took her Evoker and pulled the trigger into her forehead. Her Persona, Io, revitalized me.

"Tetsuya-kun…!" she whimpered. I sat up slowly, holding my head.

"I'm okay, guys. Thank you…" I said quietly. I was fortunate that they had arrived in time, and I was truly grateful for their help. Especially since I had told Fuuka to send them back to the first floor.

Akihiko kneeled beside me, my sword in his hands.

"Here," he said, "I'm impressed that you took so much out of it by yourself. You're really something, you know?"

"It was kinda funny when your sword flew across the room, though," Junpei grinned. The four of us gave him a dirty look, which immediately put him on edge.

"I-I'm just sayin'! I mean, if he hadn't been in trouble, you guys would have laughed. Am I right or am I right?"

"It's not funny, Stupei," Yukari growled, "I'm sure that wasn't just a stupid mistake…"

As she spoke, I lifted my hand. It trembled violently and was red on the underside. All of the punctures had reopened, oozing small amounts of blood. I had never felt so weak before. Was this all because of the sewing? How could such a seemingly ridiculous hobby start this? How did Bebe do it?

"Oh my God," Yukari exclaimed as she took notice to my hand.

"Dude," Junpei said, expressing seldom genuine concern, "No wonder. What did you do to your hand?"

"N-Nothing. I-I just overexerted myself, that's all…" I muttered.

"I've never seen you like this," Akihiko said, now also concerned, "It's not like you to overexert yourself in battle. You used your Personae, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah, but…" I muttered.

"Did you add something different to your schedule today?" Akihiko asked.

"Er… yeah, but it's… not all that important."

"Well… whatever it is, you shouldn't do it again. You'll just get hurt," Shinjiro told me, surprising me with his concern.

"R-Really, guys, it's no big deal. Stop getting all worried," I muttered.

"Stop getting worried? You took on a freaking huge Shadow by yourself and almost died," Yukari pointed out sourly, "You're not like the big hero or anything. Don't do anything stupid like that again, you hear me?"

"Yeah, and drop whatever that thing was after school," Akihiko said, "Shinji's right. You're putting too much stress on yourself. I mean… what was it? Kendo Club?"

"N-No, it's not important," I murmured.

"Well, look who's being Mr. Secretive," Yukari said mockingly, "What, are you doing some shady business?"

"It's not like that! Get off of it, will ya?" I snapped.

Crap. They were prying. I didn't want to have to explain this to them. Especially not to the guys. What would they take me for? I stood up and started down the hall, looking for the stairs again. I stumbled a little and bumped into the wall. The team quickly followed me.

"Aw, don't be like that, man," Junpei whined, "We're just looking out for you."

"I don't need you guys looking out for me," I snapped hastily.

"Oh! Of course! You totally could have taken that thing by yourself," Yukari said sarcastically. Somehow, she was giving me the impression that she liked seeing me in such a fragile state. I really didn't like that.

"That's not what I meant!" I barked.

"You're awfully defensive all of a sudden," Yukari observed with a grin, "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

Crap.

"No, I'm just shaken up. It's not relevant to you anyway…" I muttered, trying to avoid the subject even more. I found the stairs and began climbing the flights, supporting myself using the handrails.

"Then why won't you tell us?" Yukari asked, "You're not being like… treacherous or something, are you?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Okay, then what have you got to hide?"

It suddenly came to my attention that Yukari was the only one talking. I looked back at the other guys to see what was up. They waited for me quietly. I was then aware that they were no longer siding with me like they had before. I became nervous.

"Look, it's seriously okay," I said, "I promise I'm not doing any shady business or betraying S.E.E.S."

"I dunno…" Akihiko muttered, "You're the only one of us that's a Wild Card."

"Yeah, you're always doin' that weird space-out stuff after battles and on the first floor. We don't even know what you do during the day," Junpei said.

"You're not exactly the most open person," Shinjiro said.

If they knew that, then what made them think I was going to share this detail with them? It was annoying how stupid they could be.

"I would rather keep it to myself. It's not important," I repeated as we reached the 139th floor.

"If it's not important-," Yukari started.

"Hey," Fuuka's voice suddenly interjected, "You guys reached the blockade. Good work. You can head back now."

"Thanks, Fuuka," Yukari sighed.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Fuuka asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Tetsuya here doesn't want to tell us what he was doing after school that nearly sabotaged the operation."

"Thank you, Drama Queen," I snarled angrily. Sabotage? What an ugly word to use against Bebe.

"Hm? Oh," Fuuka said, "I saw him on my way out this afternoon. I noticed that the Home Economics Room sounded a little different, so I peeked through the door. He was sewing with the exchange student from France. Andre Laurent… something or the other. He wasn't doing anything sketchy. Anyway, I'll see you all on the first floor."

...

Crap. Thanks a heap, Fuuka.

As the final word ended, I could feel four pairs of eyes slowly shift in my direction. It was the exact reason I didn't say anything before. What bothered me most was the fact that they didn't say anything or laugh. They just stared. I couldn't take it.

"Go on. Say it," I sighed.

"…you were… sewing?" Yukari asked slowly, "With the exchange student…? You don't seem like the kind of guy to give a crap about people like him…"

"I'm a transfer student too," I said defensively, "Besides, you guys could have also made friends with him."

"He's not like you, though," Junpei said, "He's so… weird. And… girly."

"Hey! Shut up!" I snapped, "Don't talk about Bebe like that!"

Junpei spewed a suppressed laugh.

"Bebe?" he giggled.

"Screw you."

I turned around and snatched up the document I had been searching for to give Elizabeth.

"Oh, come on, man," Junpei grinned, "Nobody's judging you. …well except maybe for the sewing thing. How do you do THAT for three-odd hours?"

"Three…? Tetsuya… did you seriously do that to your hand just sewing?" Akihiko asked.

"What?" Junpei laughed, "You've gotta be kidding me! You slay Shadows every night and you're telling me that your hands are so dainty that you can't handle sewing?"

And he struck a nerve.

"Shut up, man," Shinjiro snapped, "It's not like he did anything wrong. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess not," Junpei giggled. He patted my shoulder, "C'mon, I'm just playin' with you. We're cool, right?"

"Get your hand off of me before I break it in half," I snarled. Junpei held his hands up.

"Hey, man, take it easy. I said I was sorry," he insisted a bit more seriously.

"Tetsuya, you need to calm down," Yukari told me, "It's been a long day for all of us. Let's just go back to the dorm and rest. It's Sunday tomorrow, so we can sleep in if we need to."

I sighed and turned around to the access point. I guess I expected that kind of reaction, but certainly not from Junpei. He was my best friend and always seemed to understand everything about me. He could tell that I was uncomfortable when Yukari flirted with me, which no one else ever seemed to notice. I was disappointed in him for being the only one to react immaturely. I supposed he wasn't the Magician Arcana for nothing…

By the time we'd returned to the dorm, I was completely exhausted. Every muscle in my body ached and I could barely drag myself into bed. I plopped onto the bed sideways, burying my face into the comforter. I let out a long moan and felt some of the tension in my shoulders relax. It was nice to be able to rest at last. Physically, at least.

My mind began to wander back to what had happened earlier. I was still upset with Junpei for what he had said. Yukari wasn't so innocent either. They'd labeled him. Weird. Girlish. People like him. It wasn't fair. They didn't even know him. If they had seen those lonely eyes I had seen, they wouldn't act this way…

…_you were… sewing? With the exchange student…? You don't seem like the kind of guy to give a crap about people like him…_

I sighed and tried to block Yukari's words. I hated to admit it, but she was right. In fact, I hardly ever gave a crap about anyone, let alone exchange students. What was it? What was it about Bebe that made him different from those I "didn't give a crap about"?

I even began to question my actions. I never raised my voice around my friends, nor did I express any particularly strong emotions. Why did the fact that Junpei had made fun of Bebe rile me up the way it did? Why did it bother me? Why was I still bothered by it?

As I thought it over, I began to wander back to the Home Economics room. Bebe's sweet smile came to mind. His soft voice echoed:

_Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama…_

Just thinking about him made me smile, despite the aching that came from doing so. I didn't have to have any particular reason for trying to make him happy. For once, I felt a little less selfish.


	3. Three of Us

**Author's Note: Hey, y'all. BMNC here. I know this story hasn't really taken off or anything yet, but I'm going to keep posting chapters in case anyone's interested. I know you guys probably hate me for not calling the MC "Minato" and that I'm pairing him up with Bebe. To be honest, I originally supported the pairing as a joke, but suddenly fell in love with it. I dunno, I don't see much of Bebe in fanfiction, and I know people love him as much as I do. Anyway, please enjoy. ;)**

******Three of Us **

When I awoke the next morning, the soreness in my muscles was immediately apparent. It took most of my energy just to drag myself out of bed, into the shower, and into a change of clothes. I put on my coat, noticing my hand as it emerged from the sleeve. It was slightly discolored and a bit swollen. I knew I should have expected it, but it still alarmed me. I figured the best way for it to heal would be to wrap it up and use it as little as possible.

As soon as I had dressed my injury, I headed down two lights of stairs to the dorm's lobby, where my friends sat around lazily. Who could blame them? The fight at Tartarus had been difficult, and I didn't expect that any of us would be ready to return that night. It was the first time since I had moved back to Tatsumi Port Island that I felt unable to return to Tartarus due to fatigue. I wasn't used to pushing myself so hard. I knew it would be something I would have to get used to soon. The Shadows would only get stronger.

I moseyed into the lobby, where I was greeted by a few sleepy yawns.

"Morning, Tetsuya-kun," Yukari murmured, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I guess so," I replied, hiding a yawn behind my bandaged hand. Fuuka eyed it curiously.

"Is your hand okay?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It's just a minor setback," I muttered, "It'll heal sooner or later."

Junpei peered at me from the dining room table.

"Hey, man. Can I talk to you for a second?" he called to me. Still bitter from the comments he had made the night before, I was extremely hesitant to respond. Despite my irritation, I decided that it would be in my best interest if I heard him out. I went to him quietly, my hands in my pockets.

"What do you want, Junpei?" I muttered, glaring at him as he sat.

My friend wore a sheepish expression, and his eyes kept shifting away from mine.

"Look… I-I'm sorry about what I said last night. I wasn't really thinking about it from your perspective, and… I guess I was kinda being a dick, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda," I retorted.

"Hey, you don't have to be so frank!" he whined, "I just wanted to say I was sorry… we can still be friends, right?"

I sighed and relaxed. At least he was apologizing. I wasn't sure if he had thought to do it himself, or if someone had clued him in. Either way, he truly seemed apologetic.

"Yeah, we're still friends," I assured him. He grinned, extending his hand to call a truce. I only smiled at him, and he seemed to immediately remember who he was talking to. He placed his hand in his pocket and nodded happily to me.

"Cool," he smiled. He stood up from his chair and announced,

"Well, I'm going to head out."

"You going to the hospital?" I guessed automatically.

"Yup!" Junpei grinned, "Chidori's probably waiting for me. I haven't gone to see her in awhile. You wanna tag along?"

"No thanks," I declined politely, "Besides, she doesn't seem to care for visitors other than you."

"I guess so," Junpei replied modestly, though his grin said otherwise, "I'll see you later, then."

As he left the dorm, I remembered that it would be a perfect day for stocking up on materials for Tartarus. With a brief mention of my whereabouts to the others, I stepped outside and began walking to Port Island Station, where I would take the monorail to Paulownia Mall.

Along the way, I would have to walk through Iwatodai Station, which didn't particularly bother me. I had taken an interest in the different shops and restaurants around Iwatodai, such as Bookworms, Book on, Hagakure, Wild-Duck Burger, and the Sweet Shop. Iwatodai offered a wide variety of interesting stores, unlike most locations in Port Island. I often wished that Iwatodai carried the items that I regularly required from the Police Station, Shinshoudo Antiques, and Aohige Pharmacy.

The station was lively as usual, and the air was scented by the aromas from the restaurants. I slowed my pace to indulge in the surroundings. I thought about stopping by on my way back to the dorm. I had to stay on task if I wanted to get to Paulownia Mall. If I didn't get what I needed, we could have had another incident like with the Sleeping Table.

I managed to get to the mall before noon, where I stocked up on Medicine and upgraded some of our weapons and armor for Tartarus. I wished I'd made the sale the day before to avoid blowing so much money, but I knew there was no use in complaining about it. I walked out of the Pharmacy, still mulling over the prices despite myself.

Suddenly, I heard my name. I looked up to see who had called me and noticed someone walking out of Be Blue V. As I recognized him, I felt myself smile inexplicably.

"Konnichiwa, 'ello!" Bebe grinned as he approached me.

"Hey, Bebe," I smiled, "How are you?"

"Subarashii, wonderful," Bebe responded happily, "I never expected to run into you 'ere, Tetsuya-sama."

"Likewise," I replied, "What are you doing?"

"I was using ze day off to explore Port Island. Usually, I'm too busy studying to look around…" Bebe explained, a hint of regret in his tone. Then the fan came out and concealed the lower half of his face. He looked around a moment before looking back at me timidly.

"Say… Tetsuya-sama…?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

He seemed hesitant to go on, though he mustered up the courage eventually.

"Do… Do you mind showing me around?" he asked quietly, "I don't want to be a burden, but eet would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Sure, I don't mind," I found myself replying automatically. If it had been someone else, I might have had to at least pretend to consider it, even though I didn't really have anything better to do. Again, my actions around him surprised me. I was like a totally different person in his presence.

"Honto? Really?" he exclaimed, "Yatta! Tetsuya-sama, you're ze best tomodachi ever!"

I felt myself blush again and this time I smiled, chuckling a bit at his sheer excitement. He suddenly became shy again and hid behind the fan. It seemed like he was surprising himself too. In that instant, I felt completely comfortable around him.

"Where should we start?" I asked him. Bebe looked back towards Be Blue V. He seemed to know exactly what was on his agenda. He faced me again.

"Can you explain somezing to me?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow, curious.

"I can try," I replied. Bebe looked around, somewhat in distress. Then he took me by the arm.

"Come with me," he said quietly. I let him lead the way, having mixed feelings about the physical contact. I didn't dislike it, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or felt uncomfortable with it.

Bebe took me inside the accessory shop and stopped by a glass counter where he let go of me. He peered inside at a pair of jewel-encrusted traditional hair pins. He acted strangely about asking me his question.

"Ze… geisha wear zeese, ne?" he asked tentatively. I checked them again before answering.

"Yeah. Why?"

Bebe cocked his head.

"Do zey… 'urt…?" he asked, "Zey look big and sharp… and ze geisha wind zere 'air so tightly around zem…"

_That was it?_ I thought to myself. He had been so awkward about asking, as if the question was embarrassing or inappropriate. I found his innocence cute. I giggled a bit, unable to restrain it. Bebe seemed somewhat offended.

"Don't laugh," he muttered. I regained control over myself.

"Sorry, I wasn't teasing you," I promised, "You just acted like it was some kind of social blunder."

"A faux pas?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

"Oh." Then he ducked self-consciously behind his fan.

"It's okay," I assured him, "You don't have to worry about what you ask me. I'll always answer to the best of my ability. Whatever you want to know, just ask."

Bebe peeked back at me, observing my expression to make sure it wasn't false. He lowered the accessory a little and looked back at the glass counter. He looked back at me quickly.

"So does eet 'urt?" he asked again. I smiled at him.

"It doesn't hurt," I replied. Bebe was fascinated.

"Oh, so desu ne, I see…" he murmured, looking at the hairpins with great admiration, "Zat's good. Zey are quite beautiful."

He took a moment to look at the hairpin a bit longer. His attention fell on a neighboring silver ring with a light blue jewel. He looked at it curiously for a moment, then he looked at me. After awhile, a smile formed on his face. He stepped away from the counter, facing me.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he said with a bow. I felt somewhat uncomfortable with his polite gesture.

"You don't have to do that," I told him. He stood straight again quickly.

"Was I wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Well, not… technically. You don't have to be so formal, though. Just relax."

"Oh, okay," Bebe said quietly.

He looked outside at the other stores, suddenly seeming as if he'd remembered something.

"Oh, zere's somewhere else I'd like to go. Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course. We can do whatever you want," I promised, still smiling. Bebe smiled.

"You're so… eto… patient," he said. I looked away a little.

"I… wish I could say that," I chuckled, "So where was it that you wanted to go?"

We spent about half an hour in Power Records, where I assisted Bebe in locating the best traditional Japanese music. I had half-expected that he was going to pick up a soundtrack from an anime or game, or a drama CD. Bebe continued to surprise me.

And as we walked out of the store, he continued his extreme politeness and inconsistent personality.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama. Zis music will 'elp me to remember Nihon," he told me with a smile. He took his fan out again, turning to me with curious eyes.

"Speaking of Japanese music...I love ze sound of ze crickets. Eet eez very soozing...'ow about you, Tetsuya-sama? Do you like ze sound of ze crickets?" he asked.

It was an abstract question. I had never really thought about it until he had brought it up. I tried to imagine music past the songs on my mp3 player. The sky blanketed in stars as a breeze caressed the grass, and the crickets sang in full chorus… I found myself at peace. With a slight smile, I responded,

"Very much."

Bebe seemed enthusiastic about my answer.

"Zey should be world famous musicians!" he exclaimed, then growing soft and reflective, "I would like for my aunt to hear zem chirp…"

And then he began chirping happily.

I couldn't help myself. I giggled. He stopped suddenly and looked over at me, pouting.

"Nani desu ka?" he whined, "Stop laughing at me, Tetsuya-sama."

I tried to stop, but this only made it worse. I knew I had to give him an explanation, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings further.

"I'm sorry, Bebe," I laughed, "But… I just find you so… y'know… I think you're cute."

I blushed after saying it, and he blushed in unison. I knew it wasn't everyday that a guy received that sort of comment. Especially not from another guy. I wasn't exactly sure at first if it was a good thing or a bad thing that it had slipped out, but the way Bebe seemed flattered slightly reassured me.

"K-…Kawaii?" he stuttered, hiding behind his fan, "I… I don't know what to say, Tetsuya-sama…"

"I'm not laughing at you," I said, seriously rewording the initial statement in my embarrassment.

He fell silent, not bothering to look back at me. I felt somewhat of a tension after the silence sank in. Unwilling to let the awkwardness stay, I had to think of something quickly. I then remembered walking down to the mall, and an idea formed instantly.

"So," I spoke up, "Want me to show you around Iwatodai Station?"

Bebe perked up instantaneously.

"Iwatodai?" he asked, "Zat's where I'm staying. Iwatodai Apartments."

I now find this incredibly ironic, though it only seemed like a coincidence at the time.

"Really?" I asked him, "That's cool. Iwatodai's nice isn't it?"

Bebe nodded happily.

"Hai," he replied jovially, "Zere's so much to do and see. Do you like eet, Tetsuya-sama?"

"A lot, actually. It's my favorite place to go in Port Island."

"I guess we 'ave somezing in common, zen," Bebe smiled, "Shall we go zere now?"

"Sounds great."

I very rarely found someone who shared my interests. Bebe never struck me as someone I could relate to, so it was a relief that we had found a common like. It wasn't even just Iwatodai Station—we liked music too. There was so much to learn about him, even more than I could begin to comprehend at the time. It was only the beginning.

We walked back to Iwatodai Station, engaged in conversation. We swapped stories about moving to Port Island, which left me feeling a little more than embarrassed, seeing that mine wasn't so interesting. I had wanted to apply to a school with good academic courses, which ended up being located, ironically, in my hometown.

Bebe, on the other hand, transferred to Gekkoukan for different reasons. He explained to me that coming to Japan had been a lifelong dream of his. He'd studied Japanese all through middle and high school in order to convince his aunt and uncle that he was serious about studying abroad. Finally, his aunt happily let him go.

"What about your uncle?" I asked. He chuckled softly.

"Oh, you 'ave quite an ear for details…" he murmured, saying nothing more about the matter. He watched his feet as we walked along.

"My dear aunt supported ze transfer. She's an angel…" he said with a smile, and then looking at me, "You live in a dorm, ne? Did your family support you as well?"

I smiled a little, though sadly. I hadn't thought to mention my situation, as it hardly seemed relevant.

"I… don't have a family," I said, "My parents supposedly died in a car accident when I was little, but… I don't really remember it that way… I don't remember any of it really…"

Bebe had quickly become apologetic.

"G-Gomen nasai!" he stuttered, "I didn't know-"

"It's okay, I'm not upset," I told him, "It was so long ago… I don't remember much about them. I guess you could say that the guys at the dorm are the closest thing I have to family."

But he wasn't listening.

"Zat was dumb. I should 'ave known better," he muttered on.

"Seriously?" I asked, "Stop beating yourself up over everything. It's not your fault you didn't know my parents were dead. See? I'm not upset with you."

Yet, Bebe still walked slowly. Our conversations seemed off. Sometimes they were awkward, and sometimes I felt like we truly connected. The fact that he was acting so unnaturally bothered me. There was something he was hiding. He didn't conceal himself at well at all. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped walking, though he didn't seem to notice as he walked a few paces ahead.

"Bebe," I said. He stopped and looked back at me, seeming to wonder when I had fallen behind. I caught up with him at my own pace, my hands in my pockets.

"What's up?" I asked him. He cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Awkward is awkward on you," I said plainly, "You're holding back… what are you trying to hide?"

Bebe's eyes shifted to the ground and he became tense. I knew it, and I had caught him. He let out a sigh and looked at me again.

"Can I be honest wiz you?" he asked.

"Yes, PLEASE do," I replied, practically begging. I thought he knew all along that he could be honest with me. Where did I give him any other idea?

He seemed hesitant to go on.

"'Ow do I say zis…?" he muttered, pausing, and then continuing, "When… I first saw you… I zought… you seemed like a really fascinating person… and, well… I wanted to be your tomodachi. Demo… I've never 'ad much luck being myself around anyone else. I guess I zought my personality repelled everyone. So… I zought if I changed, maybe you'd like me…"

People. This is why I don't like people. This is why I practically groaned when I was first told to establish Social Links. Why do people do this to each other? What do people find in screwing with innocent souls? Why couldn't they see how they hurt?

"Bebe…" I said quietly, "Don't hide your true self… Then no one will really know you for who you are…"

"Gomen nasai…" Bebe muttered softly.

"Stop apologizing," I said sternly, "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be happy. If being here is your dream, stop playing it by everyone else's rules. Just be yourself, okay? That's who I want to get to know…"

Bebe stared at me, surprised.

"Anata… you… want to get to know me…?" he asked.

"Yes! And not your façade. You."

He was quiet as he thought my words over. I could tell being told to be himself wasn't something he was used to hearing.

"…will you still be nice to me…?" he asked quietly.

PEOPLE. THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE FRICKING PEOPLE.

I took my hand from my pocket and raised it to place it on his head. I reconsidered, unable to overcome my discomfort for physical contact, and let my hand fall to my side.

"I can't imagine wanting to be anything else to you," I told him, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Bebe smiled at me and blushed. For the first time, I caught a good look at his rain-blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. As I gazed into the pure cerulean, I felt as if I could see the real him. Not the timid and uncomfortable person I'd been with for half of the time, but the sweet and friendly one I'd found myself happy with. He continued to beam.

"Some'ow… I knew you were a good person…" he said, "'earing you say zat really makes me feel like I can open up to you. I like you, Tetsuya-sama."

I found my face burning again. I looked up at the sun, wondering if the heat was getting to me. Even if it was autumn, the sun did seem a little warm. That had to be it. My hand was shaking. What was going on with me?

"S-So," I stuttered, "Should we start again over lunch?"

Bebe acted as if he had been expecting another response, though he wasn't thrown too far off by my unpredicted offer.

"H-Hai," he replied.

We resumed the walk to Iwatodai Station. There was an uncomfortable silence shared between us, like that of two strangers. It was Bebe who broke this silence, and before I knew it, we had picked up conversation as if we had known each other for a long time. It was then that I noticed that he walked closer to me than before.

We spent the rest of the day around Iwatodai, visiting Hagakure for lunch, Book On, Bookworms, Wakatsu restaurant for dinner, and the Sweet Shop to end the day. Ever since Bebe had opened up, I hadn't felt particularly uncomfortable. Not the way I had felt when he had been restraining his personality. Rather, I had been feeling more or less the way I felt when he smiled at me.

Dusk had withered the sun, awakening the sleeping street lamps. I decided to walk Bebe home, knowing that the streets of Port Island were unsafe after dark and that he didn't seem particularly capable of defending himself. As we walked along, something occurred to me. I had never made particular note of it, but I could not hear crickets in the night life of the small city. For some reason I was not able to explain, I felt regret.

The Iwatodai Apartments complex was located in a rather sketchy part of town. In fact, as I walked the alleyway, I felt a shudder of dark memories from a previous full moon operation. The idea that Bebe lived by such a landmark disturbed me in ways I couldn't understand. He asked me about Shirakawa Boulevard, but I found myself, surprisingly, without the courage to tell him. Even without the Dark Hour's haunting memories, the place was infamous for other reasons I couldn't bear to taint him with.

My watch blipped, indicating a change in hour. I checked the time, realizing for the first time how long I had been out. I had left the dorm before noon, and it was 9:00 already. The number alone made me feel conscious of my weariness. I yawned silently, covering my mouth. As I placed my hand back in my pocket, I noticed that Bebe's eyes had followed it. He looked ahead quickly, saying nothing.

At last, we made it to his apartment. Even if he was away from the streets, the location still bothered me. It didn't feel safe, and I began to worry about him. He had lived here for awhile, possibly longer than me, so it shouldn't have bothered me. Right?

Fumbling with his keys, Bebe unlocked the door and held it open a little.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked. I started to decline his offer politely, but he gave me this odd stare. One eyebrow lowered ever so slightly, and his eyes fixed on mine. Something told me that the question was rhetorical.

"Um… sure, if it's okay with you," I replied. Bebe held the door open and allowed me to go in first. As I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the temperature of the room. It was only slightly warmer than the temperature outside. The door shut, and Bebe flipped a switch. A dull light brightened the room, enough so that I could see that the apartment was barely furnished.

Bebe placed the bag from Power Records on the floor and he started towards the tiny kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. I hadn't needed anything, but even if I had, I would have declined. It wouldn't feel right.

"N-No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I began to notice a change in his expression. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, but I knew something was wrong. He turned to face me again.

"Please sit down," he said. Without questioning him, I took one of the two seats at the small dining table. Bebe took the other chair, moving it closer to me.

He was quiet, sighing a little as he settled. He looked me in the eyes.

"You're a… a…" he muttered, trying to recall the word.

"What?" I asked. He suddenly remembered, and when the word came out, it shot me in the chest like a freezing bullet.

"Hypocrite."

Hypocrite? Where had this come from? Why was he upset with me so suddenly? I couldn't help but wonder.

"…a… hypocrite?" I asked, shaken.

"Hai. You are a hypocrite," he repeated.

"Well… explain," I demanded, still shaken.

Bebe held out his hand to me, as if to ask me for something.

"Let me see your 'and," he said. I showed him my left hand without placing it in his, thinking little of it.

"No, ze ozer one," he said immediately.

Suddenly, I understood the direction of this conversation. I knew there wasn't a way to win it either. He'd caught me red-handed – in the most literal sense possible. Slowly, I removed the bandaged hand from my pocket and held it out before him. He took it gently and looked it over. I didn't even become tense. His own hands were warm. And soft?

He looked at me, filled with a mix between betrayal and guilt. I always wondered why his emotions had to appear two ways.

"Zis… 'appened yesterday, ne?" he asked. I kept quiet. He frowned and went on.

"You aren't well," he said. I looked at him quickly. What was he doing now?

"You seem surprised," he observed, "You don't zink I noticed? You were at ze Pharmacy… you've been tired… Yet… you stayed by my side all day. I won't lie; eet took me until a few minutes ago to notice. Demo… Why? Why were you 'iding eet from me? You told me not to 'ide from you. Zat doesn't give you ze right to do eet to me. What else don't I know about you? Are you… seeing someone?"

"What the hell, Bebe?" I asked, "That was completely unrelated…"

"Eet's not-!" he started, but then paused, trying to calm himself, "…I just… don't want you to 'ide from me eizer. You never told me zat I 'urt you…"

"You didn't hurt me," I told him, "I did this to myself."

"No, I asked you to stay wiz me yesterday. I knew eet wasn't a club day. But… you stayed. You stayed… no one 'as ever… even shown up. Why, Tetsuya-sama…? Why did you 'urt yourself to stay wiz someone like me?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he looked away, blinking quickly to rid himself of them.

PEOPLE.

I found myself amazed. Bebe had brought up the same question that I had asked myself only a night ago. I had long since found the answer to that question. I waited until he looked me in the eyes again before I responded.

"Because I wanted to," I said. Bebe relaxed a great deal. His eyes lowered to my hand, and his fingertips ran tenderly along the exterior of the bandages. He looked up at me again, very sincerely.

"Tetsuya-sama… I… 'ope zis doesn't sound too straight-forward… demo… Do you like me?"

Before I could even process the question, he clarified it.

"I-I mean… as a person, or a tomodachi."

"Of course," I replied, without having to think, "You have a kind heart. You're a nice person to be around, and I'm very happy to be friends with you."

Bebe looked at his feet.

"Is zat so…?" he said quietly. He seemed to absorb the words slowly, tasting them. To anyone else, it might have seemed like he was struggling to translate them. But I knew. A smile curved his lips as he blushed.

"No one 'as ever said zat to me before…" he said, "Watashi… I… would 'ave said ze exact same zing about you."

Again, I felt like something was missing. I expected him to hug me. He held my hand in his for a long time, gazing at it fixedly. No other physical contact was made. But why did I feel as though a hug would be appropriate? I flinched when most people touched me. Why didn't Bebe make me uncomfortable? Was it possible that physical contact wasn't as bad as I had thought?

All of these thoughts flew through my mind until Bebe looked at my eyes again.

"Gomen nasai," he said quietly, I assumed for the accusation. Then he smiled, "And arigatou."

"For?" I asked.

"Everyzing," he said, chuckling softly. He gave my hand a brief squeeze, but not so tight that it hurt, and let go.

"Just promise me somezing," he said, "Take care of yourself. I don't want anyzing 'appening to you."

His geniality placed a smile on my face.

"I promise," I said. Bebe nodded.

"Good," he said, relieved. We stood up at the same time, causing us both to laugh a little at our already synchronized movements.

He walked with me to the door.

"Make sure you rest tonight," he said, "My aunt always said zat sleep was a cure-all."

"All right," I said, "I'll be better for tomorrow. I'll see you at Fashion Club, right?"

Bebe seemed surprised.

"Eh? But… tomorrow eez Monday," he said, "Club eez on..."

"I know," I smiled. It took him a few seconds, but eventually he understood, grinning.

"Right," he said.

Before I even had time to blink, the most interesting thing happened. Bebe leaned forward, swiftly pecking my cheek. There was a pause after his lips left my skin, and his body seemed to freeze momentarily. Slowly, he came around and kissed my other cheek. My muscles were disconnected from my brain as my mind became frazzled.

What? Did? He? Just? No. What? Why? Why… not?

I blinked and the reeling stopped. Bebe stood before me in a similar stupor. His mouth gaped a little, quivering as he tried to speak.

"G-G-Gomen nasai!" he stammered, blushing furiously, "Back in France, I… ze Faire la bise eez meant to casually express friendship! I…! Gomen nasai, I don't know why I just fell back into zese 'abits! I've worked so 'ard to stop! Gomen nasai, I'm so stupid! Baka, baka, baka-!"

He cut off with a yelp or a hiccup as I pressed my lips to his cheek.

As I pulled away, I was unable to meet his eyes with mine, though I tried. He blushed a deep red, and his eyes rapidly searched about the floor. His hand slowly raised to his cheek. I smiled at him.

"It's okay," I said, "I think you're a really special friend too."

Bebe was quiet. I raised my hand to place on his head, and this time I did not falter. His hair was soft too… He looked up at me again, smiling only a little.

After exchanging farewells, I was finally on my way back to the dorm. The walk back had an unsettling silence, and I already missed Bebe, who had been beside me all day. For once, I had someone that I truly cared about; I had someone who cared about me. He was different from the guys at the dorm. I wasn't sure how, but there was something…

I stepped into the lobby around ten that night. Most of the ones who had been in the lobby when I had left had turned in or were still out. Only Fuuka, Shinjiro, Aigas, and Yukari remained. All eyes fell on me as my presence disturbed the silence that had settled in.

"Oh, he-," Yukari started automatically, but then stopped.

Fuuka seemed sort of surprised as well.

"Oh… hello, Tetsuya-kun," she said, pausing before she went on, "Wow… you look… happy…"

It hadn't really occurred to me before, but when she brought it up, I noticed. I know this for a fact: I rarely smiled around anyone besides Bebe. Every so often, I smiled with the others, but never much more than a slight curve of the lips. At that particular moment, I was beaming.

"I am happy," I told her.

"You are… happy?" asked Aigas, taking interest in this human emotion.

"Somethin' happen today?" Shinjiro asked. Yukari waited for my answer, her dark stare falling upon me.

"It was just a good day," I said, deciding to keep to myself.

Trying to explain that I had spent the day with Bebe might create more problems than necessary, and I liked the idea of ending the day on a good note. Before anyone could question me further, I made my way upstairs.

After showering and dressing, I went back to my room. I crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. My body ached from the day before, and it even hurt to smile. I couldn't help it. I was happy. For once, I was really happy. As I closed my eyes, I listened intently. The dorm wasn't as close to the city. The crickets sang me to sleep.

"Good evening."

My eyes flashed open. My room had been engulfed in a shade of green, and the part-moon shone brightly through the windows. The air was silent, except for the sound of breathing. My own breathing. Someone else's breathing. I looked down at the foot of the bed to see who had spoken.

It was him again.

The mysterious boy sat by my feet, dangling his little legs over the side of my bed. The striped attire sagged around his arms and feet. His raven hair blended well with the dark room while his sapphire eyes and pale skin almost gave off a glow in the moonlight. His cheeks poked out a little as he smiled at me, the tiny mole by his left eye making him seem a little cuter.

"You seem to be in good spirits today, Tetsuya," Pharos grinned, "I'm so glad to see that you're doing well."

"Hey, Pharos…" I murmured, sitting up slowly to acknowledge him. Pharos put his small hand up.

"You don't have to get up," he said, "I'll make this brief. I know yesterday was a struggle, but it'll only get harder. You mustn't lose sight of the ordeal that awaits you."

He was quiet a moment, thinking.

"The moon will be full in one week," he said at last, "Only three Shadows left… I hope you're ready."

"I've got it under control, Pharos," I assured him as I rubbed my eyes, "Don't worry about me."

Pharos smiled mysteriously.

"I'm not particularly worried about you, to be honest," he said, then growing more serious, "However… something tells me this night will be different. I'm not sure what it is, but… I have this feeling that not everything will be in your control. Fate has a funny way of working out after all. I would pay close attention to your friends, Tetsuya."

The last statement grabbed my attention by the neck. I looked at Pharos, who gazed back with a somber expression. He always acted like this innocent little child, but the way his mindset worked seemed to show otherwise. Despite the sweet face, he was frightening.

"Pay close… what do you know…?" I asked him. He slid off the bed, and his pants legs fell past his ankles as he stood.

"I don't know anything," he said innocently, "It just seems like your friends are struggling right now… I would watch them closely. Who knows what will happen?"

"Well… okay, I can watch them at Tartarus this week," I said.

"That seems okay, I suppose…" Pharos sighed, "It won't help him though."

"Him"? Who was "him"?

"Pharos… what are you saying?" I asked.

"Just watch him closely. You may find that things are more than they seem…" he said. Once again, he was speaking in riddles. He began to stride away from me.

"You're not giving me an answer, dammit!" I barked. Pharos looked over his shoulder at me, smiling a bit.

"I only know so much…" he said, "Can you imagine where you'd be without me, Tetsuya? You would have never been prepared for these ordeals… Instead of questioning me, you should be grateful that I'm here to help you. I've given you a fair warning of what lies ahead…"

He stared at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Just remember this, dear friend… Nothing about your life will ever be normal again," he said quietly. He stepped into the darkest corner of the room, stopping with his back to me.

"I'll be back when it's over," he said, "I'll see you soon…"

His presence vanished into the shadows, leaving me alone.

I fell back angrily, hitting my head on the headboard in my rush. Snarling, I held my head in pain and confusion. It seemed like no matter who it was, Pharos; Igor; members of S.E.E.S…, I was always left with one more issue to deal with.

His words haunted me…

_Nothing about your life will ever be normal again…_

It wasn't confusing, but it was certainly a discomfort. I thought over the day once more. I felt like I had lived a normal day for once… Would I never see another day like it?

I rolled over on my side, filled with burning dread.

The crickets sang no more.


	4. Four Links

**Four Links**

The sewing machines hummed rhythmically during Fashion Club that afternoon. Though my hand still ached a little, I could tell that I would grow accustomed to the sewing soon. It could even improve my strength, strange as it seemed. I could return to Tartarus the following night. Despite the pain, my mind wasn't on my hand.

I hadn't been able to sleep after Pharos left me chained in despair. I would never live to see normality return. Or would it return? The seemingly obvious statement had opened up to endless interpretation as I mulled it over for those sleepless hours. What had he meant by everything he'd said?

If my life would never be normal, would that mean that the Dark Hour would never disappear? Was fighting at Tartarus night after night meaningless? I couldn't bear the thought of discovering that S.E.E.S.' attempts had been a wasted effort. After everything we had been through… It wasn't fair.

If my life would never be normal, what did that mean for my "normal" friends? I had to keep our connection, even if it was only for the sake of the Social Links. I had to believe there was a chance for anything. Maybe Pharos didn't know what he was talking about. It wouldn't be the first time he doubted me.

Bebe's sewing machine cut off. I took my eyes away from my work and looked in his direction. He stared at the floor in silence, pensive. His face wore a troubled expression and he fanned himself a little with his fan. I had been wrapped up in my own thoughts for so long that it had only just then occurred to me that he hadn't said much that day.

Immediately, I grew worried. He looked upset. I fretted for a moment that my own silence had caused it, but as I thought back I realized that he had been a little off all day. He stopped me briefly in the hallway at lunch to assure that I was keeping my promise. Even then, he seemed like something was wrong.

He continued to fan himself, without making eye contact at all. I had to speak up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He looked up abruptly, surprised.

"You can tell somezing eez wrong!" he asked, oddly impressed.

"Yeah… you okay?" I asked, a little more concerned than before.

Bebe lowered his head a little.

"Um… last night… my dear aunt… she… was taken away by ze angels," he murmured softly.

I felt my heart sink. In the way he had spoken about her the day before, I knew this was a devastating loss for him. Even just hearing about her was enough to make me feel like I had lost someone as well. I felt like an idiot for not noticing something earlier.

I stood up, moving my chair beside his.

"Oh, Bebe… I'm so sorry…" I said quietly. He looked up at me and tears swelled in his eyes, his body quaking.

"I've been trying to 'old zis inside, since I know crying will not 'elp…" he whimpered, "But seeing ze look on your face, Tetsuya-sama, I…"

His voice trailed off. To this day, I'm amazed at the amount of restraint he had. I didn't want him to hold back from this, and I could tell that he was weakening. I took his hands and held them tightly. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against my shoulder. I wasn't sure if this counted as a hug or not. It didn't feel like one. As long as I could help him through the struggle, I was okay with whatever form of comfort he needed me to be.

"Forgive me…" he whispered, his voice weak as he choked back a sob.

"Shh, it's okay," I coaxed, "Don't hold back… I'm here."

It seemed like kind of a cliché thing to tell him, but what else do you tell someone who just lost someone important to them?

Though I knew he needed to, Bebe didn't cry. He calmed down enough to speak. He sat back, sighing a bit.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama…" he murmured, "Your patience wiz me knows no end…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head, blinking away tears furiously.

At last, when he was certain they wouldn't fall in front of me, he slumped forward again.

"Zere's… zere's somezing else you should know…" he said quietly. I leaned forward, curious. He wouldn't look at me.

"My aunt… she… supported ze transfer. My uncle… 'e was against it. Now 'e's after me like ze mafia, trying to get me to come back to France. 'e will stop at nozing… Demo… I don't want to say sayonara like zis… I can't leave you so soon… not after all you've done for me…"

He began struggling again.

"Everyzing is so 'ard right now… What am I going to do?" he muttered into his hands.

"Hey, hey," I coaxed, stroking his arm, "We'll figure something out, okay? Calm down."

Bebe sat up and blinked quickly, tears trembling

"I'll try…" he croaked, breathing deeply. I held his hand, stroking it with my thumb comfortingly. He watched it quietly, his expression unchanged. He closed his eyes and pulled his hands away gently as he stood up.

"Sorry, gomenasai. I can't work today," he whispered.

I stood beside him, worried.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I offered. He shook his head.

"No," he said softly, "I just need some time alone… I'll see you tomorrow…"

I caught him by the arm before he turned.

"Hold on."

I grabbed a scrap of paper and a pencil from the far end of the table where Home Ec. students planned their designs through sketches. Quickly and crudely, I scribbled my cell phone number down. I folded the paper and placed it in his open hand, closing his fingers around it.

"If you need anything, call me," I told him. For a moment, Bebe seemed stunned. Then he smiled through his eyes, though his depression restrained one from his face.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama… Sayonara…"

I returned to the dorm early, thinking about the conversation I'd had with Bebe. Part of me didn't want to leave him alone at a time like this. I wanted to be with him, comforting him, letting him know it was okay to cry. At the same time, I had to respect his wishes. If he didn't want me to see him in distress, I understood.

He hadn't spoken much of his uncle, so I hadn't formed much of an opinion about him beforehand. Now that this situation had been thrust in Bebe's face, I became aware of the fact that I despised this stranger of a man. Who was he to make such demands of his nephew? How could he not see the pain that this caused him?

Yukari sat alone on the sofa in the lobby. She looked up from her magazine, and when she realized it was me, she looked back at her magazine again. I wasn't entirely sure what I did, but she was pissed again. I decided to leave her alone. I didn't need more issues to deal with.

I climbed the stairs to go to my room. As I reached the hallway, Shinjiro stood in front of his room. He noticed my presence, staring at me with his always-cold eyes. I kept my stare down as I tried to pass him.

"Hey," he said.

Crap.

I turned around to face him.

"H-Hey, Shinjiro…" I greeted a little nervously.

He leaned against the wall, his eyes glancing briefly at the table by the vending machines.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

I didn't really want to. Being with Shinjiro often left me feeling uncomfortable. However, trying to refuse would have been even more uncomfortable.

"Uh, s-sure," I muttered, going back to him.

Shinjiro pushed away from the wall and walked towards the table. I walked with him, sitting down on the far side. He stopped by the vending machines briefly, offering to buy me something, but that I could decline. He sat across from me, quiet for awhile. He let out a sigh before starting a conversation.

"You're back earlier than usual," he observed, "Everything okay?"

He was wondering if I was okay? There was something odd about the conversation already.

"I… I've been better. I guess…" I said. He nodded slowly, hands in his pockets.

"I noticed Yukari was pissed again," he said. I chuckled a little.

"When is she not?" I asked. He laughed a little too.

"Yeah, I guess so. That girl is always bitching about something…" he remarked, classy as usual.

He fell silent for but a moment, looking at me quizzically.

"Um… c-can I… uh… ask you something…?" he stuttered, suddenly embarrassed.

I wasn't sure where this was going, but I had a feeling that things were only going to get more awkward from then on.

"Okay…?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

He blushed a little, lowering his head.

"Um… you know, about the other day…" he said quietly, "When… everyone was getting on you about… you know… your secret hobby…?"

Oh, God.

"N-No! No, that's… not a hobby," I denied quickly. Shinjiro became somewhat defensive and aggressive.

"Will you just shut up and listen?" he snapped. I obeyed, and he seemed to feel a little guilty.

"Look…" he muttered, "You're not… the only one… who has a secret hobby…"

Suddenly, I understood.

"I don't like to really admit it, but… I… like cooking," he said awkwardly.

"O-Oh," I stammered, "Is that so?"

"You got a problem with it?" he snapped with a frown.

"No! No! Not at all!" I promised, "You and Fuuka should get together sometime. I bet you could teach her how to make something edible!"

Shinjiro was quiet for a minute, and then he began to laugh. At first I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah… I could. If she'll let me get a damn word in, maybe I could," he said. I smiled a little, finally relaxing.

It was still unusual. I never felt so comfortable around Shinjiro. Perhaps we had more in common than I thought. Shinjiro seemed a little awkward, and for some reason that was comforting. He was quiet for a minute, then smiling a little.

"Listen… if you ever need to talk… I can lend an ear," he said. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Shinji…" I said quietly.

Quiet footsteps climbed the stairs. I looked over and noticed Ken standing by the staircase. His eyes shifted between Shinjiro and me. For a moment his eyes fixed on Shinjiro and his brow furrowed.

"Ken? Did you need something?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"N-No. Nothing…" he muttered, "Excuse me…"

He took off up the next flight before I could say anything else.

Shinjiro sighed and stood. He was silent as he walked away from me, back to his room. I was left alone in my confusion. I decided to return to my own room, seeing that there wasn't anything else to do.

It was late in the evening as I was studying when my cell phone rang. I retrieved it from my pocket and checked the Caller I.D. I wasn't familiar with the number, but I answered it anyway. Before I got a word out, the other end was already in my ear.

"Tetsuya-sama! I've got eet! Quick! Give me an article of clothing. Anyzing!"

I blinked.

"Bebe?" I asked.

"Hai! I zink I've got ze answer! Tell me somezing zat ze Japanese wear," Bebe replied.

I was confused, but I went along with it anyway.

"Um… a kimono…?" I said, though it really came out more like a question.

"Ohh, so desu ne! I like ze way you zink, Tetsuya-sama! Eet's kanpeki! Perfect! Yosh! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Okay, hold on, hold on," I said quickly before he hung up on me, "Let's just get on the same page for a second. What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Of course! Silly me!" Bebe laughed, oddly cheerful, "You remember 'ow I was saying zat my uncle would not let me stay in Japan, ne?"

"Um… yeah."

"Okay, so I was zinking… what if I DID go back? But! When I return to France, I show 'im somezing from Japan. Somezing beautiful zat eez an icon of Nihon. Zen 'e could not resist! 'e would 'ave to let me stay!

"What you said, ze kimono, eet eez kanpeki! 'e would love eet! A kimono would definitely convince Uncle!"

I processed this slowly, absorbing every word and trying to understand it.

"So…" I said quietly, "…you're leaving…?"

"Hai," Bebe responded.

I felt my heart sink a little. Bebe was leaving. We had just become good friends, and I had grown rather fond of this mutual connection we formed. It was unexplainable at the time, but I felt upset. I liked Bebe. I would miss him a lot.

"Tetsuya-sama…? Daijoubu?" Bebe asked. I realized I had been quiet for awhile.

"Uh… yeah! Yeah. That's… that's great, Bebe. Uh… …I'm glad you figured something out," I responded.

"I couldn't 'ave done eet wizout you, my tomodachi," Bebe chuckled, "Listen… I might need your 'elp. After school tomorrow… will you 'elp me pick out some material? My wallet eez sort of… well… light, but I want to make sure zat even zough ze material eez cheap, eet will be acceptable for a beautiful kimono. And… I might need 'elp putting eet togezer. Could you do zat?"

Bebe was asking to spend his last days in Japan with me… I was flattered. Suddenly, I noticed that the AC wasn't running. It sure got hot fast…

"S-Sure. That sounds great," I said, smiling a little.

"Tetsuya-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"…arigatou… you're an angel," Bebe said shyly. I could picture his smile. I looked up at the AC longingly. Come on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Bebe asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," I replied. We wished each other good night before hanging up. I watched my phone for awhile before looking back at my textbook. It was no use. I closed it and left my room to shower. As I let the hot water run down me, my mind was weighed heavily by this situation.

I understood that Bebe had to go back, but I didn't really want him to. If the picture I had formed of his uncle was really true, I highly doubted that the kimono would be enough to convince him. And then what? What would happen to Bebe afterwards? I couldn't bear to think about it. I didn't want him to hurt. If he was miserable, I would be too. And why was that? How had my heart grown so attached to Bebe in such a short while? Heart…? What was I thinking…?

The steam from the shower accumulating in the small room began to make me feel light-headed. I shut the water off, dried, and dressed myself for bed. I lay in bed that night, staring at the ceiling like I had the night before.

It was true that I would miss Bebe. But he seemed to know what he was doing. I had to trust that he knew what he was doing. If these were our last days together, that only gave me a better reason to enjoy them fully. I would devote my time to him for as long as he needed it. That thought helped me sleep easier.


	5. Five Days

**Five Days**

**Day One**

Bebe met me outside of my classroom after school the next day. Instead of sewing in the Home Economics room, we spent our time at the fabric store looking for a suitable material for Bebe's kimono. I offered several times over to buy him a finer quality fabric, but he refused to accept my proposal.

"I can't take money from you, Tetsuya-sama," he said uncomfortably, "Please put zat back…"

I sighed and replaced the fifth roll of material he had rejected.

"I really wish you would let me buy this," I said. He gave me a funny look.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to help you," I said, "At least let me buy the cheap stuff."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"No," he said, "I want to buy eet myself. You've already 'elped a lot, not to mention zat you're 'elping me sew eet. You really shouldn't waste your money on somezing for me."

"I couldn't care less about the price," I told him. I didn't say it to him out of courtesy, but my wallet wasn't exactly lightweight. To be a bit more exact, I was carrying roughly one million yen in my pocket. Tartarus had quite a supply strewn about the floors. It seemed a bit wrong to let him use the little he had while I had such a budget. Surely, anyone would agree with me on this?

We browsed the shelves a little longer, and I remained quiet. At that point I had given up trying to offer my help, seeing that Bebe would refuse it before I could put the thought into words. We looked through the discount section a little, much to my disgust. It wasn't that the material was ugly, but the idea of it being cheap was still annoying. To make it worse, it wasn't particularly cheap anyway.

"What about zis one?" Bebe asked me, referring to a plain red material. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, don't use a solid color for a kimono," I said disapprovingly, "It should be at least three colors and have a design."

"I meant for ze main color," Bebe chuckled, "Of course I would buy ozers."

I groaned, holding my head. He was driving me crazy.

"What? What's wrong wiz zat?" he asked defensively.

"That would cost extra!" I exclaimed.

"Would you stop?" Bebe asked, clearly exasperated.

I looked away angrily. I felt like he was intentionally trying to piss me off at this point. However, to my surprise, we walked past the discount rack afterwards. We were still looking at cheap material, but at least it looked nicer. Bebe ran his hands over the embroidered fabrics contemplatively. He looked over at me quizzically.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya-sama…?" he asked, "You've been be'aving very strangely today. Are you mad at me…?"

"No, I'm not mad at you…" I said quietly.

"Zen tell me what's bozering you," he responded, "Why do you want ze material to be expensive?"

I looked away awkwardly.

"Well… if we're going to do this, it should be really beautiful. I want your uncle to really like it," I told him. Bebe gazed at me for a moment.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said softly, "Are you saying zat… you want to make sure I come back?"

I hadn't really thought about it that way, but I knew he had it right. I didn't want him to go, but if that was what he had to do, I wanted him to be able to come back. Slowly, I nodded. It took him a second, but Bebe smiled at me.

"You're very sweet…" he told me. Only, he used the word "amai", implying that my taste was sweet. I had to correct him, letting him know that he meant "shinsetsu na" or "kawaii". He seemed a little embarrassed by his mistake, his eyes dropping back to the fabrics.

Bebe suddenly seemed interested, and he pulled out a roll from beneath the pile. The colors seemed familiar for some reason.

"I like zis one," he said. I looked at it a little. It was a nice material, and the price wasn't completely awful. It was most likely the best we were going to find.

"That's a good one," I said, "Are you going to get it?"

"Hai!" Bebe chirruped, "Eet eez kanpeki! I know what we can do for ze kimono. Eet shall represent ze mascot of ze Sweet Shop."

I sweatdropped.

"Why that?" I asked, questioning this seemingly random inspiration. He grinned, blushing.

"Because zat eez where Tetsuya-sama took me Sunday. I particularly enjoyed our time togezer zere…" he replied shyly, hugging onto the roll of material. The AC at the fabric store sucked too.

**Day Two**

The second day was troubling. None of it was necessarily Bebe's fault, but a lot of blame seemed to be pinned on him. Not by me, of course, but by the ones who didn't understand. It was at lunch when it started. Bebe and I were supposed to meet up on the roof so we could eat together. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be quite so easy to get there.

"Hey, Tetsuya!"

I looked back and saw Kenji approaching me as I stepped out of my classroom.

"Hey, Kenji," I said.

"What's up?" he asked, "You free after school today?"

"Um… no, actually," I said, "Sorry."

Kenji suddenly became very annoyed.

"Well, that's a big surprise! You've been brushing me off for awhile now, so today shouldn't be any different, huh?" he snapped.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," I said, "I'm sorry, but I made plans with Bebe at the beginning of the week."

"God, Bebe? Are you kidding me?" Kenji barked, "How lame are you? Look, I really need to talk to you about Emiri! I'm worried about us, you know? But, no! You're too busy with the frickin' queer kid to care!"

"Kenji, it's not that I don't care," I promised, trying to ignore what he had just called Bebe, "Honest. It's just that… well, I can't break my promise to Bebe. He needs me right now. Do you want to talk about this over lunch? Maybe you can talk to him too. He's really understanding-"

"No! Dammit, no! I don't want to talk to him about Emiri! Are you stupid or something? I mean, seriously? This is our secret, okay? I trust you! At least, I did! Now you can't even bother to take a moment out of your 'busy schedule' to listen to me? What kind of friend are you?"

"Kenji, calm down," I tried.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled, "I've had it with you! Good-bye, asshole!

He stormed off, leaving the students in the hallway staring at me. I felt bad, I really did, but I wasn't going to leave Bebe. People did that to him enough already. I knew I was going to have to apologize properly to Kenji, but I figured I would wait until Bebe had left Japan.

Just when I thought it was over, I was rudely awakened.

"Well, that was interesting."

Nozomi suddenly stood behind me, which was, for lack of a better word, startling.

"Uh.. oh, hey, Nozomi," I said nervously.

"So you finally got him off your back? Good for you," Nozomi said, "Now then, I assume you're free after school?"

Did I already say crap? No? Then crap.

"Uh… no. That's why he's pissed at me," I said. Nozomi frowned.

"You have something more important to deal with than your afterlife?" he asked, "Paradise isn't going to just let you in, y'know."

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes. I have something very important that I'm doing after school," I said.

Nozomi looked away angrily.

"Tch. Figures," he snarled, "You know, I thought you were better than that. I really did."

At this point, I was getting irritated.

"You don't even know what I'm doing," I pointed out.

"Then enlighten me," Nozomi shot. I hadn't really expected that. Stupid.

"Well… um… I'm helping Bebe out with something…" I said.

"Who the hell is Bebe?" Nozomi asked tartly.

"The foreign exchange student. He's got a sign up on the Home Economics room door?" I said, trying to fill him in.

"You mean the weird guy with the fan?" Nozomi barked, furious, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"And that is, in essence, what Kenji said too," I sighed.

"Now I understand completely!" he yelled.

"No, I don't really think you do."

"Screw you, Tetsuya."

He, like Kenji, left me standing in the center of a dozen pairs of eyes.

I finally got to the roof after Nozomi had walked away. I apologized to Bebe for showing up a little late, but he didn't seem the least bit upset. Finally, I had someone who didn't totally hate me. We ate quietly, occasionally exchanging sample of our food. I was still bothered by what Kenji and Nozomi had said. Why did everyone hate Bebe?

"Eez somezing wrong?" Bebe asked me. His eyes fixed upon mine, filled with pure concern. He was different from everyone else, no doubt, but it wasn't a bad different. Why was I the only that saw that?

"No, I'm okay," I said, smiling to reassure him.

After working on the kimono that afternoon, we stopped by to visit to the local shrines. I paid a fair sum to the offertory box and prayed hard that these rifts would pass. I also prayed that no matter how far away he was, Bebe would always stay my friend. For some reason, it felt as if my prayers would be answered.

I received calls from Nozomi and Kenji that night. They both apologized.

**Day Three**

The third day we worked on the kimono was sort of hard. Bebe was beginning to slow down, which was a surprise to me. I hadn't expected the sewing to take a toll on him so soon. I wasn't working as hard as he was, mostly to conserve my strength for Tartarus since the Full Moon Operation was in two days.

Bebe rubbed his hands tiredly. I was worried that he was going to hurt himself if he pushed too hard.

"Take a break," I said. He looked up suddenly, and he smiled nervously.

"O-Oh, eet's not so bad, Tetsuya-sama. But arigatou for your concern," he said. He held out what he had finished. I was sort of surprised to see that it was nearly complete. It would be finished within a day or so.

"Eet's almost done…" Bebe said quietly, "Soon, I can return to France and show eet to my uncle… What do you zink?"

He waited for me to respond, but I was worried. I wasn't sure if he really wanted my opinion on the situation. The week had been difficult, and I was already starting to realize that he would be gone soon. But Bebe wasn't hiding from me anymore, so it would've been wrong to lie to him.

"…I think you should stay here," I said quietly. Bebe blushed, seeming alarmed by my response.

"Oh…" he said softly, "Um… I was… I was actually asking for your opinion on ze kimono…"

Jeez, me and my one-track mind.

"O-Oh, oh! Right!" I stammered, "It's, uh… it's really beautiful. It looks… professionally done."

Bebe said nothing. Slowly, he placed the kimono back on the table and pulled his chair beside mine.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he began quietly, "Are you sad zat I'm leaving?"

"It's… it's your decision, Bebe," I told him, "You know your uncle better than I do. If you feel that's what's best, then-"

"Zat's not what I asked," Bebe interrupted, "I asked if you were upset."

I sighed and slumped forward a little. How did we know each other for such a short while, and he already understood me better than any of my friends? This made it even less fair. I couldn't bear to lose him.

"I…" I what? Where was I going with that statement? Why did I even start talking if I didn't know where I was going? Such an idiot.

"You are… aren't you?" Bebe asked. I nodded shakily.

Bebe looked down, then back at me.

"I'm sorry, gomennasai…" he said, "I guess I wasn't really zinking about 'ow you felt about zis. I guess I zought you wouldn't care."

_You don't seem like the kind of guy to give a crap about people like him…_

I looked at him quickly.

"Why would you think I wouldn't care?" I asked defensively. He jumped a little at my snap.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said softly.

I knew I had to calm down. I needed Yukari out of my head. Bebe watched me, quivering timidly. I felt awful. He wasn't to blame, and I knew it. I lowered my head shamefully.

"No, it's not your fault…" I muttered, "I'm the one being irrational. I shouldn't take it out on you… I'm sorry I've been acting like a child…"

Bebe gently placed his finger to my chin and lifted it to meet my eyes.

"Exactly… what do I mean to you?" he asked. The question stumped me. At the time, I wasn't entirely sure what he was to me. I went with what I knew, since it was my only real option.

"You mean a lot to me…" I told him, "You're my best friend. Naturally… I care about you. You're… you're good for somebody like me."

Bebe cocked his head.

"What do you mean by zat?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not really sure," I said.

He remained pensive for awhile, and then he smiled a little at me.

"Well… Whatever you mean," he said, "You mean ze same to me…"

He kissed my cheek, and I thought I heard him murmur something else. He never told me what he said.

**Day Four**

Two days before the Full Moon Operation was another troubling day. This time, it happened during the Dark Hour while I was with my group at Tartarus. I was able to bring the usual number of teammates this time, unlike before when Yukari tagged along. My first two members were Junpei and Shinjiro, and my third was Yukari. I made sure to pick her every day that week, since she already seemed upset enough.

She had been fairly quiet, much to my relief, but the fourth day was when that changed. Ever since The Sleeping Table had been defeated, the Shadows in Tartarus seemed to be lacking. It was a good sign for the moment, but unfortunately put a serious dent in our plan for training. This gave all of us a "special time" to talk. Yukari took the opportunity posthaste.

"I saw you while I was in Iwatodai yesterday," she said. I pretended to be interested.

"Really?" I asked, "Fancy that."

"…that was Bebe with you… wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes cold. Already, the atmosphere was growing tense.

"…so what if it was?" I asked. She frowned.

"You've been, uh… spending a lot of time with him lately," she said, "What's going on there?"

"Yuka-tan," Junpei interrupted, "What's your deal? He's just hanging out with Bebe. It's not like they're going to Shirakawa Boulevard or anything. God."

Yukari looked at him quickly.

"Oh, really, Junpei? Because that was where they were headed!" she snapped. Suddenly, Junpei and Shinjiro were alarmed. I rolled my eyes, irritated with the direction of this conversation. She looked back at me.

"You're disgusting," she snarled, "I thought you were acting all weird during that Full Moon Operation (that we shall not speak of) because it bothered you! What, were you like… making plans, or something?"

"Yukari, stop being stupid and think about what you're saying," I said angrily, "Shirakawa Boulevard is absolutely detestable and I would sooner die than go in there again no matter who I was with. It just happens to be a coincidence that Bebe lives in the apartments by that area. You have to understand that that part of town is sketchy and that it doesn't seem like a safe place for him to be in by himself. I was just walking him home."

"Were you?" she asked, "You seemed to be walking awfully close to him…"

"Shut up."

"Why don't you walk me home?"

"Because the dorm is in a safe part of town and you're tougher than Bebe is."

Yukari wasn't really listening to what I was saying, which was a poor act on her part. You have to listen to the other side to win an argument. Everyone should know that.

"If you're not 'with' him, then why do you care so much…?" she asked me, "You know, I always kind of thought you cared about me."

"I do," I said.

"Bullcrap. You never spent that much time with me. What did he do to wrap you around his finger? Rather, what did he do to brainwash you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil.

"Yuka-tan, drop it already," Junpei warned her. She ignored him.

"Well let's think about this for a second," she started, "Bebe has no friends. Nobody talks to him, nobody sits with him at lunch, and nobody particularly smiles at him except Mr. Ono. And you. So what is it, Tetsuya? What did he do to you to make you part of the minority?"

She had no other information than that. She based what she knew on what she saw, not even on what she'd heard. It was sort of true, but she was jumping to conclusions without even obtaining more information. She was spewing bullcrap. This wasn't the Yukari I knew, and I hated this one.

"You don't know anything about him, you bitch!" I barked.

"Tetsuya-" Junpei started, but Shinjiro placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"See, you never lashed out like this before," Yukari said, unmoved, "Not until that day you stopped by the 'Fashion Club'. Bebe's changed you, and I don't like it. I don't like him."

"I don't care if you don't like him! If I'm the only person in this damn world who cares about him, so be it! I'm the only one he can talk to because it's people like you that don't care! I can't imagine what he'd be doing or how he'd be feeling right now without at least one person by his side!"

"And you had to be that person?"

"I don't see anyone else stepping up!"

"Look, stop yelling. I'm just saying you shouldn't spend so much time with one friend. I heard that Kenji and Nozomi publically humiliated you in the hall the other day. Everyone heard. And why? Because you're spending too much time with Bebe. I mean, whenever you come back to the dorm, you always look like you're so depressed to see us. It's like you're dead without him!"

"He's leaving any day, okay? Are you happy?" I yelled.

Suddenly, the gentle Yukari came out. Her face relaxed.

"He's… leaving…?" she asked softly.

"Yes! His aunt died and his uncle is dragging him out of Japan like the frickin' mafia! Does that make everything better for you? Does that make everything less complicated?" I yelled, "Good! I'm glad you're okay with it!"

"Tetsuya, hold on a second," Yukari said, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

She placed her hands on my shoulders, but I jerked out of her hold quickly.

"Well you didn't bother asking, did you?" I hissed, "That's what makes him different… he knows when something is wrong. He's not bitter, and he doesn't hate people. He understands me. And now he's leaving. You don't have any idea how that feels."

Yukari stood still for a moment. Before I had time to move, her hand flew up and struck me across the face sharply.

"Screw you!" she shrieked, bursting into tears. She ran from me, her sobs echoing in the hallways.

I was stunned momentarily from the strike. Junpei went to me quickly.

"You okay, man?" he asked. I put my hand up to my cheek, which stung as though she had slapped me again. I thought again about what I had said, and then remembered that I hadn't been thinking of her father. Needless to say, I was ashamed.

I apologized later when we returned to the dorm. She still seemed upset, but she had calmed down enough to forgive me. I forced myself to accept her hug. Despite myself, I couldn't help but think about the idea that I wouldn't know what Bebe's embrace felt like.

**Day Five**

Undoubtedly, this was the most difficult of the five days to deal with.

Bebe held the kimono out, checking every inch of it to assure that it was perfect. It looked perfect. Too perfect…

"Zis cheap material 'as been transformed," he smiled, "Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama. I couldn't 'ave done eet wizout your 'elp and support."

"It was no trouble," I told him.

He was quiet for awhile. He looked down for a second and folded the kimono gently, holding it against his chest.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said softly, "I… I booked a flight for tomorrow night. I'll be leaving then… I 'ave to pack everyzing tomorrow, demo… I still 'ave ze rest of today."

I looked up at him from my seat. I stared for a moment, and he smiled back at me.

"Will you spend my last day wiz me?" he asked shyly. I smiled and stood up, kissing his cheek.

"I would be honored, my friend…" I said. Bebe's cheeks turned bright pink and he looked at his feet. I wondered briefly if he was feeling okay.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he started quietly, but broke off. I waited. Finally, he shook his head.

"Never mind. Eet's nozing."

With the little time we had left, Bebe and I walked around Paulownia Mall and Iwatodai Station. It was sort of like taking a stroll down memory lane. All the while, I felt empty. How strange it was to casually stroll about with someone so important to me that I would never see again. I couldn't let it end like this. I wanted to do something more meaningful. I had just the thing.

The sun had long been set when we arrived at the shrines. Moths danced around the street lamps, creating a flickering effect. Bebe kept close to me, seeming a little concerned about how late it was.

"Tetsuya-sama, what are we doing 'ere?" he asked, "Eet's very dark. Are you sure zis eez okay?"

"It's fine, Bebe," I promised, "It's the shrines. It's very safe here."

We went to the middle of the area, where each shrine stood around. Bebe looked around curiously.

"Eez somezing wrong?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just listen," I said.

Bebe fell silent, looking up toward the sky. I listened intently for the sound. Softly, the crickets sang. The wind gently breathed and the trees ruffled their leaves. I looked into the sky. It was a beautifully clear night. The sky was almost completely untouched by the city's light, and each star twinkled brightly. It couldn't have been more beautiful if I had planned it.

His breath caught momentarily in his awe at the sight and sounds.

"Tetsuya-sama… zis eez… gorgeous…" Bebe breathed. I smiled at him.

"I thought you might like it," I said, "…you know, I never really thought of how beautiful this place really is. But… when you asked me about the crickets, it sort of dawned on me. I knew you would appreciate something like this better than anyone else I knew."

Bebe smiled a beautiful and contented smile. He took my hand, lacing our fingers together, and he rested his head gently on my shoulder.

"You know…" he said quietly, "I've 'ad a lot of wonderful experiences and fond memories of Japan. But… I don't zink any are fonder zan of zose I spent wiz you, Tetsuya-sama…"

My face felt hot as he spoke. It wasn't even hot outside. It didn't make any sense…

Bebe closed his eyes.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama… you've made me so 'appy… For zat I can never repay you…"

My heart was beating faster. I began to worry about my health. Was Tartarus taking some sort of toll on me? Be still, my beating heart…

"I'll miss you when I'm gone…" Bebe said, "You're my most precious friend in all ze world."

"And you're mine…" I said, "I'm going to miss you too…"

Why were my thoughts coming out in words? I didn't consent to that. And why was I embarrassed?

Our heartfelt moment soon came to an end as the hour grew late. I had to get Bebe home before midnight. Rather, the Dark Hour. Before we left, Bebe asked to make a prayer at one of the shrines. I decided to as well. While I never knew what Bebe had prayed for, I always had my own in my head forever after.

Let him come back.

Afterwards, I walked Bebe home for the last time. We stopped outside his door to say our farewells.

"Take care of yourself," said Bebe, "I promise to come back."

"I'll be here when you return," I told him. The hell? "Er… take care, Bebe."

I wondered if this might be our last time together. If that were true, I had nothing to lose. I slightly extended my arms to wrap around him, and I leaned forward. To my surprise, Bebe had only leaned forward, his lips parted slightly. Our noses touched lightly on the tips, and we both withdrew nervously. What was he doing? What was I doing?

Despite the awkward setback, we laughed it off, kissing each other on the cheek. Bebe stroked my hand once.

"Sayonara," he said.

"Bye…" I responded softly.

We parted ways after exchanging farewells. The walk home was lonely and silent. I felt as if something was missing. I stared down at my friendless shadow on the sidewalk, cast by the nearly full moon. It really was my life, wasn't it? Alone. Even with all the Personae in the world, I would always be alone.

I stared up at the moon. Tomorrow would be the operation. My mind would have to be clear. I would have to be ready.

Little did I know, nothing could have prepared me for what was to come.


	6. Six Ordeals

**Author's Note: Just as a quick reminder, this story contains MAJOR spoilers. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't gotten to the fourth of October in your game yet and don't want spoilers, I HIGHLY SUGGEST WAITING TO READ THIS.  
Thanks much.**

**Six Ordeals**

**October 4****th ****– 11:00 p.m. **

He was supposed to be leaving this day… I felt like I should've gone to see him one last time. He would've probably been gone by that time, but I couldn't help but want to check. It wasn't the time, but I wanted to see if he was there. Just to prove to myself that he was gone.

"Yo! Wake up, man!"

Junpei clapped his hands sharply by my ear, causing me to jump in my surprise.

"Sorry, dude, but you gotta snap out of it," he apologized. Mitsuru was quick to back him up.

"He's right, Saito. Tonight's important, and we need you to be focused," she said, "The Shadows aren't going to hold back anything. We only have three more of these, so just bear with it. We all are."

It wasn't even the Dark Hour yet, and everyone was already antsy. I could hardly blame them, but I wanted a moment to collect my thoughts. No matter what stress I was under, I always cleared out of it to battle. They should have known better.

I looked around the room, taking notice to each person. Mitsuru stood very still with her arms crossed, deep in thought. Junpei leisured about on the sofa, seeming abnormally calm. Fuuka sat across from us, typing something on her laptop. Yukari picked at her nails. Aigas stood over Koromaru, watching curiously as he lay on his back. Mr. Ikutsuki sat in a chair by himself, completely tranquil. Akihiko was the only one who expressed anxiety.

I watched as he paced the floor quickly. It was unusual for him to be worried before an operation. At least, it was unusual for him to show signs of distress. I wasn't the only one who noticed his edgy behavior.

"Akihiko," Mitsuru snapped, "Settle down. What's wrong with you?"

He continued to pace.

"Dammit, Shinji, where the hell are you?" he muttered to himself.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen Ken-kun around either," Yukari said, "I wonder if they remember what today is…"

"I reminded them several times," Fuuka promised, "Besides, I don't think it would be possible to forget the operation. It's all we've been talking about for this past week."

"Still… where could they be at this hour?" Mitsuru sighed, "It's not safe to be out there."

I seemed to think it was odd that Shinjiro and Ken were both out. It was unusual for them to be gone at such a crucial time. Especially for Ken. He always wanted to take part in battling the Shadows. Why would he choose now to disappear?

My cell phone blipped, and I reached for it automatically. I figured it was Shinjiro saying he got caught up and he'd be there shortly. Something predictable and easy to believe. I clicked "Talk" and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Moshi moshi, Tetsuya-sama!"

My heart skipped a beat. Bebe?

"H-Hey! How are you? Is everything okay?" I asked. Akihiko looked at me anxiously. Bebe's voice chuckled a little.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of," he laughed, "Actually… my flight was cancelled. Can you believe eet? Zey said zere was somezing wrong wiz ze engine, but eet would be fixed by tomorrow morning. Zey refunded my ticket for ze next available flight. I already called Uncle to let 'im know I would be late, but I was safe."

"Good. That's good," I said, "So everything's okay?"

"Um… actually, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor…"

"Okay?"

"Well, see, I 'ave to stay 'ere one more night. Demo… I turned in my key to ze landlord. 'e should still be working right now, so I could probably explain my situation and get my room back for ze night. Um… but when I left, zere were some… strange people in ze alleyway. Ichi, nii, san. Zey were kind of scary. I was wondering if you could pick me up… zey wouldn't mess wiz someone tough-looking like you."

Given the timing, this was really bad. I understand that now the same way I understood it then. Yes, I was aware of the time. Yes, I was aware that the operation was that night. But it was Bebe… the only person I couldn't say no to. It was true that I hesitated, but only briefly. I could only give one answer.

"Sure," I said, "I'll be there in a minute, Bebe."

Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed at me.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama," Bebe chirped happily, "I'll seen you soon, my tomodachi."

"Bye."

The minute I snapped the phone shut, the tension released.

"So that wasn't Shinji," Akihiko muttered, tremendously disappointed.

"No, sorry," I said, standing up. I pocketed my armband and my Evoker, just in case. Yukari jolted up immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"Bebe's flight was cancelled. I'm picking him up really quick to take him home," I said, "I'll be back before the Dark Hour."

"No, Saito," Mitsuru said sharply, "Now's not the time. I understand that your friend needs your help, but you can't just go out there right now. It's too dangerous. He'll be inside his coffin like everyone else."

"Senpai," I argued, "I understand that. But I'm not leaving him by himself. He said there were some weird guys lurking around. Even if it's just a little while, a lot can happen in a matter of minutes. I'd rather not leave that up to chance."

I walked towards the door.

"Tetsuya-kun, no!" Fuuka cried out.

"Please don't leave," Aigas said, monotone, "We need you."

"Come on, man, you can't just leave him for a second?" Junpei asked.

"No," I responded quickly, "I'm telling you, I'll be back. If Shinjiro and Ken return before I do, see to it that they upgrade their armor. That's all I'm asking."

"Saito," Mitsuru snarled, "If you walk out that door, we won't be held responsible for what happens to you. Remember that."

"Whatever," I sighed. I left the dorm briskly, ignoring further feeble attempts to get me to stay behind.

**11:45 p.m.**

When I reached Iwatodai Station's monorails, I noticed him sitting beside his duffel bag. He was reading some sort of tourist guide from one of those "Take One" boxes. As I approached, he looked up and took notice of my presence.

"Oh! Konbanwa," Bebe smiled, "I didn't see you come up." He stood quickly, picking up his belongings.

"I'm sorry to call you so late," he apologized, "But I appreciate your 'elp. I 'ope I'm not being a burden."

"No, not at all," I assured him, "I'm… actually kind of glad I get to see you one more time before you go. I was thinking about you a lot today."

His face colored.

"You don't say…" he murmured softly, looking at the floor.

I put my hand on his head, patting him affectionately.

"Come on," I said, "Let's get you home…"

We were strolling. My mind had completely left everything at that point. I knew I still had to return to the dorm. I wasn't thinking what I should have been. Not at that moment at least.

All I could think about was keeping Bebe safe from these people he had seen. I wondered if I'd ever seen them before. I almost hoped so. I wanted them to know that I was not to be trifled with. To mess with Bebe was to mess with me.

"I'm glad zat I had one more chance to see you, Tetsuya-sama," Bebe smiled at me, "Demo… I'm not sure eet's enough time to say and ask everyzing zat I wanted to… Eet's nice being able to see your smile again, zough. Zat makes me 'appy enough."

Stupid fall and these hot-flashy moments. I started to worry that I was going through some weird form of menopause or something (which didn't make sense no matter how you looked at it, but being unsure of something can lead to some weird-ass theories.)

We walked along swapping quick comments and smiles. We paced ourselves calmly and leisurely. It reminded me of what Pharos had said to me. Maybe he was wrong. I was living a pretty normal life alongside Bebe. I could be myself with him. I could forget everything, without a care or a worry in the-

**Green.**

I froze. No. It couldn't be that time already. I still had time. I still had time. Didn't I? I checked my watch, but the screen was blanked out as if the battery had died. We were only by the Iwatodai Strip Mall. We weren't even close to the apartment complex.

Bebe stood still, his breath caught. We stood the same way. Wait. Bebe? Why was he still here? What was he doing outside a coffin during the Dark Hour? Why was he still here in flesh? My heart began to race. Why was this happening?

"W-What's going on…?" Bebe asked nervously, "Where eez everyone?"

I looked around the area. Everyone else in Iwatodai had transmogrified into a coffin form like they were supposed to. I was still stuck on this fact. Bebe was still here. BEBE WAS STILL HERE. I remembered back to Fuuka's friend, Natsuki. She was the only other normal person I'd seen awake during the Dark Hour. She was hearing voices… adhering the Shadow's commands…

Bebe didn't seem to be under such a spell, but this was trouble. He was seeing this. He was seeing this world. He looked at me, and I swore I'd never seen him more afraid.

"Tetsuya-sama…? Are you seeing zis?" he asked me quietly. I looked up towards the full moon. The Shadow. The Shadow would be coming. But where? Where would it show up? Everything would be fine as long as I got Bebe home… right? He would forget this in the morning. Normal people don't remember the Dark Hour… right?

Darkness befell the ground. I looked down, realizing that our shadows had been swallowed by the darkness. Slowly, I turned my head. Bebe turned with me. Not one, but two Shadows stood behind us. These were nothing like The Sleeping Table. Oh no. They were much larger, and much stronger by appearance alone.

One resembled something of a florally-dressed woman, while the other seemed to take the form of a mechanical beast. Both were massive beasts. There was only Bebe and me. Bebe didn't even know what was going on. I'd been lucky with The Sleeping Table. There was no way on God's green Earth that I could pull off the same miracle with two Full-Moon Shadows.

Bebe stepped back a little, fearfully. I knew it wasn't the time for me to be afraid. I had to do something. Anything. All I could do. My team wouldn't be able to help me for awhile. It was true. They couldn't be held responsible for what happened to me. But I could be held responsible for a casualty.

I reached into my pocket and slid my armband onto my left arm, slowly retrieving the Evoker with my right.

"T-Tetsuya-sama…!" Bebe stammered, "What are you…?"

"Just stay behind me, Bebe," I said quietly, holding the Evoker up to my temple. I stood in front of him defensively. If the Shadows were going to attack, they would have to hit me first. Bebe, unsurprisingly, misunderstood my intentions.

"Tetsuya-sama, no! Don't!" he cried, trying to pull my aim away. I looked back at him.

"Bebe, just trust me!" I said, my voice now loud with fear, "I know what I'm doing, just trust me!"

He was extremely hesitant to listen to me. He stopped pulling, but he kept a firm hold on my arm, trembling violently in his fright. I tried to remain calm for his sake. I was scared, but I had to be strong. I couldn't be weak.

I took a deep breath, locking my finger over the trigger. I breathed,

"Per… so… na."

The Evoker let out a loud crack as I pulled the trigger, and Bebe yelped.

Orpheus came to my aid, shooting an Agi spell at the mechanical beast. To my dismay, the attack was negated. Orpheus was failing me a lot lately...

"Shit," I snarled. The woman began to draw back, indicating a powerful attack. I didn't know what else to do.

I turned around, giving Bebe a quick, but gentle push ahead of me.

"Run!" I told him. Without questioning me, he did as I asked. I ran behind him. I knew I could run faster, but I had to make sure he was safe first. The Shadows began to advance toward us. We had to get away, or else this would be endless. I ran faster, catching up to Bebe.

"Listen to me," I panted, "When I tell you to go, I want you run left!"

"O-Okay," Bebe muttered.

As soon as we had created enough distance between us and the Shadows, I gave Bebe the signal. We darted through an alleyway, and I pulled him down to the ground beside me, ducking behind a dumpster. We remained silent as the Shadows passed us by, unaware of our location. The plan had worked to my relief. As soon as they had gone out of earshot, I looked towards Bebe.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He breathed heavily, quaking fearfully. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Tetsuya-sama… what's 'appening…? I don't understand what's going on," he croaked, "Why are zere coffins where zere were people? Why eez zere blood on ze ground? Why are zere monsters? And why do you 'ave a gun? Eet's like you were expecting zis to 'appen! What don't I know about you?"

I held onto his arms tightly.

"Shh, shh, calm down," I said quickly, "I know you're scared, but you've gotta keep quiet."

"Tetsuya-sama…" Bebe croaked softly, "Who are you…?"

I sighed. The only way I was going to calm him down was to explain it all as briefly as I could. I looked back at him sincerely.

"Bebe, I want you to listen, and listen close," I started, "I'm part of an organization called S.E.E.S. That's Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Our job is to hunt down creatures called Shadows, which are the result of a failed experiment at Gekkoukan ten years ago. These creatures only appear during a time called the Dark Hour. It's an hour hidden between one day and the next. During that time, most people go inside coffins where the Shadows can't hurt them. Usually, the Shadows remain inside Tartarus, which is what our school turns into during this time since it was the birthplace of all this chaos.

"However, during the full moon, the Shadows become more powerful. The two creatures that chased us just now were two of those. There are twelve of them, but we've defeated nine already. We believe that if we destroy the twelve Shadows, the Dark Hour will disappear forever."

Bebe, steadfast in his promise, listened to my every word. He seemed to follow it, even if only a little.

"But… why you…?" he asked softly, "Why not everyone…?"

"Because the members of S.E.E.S. have something no one else has," I told him. I took out my Evoker and showed it to him.

"This is an Evoker. It awakens a power inside of us called Persona," I explained, "Our Personae make winning possible."

"Per…sona…? What eez zat…?"

"It doesn't translate to anything else. It is what it is. The Personae are the only way we can defeat the Shadows. The Shadows have been on a rampage lately. We have to protect innocent people from getting hurt."

A large rumble split the quietness, and a reasonable amount of debris scattered through the air. Bebe clutched my arm tightly.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he murmured anxiously.

"Tetsuya-kun! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

It was Fuuka through the transmitter. For once, I was almost glad to hear her.

"Yeah, we're okay," I said. Bebe looked around for the bodiless voice.

"Thank goodness…" Fuuka sighed, "When I was looking for the Shadows, I sensed you in the area as well. For a moment, I faintly sensed another Persona user, but it disappeared… I thought it was Strega… I was worried you were in trouble."

Strega… here? Great. Just when I thought this night couldn't get worse.

"Well… let's not drop our guard just yet," I said, "We've still got the Shadows to deal with as well."

"Right. We're almost there, Tetsuya-kun… Just hang in there…" Fuuka said nervously.

She said nothing more. I knew we couldn't stay here forever. The Shadows would sense us at some point in time. I stood up, but Bebe grabbed my hand.

"Tetsuya-sama," he uttered, "Please don't leave me!"

I looked down at him as he trembled fearfully. He was on the verge of tears, and it pained me to see him in such a way. I bent down and held onto his hand tightly.

"It's going to be okay…" I promised, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You have my word…"

Bebe seemed quiet, but I could see that this was still perturbing him greatly. It seemed like nothing I could say would settle him. Gently, I removed my headphones and mp3 player from my neck, placing them over his. I shuffled through my playlist and selected my favorite song, adjusting the volume to play loudly, but not so loud that it would hurt his ears. I held the headphones over his ears lightly, just to give him a sense of comfort. He blushed, holding tightly onto my wrist. Eventually, his trembling lessened and his grip loosened.

"I'll be back," I promised, "I'm just going to check up on the situation."

He swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Be careful…" he murmured.

Reluctantly, Bebe let me go. I went on ahead, keeping an eye on him from over my shoulder.

I stopped by the corner of the building, where I peeked out cautiously to see if the Shadows were nearby. Nothing. Iwatodai was asleep. One building had a massive hole in it, the origin of the debris. The full moon reflected in the pools of blood on the floor.

It was unsettling to know that they were out there somewhere. They could've been hiding anywhere, just waiting to strike. For a moment, my eyes dropped to the ground. My glance fell upon one of the pools of blood. A pair of eyes stared back at me. They weren't my own.

I jerked my head back up to look at the top of the building. Sure enough, there was the woman. Realizing that I had caught her, she took the opportunity to jump down, the earth rumbling beneath her. I turned quickly and fled back to Bebe.

He appeared alarmed when I found him again so quickly.

"We've gotta go! Hurry!" I told him. He was on his feet in an instant, and we began to run back where we came. Too late. The other Shadow had reached that spot first. I tried to turn back, but the woman was already approaching from that exit. We were trapped.

"Tetsuya-sama…" Bebe muttered nervously.

"I'm thinking!" I exclaimed. I had to. And I had to do it fast, or we both would've died. In a swift motion, I withdrew my Evoker and called forth Jack Frost. My Persona gave a quick Sonic Punch to the woman's face, knocking her over briefly. In the process, his fist flew back and hit him in the face. I knew it had to hurt him worse, but I could feel it in my own face. Ouch.

I had to shake it off. It was nothing compared to what it could have been. I grabbed Bebe by the arm, leading him around the collapsed Shadow and out of the alleyway. We had managed to escape, but the battle wasn't over. The woman was soon back on her feet.

We ran back to the center of the strip mall and, to my relief, realized that the rest of S.E.E.S was there, armed and ready. Or at least… most of them. I called out to them, allowing them to see that I was okay. They turned to face me, initially expressing relief that suddenly turned into surprise and panic.

"The hell?" Junpei exclaimed.

"Saito, what is he doing here?" Mitsuru asked, clearly shocked.

Crap. I forgot I was the only one who knew. Bebe hid behind me worriedly.

"Just great!" Yukari howled, "We were hoping that when you said 'We're okay' that you meant Ken-kun and Shinjiro-senpai were with you!"

Seriously?

"You mean they didn't come back?" I asked nervously.

"No!" Yukari barked, though she seemed more flustered than angry.

"Oh my God…" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair stressfully, "Alright… okay…"

"Dude, why is he here…?" Junpei asked nervously, changing the subject back to Bebe.

"I don't know! Okay?" I cried, "I don't know why he's here! It wasn't exactly my choice to have him take part in this!"

Mitsuru sighed.

"Okay… what can he do?" she asked. My jaw dropped and Bebe clung to my arm.

"Hell no!" Yukari yelled, "I know we're short on members, but jeez, Senpai! He's normal! Fuuka said she wasn't sensing a Persona-user!"

"And that's why I wasn't counting on Shinji or Ken being here," Akihiko muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed-," Mitsuru started.

"GUYS, WE'VE GOT TWO FRICKIN' SHADOWS BACK THERE," I shouted.

Before anyone could say another word, there was a loud crash and some debris flew up from behind me. I turned quickly to see what had happened, realizing that the Shadows had finally caught up. The woman had destroyed part of the alleyway in order to fit through more easily, the beast trailing behind her.

Everyone, myself included, backed up a bit.

"Well…" Junpei said, quiet with worry, "I see you found them."

"Keep your face, Iori," Mitsuru said sternly, "Yamagishi, analyze the enemies."

"Sure," Fuuka said, "The taller female is of the Strength Arcana and the smaller animal is Fortune."

"And that explains what, exactly?" I asked.

"…well they have names now," Fuuka said. In other words, she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" I snarled through my teeth.

"Cool it, Saito," Mitsuru barked. She threw me my sword, which highly relieved me since I had left it back at the dorm. I'd had a slight concern that no one would bring it in order to teach me a lesson.

"Wait a moment," Fuuka said quickly, "I'm picking something up…"

"What is it?" Mitsuru asked. Fuuka was quiet for a moment.

"Strength is doing something peculiar… It seems that you won't be able to inflict damage on Fortune until you've defeated Strength," she said.

This explained why Orpheus had failed and Jack Frost had not. Luckily, a fair bit of damage had already been dealt to Strength, but at the cost of my own health.

"Think we'll be okay without Shinjiro and Ken?" Yukari asked. Koromaru barked confidently.

"He says that we have succeeded without them in the past," Aigas translated.

"We'll be okay…" Akihiko said, though his mind still seemed heavy with the whereabouts of Shinjiro.

"Are we ready to go then?" Mitsuru asked us.

I felt a gentle grip on my arm. Bebe. I'd almost forgotten. I'd been so wrapped up in the Dark Hour that I had forgotten he was part of it. I looked back at him, seeing that he was worried. I had to find somewhere to put him for the time being. I looked over at the others, trying to find someone that could take him. To my complete dismay, only one was available. Craaaaaaap. Sorry, Bebe.

"Fuuka," I said quietly. She looked at me suddenly.

"Y-Yes, Tetsuya-kun?" she asked. I gave Bebe a gentle push towards her, and they both seemed surprised.

"Keep an eye on Bebe," I told her, "Don't let anything at him."

She seemed hesitant, shocked, or even somewhat flattered.

"O-Okay, Tetsuya-kun. You can count on me," she replied.

I nodded once, hoping I really could. I turned back to Mitsuru, sighing a little.

"Okay, we're ready," I told her. All of S.E.E.S had their weapons and Personae at the ready. The battle had begun.

**Half an Hour Into The Dark Hour**

This battle was interesting, as all of the Full-Moon Shadow battles were. Not only could Fortune not be harmed until Strength had been defeated, but it had an unusual ability that was true to its name. When it used Wheel of Fortune, a large roulette fell before us and caused strange things to happen depending on where the arrow fell. The outcomes were both good and bad, but things turned out favorably for S.E.E.S. Despite the few dizzy spells and fits of rage that befell the team, we were able to successfully use the wheel to our advantage in dealing damage and ailments to Strength. Since I was fighting alongside six others, delivering the final blow to Strength took very little time compared to how long it took with The Sleeping Table.

However, Fortune showed to be a little more difficult. Half an hour into the Dark Hour and we were still struggling to take it down, even if it was seven against one. We stood staring at the roulette, which was now starting to show little chance of success for us. Fortune, apparently, didn't like losing.

The arrow stopped on the red area, not that landing on the sliver of blue could have been remotely possible. Suddenly, a supersonic burst from the wheel, knocking all of us off of our feet. I could feel bruises beginning to form where the blow had been dealt. I knew I'd be feeling that in the most unpleasant way possible. I turned my head towards my teammates. Akihiko and Mitsuru were able to return to their feet with little trouble, but it was taking the others and myself a bit longer. I had already spent some of my health before the battle even began, so I knew the pain was worse for me. Still, even a little less pain wouldn't feel particularly luxurious.

I called forth Saki Mitama, having her use Mediarama to restore most of the team's health. Soon after, the five of us on the ground were able to rise again.

"Are you all okay?" Fuuka called out to us.

"We're fine," Mitsuru assured her, "How close are we?"

"Very close," Fuuka responded, "Just a little more. A few hits should do it."

Suddenly, Fortune reared back and cast Magarudyne, the terrifying wind spell. I had caught it early enough to dodge it, but my team wasn't so lucky. Especially not Junpei, who had serious difficulty dealing with wind spells due to the element of his Persona. Everyone excluding Junpei had managed to stay standing. The others took physical shots at Fortune as I had Saki Mitama cast Diarama on Junpei.

I went back to attack Fortune with a Slash Attack, when I realized that it was aiming its next attack specifically at Akihiko. Normally, I would have expected him to dodge or guard at least. But no. He didn't even realize it, even though he was looking directly at it. His head wasn't in the battle at all. He was going to be killed.

As fast as I could run, I managed to bolt in front of him. I held my sword up horizontally and blocked the heavy attack from Fortune. It pushed at the blade, trying to get through, but I couldn't allow it. Akihiko snapped out of whatever crap was going through his head, suddenly realizing what was going on. I managed to push Fortune away, quickly calling Orpheus forth to use Cleave at the expense of my own health. Despite the weak shot, it did the trick.

Fortune collapsed to the ground, dissolving into the darkness. It had been a rough battle, but we managed to pull through again. A wave of relief swept over all of us as the Shadow disappeared. Akihiko patted my shoulder and my muscles jerked involuntarily.

"Thanks, Tetsuya… I owe you one," he sighed.

"Don't mention it," I told him, a little breathless.

"Yeah, man, you're a real hero," Junpei added, though I detected a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Akihiko," Mitsuru said sternly, "You're distracted. What's the problem?"

He lowered his head a little, thinking about something.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "It's just… I can't stop thinking about…"

Suddenly his head snapped up.

"No…" he said quietly, "Today's October… shit!"

He took off before we could understand what he was saying.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called after him, clearly worried. At the time, I was unaware of the importance of the date. Now that I know, I wish we'd figured it out sooner. At this point, only Mitsuru understood what was going on.

"October the 4th…" she murmured, "…that's right… I was so caught up in the operation that I didn't realize it."

"Senpai…?" Yukari asked quietly. Mitsuru looked back at us.

"This is the day Amada's mother was killed," she said. I felt my heart stop suddenly.

"What…?" I asked.

"You serious!" Junpei asked.

Mitsuru turned to Fuuka.

"Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have already realized that…" Fuuka seemed startled by the request.

"I-I understand," she said. She summoned her Persona, Lucia, and began to search for our lost members. The rest of us were quiet and completely lost.

"Umm… what's going on?" Yukari asked. Mitsuru lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Although it was officially listed as an accident… we're the ones who killed Amada's mother…"

A second wave of shock hit all of us.

Mitsuru went on to explain that it had happened two years ago. There had been a strange Shadow that broke free of Tartarus and was loose in the city. They'd been in a neighborhood when they found it. Shinjiro was a new member at the time, and wasn't used to his Persona's abilities. Because of this, he didn't have a good hand on it. The result was a casualty, which was Ken's mother.

"No way… are you shittin' me!" Junpei asked.

"Then… to Ken-kun, Senpai is…" Yukari muttered. Mitsuru sighed.

"Amada volunteered to join us, but now that I think about it…"

"I found them!" Fuuka exclaimed suddenly, "And there's another Persona-user nearby!"

We were all on high alert.

"Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"No… it's… it's a member of Strega!"

My eyes widened. I knew it was too early to set them on the back burner.

"That's not good…" Junpei muttered. Mitsuru exclaimed in agony.

"It's an absolute nightmare!" she cried, "First the absent members, then two Shadows, then the exchange student, and now this?"

"They're in Port Island Station," Fuuka said. Mitsuru nodded.

"We have to hurry," she told us. She took of in the direction Akihiko ran.

With little hesitation, we followed her. Bebe ran with us, seeming worried and lost. I hated it. Why did he have to see all of this? It shouldn't have been his concern… but now it was. He had seen it. He had to be involved now… I remember thinking it couldn't get any worse. I was such a fool.

We reached the Station with fifteen minutes of the Dark Hour remaining. We caught up with Akihiko, who was pacing a little, trying to decide where to look.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called, "They're here!"

"I know!" he called back, "But I don't know where."

It was then that a horrible sound split the silence of the air. All of us froze. It didn't sound the same as an Evoker… The very noise made my blood run cold. It came from a nearby alleyway. Akihiko took off ahead of us, and we quickly followed. I remember hoping that things weren't what they seemed. Things were already bad enough…

But as we reached the alley, our fears were confirmed. Ken stood closest to us, trembling violently. The leader of Strega stood towards the back. Takaya was a disgusting man, his scraggly white-blonde hair held away from his menacing face by a single headband. His emaciated body should have been concealed by a shirt, but he wore only jeans and shoes. A gun was held in his hand. Between Takaya and Ken, I will never be able to erase the sight, was Shinjiro. He knelt in a puddle of his own blood, clutching his abdomen. A red streak dripped from his lips.

"SHINJI!" Akihiko cried. All of us were in a panic. This couldn't be happening… could it…?

Takaya lowered the gun and his head.

"How very disappointing…" he sighed. He took off through the darkness. I wanted to go after him, but I knew it was no use. He was lucky this time…

We ran to Shinjiro, Akihiko was the first to drop beside him.

"Shinji?" Akihiko breathed. Shinjiro looked up at all of us, his gaze unfocused. Then he looked directly at Ken.

"What's with the long face…?" he croaked, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He began to choke and he coughed up a fair amount of blood. My insides began to twist and it hurt to breathe as I watched my friend in pain. Bebe clung to my arm tightly. I looked at him, realizing that this was horrifying on a different level to him.

"No! Senpai!" Fuuka cried, trying to help Shinjiro. He wiped the blood from his mouth quietly.

"It's alright…" he said softly, then to Ken, "Give yourself time… let your anger be your strength. Come on, kid, you're just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you… so don't waste it… make it your own…" He stumbled, "…okay?"

Ken choked.

"But I… I…" he stammered, unable to go on. Shinjiro wasn't looking directly at anyone now…

There was a pause.

"Tetsuya…"

I was stunned by the sudden address.

"Y-…Yes…?" I asked. Shinjiro breathed heavily for a moment, then spoke.

"Take care of your friend, okay…?"

Bebe gripped tighter. I felt my heart begin to wrench.

"I will, Shinjiro…" I said. He nodded slightly, only once.

"Aki…" he said softly, "Take care of Ken…"

"I will…" Akihiko responded, his voice growing shaky as tears began to rise.

Shinjiro was quiet for a moment. Suddenly he smiled, standing up. Or at least trying to.

"This is how it should be…" he said as he teetered back and forth. He took a few steps away from us, and we each began to stiffen. Suddenly, he let out a grunt and he collapsed on his face. We gasped, and then none of us breathed. We stared at his still body.

Ken collapsed to his knees, pounding at the ground with his fist as he sobbed noisily.

"SHINJI, NO!" Akihiko screamed, tears streaking down his face. Yukari and Fuuka began to cry, and Koromaru began howling. Aigas stood unaffected, hardly moved. Mitsuru and Junpei stood beside me in complete shock, trying to grasp what had just happened. Before I could look at Bebe, I felt his arms loosen and he began to fall. I quickly dropped and grabbed him before he hit the ground. He was completely out. The Dark Hour had finally ripped every shred of energy away from him… I was surprised at how long he'd even lasted…

The Dark Hour had ended, and life began to resume as if nothing had happened. For everyone else at least. Pharos had been right about everything. I should have been watching my friends closely. Life would never be normal again…

While everyone else returned to the dorm in grief, I took Bebe back to his apartment. I explained to his landlord the situation with the plane. I said simply that he'd passed out from exhaustion. There wasn't really a lie behind that. I lay Bebe on his bed, assuring that everything would seem normal in the morning. He wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. I was sure of it. But even if he didn't, I was forever cursed. I would always remember it. Always.

I returned to the dorm alone again. I never shed a tear for this moment, but my heart always wrenches at the memory of Shinjiro… Our team had had its first casualty.

Even without it, nothing would ever be the same.


	7. The Seventh Virtue

**Faux Pas**

**The Seventh Virtue **

We sat in close quarters in the auditorium the following morning. The students were silent, to my complete surprise. The principal stood on the stage in front of several rows of flowers and a large portrait of our late friend.

"No words can express the sense of loss we feel as a result of this terrible tragedy," he spoke, "He had a lifetime of opportunity ahead of him… As educators, we are to blame for ignoring his silent calls for help. We lost him to violence before we had a chance to realize his true potential…"

My heart wrenched as I listened. Every word of it was true. I felt guilty. Pharos had said it, and I ignored him. I'd even seen the signs… Ken was missing that morning. I could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. I hadn't seen Akihiko either. He didn't come to school.

"Forgive us… Forgive us for our negligence…" the principal said softly.

As he continued to speak, I could hear Yukari sniffling quietly behind me. Junpei sat in silence beside me, his expression grave. Suddenly, the two seniors in front of us began to talk. I couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"Ugh, will this speech ever end…?" muttered the one in front, "I don't even know who this Aragaki guy was…"

"I heard he never came to school. Prolly just some punk," sighed the one to the side, "Anyway, I gotta get home. I have to study for my mock-exam."

To my irritation, they turned to face Junpei and me.

"Hey," said the one in front, "Do you guys know who this Aragaki guy was?" Then he paused, looking at the green and yellow pin on my uniform, "Wait, you're not seniors. How would you know? Anyway, can you believe this? Scary, huh?"

My blood was boiling, and I was unable to contain my anger.

"Shut up," I snarled. The seniors were startled by my response.

"Damn… what's your problem?" the first asked.

Junpei glared at them. Suddenly, he stood up, attracting several pairs of eyes.

"Shut up…" he snapped. The seniors were confused now.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"I said shut up!" Junpei roared, louder than before.

"Iori, sit down!" Ms. Toriyumi snapped at him, then sighing, "I'll never hear the end of this…"

Junpei sucked his teeth and sat back down.

"Just ignore them, Junpei…" Yukari said quietly. Aigas sat in silence beside her.

I shook my head, still unable to shake away the bad feelings. I tried concentrating on the Principal's eulogy, but I couldn't focus on the words. I looked up and around at the other faces in the auditorium. I recognized Fuuka, Natsuki, Mitsuru, Hidetoshi, Chihiro, Kenji, Nozomi, Kaz, and Yuko… no one else.

I remember my thoughts: Maybe Bebe really did forget about everything. It's probably better this way. It's like his plane never had the delay. He's away from it, on his way home. Good for you, Bebe. You've escaped the agony with untainted innocence. I'm happy for you… I'm happy…

Lunchtime rolled around, though I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything. I left the classroom anyway with the intention of going to the roof for some fresh air. I needed to clear my mind and some time alone. Not that Yukari or Junpei had much to say anyway. In addition to Shinjiro, they were distressed about the absence of Akihiko and Ken. I was worried as well. If I was feeling like crap about the situation, I knew they were feeling it fifty times worse.

I stepped into the hallways, where the hustle and bustle of the students often greeted me. To my surprise, the hallways were quiet that day. Silence was such an odd sound, especially at Gekkoukan. The students walked by with grave expressions, as if they had been ailed by Apathy Syndrome. Even though they didn't know him or even like him, I could tell that Shinjiro's death had afflicted them all with a feeling of loss.

In my distraction with the faces of others, I hadn't noticed the one that had approached me until he spoke up.

"Tetsuya-sama…"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. He was still here… I was shocked that he had come to school. I thought he would have been exhausted. I had even thought that he had already transferred out of the school. Wasn't he supposed to leave for France?

Bebe held his arms close to his body, quivering a bit. Subtle circles had formed beneath his eyes. He shouldn't have come back to school. Why was he still here? I wondered nervously about him, concerned for his health and situation. Wait. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was hallucinating. I was seeing things. I had to be. He wasn't still… here… was he…? There was no other explanation. I tried blinking myself awake, but he still stood before me. He looked me in the eyes, tiredness slowing his movement.

"May I speak to you after school?" he asked me quietly. My jaw fell agape and I felt my heart sink. No. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly…

He continued to watch me, nearly in tears. I had no other choice.

"Sure," I said quietly. Bebe nodded a little, still seeming weak.

"Arigatou…" he whispered, "Meet me in ze Home Economics Room. Don't forget…"

He walked away slowly. I watched him as he left, unable to believe I could still see him.

I worried for a long time about the end of the day. I was unable to pay attention during the lectures the teachers gave and clock moved slowly. I didn't want this to be happening. But there was still a chance, right? Maybe Bebe was behind a day. Maybe he still thought he was saying good-bye… For some horrible reason, I felt this "sayonara" would be easier. I didn't want him to experience this again. He didn't need to…

The final bell rang, dismissing the students of Gekkoukan for the afternoon. Even then, the clamor was quieter than usual. When I stepped outside my classroom, Bebe was already there, waiting for me quietly. He hid the lower half of his face behind his fan.

"Hey, Bebe…" I murmured. He acknowledged me.

"Konnichiwa, Tetsuya-sama…" he mumbled, "…shall we go…?"

I nodded, allowing him to lead the way.

I followed Bebe into the Home Economics Room without a word. I prayed that it was only to say goodbye again. Anything but this… anything but this…

I shut the door behind us, allowing complete privacy. The room was enveloped in darkness and silence. The only light was provided by the sun shining through the window, tinting the floor orange. Bebe stood with his back to me for awhile, which began to concern me. He wasn't his usual self at all. I could only wonder what was going through his head.

After awhile, he shut the fan and turned to face me. He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.

"I 'ave zought about zis for awhile now…" he started softly, "I've been given plenty of time to zink about what I could say to you… demo…"

He broke off, holding himself tighter than before. He took a moment to compose himself.

"Gomen nasai…" he whispered.

I was completely lost. He had apologized to me. It was backwards. I knew I should have been the one apologizing. What had I missed?

"Bebe?" I asked. He held up his hand to stop me from continuing. He trembled and looked down at the floor a minute, holding on tightly. When he looked back up, I could see that his restraint was soon to fail.

"Tetsuya-sama… I've been a 'indrance to you… All zis time, I 'ave been taking time away from you so you could 'elp me wiz my own problems… I never… I never zought zat… you lived in constant danger… and sadness. You 'ave 'urt… you 'ave lost… Even still… you 'ave… always 'elped me… and I 'ave never 'elped you in return…

"You never told me what you were going zrough… I suspect you never told anyone… What you do… night after night… eez ze bravest and most noble zing I could ever imagine… Yet… no one 'as ever known what you do for zem… You live in zis world… alone."

He took a step closer to me, staring at his feet.

"I know zat I'm not important… demo… I'm forever grateful for what you 'ave done for me… I want you to know zat you do not 'ave to walk alone, because you are not alone… You can tell me anyzing… and… you don't 'ave to work in ze dark either…"

He had remembered. He remembered everything – the Dark Hour, the Shadows, the fighting, Shinji… Yet, I wasn't feeling the despair I thought I would feel. I was lost in his words. Despite the horrific events that had nearly killed him, Bebe was worried about _me_… I was at a complete loss.

"Bebe…?" was all that I managed to get out. As I spoke his name, the tears began spilling from his eyes. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me. His warm face buried against my neck and shoulder, and I felt his tears and breath against my skin as his hands slid up my back to my shoulders. His entire body quivered weakly as he pulled me closer.

My face was on fire. This time, I hadn't expected a hug. Since touching wasn't something I was used to, I had sort of feared that it would repel me from him if he ever pulled it off. Somehow, he managed to catch me off-guard. But I wasn't bothered by it… It felt like I had received something I had wanted for a very long time.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him as I nuzzled my face between his neck and shoulder. My hand held the back of his head, and I slowly stroked his soft blonde hair.

"You really are different, aren't you…?" I whispered, "...that's what makes you my best friend…"

His hold tightened.

"Tetsuya-sama… I don't want to lose you…"

He was afraid for me… I was afraid for him. I had exposed him to the Dark Hour. It was my fault. His life was in jeopardy because I was careless. There was no other explanation. I had brought him in… I would be the one to bring him out. I pressed my forehead to his, locking eyes.

"You won't… I'll live to protect you… I promise…"

Bebe blushed, his eyes widening only slightly as the light sparkled on his cerulean irises.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said quietly, his tears falling a little more. He hid his face against my neck again.

Before I had the chance to say anything more, the door to the classroom opened. I looked up to see who it was. Mitsuru blushed awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, "Yamagishi told me to look for you here…"

"Don't apologize, I was just comforting him," I said, trying to understand why this felt awkward.

Bebe let go of me quickly.

"Sumimasen…" he muttered quietly, wiping his tears away with his sleeves. He started to walk away, trying to leave Mitsuru and me alone. However, Mitsuru had other plans.

"Actually," she spoke, "It was really you I needed to speak with."

We froze.

"Eh? You wanted to… talk to me…?" Bebe asked quietly, pointing at himself quizzically. Mitsuru nodded.

"Saito told us about your situation yesterday…" she said, "I'm surprised you haven't already left."

Bebe was quiet.

"Watashi… I… Was supposed to leave… hai… demo… zere were still some problems. Apparently, around midnight, zere was some damage done to ze monorail around ze airport…" he said softly. Mitsuru and I caught on pretty quickly.

"I see," Mitsuru said. Bebe looked up quickly, as if to defend something.

"Demo…! I-I would 'ave stayed even if zere wasn't a problem," he told her, "I… I wanted to speak wiz Tetsuya-sama… I couldn't leave wizout saying somezing first…"

I was flattered, but I couldn't help but wonder why I was so high on his priority list. Mitsuru gazed at Bebe curiously.

"Interesting…" she murmured. She crossed her arms, thinking quietly. She looked back at Bebe again, "Are you staying somewhere?"

Bebe lowered his eyes.

"W-Well, um… I can't afford my rent anymore, demo… I can find someplace," he said.

"What about at our dorm?" Mitsuru asked.

Both Bebe and I snapped our heads up at the offer.

"O-Oh! Uh… I-I don't know if… I can…" Bebe started nervously. I couldn't contain myself.

"Don't worry about the money, I'll pay," I said quickly. Mitsuru cocked her eyebrow.

"Relax, Saito. I'm paying for the rent. I think you and I both know I can afford it sooner than you can."

Ooooooh, rub it in, why don't you? I glared at her but said nothing.

"The point is," she went on, "I think it's best if you stay with us. If you're able to see the Dark Hour, then there's obviously… something. Even if it's nothing more than a coincidence, you should stay close to us. That way if something happens, we can help you."

Bebe nodded slightly.

"H-Hai…" he stammered. Mitsuru looked at me.

"Saito, can you help him with the move?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah," I said, still staggered by what was going on.

She nodded and turned away once more, stopping briefly at the doorway.

"We're meeting tonight in the lobby to talk about last night's events," she told us, "Try not to show up too late."

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" Bebe stuttered, bowing to her respectfully.

"Yeah, got it," I replied more casually.

Once Mitsuru left, we were left in a somewhat awkward silence. Bebe stared at the floor, seeming a bit troubled. I felt guilty that we were dragging him into this so quickly. He didn't even fully understand what this was. Then again, neither did any of us.

After weighing my options on what to say to him, I couldn't find anything that would make it better. Instead, I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a gentle squeeze. I looked at me and smiled slightly, placing his hand on my unoccupied arm.

"Eet's okay, Tetsuya-sama…" he said quietly, "I'll be okay… as long as you're okay…"

I know it was meant to be comforting, but it wasn't. I was never okay…

I had very little to help Bebe gather. He already had his things packed from the night before, so we only had to stop by his apartment again to pick them up. I picked it up and handed it to him. It was rather light, explaining how he managed to drag it around during the ordeal the night before.

We walked back to the dorm as it began to get darker outside. It shouldn't have come across as a surprise, but Bebe was unusually quiet. I worried about him, since he was normally talkative and friendly. But at that moment, he was silent and somber. I still found no words to make it better.

As I began to open the door to the dorm, I noticed Bebe watching the sky nervously. It was almost eight o' clock, and night had cast a rather dark shadow lit only by the barely waning moon. He trembled a little. I knew he was thinking about it…

We walked into the lobby, and all eyes were on us immediately. I knew it was a serious meeting, especially since we had to discuss Shinjiro's death, but there seemed to be a greater tension as we became present.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that Akihiko was there. For some reason, he didn't appear to be distraught anymore. In fact, he was a little too calm for someone who had just lost his best friend.

"A-Akihiko," I stuttered, "You're back…"

"Yeah…" he said, smiling slightly, "Sorry I kept you all worried."

Ken was back too, which also surprised me. He, like Akihiko, seemed calm. However, I could still sense that he felt a little disturbed by what had happened.

"Ken, you okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me reluctantly.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, "I'll be okay…"

Mitsuru had a different agenda.

"I'm glad you two are here," she said, "Please sit down."

I went ahead of Bebe to the sofa, and he followed me closely. I sat beside Junpei, and he sat between the arm of the sofa and me, keeping his eyes directed at the floor.

The tension in the room was bothering me tremendously. No one was comfortable in the slightest. There was a long moment of silence among us, as if no one wanted to be the first to speak. Somewhere along the line, Yukari understood that.

"S-So… you're Bebe…?" she asked quietly. Bebe made a brief moment of eye contact.

"H-Hai," he said quietly, "Zat's what zey call me around Gekkoukan…"

Yukari was quiet a moment.

"T-Tetsuya-kun talks about you…" she said, "I'm… glad we finally have the opportunity to meet you in person…"

I was relieved that she was sensible enough to not attack him, but I still wasn't sure if mentioning my regular bring-ups of him was entirely necessary.

"I assume Saito never spoke about S.E.E.S. before," Mitsuru spoke. Bebe ducked his head shyly.

"'E… 'e explained some zings last night…" he answered. For some reason, the tension seemed to relax a little.

"Is that so?" Mitsuru asked, "Very good. So you're aware of what we do here?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

Junpei, to my contentment, spoke up with a friendly smile.

"Hey, it's okay, man," he said genially, "We don't bite. …well, except maybe for Tetsuya."

I smacked him. Really, dude? Come on. I guess that was too much to hope for... But Bebe chuckled a little.

"Tetsuya-sama's very kind," he said, "But arigatou for your re… reassurance."

"So you were awake during the Dark Hour, huh…?" Ken asked him softly.

"Um… yes…" Bebe replied.

"But you are normal," Aigas said, slightly confused. Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"There's one thing I don't understand…" she muttered, "When Yamagishi detected Saito in Iwatodai last night, she said she sensed a second Persona-user. It was faint, and then it suddenly disappeared. We were concerned it was Strega, but Saito didn't seem to come in contact with them…"

"It was close to him," Fuuka said quietly, "Were you… near him at all?"

"We stayed close…" Bebe responded.

Fuuka appeared puzzled.

"After the Persona-user disappeared, I didn't sense anyone else at all. I didn't even realize you were there…"

It was a good point. There was something unusual about what had happened that night.

"I-I don't… zink I 'ave a… Persona…" Bebe muttered. Mitsuru was interested.

"Saito told you?" she asked, "Was there anything he didn't explain?"

"Probably," I admitted, "All of it seems so normal now, that I might have forgotten something…"

"Who's Strega?" Bebe asked immediately. Everyone became a little tense again, and they all looked at each other, wanting someone else to answer. It was kind of a touchy subject at the moment, but if Bebe was going to be with us, he had a right to know.

"A rival group of Persona-users," I told him, "They don't… use their potential for the same reasons we do. They… like the Dark Hour, and want it to stay."

"Why would zey want eet to stay…?" Bebe asked quietly. I rolled my eyes, recalling the crap that Strega had put us through in the past. Locking us in an underground mine during the Dark Hour… as if the Dark Hour itself wasn't terrifying enough…

"Because they're messed up," I responded.

"Chidori's not messed up," Junpei said, a hint of defensiveness in his tone, "She's different from Takaya and Jin. Don't put her in the same boat."

At the time, I didn't exactly agree that she wasn't messed up, but I decided it was best not to get Junpei upset. I sugar-coated it a little.

"Well, she's got you, Junpei," I said truthfully, "She's changing for the best…"

Junpei grinned, proud of himself.

"Let me ask you something," Mitsuru said, "You realize what dangers lie ahead of us… how do you feel about your situation?"

Bebe thought over his response for a brief moment.

"Well… I won't say I'm not afraid," he said quietly, "Demo… if zis eez 'ow eet's meant to be, I will not argue wiz fate. I'm 'ere for a reason… And as long as I'm 'ere wiz all of you, I feel a little safer, despite ze circumstances."

I smiled a little at his answer. It was an ideal response for her, and I knew from his tone that it came from his heart. Mitsuru smiled a little.

"We want to induct you as a member of S.E.E.S." she said. Everyone in the room looked at her sharply.

"You want Bebe to join us?" Yukari asked, "But… Senpai, he's normal!"

"I have my suspicions…" Mitsuru said, "Even if he doesn't have a Persona, he has some other form of potential. I feel that he might be helpful."

"I-I'm not sure that I feel entirely comfortable letting you do that!" I spoke up, "What if he gets hurt?"

"Well, let me ask you. What if he does?" Mitsuru asked.

"I won't let that happen on my watch…" I muttered. I then realized what I just did. Dammit.

"Well, there you go."

"Senpai, I don't-!"

"Eet's okay, Tetsuya-sama…" Bebe said softly, looking at me calmly. He looked back at Mitsuru.

"I'll do eet…" he said, "I'll 'elp you any way I can…"

I looked at him helplessly. Bebe, why…? Mitsuru smiled slightly.

"Very well then."

The silence fell again, and I could sense where the subject was changing to.

"Now…" Mitsuru said quietly, "Regarding Aragaki…"

"Mitsuru," Akihiko said quickly, "I… I think it's better if we don't think about it too much. Shinji wouldn't want us to spend so much time grieving over him… What's done is done. We can't change it."

Mitsuru stared at him momentarily before nodding.

"Alright…" she muttered. She looked at Bebe and then back at Akihiko, "That being said… are you okay with his placement…?"

"Bebe's… placement…?" Akihiko asked.

Bebe seemed to stiffen a little. I began to understand what Mitsuru was suggesting.

"I-Isn't there, um… another room…?" I asked quietly. Akihiko understood what she was saying, and he immediately appeared uncomfortable.

"I… I agree with Tetsuya," he said, "Are you sure that's…?"

"He's a boy, so I imagine he would feel more comfortable around the others. It's the only available room on that floor now. In any case, it's only a matter of footsteps away from Saito's. You seem pretty comfortable around him," Mitsuru said.

"Well… yes, but…" Bebe murmured. Mitsuru waited for him to continue.

Like most people, he appeared to be a little intimidated by her cold aura. I think that's the reason he stopped trying to argue.

"O-Okay…" he consented quietly. Akihiko appeared discomforted by Bebe's submission. I could hardly blame him, seeing as I felt the same way. I was already sensing that he was being taken advantage of.

"Then it's settled," Mitsuru said, "Saito, can you show him where he'll be staying?"

I still wasn't happy about what was happening. Like Bebe, I knew there wasn't any point in trying to change her mind. Besides, maybe it was better that he was closer to me… Reluctantly, I stood up.

"Come on, Bebe…" I said quietly. He stood up quietly and followed me to the stairs. He paused briefly and turned to the others.

"Arigatou, minna," he said, bowing, "It was very nice meeting you all."

They all smiled a little at him, which was comforting to both him and me.

"We look forward to having you with us," Mitsuru said. Bebe smiled back at them a little, and then he continued to follow me up the stairs. No one talked as we left, almost as if they were waiting to say something they didn't want us to hear. Jeez…

We reached the second floor, where Akihiko, Junpei, and I were located. Until recently, Shinjiro had the first room on the left side of the hallway. However, the room was now vacant. Not for long, as Mitsuru had so kindly mentioned…

I opened the door to Shinjiro's – now Bebe's – room slowly. When I flicked on the lights, I realized that the room looked similar to my own. The way it looked before it was taken. Shinjiro and I weren't so different after all… My chest began hurting again.

Bebe stood uncomfortably by the door. He looked around worriedly, as if hesitant to take the room. There wasn't really another choice. I didn't like that he was being placed here at all. He was already going through enough. I knew I had to say something to make him feel better.

"Your room is next to Akihiko's," I told him, "Junpei is across from you, and I'm at the end of the hallway to the left of Junpei's room. They're both really nice, and you know you can always talk to me. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come knocking."

He smiled slightly at me, but it was more for reassurance than a genuine gesture.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya-sama…" he said softly, "You really are a good tomodachi…"

"Do you want me to stay and talk to you for awhile…?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No… zank you… I just… I need some time to settle…" he told me.

It bothered me, but I nodded respectfully.

"Okay… call me if you need anything," I said. He nodded and waved to me. I waved back before leaving him alone. As I closed the door behind me, I noticed the others climbing up stairs to their respective floors. Akihiko walked past me to his own room, saying nothing as he kept his stare on the floor. Yukari and Junpei approached me.

"Is he okay…?" Yukari asked. I was surprised by her concern. Just days ago, she was telling me that she didn't like Bebe for "brainwashing" me.

"Yeah, I think he's just a little overwhelmed," I said, "We all were when we first started out…"

"Yeah, but we didn't have to sleep in a dead guy's room…" Junpei said uncomfortably, "He watched Shinjiro-senpai die last night… I don't think anyone could just… not think about it…"

Yukari sighed.

"I can't believe Senpai brought it up in front of Akihiko-senpai… It seemed kind of insensitive for him and for Bebe," she said, "Sometimes I wonder about her."

"She said it herself," I said, "She's trying to help him feel more comfortable by placing him near us…"

"More comfortable in a _dead guy's room_?" Junpei repeated emphatically, "You're joking right?"

"Look, she pisses me off too, but she had a valid point…" Yukari said, "It would have been against dorm rules and… frankly kind of weird if she'd tried putting him with one of us."

"Relax, Yuka-tan," Junpei muttered, "She wouldn't have put him with you. Especially not after how you've been complaining about Tetsuya and him."

"Don't say that!" Yukari hissed, "He's in his room! He might hear you! I don't want him to think I hate him! Not after how sweet he was…"

"So do you take it back?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, taking a shot in the moment, "Do you take back what you said about him brainwashing me?"

She hit me in the arm.

"Shut up!" she squealed in a panic, "You're so mean!"

She stormed upstairs to her room, slamming the door sharply. Junpei rolled his eyes.

"Always a ladies' man, Tetsuya," he sighed. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "You turning in?"

"Yeah…" he yawned, "It's been a rough couple of days… might as well rest up so we can get back to Tartarus soon."

"Tartarus… right…" I murmured.

I hadn't been thinking about it too much. Bebe was going to be with us the next time we went there. Something told me the Sleeping Table wasn't our worst enemy. What else would Bebe have to see before it was over?

"Yeah… I'll see you in the morning, dude," Junpei said sleepily. I realized he was speaking again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh, good night, Junpei," I stuttered. As he went to his room, I figured it would be best if I rested too. The next day was going to be busy… And not just for me…

A soft knock on my bedroom door woke me from my sleep. The room was green and the clock on my desk was blank. Immediately, I became worried that another ordeal had befallen us. No one ever disturbed me during the Dark Hour unless it was important. I was on my feet in an instant and I went to the door hurriedly.

My worry faded away as I saw my visitor. Bebe stood quietly, trembling. He held his arms against his body tightly. He gazed at me, almost painfully.

"Bebe…? What's the matter?" I asked him. He continued to quake.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he whimpered, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but… C-C-Can I…? …Can I stay wiz you tonight…?"

For anyone else, I probably would have questioned their age. For Bebe, my response was, again, completely different.

"Yeah, come on in," I said, allowing him inside my room. He slowly walked in, keeping his eyes on the floor. His restraint was at its limits.

The minute I shut the door, Bebe clung tightly to me, burying his face against my neck. His chest pulsated with shudders as he broke into tears.

"Aw, Bebe…" I said quietly, pained at the soft sound of his sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him, gently bringing us down so we could sit on the floor. After that, Bebe made very little noise. He nuzzled his face against my neck and sighed, seeming to calm down a little. He was still a moment before kissing my cheek, leaving a wet spot from his tears.

"Bless you, Tetsuya-sama…" he whispered, "You always do so much for me…"

I held him closer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" I promised, "I don't want you to be in pain… I don't want you to worry about anything... I'll keep my promise, Bebe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you… That was my intention from the very beginning…"

He hiccupped. I gently smoothed back his hair, trying to calm him in any way I knew how.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "You don't deserve what's happened to you… I wish… I wish I could take it back."

He looked at me curiously.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he murmured, "I wouldn't 'ave eet any ozer way. I'm glad I… understand you now. Zat way… I can be closer to you… and let you know zat I really do know what's wrong… I promise… I'll do whatever eet takes to make you 'appy… Because I like eet when you smile."

He nuzzled his face against my neck and under my chin.

"You're not alone, my tomodachi…" he whispered, "I care about you."

It suddenly occurred to me how hot it was in the room. I frowned, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Sorry about the AC… it doesn't work during the Dark Hour anyway…" I muttered. Bebe gave me a funny look. Was it really just me?

I stayed awake during the Dark Hour, just to make sure Bebe slept through it peacefully. I hadn't ever had someone sleep beside me before. It wasn't particularly unusual, I guess. Sometimes friends slept in the same bed… It was like a sleepover or something… I guess what was confusing me was that it was my idea.

Bebe stayed close to the opposite side of the bed, as if intentionally trying to give me space. I wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with it or not. He didn't want me sleeping on the floor, but I didn't want him on the floor either, and I felt like this was an okay compromise. It wasn't like we were a married couple or anything…

Once the room went back to its normal blue shade, I allowed my eyes to close. I could finally sleep easily, knowing that even if Bebe woke up, he wouldn't be as afraid. I would always be there for him, no matter what that meant.


	8. Eight to the Dark Hour

**Faux Pas**

**Eight to the Dark Hour**

The alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet, and I was waking up on my own. Of course I was only able to wake up at a reasonable hour when I was completely sleep-deprived. My eyes hadn't opened yet, but I was regaining awareness of my surroundings. October 6th… Tuesday… We had school today. Exams started in a week… October…

Something wasn't right. It was fall. Usually, I was cold in the morning. I felt like I was waking up in the summer. Was the AC still broken? It wouldn't matter if it was. It wouldn't be warm…

I opened my eyes slowly to see what was amiss. At first, I was startled to see Bebe beside me, but then I remembered that I had let him in the night before. Only, he wasn't how I left him… He was no longer on his side of the bed. His arm was wrapped lightly around me, his face nestled snugly against my chest. He breathed steadily through his mouth; my chest felt warm where he exhaled.

This was unexpected. I wasn't sure what to think or do about it. I didn't want to move out of fear that I would wake him. He was so peacefully asleep. For the first time in awhile, he seemed relaxed. I couldn't make myself rob him of that. I didn't know what else to do.

I watched him quietly, observing the way his chest went up and down as he breathed. He stirred momentarily, scooted closer to me, and let out a small sigh. He murmured something that I swore sounded a little like my name. Yeah, the AC was still broken.

I was aware of the passing minutes, and I did start to worry a little that we might be late if I didn't say something. To my relief, he started to stir again. This time, his eyes opened.

"Morning," I said simply. He was a little slow to react, but he suddenly realized his position. He withdrew quickly, backing against the wall with his face bright red.

"G-Gomenasai!" he stammered, "I-I'm normally a still sleeper, I swear…!"

"You're okay," I told him, "You didn't bother me or anything."

He relaxed, but only slightly.

"Oh… Zat's good…" he said quietly, "Um… listen… I'll try to be on my own from now on so you can sleep better. I realize eet was probably a little rude to barge in last night."

"It's okay, Bebe, really," I promised, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed every night."

Bebe blushed.

"L-Like I said, I want to try to be independent…" he mumbled, "Demo… arigatou…"

He wanted to be self-reliant? I was sort of surprised that he was trying that out so early. I would be supportive of whatever he wanted, and I didn't expect him to fend for himself or anything. It wasn't really a good day for that. Especially since we would be going… _there_. I realized that this was our first time introducing Bebe to the normal routine of a S.E.E.S. member. I worried about it. It wasn't at all what he was used to. If he had to rely on me, I wouldn't argue with it. After all, "normal routine" made it sound easier than it really was.

We walked to school together that morning, which I believe came across as a surprise to many of the students who saw us going in. They exchanged secret messages with each other, looking briefly in our direction. Occasionally, someone would shoot a nasty glare or giggle. Bebe looked ahead, but I could tell it was bothering him. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal. We were just walking in together. It was no different than any other time I walked in with a friend.

Since exams were just around the corner, the lectures were lengthier and more difficult. I knew the answers, yes, but they weren't easy. I spent a lot of time wondering how Bebe was doing. Because he was in a different class, I wouldn't be able to help him with anything he didn't understand. I never remembered seeing his name on the results board in the past. Even if I only knew him by his nickname, I would have remembered seeing a foreigner's name.

At lunchtime, Bebe was already waiting for me outside the classroom. He smiled, but he didn't seem to have that same aura of friendliness. I wondered if the Dark Hour was to blame. I prayed it wouldn't be like this forever. I missed seeing the normal Bebe. The untainted one. We sat beside each other on the roof during the break. He watched the sky silently.

"Ze sky looks pretty now…" he said musingly, "What a curious zing…"

I noticed he wasn't really eating. He tapped his fan on his chin contemplatively.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh, no, I'm okay," he said quickly. Somehow, that wasn't convincing.

"Please talk to me," I said. Bebe smiled mysteriously.

"Zere eez nozing to talk about," he said sweetly. I frowned.

"Really, Bebe, if you're worried about something, I want you to tell me," I said, "I don't want you to be afraid. I can't really change your mind, of course, but at least let me help you. This wasn't something I was comfortable with either, and I didn't really feel comfortable enough with anyone to talk about it. Er… unless you're uncomfortable with it. I really will listen to whatever you have to say, and I promise I won't laugh at you or anything. I mean, it's not a laughing mat-"

I cut off as Bebe bopped me lightly on the head with his fan. It didn't hurt or anything, but I was startled by the action. Did he… did he just hit me? Was that an assault? I wondered for a moment if I actually managed to piss him off, but he raised an eyebrow a little and smiled, assuring me that it was a playful gesture.

"You're ze only one 'ere who eez worried," he said teasingly, "I 'aven't said a word about eet. Eet seems to me zat you are ze one zinking about eet."

"D-Don't be ridiculous," I muttered, "If you're not worried, I'm not."

"Of course not," Bebe agreed, but I felt like he might have been mocking me. We continued our lunch break in an uncomfortable silence.

After school, all the clubs were cancelled. Again, exams were closing in, and the school wanted us to have as much time to study as possible. I figured that I would tutor Bebe in any subject he needed help in. To my dismay, he refused my help yet again. I didn't understand why he was pushing me away. In fact, it was starting to hurt a little. I felt worthless.

After an entire day that seemed to drag itself along, we finally managed to make it back to the dorm. The moment we walked through the door, my cell phone rang. It was Elizabeth from the Velvet Room, letting me know the next block of Tartarus was unblocked. Fun. I thanked her and hung up. It had been awhile since I'd heard her voice… Maybe it was time to go back.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Bebe asked as I shut the phone, his smile tense.

"She's a friend of mine. Persona-related stuff, and whatnot," I explained briefly. I wasn't really used to explaining Velvet Room things before. Out loud, it sounded crazy. Even though I saw it all for myself, I still didn't think it was terribly credible.

We stood outside Gekkoukan at five til midnight. Rather, five til the Dark Hour. I looked over at Bebe, trying to ignore the S.E.E.S. armband wrapped around his left sleeve. He seemed to be mentally preparing himself, his expression indicating that he was slightly on edge. I checked my watch quickly.

Green swept over the world instantaneously, raping the area of its beauty. As Gekkoukan transformed into the tower, I still thought little of it. Then I remembered that Bebe was seeing it for the first time. He seemed intimidated, but otherwise concealed any other form of emotion. Mitsuru opened the gates again, allowing us inside first. Stepping onto the first floor, everyone dispersed, readying armor and arms. I sensed it would be a little while, so I took the opportunity to stop by the Velvet Room.

Again, I stepped into the barely furnished room in an elevator. The old man sat before a table and a single empty seat. Elizabeth stood next to him, smiling a bit more as I entered. Igor also smiled, though his smile was a bit creepier.

"Welcome…" he grinned, peering over his mosquito-nose, "It's been a long time since we've seen you here.

"Sorry," I apologized, taking a seat in the only available chair, "Things have been… busy lately."

"I know," Igor said, "It showed in your Social Links. You had… let's see, Lovers, Magician, Moon… three of them reversed last week. Glad to see you worked things out, at least."

Yukari, Kenji, and Nozomi respectively.

"Yeah. I guess…" I said doubtfully. Something told me this feud was only swept under the carpet.

"I noticed the Temperance Arcana Social Link has been growing stronger by the day," he went on, "That's an odd choice, considering you don't have a Persona of such an Arcana."

Temperance? Oh, right.

"Yeah… Bebe needed my help," I said.

Igor seemed particularly talkative that day.

"I notice he's with you even in the darkest of times," he cackled, "You have a fairly strong bond, don't you? It's too bad that it seems to be at a standstill."

I was shocked.

"A… a standstill?" I asked. I didn't understand. Why was it at a standstill? I thought we were close…

"Maybe it's time to back away a little. He took off the training wheels, so let go of the bike."

I admit, I was slow to understand that. I never rode a bike.

"Let your friend see what he can do," Elizabeth explained.

"Yes, and if he crashes into a tree or falls over, just make sure you're there to help him to his feet again," Igor said with a sly smile.

I sighed, hanging my head a little.

"What's the Link?" I asked, curious to see just where I was with Bebe. Igor calculated for a minute.

"Five," he finally said.

I admit that five is incredible for a week, but I was disappointed. Considering the amount of time I spent with him, I thought it would have been closer to ten. Furthermore, why were we at a standstill? Bebe seemed to like me. I liked him too. I felt like we had grown much closer in the past few days. What was going on with him?

"Would you be interested in fusing any of your Personae at the moment?" Elizabeth asked me, "Or perhaps you would like to view the Compendium? Or fulfill a request?"

"No, thanks. Not today," I sighed, standing slowly. I suddenly remembered the Old Document I had picked up the night I fought the Sleeping Table. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to Elizabeth.

"I did find this," I said, "I know it's late, but I figure you need it anyway. Better late than never."

Despite that the deadline had passed, Elizabeth smiled happily at me.

"Thank you very much," she said, "Your efforts are much appreciated. I'll reward you anyway."

She handed me five Beads, a much-needed healing item. I never could express my utmost gratitude for her.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," I said, "I won't wait so long to come back next time, I promise."

"We'll be awaiting your next visit most eagerly," Igor grinned. I turned around and headed for the door.

As I returned from the Velvet Room, Bebe was standing close, his expression filled with concern.

"Tetsuya-sama, daijoubu?" he asked. I blinked, slightly confused.

"I told you, don't bother," Yukari said, "He's always spacing out in the corner over there. He always comes to. Now come on, we need to find a suitable weapon for you."

Weapon?

"Whoa, what?" I asked, worried about the direction in which this was heading. Yukari rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling that would wake you up," she sighed, "Come on, Tetsuya-kun. You usually have an array of weapons to hand out. Which do you think would be best for Bebe?"

I looked over at Bebe, and he faced me bravely. I had been slightly relieved when he wasn't given an Evoker, but I was back where I started. I looked at his hands, trying to imagine them holding something besides the fan. I tried replacing it with a knife, Naginata, one-handed and two-handed swords, a crossbow, gloves, a hammer, an axe, and even a gun. I shook my head, immediately scratching the last option out.

Even with the slightly narrowed list, my options weren't working out too well. I really couldn't picture a weapon in Bebe's hand. It seemed unnatural for him. Yukari waited for my response impatiently. I couldn't do it.

"Do we… do we really have to give him one…?" I asked. Yukari groaned.

"Really, Tetsuya?" she sighed, "Why do you always have to make things more difficult than they are?"

"Look who's talking," I muttered, frowning at her.

"Look, it's not like he's actually fighting with us," Yukari said, and Bebe looked at her quickly, "It's more for self-defense than anything. We promise we're not making him bite off a bigger piece than he can chew."

Junpei handed Bebe the handle of his katana.

"Here, Bebe," he said, "Give Raikou a try. It's a pretty sturdy blade."

"And what will you be doing?" I asked him, trying to subtly remind him that he was always someone that I picked to take into Tartarus.

"I upgraded my gear," he responded, "I don't need it anymore. I'll still be armed and ready. Go on, take it. I had my fun with it. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Junpei, if he doesn't want it, don't force it upon him," I frowned, "Besides, it's a two-handed sword. Even I have problems swinging those aro-"

"Uwaa! Zis looks like ze sword of a samurai!" Bebe exclaimed, highly excited. Of course. I had forgotten who we were talking about.

"Sure does!" Junpei grinned, "And it'll make you look freakin' sweet when you smack Shadows with it!"

"Does eet make a clean cut?" Bebe asked enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!"

"Yatta! Sugoi!"

"Dude, like, really?" I asked, feeling betrayed by this sudden eagerness from Bebe. That soon went away after Junpei handed it over and Bebe was unable to lift the blade from the floor. I could only hope that his excitement would slowly subside as he realized exactly how difficult it would be to drag the katana upstairs.

The Tziah Block of Tartarus had extended into another part, so the floors didn't seem any different than those I had been exploring for the past month. The walls still shimmered a pretty gold while the floors were still slightly spotted by blood pools. In addition to my team of Junpei, Akihiko, Ken, and Bebe, Mitsuru decided it was best if she came with us since we had our new member with us. It was frustrating to have her there since the atmosphere became more serious than usual. The sound of her shoes clopping also irritated me, in addition to the scraping sound of Raikou's blade being dragged along the floor. No one else seemed to care about any of it…

The floor was quiet for awhile. Only we were around.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Mitsuru said quietly, "The Shadows aren't here…"

"They're probably scared of us," Junpei grinned, "I guess the word finally spread."

Mitsuru tuned him out.

"Yamagishi, can you sense anything?" she asked, addressing Fuuka. She was quiet for a moment as she tried to sense the presence of the Shadows.

"There are a lot of Shadows on this floor…" she said through the transmitter, "They're just in other areas…"

"Strange…" Mitsuru said musingly. She was quiet for a moment. "Let's move forward. Be ready to attack if necessary."

I stayed behind everyone else, despite my position as leader. I wanted to make sure that Bebe had someone in front of and behind him so that there wouldn't be any surprise attacks. Since everyone else was ahead of him, that side was definitely safer. I was prepared to defend him from mine. I had little indication that I could be more correct.

"Hold on a second…" Fuuka said suddenly, "They're moving…"

"Away?" Mitsuru asked.

"They're heading towards you…" she said nervously.

Everyone was on guard immediately.

"Settle down, guys," Junpei sighed, "We can do this, right? How bad can it be?"

"I don't think you understand…" Fuuka said, seeming scared out of her mind, "They're ALL coming towards you."

Junpei finally understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh crap," he gulped.

"This is no different than any other battle," Mitsuru told us, "Just to be safe, let's get to a larger space to make sure we can move easier."

We quickly made our way down the hallway to a large room. A small staircase that led to a landing remained in the corner. Great. One escape point. We had been in the room for only two seconds when the first wave of Shadows came in. There were at least ten, and they came in from the front of the line first. To our relief, it was nothing but a bunch of Maya. Mitsuru drew her rapier and sliced the first one in the face, causing it to recoil.

However, it didn't quit. The Maya began pushing in from the hallway. The one Mitsuru hit tried to scurry around her, but met its demise by the point of Ken's Naginata.

"Nice one, Ken," Akihiko smiled approvingly, punching a Maya as it drew near.

"These guys are kind of easy," Junpei laughed, letting the blade of his sword fall onto another, "They practically let you hit 'em."

"No… something's not right…" Mitsuru muttered, grunting as she sliced at another one.

She was right. The Shadows were behaving very strangely all of a sudden. They weren't actually attacking us. In fact, it seemed like they were trying to go around…

"Hey, Bebe this might be a good night for you," Junpei grinned, "These guys aren't even trying. Go on, take a shot."

Bebe started to step forward, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"No, don't," I said, worried that the situation would turn for the worse.

"Oh, come on," Junpei whined, "Let him go, man. They won't hurt him. Look how cute he is."

Ken glared at him briefly as he swung at a Shadow.

"It doesn't matter," I barked, "He's not ready for-"

"Tetsuya-sama," Bebe said suddenly, shooting a glare at me, "Please let go of me…"

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as his stare pierced through me. Igor's words suddenly ran through my mind…

_Maybe it's time to back away a little. He took off the training wheels, so let go of the bike._

Was this really what Bebe wanted…? It couldn't be right. How could he be ready to jump into battle so soon? It didn't matter… I couldn't hover over him if he didn't want me to. Hesitantly, I released him. Junpei seemed surprised by both of us.

"Whoa, Tetsuya… Bebe really did brainwash you," he said, then laughing, "Just kidding! Yuka-tan would totally kill me for that if she was here!"

He stood aside.

"Go on, take a swing," he said.

I was bothered by what was going on to say the least. And the idea that Bebe wouldn't let me help him kind of pissed me off. I made a promise not to let him get hurt, and he was putting himself in harm's way. Fine. If that's what he wanted… so be it.

Bebe struggled to lift Raikou from the floor, barely raising it an inch. The Maya looked at him and stopped moving.

"Dude, look how stupid it is," Junpei snickered, "It's practically welcoming it." He looked at Bebe, seeming almost exasperated by the amount of time it was taking him. "Don't just stand there! Hit it!"

I stared Bebe down irritably. He couldn't even lift the sword. If he was so brave, he could manage. I wouldn't help him. He didn't want my help. Whatever. I was blinded by my anger. But not so blind that I didn't see what happened next.

The Maya lifted its claw and swiftly swept it through the air, raking it across Bebe's arm. He let out a yelp as his blood spattered the wall. Every irritable thought I'd been thinking before dropped to the floor with my stomach and I jumped into action. Swinging my sword with all the strength I had, I managed to kill Maya in one fatal blow.

"Holy shit!" Junpei exclaimed, alarmed by what had happened. The others had turned to face us as Bebe screamed. Mitsuru took one look at the blood on the wall and Bebe's wounded arm, and then Junpei and me. She put two and two together pretty fast.

"Dammit, both of you!" she yelled at us, "He's not here to fight! What were you thinking?"

I didn't argue with her because for once I wanted her to be upset with me, even though I knew it was Junpei who encouraged it. Technically, I was to blame. Bebe was my responsibility. I knew something was wrong and I doubted Bebe's ability to handle it. I wasn't sure why it attacked him and not the rest of us, but it didn't make me any less responsible. Whatever happened to Bebe, on or off my watch, was my fault.

Bebe stayed particularly close to me, whimpering a bit as he clutched his bleeding arm tightly. He trembled violently, holding back tears with a great level of difficulty. He could stay as close to me as he needed to. I wouldn't let anything else hurt him. Not anymore. Screw it all. I was putting the training wheels back on.

As the others faced away from the Shadows, the wave came in heavier than before. They all went around Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, and Junpei. They tried to get around me too, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Never.

And then my worries from before came into play. A second wave of Maya came in from behind the group. The amount had doubled on that end. These ones didn't have anyone to go around. They were headed at Bebe.

But I was quicker. I leapt between them, fighting them off in pairs. They didn't try to attack me. That's when I began to realize what they were doing. My eyes widened.

"It's him…" I said quietly.

"What?" Mitsuru asked.

"They're not after us!" I yelled, "They're after Bebe!"

"The hell?" Junpei exclaimed, "Why him?"

I gritted my teeth as I continued to wipe the Shadows out. Maybe they knew he wouldn't put up a fight. He wasn't a threat… Were they after him because he was normal? The second wave had been twice as large, which supported that theory pretty well. They must have smelled his spilt blood… The bloodthirsty bastards.

But that didn't explain why they were so hell-bent to get at him that they didn't bother with us. There were just under thirty of them and six of us. We were caught up in the middle of a swarm. There was no way we could keep this up long enough. It would be like the equivalent of five battles on our own, and that was only if Bebe had a battle to himself. I think everyone knew that wouldn't happen.

"We need to find an access point!" I shouted, "We've got to get him out of here!"

"No arguments there," Mitsuru grunted, "Akihiko, can you…?"

"I'll do my best," Akihiko responded, heading forward automatically.

To my relief, the access point was only at the end of the hallway, and we were transported from Tziah to the ground floor before any of us could blink. As soon as we made it back to the lobby, everyone not involved seemed confused.

"Back already?" Yukari asked, "It hasn't even been half an hour…"

I turned back to Bebe quickly.

"Bebe, are you okay?" I asked him. He quaked fearfully, hardly able to breathe properly.

"H-Hai… I-I'm okay…" he said quietly. I held out my hand.

"Let me see your arm," I said. Without reluctance, he obeyed quietly. The wound was deep and had sliced his arm from the wrist to the elbow. My stomach churned to look at it. What had I done…?

"Oh my God," Yukari gasped as she noticed the blood that dripped to the floor, "He was attacked?"

"He's the only one they were after…" Akihiko said.

"They didn't even bother with us," Junpei said quietly.

Mitsuru was pissed off.

"Iori. Saito," she snarled, "I hope you both realize that his injury was your fault. If he had died, the casualty would have been on your account. What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't zeir fault…" Bebe said softly.

"No, it was mine," I spoke up. Bebe and Junpei looked at me suddenly, as if surprised that I was taking the full blame. Mitsuru glared.

I took a breath and sighed.

"His injury was my fault. No one else's…" I told her, "What's done is done and it doesn't change what happened. But it does change what will happen in the future. That I swear on my life."

I took my Evoker out and called forth Saki Mitama. She cast Diarama on Bebe arm. The depth of the wound was decreased greatly and the bleeding slowed. However, the length was not changed, and I assume that the pain was still there. At least it wouldn't call for stitches anymore…

Yukari went to Bebe, holding her hands behind herself shyly.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him. He nodded shakily. Yukari smiled at him a little.

"You're pretty tough for someone who doesn't have a Persona…" she said approvingly, "Good for you."

Bebe looked up at me, completely silent. I felt like crap. How could I let him get hurt? How could I even let myself be blinded by anger? I had taken on a great burden in protecting him, but I knew there was nothing I wanted more than to keep him safe. So far, I wasn't proving my capabilities too well. What was he feeling? Was he upset with me for breaking my promise?

We returned to the dorm while the Dark Hour was still in effect, which was highly unusual for S.E.E.S. The moment we got back, everyone was ready to turn in. Before they left, everyone made sure to say something to Bebe. Everyone had something comforting to say, which put my mind about that at ease, but it didn't change that I felt sick.

Before she went upstairs, Yukari wrapped up Bebe's remaining wound. I never understood the sudden nurturing feelings she displayed for him, but it comforted me to know that she wasn't acting like the stupid little witch she was before. Bebe thanked her, but was otherwise quiet.

Yukari went inside her room, and I headed for mine. I slowly placed my hand on the door knob, barely able to make myself turn it. The way Bebe had looked at me back at Tartarus had been burned into my mind permanently. A look so filled with fear and distraught… I felt as if I had betrayed him. I never considered myself immature before, but that night made me seriously reconsider. Why was I so sensitive?

I finally sighed and pushed the door open. A brief cold air greeted me. The AC must have kicked back on before the Dark Hour…

"Tetsuya-sama…?"

Bebe stood beside me timidly. He rubbed his dressed arm a little.

"Eez… eez eet okay if… I stay wiz you tonight…?" he asked softly.

I felt my heart lift a little, though I couldn't make myself smile. Not after what had happened…

"You don't have to ask," I told him, "You can stay with me as many times as you want…"

Bebe smiled, but only very slightly. I let him in first, following closely behind him.

As I closed the door, he turned to face me. He looked at the floor a little, continuing to rub his arm. He looked back up at me, and I could feel my arm and chest begin to ache. He was hurting in more ways than one. He was in pain because of me. It was all my fault… I hated myself.

I leaned forward, resting my forehead against his temple as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. His face was particularly warm and his entire body quivered.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, "I'm sorry I failed you…"

His arms slowly slid around me, holding me close to him.

"Oh, Tetsuya-sama… no…" he muttered, "Don't say zat… You did nozing wrong…"

"I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. That was my promise. And I broke it…"

"I told you to let go of me. You did exactly what I asked. Eet was my choice to put myself in danger…"

Tears rolled down his cheeks, sliding onto my nose and lips.

"I'm not like you… I'm not strong, and I can't 'elp anyone. Not even myself… Before you, I walked alone, trying to ignore what everyone else said about me be'ind my back… I know everyone 'ates me… And I don't blame zem… You're ze first person to show me zis endless kindness, not to mention ze first to promise to protect my life… I couldn't let myself 'old you back… I zought zat by trying to do zings on my own, I could make myself less of a burden for you… My mistake…"

I looked at him, my heart aching at his words.

"Don't you ever call yourself a burden again…" I said quietly, "Okay? You're not deadweight. You're someone very precious to me. Please understand that I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. You're someone worth fighting for…"

Bebe blushed and his irises sparkled. His eyes lowered a little and then closed as he pressed his forehead against my neck.

"Tetsuya-sama… I need you…" he said softly.

"And I'll always be here for you, as long as you do," I promised. I kissed his cheek, a little longer than I normally did.

Usually, he kissed my cheek in return. This time he pulled away from me and turned around, hiding his face in his hands. His sudden resistance startled me.

"Bebe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked. He spun around, his face a brilliant red.

"F-Fine! I'm just fine!" he stammered, beginning to quake again.

I tried a few more times, but he kept insisting that he was okay. I wasn't left with no other option but to give up. It bothered me that there was still some things about him that I didn't know, but I figured it was probably best. We finally went to bed, and I decided to stay awake through the remainder of the hour again.

Bebe slept on his side of the bed again, though he faced me this time. Some of his lashes stuck together due to the dry tears. Every so often, he mumbled incoherent words and his feet shifted. I knew it was weird, but I kind of liked how he slept.

"It seems that you two have become very close now…"

I jumped a little and jerked my attention towards the foot of the bed. Pharos sat there smiling a little.

"I envy what you have…" he said, then musing, "It's cold tonight. Can you believe it's already autumn? It'll be winter before you know it… But I'm sure neither of you have to worry so much about that, right?"

"Go away," I hissed.

Pharos seemed hurt by my hostility.

"What now?" he asked plaintively.

"You told me my life would never be normal again, and now Bebe's in danger. Piss off."

"I don't control the future," Pharos said with a frown, "I'm but a messenger, so don't shoot me."

I looked away from him, redirecting my eyes at Bebe. He wasn't aware of this conversation at all.

"You seem tired," Pharos said softly, "Did something happen?"

"Well if you must know, I just lost a friend, and nearly lost another," I growled, "It's not so unexpected for my energy to be this drained."

Pharos was quiet as he contemplated my words. He looked out my window.

"In this world, people die every day," he said, "Until recently, this was the same to me as the blowing of the wind. But now I see things differently… for the first time, I have a friend."

He looked back at me.

"Don't tell me that's not how you feel about him too… how difficult it is to realize that something as fragile as a life can end and take everything from you… there's something you haven't had to consider for the past ten years."

He slipped off the bed, crossing his arms in deep thought.

"Lately, I've become more certain of something…" he said gently, "You know the end I've spoken of? Some people refer to it as 'The Fall' but regardless… It's drawing near. Don't you sense it…?"

"No, I can't say that I have," I sighed. Pharos appeared troubled.

"We are kindred spirits, you and I, so why is it that only I can remember? This is a heartrending matter… Is my existence something you are unable to accept?"

I looked back at him, less irritated. He stared at me, seeming somewhat betrayed. Yet, it didn't stir quite the same guilt when he did it. It wasn't to say that I didn't feel bad for how Pharos felt, but Bebe made me feel far worse. At the same time, I didn't know what I could say to him. Little of what he had said made sense to me. Luckily, he seemed to understand that.

Pharos smiled mysteriously.

"Forgive me if I have said anything peculiar today. …Perhaps it is the change of seasons. Of course, our friendship remains steadfast. Well, I shall bid you farewell for now. Good night…"

Before I could get another word out, he had vanished.

I sighed and looked back at Bebe, still stuck on Pharos' words from the previous visit. Maybe my life wasn't meant to be normal. Then again, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Normal or not, I had someone who was there. As the Dark Hour faded away, I fell asleep easily. I hadn't slept better in months.


	9. Nine Acceptances

**Faux Pas**

**Nine Acceptances**

A huge sigh of relief swept over everyone in the dorm that night. Exams were finally over and done with. For once, we were all ready to take the weekend off from studying and Tartarus. We sat in the dorm, our minds weary from the testing. I didn't find the exam difficult, but I always found myself stressed in the testing atmosphere. I dreaded that more than anything.

Bebe sat beside Junpei and me on the sofa, seeming a little bummed out. Although, no one could beat Junpei's misery.

"Didn't you study, Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked him. He sighed.

"Yeah. But nothing I studied showed up on any of the exams," he said.

"Reading the table of contents doesn't classify as studying," Mitsuru reminded him.

"Well, then I'm screwed," he groaned.

"Aw, cheer up, Junpei-kun," Yukari said encouragingly, "There has to be someone who didn't even open a textbook. Tetsuya, shut up."

"I studied!" I barked, "And I helped Bebe study a lot last week! Stick that in your juice box and suck it."

"You were tutoring Bebe?" Akihiko asked, "When did you start that?"

"You say it like I would have refused to help anyone else," I muttered, feeling slightly offended.

"Tetsuya-sama helped me out a lot. Unfortunately, no matter who my teacher eez, I may never understand 'ow to read or write kanji characters," Bebe said with a slight smile, "Trying to look every character up in ze dictionary can be tedious…"

"You speak Japanese well enough to seem fluent," Mitsuru said, "You're from France, correct?"

"Hai," Bebe responded.

Mitsuru smiled a seldom friendly smile.

"Dois-je parle bien le français? (Do I speak French well?)" she asked. He seemed surprised.

"Oh, oui! Très bien! (Oh, yes! Very well!)" he grinned.

"C'est bon à savoir! J'ai été des cours de français pendant quelques années. (That's good to know! I've been taking French for a few years.)" Mitsuru replied. Bebe nodded approvingly.

"Je peux dire. Il semble si naturel. (I can tell. It sounds so natural.)" Bebe replied.

I smiled too. I had studied French for a few years, and especially after meeting Bebe. Finally, I saw a chance to try what I'd learned.

"Et le mien, Bebe? Que pensez-vous? (And mine, Bebe? What do you think?)" I asked. Bebe seemed more surprised.

"Très bien, Tetsuya-sama! Je ne savais pas que vous parlait français! Très beau! (Very good, Tetsuya-sama! I didn't know you spoke French! Very beautiful!)" he exclaimed.

"Dude says what?" Junpei asked, seeming stressed out, "That wasn't on the test was it? Man, I don't even know!"

"Eet wasn't on ze test, zough I almost wish eet was," Bebe chuckled, "Don't worry, Junpei-sama. I'm sure you did fine. Maybe next time exams come around I can 'elp you study. If you can read ze kanji for me at least."

Junpei jumped at the offer.

"Bebe, you're so kind…!" he cried goofily, play-sobbing tears of joy. It was cute until he hugged Bebe. Then I felt myself grow tense. I didn't understand why it bothered me, but it did.

"Okay, okay, don't overwhelm him," I muttered.

"Bebe-kun, when you lived in France did you ever learn to cook any traditional dishes?" Fuuka spoke up. Bebe smiled humbly.

"Well… I only learned a little," he replied, "I can make crepes, but ozer zan zat, I can only fry and boil eggs."

"That's more than I can do," Fuuka said, seeming a little impressed.

"Wait- then what was that you made me try yesterday?" Akihiko asked.

"Well, we ran out of eggs, so that was egg substitute," Fuuka responded.

"Egg substi-? What the hell did you substitute?"

"A marshmallow. It was white, so I thought-"

"Ye- SO IS GLUE!" Akihiko cried, now extremely nervous, "How did you get a marshmallow to match an egg's consistency?"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"No, it's weird! And I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be impossible! You disturbed the natural order!"

Most of us were laughing too hard to hear the rest of the arguing. Well, all of us with the exception of Aigis.

"I… do not understand…" she said quietly. Junpei tried to explain.

"Well, basically, Fuuka did the impossible, and now-"

"I meant the reaction," Aigis interrupted, troubled, "Why… do you laugh?"

"Because it's funny," Yukari responded with a grin.

"Funny?"

"Yeah, you know, 'Knock-knock, who's there?'" Ken asked.

"Friend or intruder?" Aigis asked, on edge.

"Okay, horrible example, especially for her," Junpei muttered.

"Friend or intruder?" Aigis repeated, same inflection as before. She held her gun erect at the door. We were all on our feet nervously, trying to calm her.

"No, no! Aigis, it was a joke! Put the gun down!" Yukari cried.

"I was kidding," Ken said. She didn't believe them.

"Aigis, it's okay. There's nobody at the door," I said. Slowly, she put her arm down.

"I do not understand jokes," she admitted. We all sweatdropped.

"Apparently," Junpei said. Bebe smiled at her.

"Eet's okay, Aigis-sama," he said, "I don't understand jokes eizer sometimes. Besides… laughter does not 'ave to be ze result of a joke. Sometimes, eet eez just because you are 'appy."

"Appy?" Aigis asked, extremely puzzled.

"Happy," the rest of us clarified.

She took a moment to process the word.

"I do not understand what it means to be happy," she said thoughtfully, "But when I watch you, I feel that I have an understanding of what it looks like. Are you happy?"

Bebe smiled.

"I am," he replied.

Aigis was stoic for a moment, the way she always used to be. Then, slowly, a small smile formed on her face.

"When you are happy, Tetsuya is happy," she said, "If my calculations are correct... that makes me… happy?"

I had never really seen Aigis happy before, and I found myself in complete shock at the sight. I don't think anyone else had seen her happy before that moment either. Even though she looked perfectly human, she never expressed non-robotic emotion. I wasn't sure she had even been built to mimic human emotion. But there she was, smiling. Bebe could even make Aigis smile…

Koromaru left his food dish and approached us quietly. I scratched behind his ears, which he seemed to take a liking to. As soon as I took my hand away, he rested his head in Bebe's lap, a small whine emitting in the back of his throat. Bebe pet his head affectionately with a smile.

"You're a good boy, Koro-chan," he said very quietly. Koromaru's tail wagged, and he lay on the floor by Bebe's feet.

Ken watched Koromaru quietly for a little while.

"He has a Persona… I have a Persona…" he said quietly, then looking back at Bebe, "So why don't you? It doesn't make any sense."

Bebe smiled sadly.

"I don't know," he responded, "Maybe eet wasn't meant for me. Maybe eet was all an accident."

Ken seemed a little nervous.

"Don't take it the wrong way," he said, "I like having you with us."

"I like having you here, too," Akihiko added, "Persona or no Persona, you're a good kid."

Bebe shyly blushed.

"You zink so…?" he asked.

"We all think so," Yukari smiled, "It's a good thing Tetsuya-kun found you. If he hadn't, we may have never known."

I felt my face fall a little. I understood that what Yukari had said was a kind comment, but it brought to mind the guilt I still couldn't shake. If I hadn't found him, as he'd said before, he may have lived an unhappy life. But at least it would have been normal. At least, if he hadn't become friends with me, or if I had never stopped by the Home Economics Room that afternoon, he would lead a normal life. It seemed hard to believe that no one would come along and be his friend.

Someone… Someone to take my place… Hold him, comfort him, and listen to him always. Or maybe someone that would pique his interest even. Like what he liked. Take his hand. Someone he would want to spend his every minute with. Someone who may be his happily ever after. …she would make him very happy… My chest began to contract.

"Oi, Wild Card!"

A pen struck my forehead. Startled by the impact, I jolted. Junpei laughed a little.

"It's not funny," Akihiko scolded, though his efforts were futile. Yukari, who had tossed the projectile, sighed.

"Really, Tetsuya-kun, you're such a space cadet," she said, "Relax. The exams are over. Not that you have any room to sweat over that crap."

"Daijoubu…?" Bebe asked, concerned. I rubbed my forehead.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," I replied, blinking myself awake from the moment of oblivion.

"Maybe you need a good night's rest," Mitsuru said, "None of us have had one of those in awhile."

"You should turn in," Akihiko said.

For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to get rid of me. I decided not to argue over giving them that satisfaction.

"Yeah. I think I will," I said at last, "Good night."

Bebe watched me quietly as I left him alone with the others.

I didn't go straight to bed as I should have. Instead, I sat at the foot of the bed where Pharos normally appeared. The room was cold, and my muscles became taut as they struggled to keep warm. Thinking about what had gone through my head prior to the interruption, I held my gaze steadily at the floor.

All I could think about was that final thought… Would Bebe truly have been better off without me? Maybe I was a hindrance. I couldn't let him leave because he would be without protection. I felt like I was holding him back from greater opportunities. But it was for a good reason, wasn't it? It wasn't selfish desires… right?

Desires…

What did that even mean? I couldn't understand why I felt as if I knew everything about everyone else, but so little about myself. What about Bebe made me care about him over any of my friends? Ken was cute. Yukari had a sweet and affectionate side. Junpei often made attempts to defend me and empathize with my worries. Aigis often worried herself over my wellbeing. Akihiko was brave. All of my friends had something like that…

Bebe had all of it… I considered him my greatest friend of all. He was my opposite. We were like magnets, he and I. We had a sort of attraction…

Attraction…

I thought heavily about the word, trying to understand its true meaning. We were drawn together by this mysterious force, yet I wasn't sure of the exact factor.

I once told Bebe that he was good for someone like me. Even when I said it, I wasn't sure what it meant. So why did I say it? Why did I always say the most awkward things to him, or feel odd sensations when he said nice things to me? I wasn't ever so uncomfortable when Yukari or Junpei said such things… Why was Bebe different?

As I continued to analyze my relationship with Bebe, there was a small knock at my door. I gave consent for the visitor to enter, and had mixed feelings as he walked in, smiling a little at me. The moment I saw his face my mood lifted a little, only to fall back as I became confused by the reaction.

He sat next to me on the bed, gazing at me curiously.

"Are you sure you're okay…?" he asked. I attempted a smile.

"I'm sure," I said quietly.

Bebe didn't seem convinced. Any of my other friends would have dropped it, but he seemed to wait for me to continue. Maybe this was something I should talk to him about.

"Bebe…?"

"Yes?" he asked, smiling a little. He giggled a soft, tiny little laugh. It was cute…

I swallowed and went on.

"Do you… Do you ever wonder what we have?" I asked. Bebe cocked his head.

"Explain," he replied simply. I frowned, worried that I wouldn't be able to.

"Well… do you ever feel like… we have something… different?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"I… I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean…" he said quietly, "Gomenasai, Tetsuya-sama…"

I smiled a little at him and then looked down at the floor, my hair falling in front of my face a little.

"It's okay…" I said, "I just wish someone did. I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I like you, and I want to be able to understand what it is that makes that so…"

I sighed.

"I can't help but wonder if… you're good for me, but not the other way around… To be honest… I know I'm not the most pleasant person to be with. My friends have expressed that enough. I just wish I could be a better person for you.

"I still blame myself for your circumstances. I never meant to put you in danger. I never felt like you needed any more trouble. I mean… I wonder if you were better off without me. If you never met me, you would have never had to worry about the Shadows…"

My hair lifted a little and Bebe peeked at me.

"May I?" he asked. I wasn't sure what he was asking for, but I consented anyway, continuing,

"I mean, if you hadn't met me, you would have found someone that could take better care of you, and-"

A pleasant tingling sensation caressed my scalp and heat flooded into my cheeks instantaneously. Bebe smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair affectionately.

"…A-And that could…" I tried to continue, "…make… you… …you… …um…"

I shifted my eyes in his direction. He continued to stroke my hair with a very pretty smile. His eyes were fixed on my hair, and his cheeks were tinted pink.

He wasn't unhappy… Despite everything, he was happy. I thought back to the discussions in the lobby. Everyone liked Bebe, whether they had before I'd brought him here or not. As I thought longer, I realized that Bebe probably never had so many friends in his life. Of course he wasn't unhappy… He was in Japan, the country he loved most. He was with us, the friends he loved most. I would never regret something like that.

I finally let myself be at ease, breathing slowly as Bebe tucked my hair behind my ear. He chuckled a little.

"Finally," he said, "I zought you would never relax."

His hand lowered to my shoulder for a moment, gently rubbing. Hesitating momentarily, he crawled onto the bed, sitting behind me. I felt his hands squeeze gently at my shoulders and run up and down my back.

An electric current traced my spine, and the heat began prickling my cheeks.

"Don't be mad wiz me for saying so, but you're a very uptight person, Tetsuya-sama…" Bebe said softly, "Even when zere eez nozing to worry about, you always seem troubled. Ze worst eez over, my tomodachi. You can rest easily now…"

I remained quiet. Most of my words were lost as I concentrated on the steady movement of Bebe's hands. My eyelids began to droop.

"Now… as for what you were saying before… I don't believe I would 'ave been better off wizout you. In fact, you're ze reason I'm still alive. If not for you, ze Shadows would 'ave killed me zat night. Even if I 'ad survived, they would 'ave 'ad ozer chances. But you don't let zem 'ave zeir way. You always save my life. In more ways zan one, zat I am certain."

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I felt his face against the back of my head. He inhaled deeply and sighed it out slowly, his breath caressing the nape of my neck.

"You don't 'ave to worry about me…" he said quietly, "As long as I 'ave you, I'm okay…"

Flames licked at my face. I could hear the AC, but I wasn't feeling it. I was sure of it now. I was sick. But only with Bebe? It didn't make sense. Why him?

"You asked me what we 'ave, ne?" he asked. I nodded. He nuzzled his forehead against my head.

"You're my best tomodachi in ze world…" he said, "Am I yours?"

"Of course you are…"

"Could eet be zat… I upset you by giving ze ozers so much attention…?" he asked.

The thought stirred in my head a moment. I had begun to feel a little irritated with Junpei when he hugged Bebe. Was I just a possessive best friend?

"W-Well…" I stuttered nervously. How could I explain that one? I was so used to having Bebe to myself, that I didn't like sharing what we had with others? Not much of an ego-booster.

To my relief, Bebe smiled and chuckled.

"I wondered…" he said, "Eet's true zat we 'aven't 'ad any real time togezer since… you know… everyzing… Maybe eet's time we did somezing normal togezer. You know, like a casual outing?"

Again, he brought up a good point. Since he was exposed to the Dark Hour, we had been very serious with each other. Even over the week, all of our time together had involved nothing but studying. And despite knowing it was impossible, I craved a little normality.

That all made sense. Suddenly, I didn't feel so lost. I wanted to spend real time with my best friend. That's all it was. I looked at Bebe curiously.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Y-You mean… as tomodachi…?" he asked.

"Yeah," I grinned, "It'll be fun. We can do a bunch of stuff. Catch you up on living the Japanese life."

Bebe grinned.

"Zat sounds tanoshii," he said, giving me a squeeze. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, then it's a date," I said, "Do you want to leave in the morning?"

"Uh… yeah! Yeah, morning. Sure," Bebe stammered, blushing and a little entranced by, presumably, something I had said.

We decided to turn in early, seeing that we had a busy day ahead of us. Bebe fell asleep long before the Dark Hour was scheduled, and I decided I would sleep before then as well. If I could. I was truly excited about the next day. It was so rare that I had anything to look forward to…

I felt a lot better, knowing what had been bothering me for so long. Bebe had it right. He knew. So smart. I admired him, and could never thank him enough for pulling me out of my confusion. For once, I was able to rest easy.

But then I had an unsettling dream.


	10. Tension

**Faux Pas**

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm not usually the kind of person to do this, but if you're a regular reader, can you leave me some feedback? It's just that I'm posting chapter after chapter and I still haven't had any reviews, and I'm wondering if this story is okay or not. I just want to know if anyone's really reading this. Thank you, if you are. :)**

**Tension**

I sat up in bed the next morning a sorry mess, my head in my hands against my knees. Sweat dripped from my forehead, nearly sizzling. My hands trembled and my heart raced quickly. All I could hear was my heavy breathing and the blood pulsing as my heart pounded. Stop, stop, be still, damn you! It was only a dream…

But it felt so real…

I looked back at Bebe, who lay peacefully asleep. He hadn't moved an inch all night. So it must have been me that moved closer. Why?

I watched him in silence. This curious person that had appeared in my dream lay before me. Weren't dreams an escape from reality? So why was I unable to escape a character? I wiped my face with the back of my arm, trying to calm down. But every time I remembered the dream, I started all over again.

It was in this room… I had returned early from Tartarus, walking into my room alone. At least, I thought I was alone. I heard a voice.

_Thou art I… and I am thou…_

I looked around, unable to see anyone.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana._

I recognized it as _that _voice. The one with no body, that only I could hear. Why was it speaking out like this? I was alone…

And then, suddenly, Bebe was in the room. At first it seemed like one of those dreams where the story seems to skip a place, but it was far stranger.

He wore a pure white kimono and he spoke to me in a strange language. It wasn't French, it wasn't Japanese, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't English either. It was a very short and unclear phrase, almost as if he had mumbled over it. Yet, he smiled as though it were meant to be beautiful. He blushed as I smiled a friendly smile back.

And then came the part I couldn't forget.

He approached me slowly, his hands resting on my chest. They slid up to my cheeks, where they stayed. Bebe continued to walk forward, backing me against a wall. I slid down to the floor and he sat in my lap, resting his forehead to mine. I felt his breath against my lips.

He remained this way, making no further move. His eyes fixed upon mine, almost staring into my soul. I'd never seen a more beautiful blue… His lips were but a pout away from mine. His hands left my cheeks and began to stroke my hair. I wanted him to stop teasing me.

I held him against me, pressing my nose lightly to the side of his. He closed his eyes and kissed around my mouth, but never directly on the lips. His kisses felt like a butterfly's batting wings. I longed for him to kiss my lips.

He pulled away a little so that I could see him again. Large white-feathered wings protruded from his back. There was an ink splatter on his sleeve.

When I woke up, my face was an inch from Bebe's. I jolted, miraculously leaving him undisturbed. The same did not go for me. What was this feeling stirring inside my chest? Just when I thought I knew what ailed me, I was thrown back to square one.

If I wasn't a possessive best friend that wanted more time with Bebe, then what was I? And what the hell was with that dream? Aside from the ridiculous elements like the angel wings, the voices, and the coming up out of nowhere… Why would I dream about such an intimate moment between us? ..why was I left feeling as if I wasn't satisfied? Why did I still want him to kiss me? Why did I want to kiss him?

The bed sheets rustled a bit. I forced myself to stay my gaze at my knees.

"Tetsuya-sama…?"

I didn't want to look back at him. Not now. I wouldn't have to. He came to me.

"Doushita no?" Bebe asked, looking over my face, "You look sick."

He placed his hand on my forehead, and for the first time for him, I flinched. It wasn't so much that I disliked that he was touching me, it was just the idea of it… That dream… The warmth of his hands matched the warmth in my dream… The contact made me want his kiss even more. Fire…

"Uwaa, you're burning up," Bebe murmured, "Maybe you shouldn't go out today…"

No. I wasn't giving up. Sick or not, I wasn't succumbing to it.

"N-No, no, I'll be okay…" I told him, "It usually passes in a few seconds…"

"Zis 'appens often?" Bebe asked, astonished. I managed an awkward smile.

"Increasingly, so it seems…" I muttered.

Bebe was quiet for a moment. He patted my shoulder.

"Well… I 'ope eet passes soon, Tetsuya-sama," he smiled, "'Ow about zis… I'll go take a shower, and if you're feeling better when I'm done, we can go out."

He kissed my cheek before he stood up, leaving me to my raging thoughts.

Oh my God. WHY? Why did the word 'shower' suddenly seem so appealing? Why did the idea of Bebe showering arouse the memories of the dream? It had nothing to do with him kissing me! The images stuck in my head made my face burn more furiously than ever before. And then he kissed my cheek…

This complicated everything. Best friends didn't feel like this. Not that I knew of at least… And Bebe had no idea. Not that I could tell him that I was having these thoughts. What would he think of me then? I didn't want him to see me as some sort of perverted, sick…

Sick…? I was sick. Illness had been my first hunch. Never second-guess yourself… People have weird dreams and hallucinations when they get sick. This was okay… I would have to pace myself, but I would be fine. This would pass eventually. I just needed to take a decongestant or an aspirin. In fact, the burning was already gone… I felt oddly better…

This would be okay… Bebe and I were going to have a good time together. I needed to unwind. He was right. I was an uptight person. I needed to change. Maybe that's why Bebe was good for me?

But when he came back, the symptoms did too. I began to worry that I was allergic to him.

"Still sick?" he asked, concerned and slightly disappointed. He pressed his hand to my forehead again and I feared my skin would burn off. His concern became greater.

"You must 'ave a cold…" he said quietly, "Poor zing…"

"N-No… I…" I stuttered.

What? Why was I trying to lie about it? It was so obvious. But… I didn't want to stay at the dorm. I wanted to go out with him. But I couldn't…

"You should rest," Bebe told me, "You don't want eet to get worse."

"But…" I murmured, "We…"

Bebe cocked his head.

"If eet's our date zat you are worried about, we can wait until next Sunday," he said, "I would razer you be healzy zan suffering."

"I… can go…" I muttered. Bebe frowned.

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly, "If you're sick, you're sick. I want you better so you can relax. Now lie down."

My face started burning more fiercely.

"Lie… down…?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, placing his hand on my forehead. This time, he pushed me back to my pillow. My heart was pounding. What would be his next move?

He looked down at me, sighing.

"Look at you… You need to stop 'urting yourself," he told me, "I wish I could make you understand zat you don't 'ave to push yourself. I'm sorry, but you're sick, and I can't let you make eet worse."

He stood up, and then he kneeled beside me.

"Listen…" he said quietly, "I look forward to zis as much as you do. I appreciate zat you want to spend time togezer, but we can't enjoy ourselves if you don't feel well. You'll be sick and I'll feel terrible for dragging you around. So, if I can ask of you just one zing, please rest. I want you to feel better. Your 'appiness eez my 'appiness."

I found myself feeling sicker. I think. I finally gave up.

"Okay…" I said softly. Bebe smiled.

"Yosh," he smiled, "You sleep and I'll get out of your 'air. Do you want me to pick somezing up for you at ze pharmacy? Cold medicine?"

"No, I'm okay…" I told him. He nodded and stood up.

"Okay," he said, "Please get better."

He began to walk away, and I felt my heart lurch. I had to say something.

"Bebe?"

He turned. I bit my lip gently.

"I'm… sorry…" I muttered. He smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be," he said, "You can't 'elp getting sick. Just get better for next week. We can spend ze day togezer next Sunday."

I smiled slightly.

"Okay…" I responded. He smiled a little.

"Get well," he wished as he left the room.

As the door closed, my symptoms persisted. I figured I really was sick. Maybe Bebe was right to keep me inside. He was a good person… I closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

I didn't have any dreams like before, but Bebe was still in them. It didn't stir any peculiar feelings like the first dream. I had a fairly realistic one about spending Sunday afternoon with him in Iwatodai. Even the smell of takoyaki was there… We went to the Sweet Shop, and I couldn't control my movements very well. I kept getting ice cream on my forehead… Scene skip. We sat on a bench, folding paper figures. Origami?

The dream slowly drifted away and I could hear the AC blowing gently. The room was so cool… My face didn't burn anymore. I opened my eyes slowly, only to meet darkness. I looked around the shaded room. It was evening already? How had I managed to sleep for so long? As I sat up, something cold and damp slid off my forehead and plopped in my lap. I held it up to get a better look at it. A washcloth? Who had put it there? Maybe Aigis?

As I sat quietly, it occurred to me that I wasn't feeling sick anymore. Had it all passed? All it took was sleep? How curious… I flipped the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the mattress. I didn't even feel dizzy.

I stood up and got dressed. Then I left my room, pondering over this miraculous recovery of mine. It went away awfully fast. Was that a good sign? As I reached the bottom of the staircase, the others noticed me.

"Oh, you're awake!" Yukari smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied, "A lot better."

"I am happy that you have made a full recovery," Aigis said, though she didn't smile.

"Do you think you can manage Tartarus tonight?" Mitsuru asked, "Iori has been begging me to let him lead for the night. I think he wants out more than Koromaru."

"N-No, I think you're missing the point…" Junpei muttered, sweatdropping nervously.

"I think I'll be okay," I said.

I noticed Bebe at the dining room table. He watched me quietly. I felt my heart sink. Crap. I knew it looked bad. I was okay to slay dozens of monstrous beasts, but I couldn't manage a walk around the city? Ouch. That seemed like a slap in the face…

But he had to know that I wanted to spend the day with him. He had to, right? I tried to get up and he pushed me back. He told me to stay. I listened. Just like before. He wasn't upset then, and he had his arm cut open by a Maya. I was sick. He couldn't be mad at me for that, right?

He stood up and went to me, placing his hand on my forehead. My cheeks burned a little, but not as badly as before. He frowned thoughtfully, and then smiled at me, taking his hand away.

"Your fever seems to be gone," he said, "Aren't you glad you rested?"

Was… was he being sarcastic? He didn't sound sarcastic. But he had to be upset with me. He had to be. I couldn't even forgive myself. He didn't have to forgive me… Was he pissed or not? I couldn't even tell.

"Saito, are you sure you're okay to fight?" Mitsuru asked, "You're behaving strangely."

Was I? What was I doing?

"I can fight!" I said, a little loudly. Everyone stared at me strangely, Bebe included. His hand went back to my forehead, and I got edgy.

"Stop that, I feel fine," I mumbled. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he sighed, "Just don't get yourself in so deep zat you drown. I can only pull you out of ze shallow end."

Shit. Did he just say 'shallow'? Did he think I was shallow for skipping out? No. No, no, no. That wasn't true. He knew that. He knew that, didn't he?

"Wild Card!" Yukari barked. I jolted. She frowned, "God, I called your name three times. Why will you respond to 'Wild Card' and not 'Tetsuya'? Quit being such a space cadet. If you're as fine as you say, then we need to head out now."

I had to shake it off. This wasn't coming off well. Bebe wasn't mad at me. I had to make myself think that whether it was true or not.

I went into Tartarus with Junpei, Yukari, Bebe, and Mitsuru, still worried out of my mind. I was sick in a completely different way now. I felt like he was glaring daggers into my back. Though there wasn't any evidence, I had a strong feeling that he was upset. Usually, I was pretty good at reading people. Never second-guess yourself…

Yukari slapped me upside the head. I was spacing again…

We entered the Tziah block again, though cautiously. Mitsuru said it was best if we entered slowly, seeing that we had been ambushed before. The floor we entered on was completely clear, so we crept up the stairs cautiously.

Bebe had a sword like mine this time. One-handed and a great deal lighter. He didn't have to drag it on the floor, and he would be able to attack the Shadows if necessary. Though, I didn't think it would be. I had made it my sole promise to protect him from anything. Maybe I could make everything up to him.

Focusing on Tartarus helped ease me worries over if he was upset or not, but not much. I still couldn't tell if he was bothered. He didn't seem upset. But maybe he was hiding it? Maybe this was payback because I hid from him. He figured me out quickly. So why couldn't I see through him anymore?

We walked along quietly until Fuuka spoke up through the transmitter.

"Shadows are coming!" she alerted us, "It's another swarm!"

"Again?" Mitsuru asked, frustrated.

"It seems like it's not just Maya this time… Please! Be careful!" Fuuka told us.

Weapons were at the ready before the Shadows even showed their masked faces.

"Stand your guard," Mitsuru told us, "Even if the enemies don't attack you like before, give them all you've got. I repeat, Iori. Saito. Do NOT hold back."

Go ahead. Rub it in there nice and deep. Oh, and if you want, go ahead and squeeze a lemon in there and then salt it down. Better yet, just take your rapier and shove it up your-

"SAITO, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Mitsuru yelled, "I asked if you were ready!"

"Jeez, I'm ready. God," I mumbled. Such a pain in the ass.

Before I could even look forward, Yukari released the string on her bow. The arrow split through the air like a bullet and struck a Maya in the face.

"Nice, Yuka-tan," Junpei grinned.

As he spoke, the rest of the swarm crept into the room. Fuuka had been correct. It wasn't just the Visceral Maya… There were Order Giants. Hulking golems with swords larger than Mitsuru's, Junpei's, Bebe's, and mine melded together. Giants were nothing to screw with.

Mitsuru charged forward, taking a swing at a Maya. The little wretch slid right around her. She fell to the floor awkwardly, dropping her weapon. The other Shadows could have attacked her while she was down, but it was as if she were but a rock. They simply went around her without sparing a glance. She sat up quickly, looking back at the Shadows that drew closer to us.

"It's happening again!" she cried, "They're after him!"

Without thinking, I was in front of Bebe immediately, ready to take on any Shadow. Maya or Giant, I would kill whatever came close to Bebe. One hand held my sword, the other was ready to grab my Evoker. My mind was clear of everything else. I was ready to fight.

When the Giant approached first, I was quick to draw my Evoker.

"Jack Frost!" I summoned, pulling the trigger quickly. Jack Frost cast a light Bufu spell on the Giant and froze it solid, to my satisfaction. Lucky little guy…

I swung my sword forcefully and the Giant shattered as if it had been frozen by liquid nitrogen. That was unusual… Giants never went down like that… Maybe I was just particularly lucky?

"Whoa," Junpei blinked, "Nice job, dude. Do that some more and we'll be done in five minutes."

"Impressive," Yukari said with a smile. Mitsuru was back on her feet, fighting off the weak Maya first. To our relief, this swarm was far smaller than the first one. Though it still felt like an equal amount of stress because of the Giants. I had managed to take out one, but there were still three more.

It wasn't a good idea for the others to be dealing with the Maya. They were too easy. We had to focus on the bigger enemies. We needed the vermin out of the way. I pulled the trigger of the Evoker again, this time calling a fairly new addition to my Personae from my Compendium. The Visceral Maya were weak against fire. How very convenient.

"Surt!" I called forth. Surt, all eight feet of him, kneeled on the floor in front of me, facing the swarm. I'd never tried Ragnarok before, so I felt like it might be a good time to try. Surt thrust his arms away from his chest and a gargantuan tower of fire exploded in the middle of the swarm. The Maya were destroyed on impact, but the Giants remained.

"Wow, you're on a roll today," Yukari remarked. Junpei was overly excited by the fire, and he couldn't say anything intelligible or worth writing down.

"Tetsuya-sama, do you want me to try to fight too?" Bebe asked. I looked up at the hulking Giants, all staring down fixedly at Bebe. Could I give my answer any quicker?

"No, just stay behind me. These are guys you don't want to deal with," I told him.

"Right," he said, pleasantly easy to persuade for once.

The Giant closest to me seemed to realize that I was defending what it was after. It also seemed to realize that in order to get to him, it would have to go through me first. Of course, when you have a giant sword that can cut through a person like butter, that's not so difficult, is it?

Wrong.

It took a swing at me and I deflected its sword with mine. I wasn't exactly sure how I was able to, since I never could before and this Giant was stronger than the others I had fought before. We had a stare down, waiting for the other to move. The Giant's eyes were cold as ice…

Something in my head snapped. Ice. Without looking at her, I called out to Mitsuru.

"Use Mabufu!" I commanded. She understood my train of thought perfectly and didn't argue with me. I heard her Evoker and suddenly the Giants all froze. Perfect.

I swung at the one before me and it shattered like before. Again? Luck was abundant…

With a little more difficulty, the others managed the other two Giants on their own. The room was still. I listened closely for another noise.

"Great work," Fuuka's voice said, "You defeated them all."

The others sighed and relaxed. Junpei dropped his blade and plopped down on the floor.

"Jeez, just two weeks ago we couldn't find more than five Shadows. Now we're getting swarmed every time we walk onto a floor. What's the deal?"

"You were right…" Yukari said, "They weren't attacking us at all… Except for the one that attacked Tetsuya-kun…"

Mitsuru covered her face.

"He was in front of Bebe… I was worried…" she said, "But it seems like our theory from before is correct. The Shadows want him."

"But… why me?" Bebe asked quietly, "I don't 'ave anyzing special…"

"Maybe that's the point," Mitsuru said quietly, "Maybe they're looking for an easy fight. They want your blood."

"That's just great," I grumbled, throwing my sword to the floor.

"Tetsuya, settle down," Yukari said, "You pretty much demolished the Shadows back there. That was merciless even for them."

"I wouldn't complain," Junpei grinned, "I mean did you even see that fire move? It was like-"

Again, not worth trying to write his insufferable onomatopoeia.

Mitsuru looked at me curiously.

"Iori has a point…" she said, "Saito was stronger than usual both nights… It seems like whenever Bebe is being attacked, his power more than doubles its usual level. Like… an adrenaline rush."

"So… Bebe attracts everything, and Tetsuya kills everything. Together, they make a mouse trap?" Junpei asked.

"Exactly," Mitsuru said.

The wheels in her head began turning, and I didn't care for the direction they were going. She looked back and forth between Bebe and me for a long time. Then, the words came out.

"All right. Change of plan. Since Bebe can't fight on his own, he won't be needing a weapon anymore," she said. Bebe sighed a little, but it sounded more disappointed than relieved.

"From now on, Bebe will enter Tartarus with Saito's team and act as support. At the same time, you'll also be attracting Shadows. If we can get rid of them all immediately like this, we'll be free to explore the floors as we please without concern for lurking predators."

I felt something in my head snap.

"You're making him a Bait Member?" I roared.

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Mitsuru said unsurely, "Sort of a harsh statement, though."

"You're the one who's putting his life on the line!" I spat, "Why is it that you can make him live bait, but I get chewed out because I let him swing at a Maya? Explain this to me, Senpai! Explain it!"

"Tetsuya-sama, don't yell at 'er," Bebe said softly, "Eet's okay."

I whirled around, to address him.

"No, Bebe! It's not okay!" I barked, then turning back to Mitsuru, "You're not making him a Bait Member. It'll be a cold day in August before I let that happen."

"Saito, you're not understanding the concept at all," Mitsuru sighed, "He's not just there to serve as live bait. He's there to amplify your strength and provide backup and support as needed. Besides, don't you think you'll make sure nothing happens to him?"

"There's absolutely NO promise that I can survive everything that comes our way!" I yelled, "You said it yourself when I first started this. We come in here knowing there's a chance we'll die! And if I go, what will happen to him? Hm? If he can't defend himself, he'll die too, won't he?"

"Hey, man, calm down. Has Mitsuru-senpai ever led us the wrong way before?" Junpei asked, "Just trust her a little for once. She wouldn't deliberately try to get Bebe killed would she?"

I growled, pacing irritably. Bebe grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Zey are right," he said, his expression completely serious, "Calm down."

As he stared me down, the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. I could barely move. My body felt sort of weak trying to absorb it. Bebe narrowed his stare.

"Don't doubt yourself, and don't doubt me," he said quietly. My heart began wrenching. I hadn't even realized it, but I had been debasing Bebe the entire time. No…

"Then, I assume it's settled," Mitsuru said. Bebe watched me closely. I sighed and hung my head.

"Do as you wish…" I mumbled, yanking my arm away from him.

"Good," Mitsuru said, satisfied, "I'm glad you can agree."

"Whatever."

"Yeow," Junpei remarked, "I see who wears the pants in THAT relationship."

Bebe and I both looked at him quickly; him confused, I was irritated.

"Come again?" Bebe asked. Junpei laughed.

"I'm just having fun with you," he assured him, "You two are always acting like something's up."

"I don't understand," Bebe said quietly, frowning.

"You guys act gay!" Junpei said, very plainly, "You know, homosexual? Bromance? Kinda queer?"

"I-… I…" Bebe stuttered, disconcerted.

"Was that something they didn't teach you?" Junpei asked, clueless, "Oh. My bad. You wouldn't get the joke then. Sorry about that."

"Junpei!" Yukari barked.

She wasn't the only who was sensing it. Bebe was stressed out. He understood what was being said perfectly well. Junpei, you fricking idiot. Why can't you see it? Dammit, just LOOK!

Snap.

I couldn't control myself. I went at him, my fist clenched and ready to drive into his jaw.

"Saito! Get back!" Mitsuru screamed at me. I refused to listen to her. My fist drew back, and Junpei seemed to realize that I was going to assault. He started to back off quickly. You can run, but you can't hide.

I threw my fist forward. I blinked in mid-swing, and when I reopened my eyes Bebe stood between us. Miraculously, as if some sort of switch had been flipped or a brake had been put on, I froze. My fist stopped but an inch from Bebe's face.

"Don't you dare 'urt one of your friends," he said through his teeth.

His eyes were cold. He really was pissed off. I almost wanted him to yell, but he persisted with his quiet voice. It was a thousand times worse than scolding. Yell at me, curse at me, hit me… something… anything but this…

My arm fell back to my side and I collapsed to my knees. I covered my face with my shaking hands. I almost hit him… If I hadn't stopped when I did, I would have hurt the very person I was trying to protect. What was wrong with me?

I sat on my bed that night in a similar way. Bebe leaned against the wall, staring at me. Say something. Just do it. Call me an ass. Please? Verbally abuse me, physically abuse me. Just let me know you're angry.

After awhile of not saying anything, Bebe walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead. I was back to burning again. Why kindness? Dammit, you're mad! Strike me!

He sighed and took his hand away, sitting beside me.

"So… we're back to where we started… per'aps furzer back zan zat…" he muttered. I sighed miserably, my hands still shaking. He took notice.

"You didn't feel feverish before we left," Bebe said softly, "But I suppose I could 'ave made a mistake… You're not well at all."

"It's mental," I said quietly. He looked at me strangely, so I explained, "I'm mentally ill. That has to be it."

He chuckled a little, rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't zink zat's eet," he said. He fell serious, "What's wrong…? You're so edgy today…"

I didn't want to explain the dream particularly, but I decided it would be best to explain everything else. And, hesitantly, I did. I told him how I had been worried about him being upset. How it felt like he was upset even though he didn't say anything to make me think so. How I couldn't shake it away.

He looked distressed.

"Tetsuya-sama, why didn't you tell me any of zis?" he asked, "I was never angry. Granted, I'm a little upset zat you almost 'it Junpei-sama, but I wasn't upset wiz you for being sick! If anyzing, I was 'appy zat I could 'elp you get better! I came in a few times to take care of you, and I zought your fever 'ad gone down!"

I looked away, sort of awkwardly.

"I really felt like you were mad…" I said, "I didn't want you to be, and it hurt me to think about it."

"So you talk!" Bebe said loudly. He seemed upset then, but not with me. He covered his face with his hands, groaning.

"I zought you knew you could talk to me about anyzing…" he mumbled, "Maybe you don't trust me…?"

Freezing bullets in my chest.

"I do trust you!" I insisted.

"Zen why?" Bebe asked, tears now pouring down his face, "I zought I gave you a ze impression zat you could talk to me when you were upset! Tell me when you're 'urt, tell me when you're sick, tell me when you're sad, angry-!"

I clung to him, burying my face in his shoulder. His chest shuddered as he cried, though he was quiet.

I had managed to stop my fist, but I had hurt him long before. I tried to keep quiet to avoid hurting him. I didn't even know what was right or wrong anymore… I was always sure of myself. I was always in control. But it seemed like everything was slowly slipping from my grasp and shattering on the floor into millions of fragments… I felt, for the first time, a little lost.

"I'm scared…" I said quietly, "Ever since I met you… I don't understand anything anymore. It's like… I'm not even the same person with you… I don't know why I feel what I feel. I don't know why I act the way I act. I don't know why I dream what I dream, or think what I think, say what I say…"

Bebe's arms wrapped tightly around me, his face burrowed in my hair. I sat for a moment, absorbing the warmth from his embrace. I thought about how long it had been before him. How long before he held me for the first time that I'd received or given someone a hug. I vaguely remembered my mother… Long enough, obviously.

There was something special about him… He wasn't like a mother or a father. He wasn't a sister or a brother. He wasn't even the same as a best friend. I had never felt like I needed to protect someone the way I felt with him. Bebe was important to me. If he was unhappy or dead, my life would be destroyed. Was it selfish to want him happy and alive?

I kept my gaze into his shoulder. I could tell it was warm, despite my burning face. I didn't know much at that point, but I knew enough. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What I do know is…" I went on softly, "I've never met anyone like you… I'm happy when you're happy, and I hurt when you hurt. And… I'm afraid that if I take a false step, I'll lose you forever. I've never tried so hard to hold onto somebody before… I guess… I'm just kind of confused about why that is. And… being unsure scares me."

Bebe's arms left me and his hands took my cheeks, lifting my face a little. Our eyes met, and my face began to burn more intensely. The dream came back to mind. Was this… happening? He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, and then he held onto me a little longer.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said, "Zat's called being 'uman. We can't understand everyzing, no matter 'ow smart we are… Why do you zink we fear death? We don't understand eet. But… I guess being unable to understand even your own feelings would be frightening…"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Do I really mean zat much to you?" he asked.

"Yes…" I replied, nodding a little.

For the first time since that night, Bebe smiled.

"You answered so quickly…" he chuckled, "Eet sounds like you're sure of zat."

He held on tighter.

"I would like to be able to understand you so I can give you all ze answers…" he said.

I looked back up at him.

"Then I'm going to ask you out again…" I said. He blushed.

"Why are you wording eet like zat…?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind how it came out," I said, "I just… I want a second chance at this. I won't screw it up this time. I want to have just one day alone with you where we're both happy."

"Just like before?" Bebe smiled. I smiled back.

"Well… we know each other better now. I'd like us to be friends and not strangers," I said. Bebe laughed and ruffled my hair a little.

"No more 'iding," he chuckled, "I don't zink eizer of us 'ave kept zat promise very well."

I understood that I'd hid a lot from him, but I could only think of one other instance with him. Was there something else I didn't know?

Bebe pecked my cheek.

"Do we want to make plans for next Sunday, zen?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah."

I had something to look forward to again. I couldn't help but feel like the week would take forever to get there, though. Still, even if it was at the complete other end of the week, it gave me a reason to strive through the days. Just like how Bebe was my reason to stay alive.


	11. The Eleventh Arcana

**Faux Pas**

**The Eleventh Arcana**

The next Sunday finally rolled around and I couldn't have been happier. The week had gone by very slowly as expected.

On Monday, the exam results were posted. Most of them were to be expected. I was in first, Junpei was in last, Yukari was close to the top, and Bebe was between the bottom and middle. Even if it wasn't the best of scores, Bebe was extremely happy. Apparently, that had been a huge improvement for him. He thanked me endlessly for helping him.

On Tuesday, Fuuka's friend Natsuki (I'm pretty sure I mentioned her before) announced that she was transferring out of Gekkoukan. It was a definite blow to Fuuka, but she seemed to grow a little stronger mentally. Her Persona, Lucia, went through a change and became "Juno".

Other than that, it was a rather uneventful week. Normal school days, pointless lectures, and the same old same old. I went to Fashion Club Tuesday through Thursday, which was good. But it wasn't enough time with Bebe since we had to return to the dorm early to get ready for Tartarus.

Bebe's position as a Bait Member hardly seemed any different than before he'd been "promoted".

But it didn't matter to me anymore. It was Sunday, and I was eager to spend the day with my best friend. I hadn't had any dreams like before, so I didn't wake up with a fever. In fact, I woke up with more energy than I had ever had in my entire life. I thought it was weird; Bebe thought it was cute.

We left early in the morning to get a head start. I wanted as much time as we could get to hang out. I started planning our day with Bebe, making a list of things that we each wanted to do. Paulownia Mall had a few things that Bebe wanted to look at, and I wanted to take Bebe to Mandragora. Additionally, we both wanted to visit the same stores in Iwatodai and see a movie in Port Island Station. After coming to an agreement, the order was decided: Paulownia, lunch in Iwatodai, Port Island, and then back to Iwatodai on the way home.

When we reached Paulownia Mall, I decided to let Bebe run his errands before mentioning Mandragora. To my surprise, we went into Be Blue V again. He was looking at the same part of the counter as before.

"Hairpins again?" I asked, "You want them for the kimono?"

He looked at me suddenly.

"Ah, no," he responded, "Actually, I was just checking somezing…"

He peered back in. It sort of looked like he was looking at the hairpins, but his gaze was off. He was looking at that little ring again. I thought about offering to buy it for him, but I knew he hated that, so I kept quiet.

We left shortly afterwards to browse the music store and the antique store. Neither of the trips took very long, so my suggestion for Mandragora came up faster than I had anticipated.

"Mandragora?" Bebe asked as I mentioned the name. He looked up at it curiously, "What do you do 'ere?"

"It's a karaoke bar," I told him, "I used to come here all the time, and once with Kenji. It's something friends like to do for fun. We do a lot of this in Japan."

Bebe blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Tetsuya-sama, I'm not very good at singing. Especially not Japanese songs…" he admitted.

"Oh, come on," I said with a grin, "I'm not exactly Hikaru Utada either. I won't make you sing by yourself. We can sing a few duets. If you want, I can sing a solo or two."

Bebe laughed.

"I never said I didn't want to do eet," he said, "I'm just warning you in advance."

We went inside, and I paid for about an hour of karaoke. After finding our room, we went inside and sat on the sofa.

"So, are you familiar with any Japanese songs?" I asked, "If not, there are some English songs and I think there's a French selection too."

"Eet's okay, I'll manage wiz Japanese songs," he said, "I've 'eard my share living in and out of Nihon. Particularly zose from Momento Mori… and Risette."

"Ah. Yeah, they're both pretty popular," I said, "Do you know any of their songs well enough to sing one?"

"Well, I've memorized ze ones zat are always on ze radio. Momento Mori's… Burn my Dread, ne?"

"That's… kind of in English, actually, but yeah. I've got that one on my mp3 player. I'm pretty sure they have it here."

I went through the control pad, looking for the song. After a few seconds, I found a duet version among the songs. I had never heard it as a duet before, so I was curious so to see how it would be arranged. I selected it from the list and picked up the microphones, handing one to Bebe.

"Have you ever done any kind of karaoke before?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"We couldn't really afford eet," he said, "It was too takai… expensive…"

I smiled slightly.

"Are you happy you stayed here?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Hai," he replied, "Of course I'm 'appy. I wouldn't 'ave been able to do zis if I 'ad left."

"Karaoke?" I asked.

"No…" he smiled, "Spend ze day wiz you again."

That tingly sick feeling started to come back, but I was able to ignore it. Bebe was beaming, and I grinned back. The song began to play, so we had to look away from each other. To my relief, the solos seemed to be coming my way, leaving Bebe for backup. I knew he felt uneasy about singing alone in front of me, and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. This was just for fun. Bebe smiled as I sang alone. Maybe my voice wasn't so bad… in fact, it seemed like he really liked my singing.

One of the solos started up for him. I, admittedly, thought he wouldn't do it. But to my surprise, in more than one way, he sang without even letting shyness muffle his voice. I'm still not entirely sure why he was worried. He had a pretty singing voice, and he even seemed to drop his accent completely. I was so distracted, that I missed when I came back in for the duet.

After the hour had finally passed and we had sung our lungs out, Bebe and I left Mandragora with big smiles.

"I never zought zat singing could you wear out," Bebe said breathlessly, "Uwaa, I feel light-headed…"

"My throat kind of hurts," I grinned, "Hey, let's go grab some ramen from Hagakure. You can't live in Port Island and say you've never eaten the signature dish."

Bebe rubbed his throat a little.

"Zat sounds really nice," he said. We reached the ground floor of the mall and Bebe stopped by the stairs, peering down the dark hallway underneath Mandragora. I saw curiosity flash through his expression.

"What's down zere?" he asked.

No one had ever really asked before. I knew what was back there, but I never felt comfortable trying to tell people. Those who didn't know about S.E.E.S. would never understand, but even my friends in S.E.E.S. would think I was insane if I tried to explain something only I could see. I had learned my lesson in trying to explain even a minor detail long ago.

But I had promised Bebe not to hide anymore. Even if it sounded crazy, I had to trust that he would understand. Though I had never been about to talk about it before, I felt like I could tell him.

"One of the entrances to the Velvet Room," I responded. Bebe looked back at me, cocking his head cutely.

"Velvet… Room?" he asked. I smiled a little.

"Bebe… if I tell you something I've never told anyone before… do you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked. His eyes widened a little and he lit up.

"Y-You would trust me wiz somezing like zat?" he asked, "H-Hai! I'll take eet wiz me to ze grave! Please tell me!"

I talked to him over lunch. We ended up going to Wild Duck Burger since Hagakure was too crowded. (I promised to take him later, but I still felt kinda bad that it couldn't work out exactly as planned.) We picked out a somewhat isolated table to eat our Mystery Burgers so we could keep the conversation private. I explained to him everything that I knew since I moved back to Port Island.

I told him how I had first come across the Velvet Room in a strange dream. Igor always spoke to me in riddles and explained that I had a rare gift. I never really understood until I was first faced with the Shadows and had to summon Orpheus in order to save Yukari and myself.

And then the riddles started to make sense. I had an ability that I could use to change the world. But I was different from the other Persona-wielders. I had been blessed with something known as the Wild-Card ability, which enabled me to possess multiple Personae. Because of this gift, I was able to take Personae to Igor to fuse their abilities together.

Elizabeth kept a Compendium of Personae that I had awakened so that I could call any of them to mind as needed. She also took an interest in Japan and often asked me to run errands to help her better understand Port Island, and also Tartarus. In doing so, she was able to help me discover more to help my friends.

Bebe listened intently to every word, extremely fascinated.

"So… zat's why Yukari-sama calls you Wild-Card?" he asked, subconsciously fiddling with the straw from his drink.

"Yeah… I tried to tell her about it once, but I only got as far as saying it was called the Wild-Card ability. Since then, she's been using that as a replacement for ADD," I said, rolling my eyes, "Sometimes, it's not just Wild-Card. I get 'Fool' a lot too."

"'Fool'?" Bebe asked, "Why would your ability make you-?"

"No, no, no. Not fool as in 'idiot'. 'Fool' as in my Arcana," I said.

"Arcana?" Bebe asked, a little lost.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that. Everyone has something called an Arcana, based on the tarot cards. Sometimes it describes your personality. Persona-wielder or not, everybody has one. But, since I'm the crazy guy that spaces out, I seem to be the only one who can read them."

Bebe smiled excitably.

"So, you can sort of read fortunes?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Well… not exactly," I said, "I'm not entirely sure what all of the Arcana mean, but I know a few. I just know who has them and what they are."

"Okay," Bebe said readily, seeming to want to know more. The ease in the air between us was inexplicable, but I had to go on. Finally, someone would know all of this.

"Well… I'm The Fool. Yukari's The Lovers, Mitsuru-senpai is The Empress, Junpei is The Magician, Ken is Justice, Koromaru is Strength, Akihiko is The Emperor, Fuuka is The High Priestess, and Aigis is the Chariot, I think."

"What about me?" Bebe asked with a grin, "What's mine?"

"Temperance," I replied.

"…Temperance…?" Bebe asked, the smile weakening. I don't think he was displeased, but he seemed confused. I wasn't really sure why.

"You're the only person I've met with that Arcana," I told him, "You've got a rare one."

He blushed, sort of seeming pleased with himself.

"Do… ze ozers know about zeir Arcana…?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No… you're the only one I've told any of this to. Well, other than the small bit I managed to tell Yukari. I didn't feel like I could talk to anyone after that. You're the first person I've trusted this with…"

Bebe smiled.

"I'm glad you did, Tetsuya-sama," he said gently, "Arigatou for telling me…"

For the rest of lunch, I felt my shoulders lowering a little. I never really noticed how stiffly I'd been holding them. Bebe didn't think I was crazy. I had never felt more relieved.

Afterwards, we made it down to Port Island Station. We arrived about twenty minutes too late to see the new French film, and neither of us were interested in the plant documentary. The only other available movie was a horror film. I was about to offer to wait until the next showing of the French film showed, but Bebe actually didn't seem afraid to see the horror film. For some reason, I was surprised.

We paid for the matinee and picked out seats towards the back of the theater. The horror movies Screen Shot showed were usually not scary to me, but I wasn't really afraid of anything that didn't exist. I was more concerned about Bebe, who still had yet to sleep in his own room. Something told me that the movie would frighten him a little.

As the lights dimmed, I placed my arm on half of the armrest with my hand out a little. Bebe looked at it once, but looked back up front, smiling a little. The movie was a gory mess, both literally and figuratively. On the other hand, it had its moments that caused the entire audience to jolt, Bebe and myself included. I kept my hand out for Bebe, waiting for him to grab it or hide his eyes in my shoulder. He never even acted like he was going to.

During one of the slower parts of the film, I looked around to rest my eyes a moment. Bebe and most of the audience was really tuned into the scene, as if they were expecting there to be a point in it. However, one couple on our row didn't seem interested in the movie at all. Rather, they were much more into each other. It seemed that the girlfriend had jumped into her boyfriend's lap, and they were… …close.

I looked away, blushing in my embarrassment. Bebe continued to watch the movie with unwavering attention. Like he was trying really hard to keep his attention on the plot that wasn't there.

When the movie finally ended, we walked out sighing.

"Well, that was a craptastic display of a low-budget film," I said, "Did it scare you?" Bebe shook his head.

"After living zrough ze Dark Hour and seeing what I've seen, I don't zink movies will ever scare me again," he said, laughing. He walked closely to me, his hand brushing against mine for a moment.

Iwatodai Station took up the rest of the day. We spent a lot of time in Bookworms talking to Bunkichi and Mitsuko, who seemed happy to see both of us again. Bunkichi went on endlessly about how it seemed only like yesterday that we had both met in his store for the first time and we were best friends.

"In a way, I guess you could say we're responsible!" the old man cackled, so proud. Mitsuko smiled sweetly at Bebe.

"We're so happy that you've made friends with Tetsuya-chan," she said, bowing to him respectfully, "I always worried that he didn't have many."

"Oh, of course he does," Bunkichi said, "He's much like I was back in the day. Why, I was a spunky little ball of fire. I had some kickin' moves."

"You say it in past tense?" I asked. Bebe grinned.

"You've still got a fire in you," he said.

Bunkichi was extremely pleased.

"Well now! You two have a good train of thought! Good for you, Bebe-chan," he said approvingly.

We were offered homemade Melon Bread, which was tasty as usual. Before we left, Bunkichi stopped me.

"Oh, hold on a moment," he said, "Take this too."

He handed me a small pack of decorative paper. I thanked him again, and then we took our leave.

At the end of the day after dinner at Hagakure, I took Bebe to the Sweet Shop, since it seemed to be his favorite place to go. We each ordered a different dessert and swapped morsels. When we finished, Bebe seemed as pleasantly content as I felt.

"Uwaa, I'm full…" he sighed, "Japanese desserts are so oishii. Yours was really good, and fascinating. Eet 'ad a neat texture, like nozing I've ever experienced. Do you know what was in eet? Eet kind of looked a little like bug eggs for a minute."

"It IS bug eggs," I replied, keeping my face straight as I spoke.

His jaw dropped.

"Eh? Honto?" he exclaimed. I burst out laughing, unable to help myself.

"No," I chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. It's beans. You should have seen your face!"

Bebe laughed.

"Oh," he grinned, "To be honest, I wouldn't 'ave minded if eet was bug eggs."

We shared a laugh for awhile. After we finally managed to quiet down, Bebe beamed at me.

"I've never seen you so 'appy before," he said, "Eet's nice to 'ear you laugh."

I smiled at him, and then I took the paper that Bunkichi gave me, handing Bebe a sheet. I took one for myself.

"Here, follow me," I said. I made one fold in the paper at a time, and Bebe followed closely. He seemed interested in what I was showing him. Ever since the dream I'd had about this day, I had wanted to show him.

When I finished, I presented the small paper bird to Bebe. He made his final fold, looking disapprovingly at his somewhat sloppy crane. He looked at mine and his eyes sparkled a little.

"Uwaa…" he said quietly, "Zat looks so beautiful!"

I smiled.

"The paper crane represents good fortune for things like health. They say if you fold one thousand of them, a wish will come true…" I told him.

I placed my crane in his hand.

"I want you to have it," I said. He blushed.

"H-Honto…? You're giving eet to me…?" he asked. He looked down, "I-I don't know what to say… um… Arigatou gozaimasu…"

He looked at his crane for a minute and then back at me.

"I know mine looks… bad. Demo… will you accept eet?" he asked. I grinned.

"If you're giving it to me, then yes," I responded. He smiled and handed me his crane.

I looked at it as it rested in my hands. Our first exchange of gifts… It was a cute little bird. I would remember this moment forever. I was unable to hide my smile.

The dorm was within sight as we walked along the sidewalk quietly. We had been out for a long time, and the sky had become rather dark. I knew it was later than the others would have cared for, but I didn't care.

"Today 'as been amazing, Tetsuya-sama," Bebe told me, "Arigatou for everyzing."

"Anytime," I said, "No, really. I want to do this again sometime."

We stopped outside the door.

"I've never had this much fun with such an incredible friend before," I told him with a smile.

He smiled.

"You're really making too much out of me," he said, "Demo… no one 'as ever talked about me as kindly as you do. You make me feel good."

He reached for my hand and gave it a little squeeze, letting go right after.

I tilted my head slightly.

"You remember when we first met?" I asked. He nodded. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well… at the time, I wasn't sure how close we'd get. But… I'm glad I took the time to get to know you. You're the best friend I've ever had in my life. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. And for that… I want to do my best to be that kind of person for you."

Bebe gazed at me quietly. He began blushing and he stared down at his feet.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said softly, "We promised not to keep secrets anymore, and I zink you've told me a lot of your deepest ones today… Zere's not much for me to 'ide, but… um… zere's… one more zing I zink you should know."

I cocked my head. There was something else?

"Oh?" I asked, "What's that?"

His mouth gaped a little as he hesitated to speak. Before he could say anything, the door opened. Mitsuru sighed irritably.

"You two have been gone all day," she growled, "You remember that we're supposed to go to Tartarus tonight, don't you?"

I frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it seemed to slip my mind," I shot back.

"Don't be a smartass," she barked, opening the door further and pointing us inside. I walked in, rolling my eyes. Bebe followed me shyly, apologizing sincerely to Mitsuru.

"It's fine," she said to him, seeming a little impatient, "Just make sure you're in uniform in the next fifteen minutes. Both of you. Go upstairs and change."

"We're going, we're going," I grumbled, starting up the stairs. As we reached the second floor, Bebe grabbed my hand.

"Tetsuya-sama…" he said, "I don't want to put zis off. I want to tell you now. Eet's really important."

His eyes were filled with determination and a bit of courage. He continued to blush, which confused me. Was it embarrassing?

"O-Okay," I said, "What is it?"

He shook his head.

"I want to talk to you alone. I don't want anyone else to 'ear. Zese words are for you only," he told me. I couldn't help but feel slightly pressured by those powerful words. How serious could it be?

Bebe took my hand and led me back to my room. I closed the door behind us, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever it was that Bebe might have to say. He seemed sort of anxious then, leaving me concerned. I turned to face him, examining his expression. He didn't seem upset, but there was something unsettling about his tension.

He swallowed and exhaled.

"Tetsuya-sama, I… I just wanted to zank you…" he said, blushing furiously, "You're… you're always so nice to me and putting yourself in danger on my be'alf… I'm not sure why you do eet, but I… appreciate eet…"

I felt myself relax greatly. At the same time, I was confused. He was always thanking me and expressing gratitude. It didn't make any sense that it was stressing him out so suddenly.

"Well… I'm glad to do anything for you Bebe, but… where did this come from?" I asked, "It seems a little… unusual for you to get so worked up over a compliment."

Bebe looked about nervously.

"No, zat's not what I meant. I wanted to tell you-" he started, but then froze. His eyes shifted a bit as he began struggling.

"You okay?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He groaned, seeming upset with himself. He looked back at me, defeated.

"N… Never mind," he muttered. It was too late for that. He already had my interest.

"No, tell me," I insisted. He shook his head.

"I… can't. Forgive me. Zat was stupid. I should have zought zis zrough…" he muttered, "I… don't even know ze exact words to express myself…"

"At all?" I asked. He didn't say anything, so I decided to drop the subject.

My eyes fell to the floor. I felt almost disappointed. I wasn't sure why I was disappointed, or what I had been subconsciously expecting to bring about such dissatisfaction, but I still felt it.

"Demo…"

I looked back up at Bebe, who now smiled a little.

"I can try wiz what I know…"

I waited for him to continue. He looked back, shyly.

"I… ano… I always feel like… I can count on you… you know? I never really 'ad anyone like zat aside from my aunt… If I 'adn't met you, I'm not sure what I would 'ave done… I guess I could 'ave gone back to France to continue my life under my uncle's care… Demo… by some twist of fate, I found you. My life eez very different now…"

I frowned, but Bebe went on.

"I know what you're zinking… Don't feel sorry… I would 'ave never been 'appy back in France. …I would 'ave never been completely 'appy 'ere eizer… I just… wanted you to know zat eet's you… You're ze one zat makes me 'appy. I wouldn't give zat up for anyzing… You mean ze world to me… You're my 'ome, Tetsuya-sama… You're my everyzing…"

I stopped breathing for a moment, trying to grasp what I had just been told. My face felt hot and my heart began to pound. Why was I getting sick again? Bebe smiled at me. He walked closer, placing his hand on my chest and pressing his lips lightly to my cheek. Or close to it at least. Rather, it was just barely on the corner of my lips. It was immediately apparent that this "Faire la bise" was different. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You're a very special tomodachi, Tetsuya-sama," he smiled.

My mind flashed back to my dream and it made my heart race even faster. I certainly didn't mind the thought of it at all. Now that I had established that much, I knew I wanted it. I wanted it ardently. Was this okay? Would Bebe let me?

I raised my hand to his arm, the one connected to the hand on my chest, and held it firmly. My other arm found its way around his waist, and I pulled him closer to me. I leaned forward, parting my lips slightly. Bebe's mouth gaped a little, his eyes on mine. I closed my eyes slowly, hoping this would go over well. With a final prayer, I pressed my lips against his.

I held my breath, and Bebe did the same. My legs felt weak and I began to quiver. I didn't know what to do. I worried that I went into this too soon. I thought myself stupid to go through with something so reckless and then realize once it was too late to go back that I had no clue what I was doing. I had to do something.

So what did I do? Instead of pulling away like a smart person, I continued kissing him without breaking the original kiss. I couldn't help it. The feel of his tender lips against mine was overpowering. I hated myself in that moment. I couldn't stop. I held no control over myself.

But to my surprise, relief, and excitement, my shameful actions weren't seen in the same way to Bebe. His lips became firm and his arms wrapped around me. He finally exhaled, his warm breath mingling with mine as I allowed myself to breathe, a soft moan escaping my throat. We shared our first kiss for awhile. I didn't want to be the one to break it off. Bebe didn't seem to want to end it either.

He was the one to break it, but only to reposition his lips to secure our kiss. Multiple times. I had zero experience with kissing and, from what I understood, this was Bebe's first experience as well. To my surprise and embarrassment, Bebe actually seemed to know what he was doing. Yet, I sort of felt like I knew what to do too.

My heart pounded against my chest, as if it were to suddenly tear itself out of place just to be with his. Bebe's hands ran up my back and through my hair as my hands slid down his sides to his waist, where I held him tightly. My face burned intensely and I felt fire inside my chest. But I couldn't let go of him. I wanted this more than anything, and I never wanted it to end. I had never felt so strongly about anyone else…

We continued until a sharp rap on the door caused us to jump. We held each other in silence until the knock went off again.

"Saito? Are you almost ready?"

Mitsuru's voice was extremely impatient.

"A-Almost, Senpai," I stammered, breathless.

"Hurry up. We don't have long before the Dark Hour," she grumbled. I waited until the sound of her clopping heels had grown faint enough to assure that she was out of earshot. I turned back to Bebe. He gazed back at me, blushing.

"We should, uh…" I muttered. He nodded slightly, eyes down.

"Right…"

He looked back at me, smiling. He kissed my lips briefly and then released me, though I was reluctant to let go of him. He left my room quietly, allowing me privacy to change into my uniform. He was still smiling when he left. It took me until the door closed for me to smile.

Later that night after exploring Tartarus, we returned to my room free of disturbance. The entire time we had been at Tartarus, my mind was on Bebe. In a different way this time. I wasn't mad at myself for endangering him, I wasn't regretting his position, and I wasn't doubting that I could take care of him. I just wanted to be alone with him again.

As soon as I had closed the door, Bebe threw his arms around me, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and tried as hard as I could to return the kisses with the same amount of fervor, despite my inexperience. There was something so overpowering about his kiss. Something I couldn't have possibly dreamed about.

And then the feelings began to change as Bebe leaned me against the wall. My legs suddenly gave out and I slid to the floor. He sat on my lap, kissing my face. It was the dream… My face began to burn intensely and it became difficult to breathe as my heart raced.

No… No, I wanted this. I didn't want to be sick. So why was I showing symptoms again? And why only with him? It wasn't fair! Not with this person that I wanted to be with! I wanted my heart to stop trying to kill itself. Bebe was too important to me for this crap to be happening. I had to stop. Bebe had to know before I hurt him. This couldn't happen.

"Bebe, stop. Hold on!" I said, shaking. He pulled away quickly, looking at me with worry.

"Tetsuya-sama? Doushita no?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I was quiet a moment. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want to end it either. But there was no way I could hide it anymore. He had to know everything.

"I'm sick…" I told him. Bebe's eyes widened and his face fell a little.

"What…?" he asked. Oh crap.

"N-No," I said, "I'm not… dying, I don't think… but… I'm sick…"

Bebe cocked his head.

"Again…?" he asked. I sighed.

"It never goes away when I'm with you…" I told him, "I… Ever since we first became friends, I find myself feeling… this way…"

Suddenly, Bebe relaxed. He even smiled a little.

"Feeling… 'ow?" he asked. I thought over the symptoms.

"Well… my heart starts palpitating… I start shaking… And… everything feels like it's on fire…" I said quietly, "Do you… know what it is?"

Bebe grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, Tetsuya-sama…" he giggled, nuzzling his forehead against mine, "Zat's perfectly normal…"

Immediately, I was confused.

"In what world is that normal?" I asked, "I've never felt like this before…"

Bebe smiled even more. He took my hand and placed it to his rosy cheek. At once, I was surprised. It was hot, just like mine. He moved my hand and held it over the left side of his chest. A rapid pulse pounded against my palm, in harmonious rhythm with my heartbeat. His hand trembled as it held mine. It was the most incredible thing in the world… We were one and the same…

I looked back at him and he grinned, his cheeks coloring deeper.

"Eet's normal to feel zat way wiz someone you like…" he said, "Not just someone you consider a friend… Eet's zat special person in your life zat makes you feel 'appy and beautiful…"

I gazed up at him, and suddenly the words and emotions made sense. All along… Why didn't I see it before…?

"I… like you…?" I asked. I thought about it for a minute, and it made sense. For once, it all seemed to make perfect sense. This was it. This was the answer I had been searching for. He was different from everyone else. The different I was looking for. The different I wanted.

"I like you…" I said softly, and then smiling, "…I like you…"

Bebe beamed at me, his smile more beautiful than ever before.

"I like you, too…" he said. My hand went to his face, and I gently caressed his cheek. I leaned forward, kissing his lips again. For once, the burning of my face made sense.

He gently tugged the end of the bow around my collar, pulling it loose. He unbuttoned the first two buttons on my shirt and moved the collar away, kissing my neck. I buried my face against his shoulder. As I inhaled, I took his scent in with the air. I never noticed how sweet he smelled…

Everything about him was pleasant and fascinating. Everything about him made me want to stay. I never had a place to call home. At that moment, I realized what the meaning of home really was. It didn't have to be a place. Home is where the heart is, and my heart was with him. Bebe was my home.

Before we slept that night, Bebe snuggled up against my chest, wrapping his arm around me tightly. When I kissed him good-night, he smiled up at me.

"Good night, Tetsuya…" he whispered, kissing me back. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.

I lay awake for awhile, watching him as he slept beside me. It was the first time he had spoken my name without using an honorific. I smiled as I closed my eyes, realizing something that made me inexplicably happy. We were no longer just friends.


	12. Twelve Shadows

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm so glad I've got a few reviews now! It really means a lot. That being said, I hope I'm not going to disappoint any of you with some of the upcoming stuff (to be specific, I'm a little concerned that some of this might seem kinda sappy. I have an odd definition of sappy, so I sincerely apologize if it gets a bit too sugary.) I should probably also mention that some of the lines are direct quotes from the game. I thought to mention that on dA, but forgot to here since there's not an Author's Comments section or anything. ;;; lol, oops. I'm trying to stop quoting the game directly. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Twelve Shadows**

November 3rd. The night that changed everything. Who would have thought that it all happened in a single hour? An hour unknown to everyone but those who were gifted with the ability to summon their inner self – their Persona. Only they would know what happened in those secret sixty minutes. Only them and one other…

S.E.E.S. sat around the control room as Fuuka searched for the final Shadow. Junpei continued to make quick glances in my direction from the couch across from mine. Ever since the night I had thrown my fist at him, he wouldn't talk to me. Even in Tartarus, he stayed away from me, and he wouldn't say anything to Bebe either. I couldn't believe I'd scared him so badly. I wanted to make it up to him, but he wouldn't give me the chance.

Bebe, on the other hand, stayed beside me always. Though there was a definite gap between us on the sofa, he continued to flash occasional secretive smiles in my direction as we waited in silence. Smiles that no one else understood. I liked having this new relationship with him. It was that joy I could keep between the two of us, without worrying about if anyone else cared about it or not.

The silence of the room continued until the door flew open. Ikutsuki strolled in merrily.

"Well, good evening, everyone!" he grinned, "I hope you're all ready for the final battle tonight. It's been fun, if I do say so myself!"

He looked over at Bebe briefly, tilting his head.

"Oh, hello. When did you get here?" he asked. All of us stared at the incredulous man.

"He's been here," I muttered, "For a month."

"It wouldn't kill you to stop by more often, you know," Yukari mumbled.

Ikutsuki began to sweat nervously.

"S-Sorry, I've been quite busy lately," he stammered, "What with all the research on the Shadows. I've also been working on some modifications for Aigis. I thought about building a backup body in case we have to reload her memory for some reason or another, but then I said, 'Ah, screw it.' Heh heh, get it? 'Screw' it? Like, because she's made of screws and bolts-?"

"Shut up and sit down," Mitsuru growled impatiently. Aigis was certainly not amused, as usual.

"Yeah, okay," Ikutsuki said quietly, obeying posthaste.

Fuuka stood silently beneath the dome that was her Persona's womb. She snapped her head up suddenly.

"I found it," she told us, "The twelfth Shadow… It's by Moonlight Bridge."

She was quiet as she hesitated a moment, looking somber.

"And… there are two Persona-users nearby…" she said quietly.

Immediately, I knew who she was referring to. The air was tense and so were the muscles of those who also knew. Bebe was the only one who seemed a little clueless.

"Strega…" I told him under my breath. He looked at me quickly.

"Zey're back?" he whispered nervously. Akihiko sighed.

"They're not gonna back down," he said to Bebe, "At least we don't have to go looking for them..."

Mitsuru sighed as well.

"Actually…" she muttered, "This was to be expected. They told us they weren't going to back down. Seeing that they've resorted to picking off our team members, I wouldn't have doubted that for a moment. Since this is the last Shadow, it doesn't surprise me that they're waiting for us."

"Those bastards…" Ken snarled through his teeth.

Bebe seemed concerned.

"But… if zey killed someone before… won't zey try again…?" he asked.

"Most likely," Mitsuru said quietly, "But we can't back down based on that risk. If we want this world to be peaceful again, we have to give it our all. That's what we're here for."

"After tonight, all of that will be settled," I said, standing, "So, let's get out there and kick their asses. For Shinjiro."

Akihiko nodded and smiled a little at me.

"For Shinji," he agreed. Mitsuru stood and the others followed.

"Let tonight be victorious and the end of our troubles," she said.

"Amen, sister," Junpei grinned, holding his hand up, "High five, everyone."

Everyone stared at his hand confusedly. I tried to help him out, but he withdrew quickly.

"Pleasedon'thitme!" he squealed, bracing himself. Yukari rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go."

The members of S.E.E.S. began to head out. Ikutsuki sat on the couch comfortably. Too comfortably… I looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked, "This is the last battle. I know you can't summon a Persona, but neither can Bebe… Don't you want to support us?"

Ikutsuki smiled and waved to me dismissively.

"Oh, no," he said, "I'll support you from here. I'll see if I can provide any help from the control room. Maybe I can find something in my research that I can help you with."

Bebe stood beside me on the issue.

"I'm going wiz zem," he said, though there was no sign of suspicion in his voice. Ikutsuki smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, that's good," he said, "You're a brave kid… kiddo."

"Bebe," I corrected him impatiently, "Look, I know this will be over tonight, but… try to be more involved from now on."

"I'll try my best!" Ikutsuki grinned, holding his thumb up.

For some reason, I didn't believe him. Whatever. As long as we defeated the Shadow and finished this, it didn't matter. I gave Bebe a gentle push forward.

"Come on, Bebe…" I said quietly. Reluctantly, he followed me out of the control room.

As we slowly descended the staircase, I began to notice that he was unusually quiet. When I looked over at him, I realized that his expression held a fair amount of concern. I hadn't been thinking about how he felt about this. The last full moon was when he awoke to the Dark Hour. Bebe and I both knew how traumatizing that operation was. He still quaked in his sleep.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Tetsuya, I'm scared," he said. I shook my head.

"Don't be," I told him, "This is going to be okay. Remember the last full moon? We fought two Shadows that night. Fighting two is always much harder than fighting one."

"Eet's not ze Shadow zat I worry about…" Bebe said, "Eet's Strega… Zat night… when… Shinjiro-sama died… ze murderer was part of Strega, ne?"

"Takaya. Yeah."

"Well… what if zey try to kill you zis time?"

I stopped with my feet on two different steps, staring at Bebe. He was worried about me? Not the Shadows? Not the Dark Hour? Not himself? Even with everything going on, I was his main concern? He looked at me with a furrowed brow. He really was worried about me. I blushed a little and pecked his lips.

"I won't let them kill me," I said, "Besides, I don't trust anyone else to take care of you."

Bebe smiled slightly, but I could tell by the reluctance that he wasn't entirely reassured. He had a point and I knew it, but Strega wasn't really a big deal. Persona-users or not, they were human like the rest of us…

* * *

The walk to Moonlight Bridge was quiet. The atmosphere definitely held a fair amount of tension. I could feel anxiety constricting my heart as well; I was ready for this, but I couldn't help feeling like the battle wouldn't be easy.

I remember taking a look around me. Every car was still. Every light and every sound was dead. Every coffin emitted an ominous crimson glow. Frozen in time beneath a green filter, the entire world was put forcefully to rest every night. Splatters of blood only made the sight more terrifying. This wasn't the world I knew. This was a man-made hell.

Looking beside me, I scanned each of my friends. Mitsuru had lost her grandfather as a result of this world, even though he had been the one who brought it to life. Yukari had lost her father in the same accident as Mitsuru's grandfather. Ken had lost his mother because we had to fight these monsters. Akihiko had lost his best friend because of the people who didn't want this to go away. Junpei began questioning his worth because he didn't feel like he was good for anything other than fighting Shadows. Aigis had been built for no other reason than to destroy what man created. Koromaru was giving up on the easy life as a dog to fight man's mistake. Fuuka had been the butt of many rumors after getting locked inside Tartarus. Bebe…

He had been stripped of his innocence by seeing all of this. This once cheerful person had fallen victim to the horrors of this world. To make it worse, he didn't have a Persona. Fuuka and Mitsuru couldn't sense even the faintest form of potential within him anymore. He had been thrown into the ring unprepared. Ill-equipped. You couldn't even call it natural selection since the Dark Hour wasn't natural. The only reason he was still alive was because I had been stubborn enough to want to walk him home that night.

It didn't matter if it would be an easy battle or not. We had to win. We had to put an end to the suffering. For my friends. For Bebe. With that in mind, there were no doubts. I was ready to take all of it on.

As we approached our final destination, two dark figures awaited us. Drawing nearer, we were able to make out their facial features, though we didn't need to see them to know who it was we were meeting at this hour.

Takaya stared at us with a smug smirk. His yellow eyes shifted around as he examined each member of S.E.E.S. meticulously. His hand rested lightly upon the handle of the same instrument that had ended Shinjiro's life. Though it fit snugly between his belt and bony hip, I knew it would be easy for him to draw. He had every intention of pulling it, too.

His lapdog, Jin, stood in a rather expressive manner as he glared at us through thick-rimmed glasses. His finger coiled tightly around the ball-shaped bomb in his left hand as his right held a briefcase carrying unknown contents. He was the opposite of his leader in looks: dark hair; green body suit; slightly short; and unsmiling.

S.E.E.S. stopped on the edge of Moonlight Bridge. There was a stare-down between Strega and S.E.E.S.; we all dared the other to speak first. I didn't know everything about Takaya, but I knew well enough that he was the sort that loved the sound of his own voice. He wouldn't wait for us to speak first. And we wouldn't.

"So," he said at last, "Comes the final night… and here we all are."

None of us spoke, so he went on.

"I do wish there was some way to change your mind," he sighed, "Such a pity. We all had this power bestowed upon us to fulfill a purpose. You claim you hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring. Yet, countless lives are lost each day without their intervention. The power we wield is not itself evil. You cannot deny that."

A sly and nasty smile streaked across his thin face, his eyes narrowing.

"So why don't you just admit it?" he asked, "You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour… You are merely deceiving yourselves."

The hell was this bullshit?

"Shut up, you bastard," I snarled, "You sang your song. We don't need an encore."

"We let you off easy last time," Ken snarled, his weapon at the ready.

"That's no longer the case," Akihiko added, "This ends tonight."

Takaya's smirk faded away as his face expressed his sheer disgust at our unwillingness to cooperate.

"I see," he said quietly, "So not only are you ignorant, but you're all clearly stupid. I had hoped that the death of your comrade would call for a change of plan."

The members of S.E.E.S., myself included, stiffened a little as we flashed back to Shinjiro clutching his gut and vomiting blood. As he fell lifelessly to the cold ground, choking on his last breath… An aching stirred inside my chest as I tried to shake the image away.

"It might have been difficult for us to lose Shinji…" Akihiko said, his voice quiet with pain, "But his death only made us want to fight harder."

Takaya shook his head slowly.

"You are indeed foolish children…" he sighed.

He began to pull the gun away from his belt, and I thought the talking was over. I started to arm myself when a voice piped up from behind me.

"Zat's not so. Determination doesn't make us foolish."

Takaya's glare directed itself toward Bebe. Instantaneously, I felt my shoulder move so that I stood between them. For someone who feared what Strega was capable of, Bebe was coming off pretty brave.

For awhile, no one said anything. But with Takaya, silence would never exceed ten seconds. A bitter smirk curved his lips.

"Oh. You again," he said through his teeth. Jin finally spoke up.

"I thought we scared you off back at Shirakawa Boulevard," he snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, cringing at the name. I wasn't the only member of S.E.E.S. that reacted to it; I swear I heard a noise from Junpei, and even Yukari. Bebe looked at me, somewhat bothered.

"Do you remember why I called you zat night?" he asked me, "Zere were suspicious figures in ze alleyway… I didn't… I didn't realize…"

He fell silent. His eyes lowered to the ground, and he trembled a little.

I shot a glare at Takaya and Jin. It was them all along. They scared Bebe even before he knew what destruction they were capable of. I could only imagine what they said to him that night that still made him tremble at the mere mention of their name. Those sons of bitches…

"Of course you would be so easily persuaded to join with them…" Takaya sighed, "Giving you promises of justice. Promise of security; to protect you from the Shadows. You fools interfere with Fate's plan."

"Protecting someone without means to protect himself is not interfering with fate!" Mitsuru barked.

"Au contraire," Takaya hissed, "If his blood was not meant to be spilt, the Shadows would attack him the way they attack you. But no… They want him more than the rest of you."

Something wasn't right. We all knew it.

"'Ow do you know about zat?" Bebe asked, "You never saw a Shadow attack me."

Takaya chuckled.

"But it's so obvious… they're drawn to you. …occasionally the mouse will fight the cat," he said, "Nature has a funny way of dealing its cards, doesn't it? No one wants to go out without a fight, but this, I must say, is going too far…"

"W-What are you talking about?" Bebe asked, growing nervous.

"Don't you get it?" Jin spat, "You're meant to die! Ugh. These maggots are screwing around with fate in so many ways it makes me sick."

Takaya drew the gun, and it clacked as he pointed it toward the sky. Bebe let out a soft squeak.

"No matter. We came here to end this, and end it we shall. If we have to start with your little pet, then so be it. Maybe then, you'll realize what you're up against and-"

Before he could aim the gun or even finish his statement, my instinct kicked in. Shooting down to my Evoker, my hand ripped the instrument from my side, drove it against my temple, and fired.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked, my scream resounding in the silence of the hour.

Two of my Personae, Thor and Take-Mikazuchi, came forth and cast a fusion spell. Dark clouds overcast the sky and thunder rumbled aggressively. In a flash, a huge shower of lighting struck the area where Takaya and Jin stood. Both of them cried out in agony as the electric current surged through their bodies. As the clouds cleared, they collapsed. Despite the awesomeness of such a defeat, I wasn't really in any mood to celebrate it. Nobody else seemed particularly ecstatic about it either.

"Good God, Tetsuya, take a frickin' chill pill!" Yukari exclaimed, backing away from me slightly.

"Seriously, I know it's Strega, but shit, man," Junpei muttered.

"Don't attack out of turn, Saito," Mitsuru scolded simply.

I trembled as my moment of uncontrollable rage began to subside, my breathing heavy and my muscles tense.

"Y-You really didn't 'ave to go zat far…" Bebe said quietly.

"They were going after you first," I said indignantly, trying to figure out why Bebe wasn't siding with me.

"You didn't 'ave to go zat far," he repeated.

Out of my peripherals, I noticed Jin stir a bit. We were all on guard again, waiting for the attack. But it didn't seem too necessary. Not after enduring Thunder Call. Takaya rose gradually, kneeling as he tried to cope with what just happened. Jin stood slowly, clutching his abdomen.

"Dammit…" he croaked, swaying slightly, "Is their power THAT different than ours…?"

"Different?" Mitsuru asked. Jin breathed for a moment before looking up at her. He looked like a cornered animal; sort of intimidated, but with intent of self-defense.

"For us, it's not that simple…" he said through his teeth, "It has to be forced out…"

Then he sneered menacingly.

"Didn't your _pal _tell you?" he hissed.

Akihiko stood defensively, furious.

"So it was _you _who was giving Shinji those pills," he snarled. Jin ignored him.

"You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you?" he spat, rising a little more, "It won't matter for normal people, since they don't remember anything anyway… But for us—"

"That's enough," Takaya interrupted.

I took a step forward, my Evoker held firmly in my clutch.

"No, let him finish!" I dared. Akihiko put an arm out, holding me back.

"Will you settle down?" he barked.

Takaya stood straight, taking a moment to breathe.

"Now then…" he panted, "Ordinarily we'd withdraw. However, since tonight is the last night, I can't allow you to go on."

He cocked the gun and held it erect again, though I wasn't exactly sure who he was aiming for. I stood in front of Bebe just in case, my Evoker at my temple.

"This body, as ephemeral as it is… It is worthless without my power," he breathed, holding the gun to his head, "I shall prove my existence here and now!"

My finger wrapped around the trigger of my Evoker. But, to my surprise, it wasn't necessary. Jin quickly grabbed Takaya's arm.

"Don't be stupid!" he cried. Takaya seemed astonished by the action of his lackey. Jin, caught in a fit of shame and humility, bowed his head apologetically.

"That's not… what I want…" he said quietly.

Looking at us, his eyes filled with a bitterness that I could almost taste.

"You can have this victory," he said, "We might not have won, but the Shadows will deal with you now."

Taking Takaya by the arm, he began to step towards the side of the bridge. For some reason, I could feel anxiety rising in the air. They wouldn't… would they?

"W-What are you doing?" Junpei asked.

Jin glared angrily.

"I don't want to have to live knowing we let you off easy! This is how it has to be."

Before any of us could even move, Jin pulled Takaya backwards as he leaned back. The two of them fell over the side of the bridge, toppling into the blood red sea below. Junpei, Yukari, and I ran quickly, peering over the side of the bridge as the stunned silence set in. Nothing but red and the swelling of the tide…

"They jumped…" Yukari said, completely at a loss. Junpei seemed flustered.

"What the hell was that all about? Crazy-ass morons," he uttered.

"I'm not complaining," I said coldly, "It's better in the long-run."

"Of course _you _wouldn't care," Yukari said disgustedly.

"Hey, they locked us in a mine, killed Shinjiro, and threatened Bebe. Three strikes and you're out," I shot.

"This… is gonna be hard to explain to Chidori…" Junpei muttered, stressed out.

"Well… what's done is done…" Akihiko sighed.

"Right…" Ken said softly, somewhat disappointed. I faced the rest of the group again. Bebe stood a little stiffly, seeming unsure of what to do or say. Smiling slightly, I placed my hand on his head and affectionately tousled his hair.

"It's okay," I told him, "You don't have to worry about Strega anymore."

"Are… you sure…?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded.

"Positive," I said.

Aigis snapped her head up toward the sky suddenly. A few mechanical noises whirred as she scanned the starry region.

"What is it, Aigis?" Mitsuru asked her. Aigis' eyes narrowed.

"Incoming Shadow," she reported, "If my calculations are correct, this is the one we have been looking for. The final Shadow."

As Aigis had sensed, a massive Shadow began its descent from the sky. Hanging from a winged ring, chains, and a cross, the twelfth Shadow reminded me of a marionette. It stared at us through its unbearably ugly mask. As it lowered, I realized that the Shadows had no intentions of using the bridge as a runway. It hovered about the ground, breathing noisily.

Lights shone on the ground and three statues that resembled the Virgin Mother emerged from the concrete.

"Its Arcana is the Hanged Man," Fuuka said. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything to us, Fuuka," I sighed, "Tell us something we can use."

"Be nice," Bebe scolded.

Fuuka, despite my shortness, obeyed without hesitation. After a moment's silence, she responded,

"I can't detect a weakness, but… I don't think you can attack it. Maybe if you destroy the statues, it will fall."

Destroy the statues that depict Mary? Shadows were the absolute worst. Bebe looked extremely bothered by the fact. Regardless, he said nothing.

I readied my sword; my secondary weapon. The other members of S.E.E.S. withdrew their own weapons, minus Bebe and Fuuka who always served as support, and prepared to enter battle.

"Saito," Mitsuru said, "Can you demonstrate the same level of power against the Shadow that you so emphatically displayed with Strega?"

I had a pretty good feeling. As long as Bebe was in danger, my power level was seriously amped. Anything to get him back to a normal life. Anything to get him safe again.

"Are you kidding?" I asked confidently, "This is me you're talking to, senpai."

"Don't get cocky just yet," Junpei said bitterly. I looked in his direction and he withdrew slightly, as if I were going to swing my sword in his direction.

"Enough," Mitsuru said impatiently, "You two can settle this later. Right now, we need to deal with the matter at hand."

"Right," I said, trying to figure out how this was my fault despite myself.

Lifting my Evoker once more, I called forth the duo of Personae again, repeating the attack I had used against Strega. When the lightning struck, it knocked out two of the statues and bounced off the third. For some reason, the airborne Shadow didn't seem to be hovering as high now.

"It blocks Zio skills," Fuuka told me.

"Thanks for the update," I grumbled, about ready to slap her. Unfortunately, I can't make myself hit a girl.

Akihiko charged forward and took out the remaining statue. As it toppled over, the Hanged Man fell crashing to the ground. When it didn't get up right away, those involved in the battle charged it, attacking any point we could. Despite the eight-to-one ratio, the Shadow was able to survive the ambush. With a mighty swing, its arm swept forward and sent us flying. While Junpei, Akihiko, and I were able to take it, the others were dealt a heavy blow. Bebe quickly tossed a Bead Chain that helped everyone back to their feet. Thank God we had him on Support.

The Hanged Man thrust its fist against the ground and an identical trio of statues emerged from the ground. As the Shadow hovered out of our reach again, the statues began to attack us via magic skills.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Junpei exclaimed, deftly avoiding a Bufu skill.

"It's attacking from the air?" Fuuka asked, "That's not fair!"

As my eyes returned to the battle after giving them a good irritable roll, it came to my attention that one of the statues had approached me quietly. It prepared an Agi skill and I was ready to endure it, when suddenly the fire bounced away from my body and struck the statue. Though it had no effect, the statue seemed as staggered as I was. I wasn't immune to fire.

Shaking off the moment, I thrust my sword against the statue's surface and knocked it over. Ken and Koromaru took out one of the others as Aigis began slowly depleting the health of the third. The Shadow above us didn't seem to care for the fact that we were so easily disposing of his pawns. Shaking and rattling its chains, the Shadow let out a mighty growl and summoned a small Maya with a mask mirroring its own. With a wave of its claw, the Maya's head caught fire.

"What the hell is it doing?" Akihiko asked as the Maya began to flail about.

"It's attacking its minion?" Mitsuru asked, "But it just summoned it!"

I observed the Maya's flaming head carefully. There was something strange about the way it burned. It made me think of summer for some reason… Festivals in kimonos and the heat of the night. Festivals. Heat. …sparklers. Fireworks.

The Maya began to panic as the fuse lowered. In an act of panic, it hurled itself in Junpei's direction. My friend was flustered by the quick attack, and it seemed as if he wouldn't try to save himself. Luckily, I had already figured out what it was up to. Quickly summoning Thor, I had my Persona perform Ziodyne upon the Maya. Without fail, the living bomb was destroyed before it reached Junpei.

He trembled as he stood wide-eyed, still staring at where the Maya had met its end three feet in front of him. Slowly, his eyes redirected themselves in my direction.

"You okay, Junpei?" I called to him. Shakily, he nodded.

"Y-Yeah," he responded, "Thanks, man…"

* * *

The battle seemed like an endless pattern. I questioned for a long time if we were ever going to finish as nonexistent minutes passed by slowly. Green still swallowed the sky, indicating that there was still time. The Shadow didn't seem tired at all. S.E.E.S., on the contrary, began slowing down tremendously. All of us were growing weary of the Shadow's summoning abilities. Though we were able to repeatedly knock it to the ground, it kept rising and summoning both Maya and statues. For the most part, we were able to defuse the Maya before they harmed us. However, we weren't always that lucky.

Despite the constant struggle, I appreciated the fact that—like the previous Full-Moon Shadows—this one didn't seem to discriminate in who it attacked. Bebe was never attacked once, even though I was ready to defend him at any moment. He continued to keep the group on their feet via healing items and Revival Beads (for when some of the weaker members fell unconscious.)

Mocking us quietly, the Shadow stared down at us as we panted heavily. Even Aigis seemed to be overheating and she had to step away from the group for a moment to cool off. Akihiko's movements slowed to the point where the statues were able to dodge his attacks, sending him falling to the pavement.

I took a minute to breathe, my heart pounding against my chest and sweat beading on my eyebrows and forehead.

"Tetsuya? Daijoubu? Do you need somezing?" Bebe called out to me. Shaking my head, I silently declined his offer. My health was perfectly fine. I was just tired as hell.

"You're almost done," Fuuka encouraged us, "Just a little longer and it'll be over."

I knew they wanted to help us. Unfortunately, Fuuka's Persona was defense and sensor-oriented and Bebe had no Persona. There wasn't a whole lot they could do to help us other than what they were already doing.

Junpei removed his hat, wiped his forehead with his sleeve, replaced his hat, and went back into battle. Gotta admire that vigor. Keep going. We all knew he was right. Slowly, I managed to shake off my throbbing muscles and returned to the battlefield to help Junpei. We were able to take out the statues and gang up on the fallen Shadow again.

By that time, we were smart enough to know when to back off. The Shadow made to hit us, but we avoided the attack. Frustrated and, for the first time, weary, the Shadow thrust its fist into the ground again to summon a Devious Maya. Before we had time to move, it lit the fuse and the Maya spastically flailed about. It ran in every direction in serpentine movements. Junpei and I began to pursue it, though we were both clearly too tired to chase it for long.

It wasn't until I realized what direction it was heading for that I began to panic. He left himself wide open. Finally, my adrenaline began to kick in. In three swift movements, I ran, lunged, and stabbed the Maya just before it reached Bebe. He seemed stunned as I fell hard against the pavement.

Looking up, I realized that the Shadow was advancing toward us. I knew it was coming for both of us, not just him. It sensed we were weak. It was distracted. I knew how to handle it.

"Junpei! Hit it!" I yelled. Junpei looked astonished by the command, but he didn't hesitate for an instant. In a quick thrusting movement, he drove his katana through the Shadow's side. It let out a cry, stopping in its tracks. The other began to attack as well, using Persona skills instead of physical skills. We needed everything we could manage. From my pocket, I withdrew a Megidola Gem.

"Everybody, move!" I yelled. As they realized what I held in my hand, the other members of S.E.E.S. quickly backed off. I threw the gem as hard as I could into the mask of the Shadow. With a gleam of light, the Megidola Gem exploded. When its light faded away, the Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, the sky faded away into a peaceful blue.

The city was quiet, except for some cars in the distance. My wrist shot up and I checked my watch. Midnight. Bebe knelt beside me, his hands caressing my arms as he checked to make sure I was okay.

"Eez eet over?" he asked quietly.

All of us observed the sky. It was over. The Dark Hour. The Shadows. Gone forever.

"D-Does this mean… we won?" Junpei asked, smiling. Mitsuru wore a smile of relief.

"I think so…" she said, "It's over… We did it…"

"I believe that a celebration is in order," Aigis announced. Junpei had an immediate suggestion.

"Hell yeah! Hey, senpai, we should order sushi!" he grinned, his eyebrows waggling.

Mitsuru laughed.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" she asked, "Okay, fine. I'll be sure to order the highest quality for tomorrow's celebration party."

"Awesome," Akihiko grinned, "I call dibs on the halibut and sea urchin."

"O-Oh! Then I call the fatty tuna!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Save me the salmon roe," Fuuka announced quickly.

"Stop behaving like children," Ken sighed, then hesitating, "…but can you order tamago sushi?"

"I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallops, and sea eel," Aigis said.

"H-Hey, hey, hey!" Junpei cried, "This was my idea!"

While everyone else argued over who got what sushi, I turned to Bebe with a smile.

"We did it…" I said. He smiled back, placing his arms around me.

"You saved me again, Tetsuya…" he said in a calm voice, "Arigato…"

I gave him a brief, but affectionate hug before the others could notice that we weren't participating in the sushi calling. He stood and helped me to my feet. That night, we all walked back to the dorm close together. For once, we could rest easy. Normality would be restored.

* * *

When we walked through the entrance of the dorm, Junpei asked to speak with me alone. I told Bebe I would be upstairs in a moment. I sat beside Junpei on the sofa, ready to hear what he had to say. He started off with an apology.

"I'm… sorry I've been such a jerk lately," he said quietly, "I guess I though you were still upset about… well… you know…"

"It's fine," I responded, "Bebe isn't upset either."

"O-Oh. Good. That's good."

Junpei seemed a little awkward and sheepish.

"Um… thanks for being a good friend," he said, "I can't say that I've got a lot of them. You put up with a lot of my crap. You always help me out of sticky situations and stuff…"

He paused and then smiled.

"And thanks for letting me have that moment earlier," he said.

I smiled at him.

"It was no trouble," I said, "I trust you, Junpei. You're a good friend."

He chuckled.

"Well, I try," he laughed, then a little more sincerely, "Listen, I know it's all over, but if you ever need anything… I'll do my best to help you out."

"Thanks, Junpei…"

After our brief discussion, we began to head upstairs.

"Oh, by the way…"

I looked back at him. He wore an awkward expression.

"I… I hope you don't… actually think I… I think you're gay or anything," he said, "I mean, I was only kidding. I didn't want that weighing on your mind. I know you and Bebe are just good pals."

I blushed and looked away from him.

"Right..." I muttered, "I-I'll see you tomorrow morning, Junpei."

He started to wish me good night, but I was already several paces ahead of him.

* * *

Laying on my bed, I rested my head on Bebe's lap as he caressed my hair. The way his fingers gently stroked each lock was relaxing. With everything over and done with, I didn't have much to worry about anymore. That thought alone was enough to remove the tension from my shoulders.

Looking up into Bebe's eyes, I smiled with him. He didn't have anything to fear anymore. I had protected him. I had done my part. And in the end, I had this amazing person by my side. Someone who shared my feelings and returned my affection wholeheartedly. He was someone I wanted to be with forever.

Bebe sighed contentedly.

"You were amazing…" he cooed, "I'm 'appy zat… eet's all over. Now I don't 'ave to worry about you getting 'urt…"

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about the Shadows hurting you either," I replied, my eyelids beginning to droop. Bebe chuckled.

"Maybe you can get a good night's sleep for once," he said. I nodded sleepily.

As I began to doze off, Bebe hummed a gentle lullaby to me, his fingers still playing with my hair. I listened intently to the melody of the song. It seemed to be French. That was when I remembered. Bebe had to stay here because we had to protect him. With the Shadows gone, he didn't have a legitimate reason to remain in the country. His uncle would probably drag him out soon anyway.

But I didn't want him to leave. I couldn't let him go. I wanted to be by his side forever. He was happy here. He was happy with me the way I was happy with him. I adored him. Letting Bebe go was impossible.

As his lullaby ended, Bebe kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and gazed into his. Smiling a little, he blushed. How sweet… I needed him.

"Bebe…?" I asked, "Do you ever… do you ever want to go home?"

"I am 'ome," he responded simply. He chuckled and pecked the tip of his nose.

"I meant back to France…" I said, "Now that the Shadows are gone, you're safe…"

"Zanks to you," Bebe told me. He looked down, a little sad.

"I suppose… I won't be able to stay much longer before Uncle figures out zat you don't 'ave to protect me from anyzing anymore… demo… I don't want to go back any more zan ze first time. Especially now zat we're as close as we are… writing you just wouldn't be ze same…"

"I hear you," I said quietly.

Slowly, I looked back into his eyes.

"So… basically, you're saying… you don't want to go back?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Zere eez nozing for me back in France," he said, "I 'ave no friends and my aunt eez gone. 'Ere… I 'ave many friends. And I 'ave you, Tetsuya… I 'ave everyzing I could ever ask for 'ere…"

Smiling, I sat up and took Bebe's cheeks into my hands, pulling him into a romantic kiss. As we parted, I stood up with him, taking his hands into mine and resting my forehead against his.

"Please stay…" I said, "I want you here with me. I don't want you to leave again… I need you."

"Tetsuya…" Bebe smiled, "I need you too… sweet'eart."

I blushed.

"S-Sweetheart…?" I asked, smiling a little at the new title, "Where did you pick that up?"

"I found eet online while looking for somezing else," he admitted, laughing at himself. He hugged me, nuzzling his face against my neck.

"I'll stay wiz you…" he said, "Even after we're boz dead."

As he pulled away, my hands went down to my mp3 player. I cranked up the volume and selected Yumi Kawamura's "Found Me". As the piano played softly, I took Bebe in my arms and swayed with him slowly. He held me tightly, his cheek against mine. I remember that night so clearly. The first time we danced together.

It was the one night we had nothing to fear. Everything was okay. Bebe was safe from the danger that had haunted Port Island for ten years. And he didn't have to worry about me anymore either. It was that one moment where everything was perfect. Everything was normal. Everything was peaceful. And I was sharing that moment with him.

I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life.


	13. The Thirteenth Arcana

**Faux Pas**

**Author's Note: Just as a quick reminder, this story contains MAJOR spoilers. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't gotten to the fourth of November in your game yet and don't want spoilers, I HIGHLY SUGGEST WAITING TO READ THIS.  
Thanks much.**

**The Thirteenth Arcana**

"Good morning."

In an instant, my eyes were open. Sunlight spilled into the room, leaving a pleasantly sunny atmosphere. Bebe slept soundly beside me, his arm around my body and his face buried against chest. From that sweet little sight alone, I knew it was not Bebe that had spoken to me. I looked toward the foot of the bed, only to meet eyes with a familiar character.

"Pharos?" I asked, my speech slightly slurred with sleep. Pharos chuckled.

"This is the first time I've spoken to you while the sun is up," he said. Looking out my window, he took a moment to bask in the sunlight, his feet swinging playfully and cheerfully. After a minute, he looked back at me with a poignant expression.

"I have to tell you something…" he said, "Last night… my memories returned."

"Oh?" I asked, slightly lost. He nodded.

"I now know my purpose in this world. I can move forward and fulfill my role…" he said, then looking at his feet, "I must confess… regrettably… this means I must leave you."

"O-Oh…" was all I could reply.

I wasn't too sure how to feel about it. Pharos had been the first to greet me when I arrived in Port Island. Even though there was plenty I didn't understand about him, I felt as if he was a part of me. Despite that no one else could see him, that he came to see me in my room during the Dark Hour, and that he knew almost everything about me, I felt like I would be losing a very dear friend. I mean, yeah he was weird, but I was used to it.

Pharos smiled a little.

"But you know… I'm glad I met you," he said, "And I'm glad you met him. I enjoyed getting to know you both… I'll always cherish our friendship. You've helped me find happiness in this world. I can never repay you, but I'll try to anyway. Someday… I hope we meet again."

I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. It's been fun," I said.

He nodded at me and he stood up.

"Goodbye, Tetsuya…" he said, then hesitating, "Take care of Bebe."

Before I could question his final request, his body faded away. That was the last time I saw the child.

* * *

That day at school, I was able to focus on my academics rather than returning to the same place at night to fight off deadly monsters. The teachers must have loved that I actually seemed to be paying attention for once. Even though my behavior was slightly different, Junpei still slept through every lecture. Some things never change.

After school, I met with Bebe in the Home Economics room. Seeing that no one else ever showed up and that we rarely ever did anything fashion-related with our time there anymore, we didn't stay long. Instead, we decided to go on a date to the movies. We finally managed to get into a showing of the French film. Bebe was particularly excited that he could introduce some of his own culture to me since I had already shown him so many things in Japan.

We sat in the far back, though we had the theater to ourselves anyway. During the movie, he explained things to me about the romantic comedy. I understood most of the dialogue, but he had to translate a few of the more obscure and slang phrases that threw me off. Occasionally, he would elucidate some of the gestures and significances of the actions. And when the movie was a little too slow or mawkish for either of us, he introduced me to French kissing.

When the movie was over, it was starting to get late. I remembered that we still had to celebrate our victory from the night before, so we headed home for the evening. Though we both missed the entire fourth quarter of the movie, I felt like I had learned a lot from him. I made sure to thank him for the experience.

* * *

Sure enough, by the time we returned Mitsuru had already ordered a boat-load of sushi, much to Junpei's excitement. It seemed that no one would have to fight over food. Most of S.E.E.S. was there, with the exception of Ikutsuki and Aigis. Junpei mentioned something about a tune-up for Aigis and that she would be back as soon as it was over with.

Before the celebration could begin, a stately car pulled up in front of the dorm. Mitsuru looked up immediately, a solemn look of happiness glinting across her face.

"That must be my father," she said aloud, going to the door to greet him.

As she walked, the rest of us followed. Most of us hadn't seen Mr. Kirijo since our vacation to Yakushima. For Ken, Koromaru, and Bebe, this would be their first time meeting the man who told us almost everything we knew. Well, other than Ikutsuki.

As soon as we had all assembled by the door, Takeharu Kirijo walked into the lobby accompanied by a bodyguard and a personal assistant. With his left eye covered by an eye patch, he looked around at all of us with his right. He nodded approvingly, though he didn't smile.

"Hello, father," Mitsuru spoke up.

He looked at her, his gaze gentle. He looked at us, his expression unchanged. Clearing his throat beforehand, he spoke to all of us.

"After ten long years…" he said quietly, "It's over. While it is regrettable that you were the ones to bear the responsibility of cleaning up the mistake my father created… it couldn't have been done better. I applaud you for your perseverance and success. Though no one will ever know what you've done, your deeds are worthy of monumental praise."

He paused a moment, and then began again.

"The loss of innocence cannot be erased… however… you can continue your lives as normal students. As of midnight tonight, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved."

With a slight ringing, the final word lingered in the air for awhile. Dissolved. While I understood that S.E.E.S. was no longer necessary, I understood why the idea of dissolution disturbed everyone. It was because of S.E.E.S. that we all got together. Before that, we all had a place. A clique. It was S.E.E.S. that gave us a common relation.

Bebe stood closely to me. Socially, mentally, and physically, S.E.E.S. had helped him out a lot in the past month. Even though we had become friends prior to his induction, it had really been S.E.E.S. that brought us closer. Though none of us would ever really leave each other after the dissolution, the factor responsible for our bond would no longer exist. It was no surprise that the thought saddened all of us a little.

Mr. Kirijo looked around, a little curious by the drop in mood. His eyes fell upon Yukari as she stared at the floor, and he approached her. Taking her hand, he leaned over a little to match her height.

"And thank you, Miss Takeba," he said smoothly, "For fighting until the very end. Your father would be proud."

Yukari blushed awkwardly.

"O-Oh. I-It was no trouble at all, actually…" she stammered.

"Okay. Weird!" Junpei announced, "So… what do you say we get this party started?"

Mitsuru chuckled.

"All right," she smiled, "Eat as much as you want."

Junpei excitedly babbled something incoherent about the sushi as he took off. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was jacked on Mad Bull. Mitsuru didn't seem to care about his childishness; she just seemed happy to see her father again. Without another word about S.E.E.S. or the end of the Dark Hour, the rest of us joined Junpei at the table in the lobby.

* * *

After an hour of stuffing ourselves with raw fish, most of us sat back on the sofas and chairs feeling bloated. Junpei, being… Junpei, was the only one still able to eat. He looked at us disapprovingly.

"What, you're finished already?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm stuffed," Yukari muttered weakly. Junpei gave Bebe a look.

"Hey, come on, you ate the least out of all of us. Don't tell me that you can't eat anymore," he said.

Bebe shook his head, smiling politely. I knew Bebe loved sushi, but something told me that he still wasn't used to so much foreign food. If I had to guess, copious amounts of Japanese food didn't agree with his stomach.

After a second refusal, Junpei turned to Koromaru with a piece of sushi.

"Hey, boy!" he grinned, "Want some sushi? It's tuna!"

Koromaru yipped excitedly, his tail wagging furiously at the scent of food. Yukari, however, was quick to scold Junpei.

"Don't give the dog raw fish! It'll make him sick!" she barked. Koromaru whined, and she looked away guiltily. Junpei sighed and leaned back in his seat. As he fell back, he jerked forward again.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, fishing in his pocket and withdrawing a camera, "Let's take a picture together. I mean, this is something worth remembering forever."

"A picture?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah," Junpei responded, grinning sheepishly, "I… actually thought to take one last night, but I forgot that cameras don't work during the Dark Hour."

Akihiko stared at him incredulously.

"You mean… you went into battle with a camera in your pocket?" he asked.

"That's what she said, and yes. Yes I did," Junpei announced proudly.

He went to Mitsuru's father with the camera, holding it out to him.

"Sir, can you…?" he asked.

"Sure," Mr. Kirijo replied, taking the camera.

Yukari sighed.

"I can't believe he's serious…" she muttered, then smiling, "But I have to admit… I'd kinda like a picture."

"Me too," Bebe smiled, "I'd like a picture wiz all of my tomodachi."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Yukari replied.

"Oh, crap, Ikutsuki and Aigis aren't here," Junpei groaned, "Well, I guess we'll just have to take a few pictures."

As Mr. Kirijo set up the camera, the present members of S.E.E.S. assembled in front of the dorm's entrance once more to take a group picture. The taller members stood in the back while us shorter and middle-sized members stood in the front.

"Okay, everyone, nice smiles," Mr. Kirijo said.

Junpei's hand shot up and held up two fingers behind Akihiko's head.

"Knock it off, will you?" he growled.

"Aww," Junpei whined, still insisting upon bunny ears.

While they were distracted, I discreetly placed my arm around Bebe's waist. Looking over at me, he smiled a little.

"Quit fooling around, Junpei," Fuuka scolded, though he wasn't listening to her.

Akihiko finally had enough.

"I said cut it out!" he snapped, pushing Junpei over. Losing his balance, Junpei fell backwards. Everyone looked back at him quickly and the camera flashed.

* * *

After we had taken several sets of pictures, we went back to lounging on the sofas. How strange it was to think that we actually had the chance to relax. Our only worries would be school now. No more talk of the nonexistent tower. No more worrying that one of us wouldn't make it through the nonexistent hour. Back to the life we once knew.

Junpei took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He snapped it shut and let out a sigh.

"One more minute until midnight," he said, "Can you believe it?"

Koromaru whined. Yukari seemed troubled.

"So… one minute before we're not part of S.E.E.S. anymore?"

"I wish we didn't have to dissolve," Fuuka sighed, "I really liked being part of S.E.E.S."

"Me too," Ken replied, "I kinda liked being able to help everyone."

"Yeah…" Junpei murmured.

"It's been around for so long…" Mitsuru said quietly.

"Kinda weird to think we won't have it anymore," Akihiko said.

"Just because we don't 'ave a name doesn't mean we can't still be togezer," Bebe spoke up.

I smiled at him.

"Bebe's right," I agreed, "We might not be S.E.E.S. anymore, but we're still friends. The dissolution itself doesn't change anything."

Mitsuru smiled.

"True," she said, "Let's just be thankful that we still have each other now that it's-"

**Green.**

A sickening silence spilled over the room as the shade did. Two coffins stood where Mr. Kirijo's employees once were. As everyone's breath caught, I felt my blood run cold through my pounding heart. No. How could this be?

Koromaru ran to the coffins, barking in frustration and confusion. As he ran back, we all stood up.

"What…?" Junpei finally blurted, "The Dark Hour's still here?"

"I don't understand…" Yukari said, "We defeated the Shadows… we did what we were supposed to… didn't we?"

"Twelve Shadows," Fuuka said, flustered, "That's how many we were supposed to defeat, right? And we did, didn't we?"

"We definitely defeated twelve," Mitsuru muttered.

"So… why?" Ken asked, "Why aren't we done?"

"Maybe… zere was some sort of mistake…?" Bebe asked unsurely.

"Yeah, maybe… we didn't defeat the right ones?" I asked, though I highly doubted it. Anything to create an excuse at this point. That was all we could do.

"According to Ikutsuki," Akihiko started, "We did everything ri…"

As he fell silent, a bell from a bell tower resounded in the distance. I looked around at those in the room. When they started looking around too, I knew we were all on the same page.

"Sanada," Mr. Kirijo said, "Where are Ikutsuki and Aigis?"

None of us answered. He knew as well as the rest of us.

Sighing, he muttered under his breath,

"Shit. Dammit, Ikutsuki."

Mitsuru sighed and took a stand.

"Everyone, prepare for battle," she announced urgently.

We looked at her, startled.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Junpei asked her.

We listened to the bell for a moment.

"To Tartarus."

* * *

When we had gathered our equipment, we headed for the tower. The bell continued to resonate throughout Tatsumi Port Island, disturbing the silence of the hour. Normally, the walk to Tartarus was leisurely, but not that night. We were running, despite the heavy weapons we carried with us. Except for Bebe and Fuuka, all of us were armed and ready to fight whatever it was that was in store for us.

As we approached Tartarus, I noticed two figures out front. They were difficult to make out from afar, but as we drew nearer I recognized them. I could feel my heart sinking lower and lower, and I wished I was wrong. But I wasn't. We all saw them.

Coming to a halt, all of S.E.E.S. stood before Ikutsuki and Aigis. Ikutsuki smiled, but Aigis stared blankly at the floor. Something wasn't right about any of it. Especially not Aigis.

"You're all here!" Ikutsuki grinned.

"You!" Akihiko snarled.

"Yeah, man, what the hell? What's going on?" Junpei barked.

"You said if we defeated the Shadows, the Dark Hour would be gone!" Ken growled.

"Take a look around, you bastard! It's still here! What exactly are you playing at?" I yelled.

"Please," Mitsuru said calmly, though furious, "Explain."

Ikutsuki removed his glasses for a moment and wiped them off. Replacing them, he chuckled softly.

"Aigis? What's going on?" Yukari asked.

Aigis remained still, not even flinching upon the mention of her name. Her eyes were lifeless as a machine. Somehow, the human quality she possessed was no longer there.

"What did you do to 'er? Why eez she 'ere?" Bebe asked nervously.

Ikutsuki smiled at us, though the smile wasn't the innocent and friendly one I was familiar with.

"She's here merely to fulfill her role," he said, "As a weapon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my fingers curling around the handle of my Evoker.

He stared at my hand, the smile fading away.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't think you'd handle it too well. Apparently, I was right to do that."

"Dammit, WHAT? JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I shrieked.

This time, nobody was telling me to settle down.

The smile on Ikutsuki's face returned.

"Ten years ago," he began, "When the experiment went awry… well, it didn't exactly fail."

"What?" Mitsuru asked, shocked.

"No. His intention was to merge the twelve Shadows to create the ultimate Shadow of the thirteen Arcana: Death. The only failure was that the scientists died in the explosion before they could finish that dream. You could say epic fail!"

He laughed for a moment, but it was clearly only funny to him. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"Death is the harbinger of the Fall. By creating Death, we can bring an end to this world of suffering, war, and poverty. The end is a new beginning. After the Fall, there will be a new world. I will reign as Prince of the New World!"

He began laughing victoriously, yet he seemed hysterical.

"Dude, has he gone completely insane?" Junpei asked.

"I was thinking coked," I muttered.

Ikutsuki settled down a bit, able to speak clearly again.

"In order to merge the twelve Shadows, they must be defeated. And that was done, in no small part, thanks to you," he said with a sly smile.

I could feel my jaw drop with the others'. All this time. We had done this. We were his puppets. He would have done it himself if he'd had a Persona. Thinking about it made me sick. After everything we'd been though, we had doomed humanity thinking we were saving it.

"You mean you were using us?" Ken cried.

"YOU BASTARD!" Junpei screamed.

Ikutsuki laughed.

"Get used to it. You're children. You can't understand what's really important," he said.

"Wait a second!" Yukari yelled, "In that video…! My father…! Did he know about this? Did he know what would happen when we defeated the Shadows?"

I knew this was weighing heavily on her mind for awhile. Ikutsuki chuckled a bit.

"Well, yes… But in order to convince you to do the right thing, I had to edit a little," he smiled.

"You doctored it?" Mitsuru roared. Ikutsuki cocked an eyebrow.

"I _corrected_ it," he insisted, "Apparently, you children have been corrupted by such moral standards of Eichiro Takeba. But I can show you the ideals of the path Kirijo followed… There's still a chance for you in Paradise."

Oh my God, what? Was he Nozomi now?

"Screw you, asshole," I spat.

After the words that spoke for all of us, Ikutsuki realized what he was up against. His smile faded away once more.

"I see," he said quietly, then looking to his left, "Aigis."

Aigis, who had remained quiet until then, aimed her guns at us.

"Initiating attack mode," she spoke, more monotone than usual.

"Aigis, no!" Fuuka cried.

But Aigis wasn't there. Not anymore. She began to hover above the ground, moving quickly toward us. The world suddenly became white, and I fell unconscious…

* * *

Before my eyes opened, I realized that my limbs were suspended and my back was against something cold and hard. I blinked awake, coming back into the world. The moon shone brightly in the sky. Looking around to see where I was, it came to my attention that I had been bound to a white cross that stood in the middle of a platform. Was this… the top of Tartarus…?

The other members of S.E.E.S., Aigis excluded, were in a similar state. I seemed to be the only one awake for the time being. All of us were bound to white crosses. It clicked in my head instantly. We were being sacrificed to the harbinger of the Fall. Struggling, I began to jerk around, trying to break free of my bonds. There was no way… The bonds were too strong.

I looked back at the others, all of whom were unconscious. Junpei was on the cross in front of mine.

"Junpei!" I called. He didn't answer. I looked around at the others.

"Mitsuru-senpai!" No answer. "Yukari!" No answer. "Akihiko!" No answer.

I looked beside me and my heart sank. The sight alone disturbed me. I began to struggle again, calling his name.

"Bebe! Bebe, please, wake up!" I cried.

To my relief, he grunted and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Oh, thank God," I sighed.

As he became fully aware of his surroundings, he began to panic too.

"Wha-?" he squeaked, "What's going on?"

"The bastard's trying to sacrifice us! Can you wriggle loose?" I asked.

He struggled, his face pained by the effort. Though he was trying hard, it wasn't helping him any more than it was helping me.

"N-Never mind, stop, stop. Don't hurt yourself…" I said quietly.

Looking back at me, his eyes were filled with sheer terror.

"Tetsuya…?" he asked, "What's going to 'appen to us…?"

I wanted so badly to tell him everything would be okay. But I wasn't even sure of that anymore. Things weren't looking good for us.

Before I could answer, the others began waking up too.

"The hell-?" Junpei exclaimed.

"Is everyone okay?" Fuuka asked. Like, for real? I thought about saying we were just hanging around, but being a smartass at a time like this wouldn't help anything. Besides, I'd sound too much like Ikutsuki and trying to compare myself to that treacherous snake would make me sick.

Suddenly, Mitsuru cried out.

"Father!"

Looking down at the platform, I noticed that Mitsuru's father stood opposite Ikutsuki. Aigis held her guns at Mr. Kirijo's head.

"Ikutsuki, you conniving bastard," he snarled, "You fooled all of them—all of us."

Ikutsuki sighed.

"I do wish you saw the same light your father did," he said disapprovingly.

"My father was wrong!" Mr. Kirijo yelled, "And I thought we were correcting his mistake and ending this nightmare, but you had all of us duped! It's one thing to do it to other adults, but they're only children!"

"Exactly," Ikutsuki said, "And children are our future. Who better to reprogram than the children?"

"Okay, we're all minors. We get it," Junpei spoke up irritably.

"You're insane," Mr. Kirijo spat at Ikutsuki, "You'll never get away with this."

"You fool. I already have," Ikutsuki shot, then turning to Aigis with a nod. She placed her gun closer to his head.

"Aigis, NO!" Mitsuru screamed, horrified.

Aigis began to hesitate. Her face expressed a little concern and frustration, as if battling with her conscience.

"Aigis, do it!" Ikutsuki yelled at her.

"Aigis, don't!" Mitsuru argued. The rest of us called out to her, trying to break her trance.

"Wake up, Aigis!" Fuuka yelled.

"It's not the right thing to do and you know it!" Yukari shouted.

"He's deceiving you like he did to us!" Ken called out.

"Don't 'urt anyone, Aigis! You can't take back ze mistakes you make!" Bebe cried.

"Come on, Aigis!" Junpei encouraged.

"Find your true purpose!" Akihiko uttered.

Koromaru barked noisily.

"This isn't you! You have to snap out of it!" I told her.

Ikutsuki turned to us and pulled a gun on the group.

"Shit-!" Junpei squealed.

"I've about had it with all of you!" Ikutsuki barked, cocking the weapon.

Every nerve in my body screamed in agony as I realized that I couldn't pull myself out of the bonds to protect Bebe. I was failing him. I was failing myself. Again, I started to struggle though I knew it wouldn't amount to anything. In the end, I'd rather us die knowing I tried until my last breath.

"Stop your squirming!" Ikutsuki yelled at me, directing the gun in my area.

"Bite me!" I spat. If I could keep it away from Bebe long enough…

Ikutsuki's eyes narrowed and I could see his finger curling around the trigger. I was first.

Suddenly, Mitsuru's father drew a gun from his coat and aimed it at Ikutsuki. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Ikutsuki whirled around, pointing the gun at Mr. Kirijo. There were two gunshots, one from each gun. As the final shot resounded in the silence, the men stood still. At first, I wasn't sure if they had hit anything.

Then I noticed a growing red spot on Mr. Kirijo's chest. Trembling weakly, he collapsed in a pool of his own blood. I heard heavy breathing behind me.

"FATHER!" Mitsuru screamed.

Ikutsuki turned around slowly, clutching his abdomen. As he faced us, I spotted a red splatter expanding beneath his hand. Mr. Kirijo was a man that didn't go out without dragging his opponent with him. Good man. Ikutsuki, barely holding onto his own life, turned to us.

"All the pain… and suffering… will end with the Fall," he croaked, dropping the apparently empty gun to the floor, "Aigis… Make the sacrifice… Kill them all…"

Facing us, Aigis aimed her guns at us. The others began screaming to her again, but I had to take matters into my own hands. I began to struggle harder. Though I could feel my wrists and ankles bruising from the bonds, I had to keep trying.

I realized that one of Aigis' guns was aimed directly at Bebe. I had no time. I had to get out now. With one mighty pull, I ripped one of the bonds loose. It wasn't enough to pull my arm out, but the bond was breaking. In a word, it was miraculous.

Aigis seemed to realize that I was posing as more of a threat and her guns were both on me. I looked directly into her eyes, begging her to snap out of it. I felt something salty burning my eyes. Sweat, right? As she stared back into my eyes, her guns began to tremble. I could sense a falter in her action.

Her eyes narrowed and she fired. My heart skipped a beat and stopped for a moment, all sound cutting off. It wasn't until I felt myself falling that I realized what had happened. I hit the floor hard, my arms and legs finally able to move around. I heard the guns fire a few more times and one by one, the others fell too. As Bebe fell to the floor I went to him quickly, grateful that he was okay.

As soon as we had all been freed, we got to our feet and faced Ikutsuki. Mitsuru, the only exception, went to her father quickly. Ikutsuki, in a state of panic, pulled out a small remote. Before we could even find out what it did, Koromaru leapt at him and retrieved the device. He chewed it and spat the remains on the ground by our feet.

Those who had Evokers placed their hands on them. Ikutsuki stepped backwards, clutching his wound as it began bleeding more profusely. Nervously, he began to laugh.

"It might be over for me…" he chuckled, "But it's not too late. Death is already here… somewhere in this world… The end shall fall upon everyone, eventually…"

Still laughing, he stepped back until he walked over the edge of the platform. Even as he fell into the abyss below, he still laughed…

"Good riddance," Akihiko snarled.

We looked back at Mitsuru, who knelt over her father's body quietly. Slowly, we all went to her.

"Senpai…" Yukari said quietly. With a sniff, Mitsuru spoke.

"My father always believed there was good in everyone… He hoped for a better future… Now what?"

She broke into sobs. Kneeling down, Akihiko held onto her comfortingly. Yukari and Fuuka started crying as well. Aigis, Koromaru, and Ken lowered their heads as Junpei took off his hat respectfully. I looked over at Bebe to make sure he was okay. He stood silently with his head bowed, not even crying. I thought about hugging him, but I wasn't sure if he would want that at the particular moment.

I lowered my head as well, closing my eyes. After everything we'd been through, we were all alone. We were all lost. Mr. Kirijo was dead. Ikutsuki was dead and a traitor. They'd been the authorities that we counted on. Maybe they were right. Maybe we were just children. We were back at the beginning. This time, we had no one to rely on but each other.

* * *

Back at the dorm, we each went back to our rooms in silence. As I closed the door behind Bebe, we stood quietly for a moment. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. What were we supposed to do? Without anyone who knew at least a little about the Shadows, we had nothing left. It was trying to find a destination without a map.

As if that wasn't enough, I couldn't get over the fact that I had been unable to free myself from the cross. Even though I had known Bebe was in danger, I couldn't get out. I looked down at my wrists which were already a yellowish purple. I fought so hard to protect him and I couldn't. Suppose Aigis hadn't come to… I began to doubt myself more than ever. Maybe I really couldn't do it...

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, my face in my hands. My eyes began to burn again. It wasn't sweat, and I knew it from the start. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I thought back to the girls when we were at Tartarus. No… I wasn't going to cry… That wasn't going to help anything…

As I struggled with what I was supposed to be doing, I felt a hand on mine. When I took them away from my face, I realized that Bebe had knelt beside me, tears streaming down his cheeks. Immediately, I stopped the tears that were burning at my eyes. I couldn't do this. He needed me to be strong for him. If I could pull myself loose from those bonds, I could suck it up and keep from breaking down.

But he did something I hadn't expected. He placed his hand on one of my cheeks, kissing the other, and then he wrapped his arms around me, just holding me. Bebe wasn't seeking comfort from me… he was trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around him, pecking his cheek and holding onto him tightly, never ready to let go. In a time like this, we all needed each other.

Though that embrace was enough to keep me strong for the night, I knew we had a much more difficult path set out for us. We would have to follow it hand-in-hand if we wanted to get anywhere. We only had each other now. We could rely on no one else.


	14. Fourteenth Arcana Temperance

**Faux Pas**

**Fourteenth Arcana - Temperance**

Five days had passed since everything changed. Since then, no one had really been in particularly good spirits. In fact, we hadn't even seen Mitsuru much. She stayed locked up in her room for the majority of the time. She never came to school and she never came to Tartarus, but no one blamed her at all. After seeing her father die, we all understood that she would be gone awhile.

During Mitsuru's absence, Akihiko and I took charge of S.E.E.S. We decided that, despite the setback, sitting around wasn't going to help us. Since the Dark Hour and Tartarus still existed, we would still have to fight until we found more information. Fuuka seemed to be doing a great deal more to try to figure out how many floors to Tartarus there were, but it was proving difficult. Eventually, she began trying out exercises with Juno to expand their scanning radius.

Yukari, Koromaru, and Ken went digging through Ikutsuki's office in hopes of finding something that might help us. Most of what was found was what we had already discovered the hard way. Yukari, however, found something personally valuable: the original version of the video her father recorded. Ever since she watched it, she seemed a little stronger. Her willpower was just what we needed in a time like this.

Aigis had been extremely apologetic to all of us. I knew she felt horrible for what had happened, regardless of the fact that none of it was really her fault. She didn't know that Ikutsuki had reprogrammed her to turn against the group, and I tried to remind her several times that she had snapped out of it before she had done us any harm. Though no one blamed her, she still continued to try to make it up to us. Especially me.

Bebe always seemed a little down, particularly in the evenings. I had a feeling that something about staying here was bothering him. I knew he loved Japan, but the events of the past week were a lot for any of us to deal with. He said he would never leave us, pledging his loyalty. But something else was on his mind.

* * *

When I walked into my classroom that day in early November, I noticed a new face standing by the podium. He was a fairly good-looking guy with his raven hair slicked back, away from his extremely pale face. His eyes were blue like an evening sky, accented a little by the tiny mole near his left eye. He wasn't wearing the uniform jacket, but he had a long yellow scarf with thin black stripes that ran the way his suspenders did. Many of the girls were excited by his presence, daring to glance at him. He winked at them, smiling and flirting back.

Ms. Toriyumi stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Everyone, get in your seats," she said quickly, "We have a new transfer student."

The girls were already in their seats, bouncing excitedly. Aigis and Yukari seemed to be the only females who weren't giddy and bubbly. Junpei glared up at the new guy, almost enviously. I didn't really understand the hype. Nobody even knew who he was.

"He's from overseas, so you might have to explain some of our culture to him," Ms. Toriyumi told us, then turning to him, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

He turned to us, smiling warmly.

"Hello," he said in a velvety voice, "My name is Ryoji Mochizuki. I'm very pleased to meet you all."

Ryoji's eyes fell upon me for a moment, and his gaze held on for awhile. The hell? What are you looking at me for?

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to help you if you need anything," Ms. Toriyumi said, "There's an empty desk up in the front if you would like to sit there."

"Thank you, gorgeous," Ryoji smiled. Some of the guys let out an exclamation of anger when Ms. Toriyumi blushed.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?" Kenji roared.

Ryoji began to head toward his seat, still watching in my direction. All of a sudden, Aigis glared at him angrily.

"You are dangerous," she snarled. Everyone was startled by the sudden outburst, especially Ryoji.

"Whoa! I haven't even asked you out on a date yet!" he cried, pouting a little. Then he grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Yeow, rejected already!"

"You are dangerous!" Aigis repeated, narrowing her eyes in attempt to scare him off, "You are not good!"

"Dude, settle down, Aigis!" Junpei hissed.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Yukari asked.

Aigis wouldn't respond to either of them. She sat on the edge of her seat, practically ready to launch into Orgia mode – the deadly assault tactic that often dealt as much damage to her as the enemies.

"He's not dangerous, Aigis," I muttered, "Take it easy. You're causing a scene…"

Reluctantly, she sat back, but I could see that she was still tense. Ryoji seemed grateful that I calmed her down. Ms. Toriyumi was already drawing conclusions that weren't there.

"Oh, I see," she said, "You're upset because you're a transfer student and you haven't gotten as much attention."

"Yep, exactly," Yukari, Junpei, and I spoke up quickly.

Aigis seemed frustrated by our cover-up, but she said nothing more for the rest of class.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, the class stood in unison. Though I had been interested in the lecture informing us of the upcoming school trip to Kyoto, I was anxious to meet up with Bebe on the roof. I had to wait for awhile as the girls flooded after Ryoji when he left the room, but Aigis grabbed my wrist before I could move anyway.

"Ow, what?" I hissed, my bruises screaming up and down my arms beneath her grip. She stared up at me, very serious.

"Do not get close to him," she said, "Ryoji Mochizuki is dangerous."

"Okay, how? How is he dangerous?" I asked her. She seemed troubled by the question.

"The reason is currently unknown. But he emits a strong energy that disturbs my sensors. He is dangerous," she said, confused. I groaned.

"I dunno, Aigis, maybe you're confusing it with like," I said.

"Like?" Aigis asked.

"Yeah, like… you want to be his girlfriend or something. It's a perfectly normal feeling. Maybe you're crushing on him like all the other girls," I said, trying to pull my aching wrist away from her. She frowned.

"Negative. I do not wish to be by his side. I promised to protect you," she said, "I must protect you from him. He is dangerous."

"Yes, I caught that before," I said through my teeth, "Please let go of me. It hurts."

Suddenly realizing the force she was using, Aigis released me. I rubbed my wrist tenderly.

"Please," she said, "Do not get close to him."

"Okay, I'm just going to meet up with Bebe," I promised. Aigis seemed satisfied by my response.

"Good. Bebe is not dangerous," she said.

"Right. Bebe's good. Alright, I'm gonna go now," I said, cautiously stepping away from her. She seemed content with my promise.

As I stepped out into the hallway, Bebe was already waiting for me.

"Konnichiwa, 'ello," he greeted with a smile, then growing concerned as he noticed how I held my wrist, "Daijoubu, Tetsuya…?"

"I'm okay," I replied, "Aigis is just being paranoid again…"

He trusted me enough not to ask for my wrist, but I could see the discomfort pain his expression as he looked at the bruises. Instead, he changed the subject.

"So… ze famous Ryoji Mochizuki eez in your classroom, ne?" he asked. I blinked.

"How'd you know about him?" I asked. Bebe rolled his eyes a little.

"I've been 'earing about 'im since zis morning," he groaned, "Ze girls seem to like 'im a lot. Don't get me wrong, I 'eard about you a lot too, but zis eez ridiculous."

"They act like they haven't seen a transfer student before," I laughed. Laughing with me, Bebe agreed.

"Out of curiosity, what's 'e like?" he asked me.

"You're asking me about Ryoji?" I asked, confused by the sudden interest. He nodded.

"Well… I guess he's a pretty cool guy," I responded, "I mean… he seems okay. A little flirty, but so is Junpei."

"Pardon me."

Looking over, I realized that he had approached us. Speak of the devil.

"O-Oh, hey Ryoji," I greeted. He smiled at us.

"You're transfer students too, aren't you?" he asked, "Tetsuya Saito and… Bebe, right?"

"Hai…" Bebe replied quietly. Ryoji smiled at him. Very specifically at him.

"It's very nice to meet you both," he said, "Listen… from one transfer to another… do you think you guys could help me out with some pointers when I need them?"

"Sure," I said, "No problem."

Looking back at me again, Ryoji gave a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much," he said pleasantly, "Especially… back in the classroom. I'm not sure what I did to make her so mad."

"Aigis is just particularly suspicious," I told him.

"She's been zrough a lot zis week," Bebe explained, "Eet's nozing you did, I'm sure."

"Oh," Ryoji said quietly, seeming sympathetic, "…tell her I'm very sorry to hear that. Things will get better in time, right?"

Unable to answer that by himself, Bebe looked to me. I sighed a little.

"We hope so…" I said quietly, knowing that I was hoping that for all us.

Ryoji put on a smile again.

"I'm sure she's got good friends she can talk to," he said, waving a little, "I'll see you around."

As he turned away, a small group of girls followed after him.

Turning back to Bebe, I tried to determine his assessment of Ryoji. He looked back at me, smiling a little.

"So?" I asked, "That's Ryoji for you. You think he's okay?"

"'E seems nice," Bebe said simply.

"That's my thought too," I replied, "That all?"

"Hai."

We began to walk towards the stairs.

"'E's very attractive," Bebe said out of nowhere.

In that moment, I suddenly found myself hating Ryoji. I whirled around to look at Bebe.

"Wha-? Hey! Are you serious? Did you really just say that in front of me?" I cried.

Chuckling, Bebe reassured me, keeping his voice low.

"Relax. 'E's not as attractive as you are. You really are kawaii when you zink I'm looking at someone else."

"If you're not looking, you're not going to just say 'He's very attractive!' And I notice he's not just attractive, but '_very_ attractive!'"

"Eet was just an observation. You know I only 'ave eyes for you, mon cherie…"

"Oh, whatever," I pouted, now playing with him. He understood what I was doing and continued to play along. While I liked teasing him about it, on the inside it was still sort of bugging me.

* * *

When we returned to the dorm that night, I told Akihiko that we needed the night to recuperate. Having no arguments against my decision, he let everyone know it was okay to relax since we weren't going to Tartarus. To be honest, I needed just one night to let my wrists and ankles rest. I thought it would be a better time than ever.

Akihiko read the newspaper on the sofa, most likely looking for reports about The Lost. Bebe sat on the sofa opposite him, gesturing for me to sit with him. As soon as I sat beside Bebe on the sofa, I felt a small vibration that made me jump.

"Sumimasen…" Bebe apologized, digging into his pocket for his phone. He looked at the Caller I.D. for a moment, and suddenly his face fell back into that look of discomfort that I had been seeing a lot of lately. As he sighed, he looked at me apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to take zis alone…" he whispered, standing, "I'll be back in ze room…"

"You okay?" I asked, worried. He nodded, but I wasn't convinced.

"Ja ne," he murmured.

I watched as he went back upstairs. Even though I wanted to follow him, I knew better than that. He wanted to be alone. At least now I had an idea of what was bothering him. Now I could ask him what was going on.

The door of the dorm opened and Junpei trudged in wearily, rubbing his face. He didn't seem to be in the highest of spirits either. Maybe I could at least talk to him.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked him. He groaned a little, shaking his head. When I gestured for him to sit with me, he took the offer. With his legs spread apart, he leaned forward, hanging his head.

"Chidori's upset…" he said quietly.

Oh yeah. The only remaining Strega member and Junpei's proclaimed girlfriend.

"Ah… I guess she heard about Takaya and Jin, huh?" I asked. Junpei nodded.

"I mean… I know she used to be friends with them and everything, but… I guess I thought she was with us now. I thought… she changed because of me. But now she acts like she's confused. She even said she didn't want me to come see her anymore… I mean… what do I do with that? I can't leave her… She means the world to me…"

I sympathized with him.

"That sounds like how I fe-"

Okay, maybe I shouldn't go that far.

"I'm… sure she just needs a little time to collect her thoughts," I said, "She's just having a tough time. Sometimes, even when you like someone, you have to leave them alone for a moment. It's not always your issue to deal with. Space in a relationship can be healthy. I'm sure she likes you and you only."

Junpei looked back at me, curious.

"Y-Yeah...?" he asked. I nodded.

"If you're really worried, you should go talk to her. I mean, give her a little while, but you should sort everything out once she settles down," I said.

Thinking it over, Junpei smiled a little.

"Yeah," he said, "Thanks, man. That helps a lot. …it's like… you know exactly how to deal with it."

I tittered.

"It's just… my perspective," I said quietly, "I mean… that's what I would do… if I were in that situation."

Junpei grinned.

"Well, you're a smart guy! I'm sure you're right!" he said, patting my back. When I flinched, he stopped. Akihiko looked up from his paper abruptly.

"O-Oh, Mitsuru. Hey…"

Everyone in the lobby looked back towards the stairs. Mitsuru came down slowly. It had been awhile since I had seen her last. I felt relieved to see that she was still breathing.

"Good evening, everyone," she said. Yukari was at her side very quickly.

"Senpai, is there anything I can get you?" she asked. Mitsuru shook her head.

"No, but I appreciate your concern," she replied softly, and then looking to the rest of us, "I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be returning tomorrow. I can start accompanying you to Tartarus again as well."

"That's good," I said quietly, trying to be particularly careful with her, "I'm glad to hear that…"

Mitsuru seemed grateful that we were all concerned about her. For a moment, she seemed like she wanted to say something to me, but she began hesitating. Finally, she said,

"S-Saito, um… The machine in the control room is acting up again," she said, "I tried everything, but you seem to know how to fix it… can you-?"

"I'll do it!" Junpei volunteered, "I'll fix it for you, Senpai! You can count on ol' Junpei!"

"You don't know how to fix it," Ken said, giving him a look.

"You don't know how to bleh bleh, bite me," Junpei shot mockingly.

"You sure about this?" I asked, "I mean, I'm not even sure what I did to fix it last time."

"I got your back, bro," Junpei promised, "You scratch mine, I scratch yours. I'll fix it."

Before I could even get another word out, he was already bolting up the stairs. It was strange how he was suddenly ready to do anything for me.

I waited awhile longer before going upstairs. I figured it was probably best if I gave Bebe as much time as he needed. But by the time I reached my room, I realized that I hadn't waited long enough. Bebe's voice came out slightly muffled from behind the door. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. Despite myself, I stayed by the door, listening closely.

Though the muffled words, in French no less, were difficult to make out, I caught most of what was being said.

"I already told you! I can't just leave! … No. … No! … Uncle, I… Just listen to me for five minutes! Tetsuya's taking care of me… All of my friends are… No, I-! … I'm not being a freeloader! … I… …he's very reliable. I promise… … Yes, I understand that. … Please, stop saying that! You keep making it sound like it was my fault! I didn't do anything to make this happen. It just did."

Bebe's voice was growing weaker.

"Uncle… … No! Don't say that! … Look-! Why does it have to be about you? When she died, it hurt me too! You weren't the only one who felt that! You act like I'm just having some sort of happy holiday down here, but the truth is that there are people dying around me! My friends are hurting, and it hurts me too! … No! Why would that make me leave? They need me! … I'm not being a hindrance! Tetsuya told me- … Excuse me-? … Don't talk about him like that! I won't let you- … Stop yelling at me. … No, stop- … Uncle! … Okay, you know what? No. I'm hanging up now. You can call me back when you're in your right mind."

Afterwards, a silence filled the air. Even though I knew it would give me away, I let myself in the room. I couldn't keep quiet anymore. When I walked in, I saw Bebe sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shuddering in quick, pulsating movements. Slowly, I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He looked up at me quickly, startled.

"Oh-! Tetsuya, I'm sorry, I didn't 'ear you come in…" he murmured, wiping his tears away quickly. When I didn't say anything, he sighed.

"'Ow much did you 'ear?" he asked quietly.

"Enough," I replied, tightening my hold, "Does your uncle call you a lot?"

"Increasingly, lately…" Bebe said in a small voice, "'E doesn't sound right… I zink 'e 'as been drinking."

It was strange to hear Bebe so quiet and helpless. On the phone, he sounded bold and confident. Now, he seemed timid. Like a kicked dog. Like he didn't know what to do anymore. I pulled away, stroking Bebe's hair comfortingly.

"I'm here to take care of you…" I said. Bebe smiled a little.

"I know zat, but 'e doesn't trust you…" he said.

"I don't care. I don't like him either. He made you cry," I replied flatly.

He giggled, wiping at his tears again.

"Zat's not ze point. I don't want you to 'ate each ozer…" he said, "I want 'im to accept you. I'm sure 'e'd be furious if 'e knew exactly 'ow close we've already gotten."

"Oh, yeah, I wouldn't tell him we were tonguing each other in the movie theater," I chuckled. Bebe grinned and ducked his head shyly as he blushed.

"Probably not…" he murmured.

He smiled at me for awhile.

"My aunt would 'ave liked you…" he said, "Actually… from ze little I was able to tell 'er about you, she did. When I told 'er zat you stayed wiz me after school, she was so 'appy…"

Bebe fell quiet and the smile grew faint.

"I zink she knew… she didn't 'ave much longer. I zink she was glad zat… she would die knowing zat I finally found someone willing to put up wiz me. My parents passed away when I was still a baby, and I was sent to live wiz 'er and Uncle. My aunt was always zere for me. She could never 'ave children of 'er own, so I was like 'er son. To me, she was my mozer. My uncle… I zink might 'ave resented ze fact zat she gave me so much attention. Demo… my aunt always wanted me to be 'appy. Ze last zing I told 'er was zat we became tomodachi. She was much quieter zat night, but… I knew she was 'appy…"

As he spoke, tears began to fall more heavily, and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I just wish… I 'ad known she was going to die… I just wish zat when I told 'er sayonara back in France… zat I 'ad bid a better farewell… If I 'ad known… I would 'ave 'eld 'er longer…"

I held onto him again, and he cried against my shoulder. Part of me was glad that he was finally letting it out, but I never liked seeing him cry. Ever.

"Bebe, I'm sure she knew she meant the world to you…" I told him, "She had a blessed life with you. I know she was happy because you were happy."

He nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"I just wish I 'ad been able to tell 'er… And zank 'er for everyzing she's done for me. Wizout 'er… I wouldn't be 'ere wiz you."

I felt myself blush.

"Bebe…"

He looked at me quietly. The tears accented the blue in his eyes. They seemed so much clearer for some reason…

"Tetsuya… I know I shouldn't ask, demo… what was eet like for you…?"

I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When… you lost your parents…" he said.

I was staggered by the question. I couldn't even remember the last time someone asked me that. In fact, I wasn't sure anyone had asked me that before. Though there wasn't as much to remember, I told him what I had.

"Well…" I said quietly, "I was about seven years old… I think it was in early December when it happened… We were heading into the city late at night. There wasn't a lot of traffic that night. I remember my father going on about it happily. My mother was getting antsy about the time since it was almost midnight and way past my curfew…"

I paused for a moment, trying to remember anything else.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital," I went on, "Someone from an orphanage was there to see me. He explained that there had been an accident up by Moonlight Bridge, and my parents had died. He said that someone found me lying on the side of the road up on the bridge, as if I had gone to look for help. They thought I was dead too, until they checked…

"After I attended the funeral, I was sent to a boys' home far from Port Island. I guess my parents hadn't set up a will or anything, and I didn't have any other relatives to take me in. I ended up living with several sets of foster parents who tried and tried to make me their own. I never let myself get close to any of them… I had already lost my real parents. I didn't want to replace them.

"Not too long ago, Gekkoukan noticed my exam scores from the school I was attending and offered me something of a scholarship to attend here. I figured I was always on my own, so I moved here on my own."

Bebe continued to cry as he listened. When I finished, he sniffled.

"Zat's terrible… And… You don't remember anyzing about ze accident?" he asked, curious.

"No," I replied, "But… I sort of remember what my parents were like. My father was really quiet, but he had good leadership qualities. He was always proud of me… My mother was really nice and I sort of remember her being pretty. She used to hold me in her arms whenever I was sad or scared…"

Bebe wiped his tears away with his sleeve and held onto me. I placed my arms around him, my cheek snuggling against his.

"It was different from this," I told him, "But… I think I like this better…"

Bebe kissed my cheek.

"Yeah… I zink I like zis better, too…" he whispered.

When I looked back at him, he smiled happily. I smiled back at him. For the first time, I had actually opened up to someone about my life. Who better to open up to than Bebe? He understood everything. For the first time in awhile, I kissed him passionately. I thought I heard a strange noise from upstairs, but I decided to ignore it. This moment was too wonderful to get distracted in the middle.

It had been a long time, but I finally felt happier. Once more, I was smiling. I was able to express my feelings to Bebe again. And at last, it felt like we were together again. No matter how bad things seemed, nothing would ever take this away from us. Nothing.


	15. Fifteen Awkward Hours

**Faux Pas**

**Fifteen Awkward Hours**

Instead of waking up to the alarm clock as usual, Bebe and I were jerked out of our sleep by an unpleasant buzzing noise. An irritating vibration sent shivers from my head to my feet in unison with the sound.

"Thell?" I slurred groggily.

Bebe sat up quickly, looking back at the small nightstand behind the bed. Groaning a little, he reached out for the cause of our discomfort.

"Gomenasai," he apologized quietly, "I zought it turned zis off last night…"

When he sat back again, I realized that his cell phone had been the culprit. He flipped it open and checked the text message from the moron who thought six in the morning would be an okay time to chat. As his eyes shifted back and forth, he groaned.

"What? What does it say?" I asked.

"'Andre, we're not done. But I promise I'll be sober ze next time I call.'" Bebe read quietly.

For a moment, I didn't exactly understand.

"Is… it a wrong number?" I asked. Bebe sat up slowly, frowning a little over the aftertaste of the text.

"No, eet's from my uncle," he sighed, "I don't zink 'e knows what time eet eez 'ere… Whatever's convenient for 'im, as always."

"So, so who the heck is Andr-?"

I figured it out before I finished my question.

"Oh. That's right. Your name isn't actually Bebe," I muttered, embarrassed.

Great. We'd been seeing each other for just over two weeks, known each other for over a month, and I was still unable to remember his birth name. He smiled at me, understanding my worry completely.

"No, but zat's okay. Nobody in France ever bozered trying to memorize eet eizer," he laughed, "Eet's too long for anyone to care about… Zey were ze names of my fazer and grandfazers," he said, "I guess my parents wanted to knock all ze names out at once to avoid unnecessary controversy in ze family. Good zing too, since zey never 'ad a chance to 'ave more children…"

"Well… what is it again?" I asked.

He told me, but… obviously, I'm not great with foreign names. I forgot quickly and still forget to this day.

After awhile of trying to get it right, we sort of gave up on the last name and latter two first names.

"Eet doesn't matter," he said, "Everyone in France just called me Andre. My fazer's name. I tried to tell zat to people 'ere, but zat was too much for a surprising number of zem. I guess since I'm French, zey just labeled me wiz somezing easy to remember."

I tilted my head.

"…so… would you rather be called Andre?" I asked him, unsure if I could get used to the transition but willing to change if he wanted me to. Luckily for me, he shook his head with a smile.

"No," he replied, "Bebe's okay. Eet's like a fresh start. And… I kind of like ze way you say eet."

"It means… 'baby', doesn't it? Because I kind of like calling you 'baby'," I said with a smile.

"Tetsuya, you flirt," Bebe grinned, unable to hide his face as he blushed.

I sat up and kissed his cheek a few times, making him giggle softly.

Abruptly, there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Tetsuya! Are you awake?"

It was Yukari, and she sounded particularly pissed off that morning.

"I am now," I replied, trying to play it off innocently.

I knew we weren't technically supposed to have other people staying in our rooms; however it never really occurred to me that it might be a problem with Bebe since he was a boy and this was the boys' floor of the dorm. But it was in that moment that it occurred to me that this would seem bad. It didn't matter what we were doing in here, it wasn't going to look good. Especially not to Yukari.

"Well, get up! We need to get to school!" Yukari barked.

The hell was her problem? The alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet, and I was up early.

"Okay, jeez," I responded.

Just as I started to move out of the bed, she was already drilling me with another question.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Oh crap.

"N-No!" I said quickly. Too quickly.

"Why not?"

Great, I was going to have to start spouting off excuses.

"I-I'm naked!"

"WH-WHAT?"

"I-I'm changing?"

"O-Oh. Okay. Well… hurry up!"

I heard her walk away, and I thought I heard Akihiko's voice and a two pairs of footsteps follow hers as she stormed down the hall. When I looked back at Bebe, he was shaking his head as he hid his blushing face in his hands. Oh, just wonderful. I was giving him images.

"It was the first excuse that came to mind!" I hissed, "Come on, you need to get back to your room before someone else comes by."

"Okay, okay…" he muttered, getting out of bed and heading toward the door.

As he had done several times before, he peeked through the slightly open door and checked the hallway cautiously before slipping back to his room quickly and quietly.

I closed the door after him, sighing. Then, for real, I changed out of my sleeping clothes and into my school uniform. I wasn't sure how much longer we would be able to keep this up. I wasn't entirely sure why we were intentionally hiding anymore. Sooner or later, the word was going to get out. Part of me wanted to let people know that we were dating, but for some reason there was still a lingering fear stuck in the pit of my stomach. What if things got bad? What if Bebe got hurt?

* * *

I met with him in the hallway after I had gotten dressed, ready to see what it was that Yukari was so mad about. Though the anger had been directed at me, Bebe seemed worried and a little timid. I hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

And then we got downstairs to the lobby. Akihiko and Junpei stood beside Yukari, almost as if they were trying to calm her down. Ken sat at the dining room table, watching quietly from a distance. As soon as we walked in, Yukari noticed us. She seemed really upset by something.

"Oh, good! You found him!" she barked.

"…yeah…?" I replied, a little confused on who was being addressed.

She stormed over to us, Akihiko and Junpei trailing behind her quickly, trying to slow her down. At first, I thought she was going to start screaming at me. But then she did something that set off my nerves.

"Where the hell have you been?" she snapped at Bebe, "I tried to knock on your door this morning and you didn't answer! Don't tell me I wasn't being loud enough for you!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I snapped, "Back off, Takeba!"

"Yukari, take it easy. I'm sure he was in the shower," Akihiko said calmly.

"Senpai, shut up!" Yukari roared, then at Bebe again, "Hey, I asked you a question!"

"Don't yell at him! He didn't do anything wrong!" I growled.

Bebe shook his head.

"Tetsuya, no, let me 'andle zis," he said quietly, then to Yukari, "I'm sorry, Yukari-sama, but I don't understand why you are upset wiz me."

Yukari threw her hands up, clearly frustrated.

"Oh wow," she groaned, "He's playing innocent. Why doesn't that surprise me? Furthermore, when did you start calling him Tetsuya? Everyone else you call by name has some sort of honorific! Suddenly, I notice Tetsuya-sama is just Tetsuya! When did that start, hm?"

"Yuka-tan, stop it," Junpei said quietly, "You don't have to be like that…"

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him, but he avoided eye contact completely.

Bebe had frozen up, unable to speak anymore. Irritated, Yukari growled and stomped out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. I looked to Akihiko and Junpei helplessly.

"Whoa. What the hell? Is she on her period or something? What was that?" I asked.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Junpei turned away from me and left the dorm as well. So much for having my back.

Akihiko finally sighed and turned to Bebe.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked. I was glad someone was showing some compassion towards him. Shakily, Bebe nodded.

"Hai, I'm fine," he replied, still trembling.

"What's her problem? Bebe didn't do anything," I muttered indignantly.

Akihiko seemed to be acting sort of strange. Though he was definitely being nicer than the others, I knew something was bothering him as well by the way he kept looking around at everything in the room.

"I-I know… nothing… nothing is wrong…" he said, "But… I think she's just… dealing with some hard feelings right now. She's taking it out on everyone… but… don't be surprised if she's a little more upset with you. In fact… don't be surprised if any of the girls are a little short with you…"

"W-Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

Akihiko turned around and started cleaning up the lobby a little.

"Hey, did you guys hear anything else about The Lost? I thought I heard the numbers were at their lowest," he informed us, "Anyway, I thought we might go to Tartarus tonight since Mitsuru is back. I've been training pretty hard, so maybe I could go with you to the Harabah block tonight just to try out some new stuff?"

Avoiding the question? Really, senpai?

"Hey, um…"

I looked back at Ken, who had piped up timidly.

"I-I was just wondering…" he said quietly, "H-How do you know who it's okay to like?"

What the crap?

"What do you mean, Ken-kun?" Bebe asked confusedly.

"Well, I mean…" Ken muttered, "It's not… often that you find someone with… similar interests… if you know what I'm saying…"

"Ken, shouldn't you be going to school now?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh, no. I've got plenty of time. I just wanted to know how they-"

"KEN. I THINK MAYBE YOU SHOULD HEAD OFF BEFORE YOU LOSE TRACK OF TIME," Akihiko hissed emphatically through his teeth.

Finally taking a hint, Ken stood up and left. Koromaru looked up at him for a moment and then went back to sleep.

Looking at Akihiko irritably, I tried to make him talk.

"Okay, what's up? You're all acting weird," I said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing unusual at all," Akihiko said, "It's… perfectly normal. I have every reason to think it's normal. Everything's just fine."

"Oh my God, you suck at lying," I groaned, "Spare me the bullcrap and tell me what's bothering everyone."

"Tetsuya…? We need to get going…"

When I looked at Bebe, he made an expression that said he was ready to give up. He knew as well as I did that Akihiko was as stubborn as a mule and would continue rambling until we left. Sighing, I gave up as well.

"Alright, let's go…" I murmured.

* * *

After a long, quiet ride on the monorail, we finally reached Gekkoukan. For the entire trip I had been trying to think of what could have possibly disturbed everyone so much. And why wouldn't Akihiko let them say anything? What did he mean when he said the girls would be short with us? Why not the guys? Trying to solve riddles only raised more questions, which eventually crowded together inside my head. I had to give that up too.

As we were walking into the school together, I saw Fuuka among the other students. I called out to her but when she saw me she, she wore a timid expression. For some reason, she seemed like she was going to cry. Without saying a word to us, she looked forward again, quicken her pace. Oh, good. I couldn't even get the obnoxious, talkative one to utter a word.

The rest of school day went on slowly. While I was grateful that Fuuka was the only member of S.E.E.S. in Bebe's class, I was also greatly disturbed by the cold atmosphere I was getting from the three around me. Yukari, obviously, was still pissed off. Now, however, she refused to look at me when I tried to talk to her. Junpei was similar, only he didn't appear to be angry. Rather, he seemed afraid to confront me.

Aigis was the most interesting of the three. Instead of being scared or pissed off, she seemed cold but apologetic. When I tried to ask her what everyone was flipping out about, she refused to say.

"Akihiko has given us strict orders not to tell you for your own good," she said, looking away from me, "He is right. It is best if we do not get involved. I do not wish to start unnecessary fighting. Though I do not understand what upsets me, I realize that I am in a fragile state and will easily be provoked. I do not wish to harm you or Bebe. I am sorry that I can not help."

What the hell did we do? This was worse than when I injured my hand sewing with Bebe for the first time. I said nothing more to her and headed out of the classroom for lunch. My only intention at the moment was to find Bebe before Yukari did. She was difficult to deal with without someone else. It wouldn't be good if she caught him alone.

To my relief, Bebe had managed to find me without confrontation with anyone else. When we walked through the hall, a few others stopped by to talk to me. Kaz wanted to know if I was coming to kendo practice, and was understanding when I said no. He seemed fine. Ryoji stopped both of us to ask about good places to go in the Bay area, since he had asked out about ten girls and didn't know where to take them. He smiled at both of us in a friendly way as he left. Was it really just S.E.E.S.?

Hidetoshi also made a point to stop me.

"Tetsuya-kun," he said abruptly, "I know you're probably not coming today, but I wanted to ask you about Mitsuru."

"She came back to school today, so she might be okay," I responded. Hidetoshi seemed somewhat relieved.

"That's good. I know it must have been hard for her to lose her father. I'm glad to hear she's on her feet again," he said, "I was just wondering because she's seemed… a little different today."

"She lost her father, of course she's gonna seem off," I said, trying to figure out how Hidetoshi wasn't piecing that together.

"No, it's not like that," he responded, "She… has been talking about you a little."

Oh mother of-

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Are you really that insensitive, or are you just stupid?" Hidetoshi asked.

"The hell-? Why are you attacking me? You hardly know anything about me."

"Well, obviously you did something to make her upset. She doesn't seem like she knows whether to be sad or angry, so it's more of a combination of the two. Very awkward, Saito, very awkward indeed."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tell me twice," I grumbled, leading Bebe off, "Come on, let's go."

Up on the roof, where we always had time to discuss things alone, Bebe and I stayed rather quiet for a majority of our lunch break. After we finished eating, Bebe rested his head on my lap. I smoothed back his hair comfortingly.

"You okay…?" I asked him. Sighing, he nodded.

"Hai… Demo… I wish I knew what we did zat made everyone upset," he said softly, "Eet's all I've been able to zink about all day. I'm studying abroad so zat I can learn more, but I couldn't pay attention at all in class. Ono-sensei eezn't going to be too 'appy wiz me if 'e figures zat out."

Peeking up at me with worried eyes, Bebe asked if everything had been okay on my end. Sadly, mine was far worse.

"But I mean… at least you just have Fuuka," I said, "I've gotta deal with Yukari, Junpei, AND Aigis. I have no idea what happened, but Aigis is making it sound we hurt some feelings over something we said or did. I mean, I usually have at least one person pissed off at me, but I always thought everyone was on really good terms with you. I don't know why that changed overnight…"

"Well…" Bebe sighed, "No one liked me before, so I guess zis eezn't a complete surprise."

"Don't say that," I said sternly, "You're the sweetest person I know. People don't take the time to get to know you, so they miss out. I guess what I don't understand is why our friends of all people are mad… they know you well enough to know that you don't do anything wrong. They know you don't ever resent anything…"

Bebe smiled slightly.

"Even if everyone eez mad, at least I still 'ave you, mon chéri…" he cooed.

He sat up again and pecked my cheek, making me blush. Sitting beside each other casually, we continued the silence from before. The silence didn't last long before I heard the door open from behind us. When I looked back, I realized that Junpei had come to the roof. He seemed like he didn't realize we were up there, and froze up like a deer in headlights as we looked at him.

"Hey, you," I spoke up.

The bell rang, and he bolted back inside. But I wasn't putting up with the avoidance anymore. I was settling this now. Jumping to my feet quickly, I chased after him. Bebe was up in an instant, trying to stop me.

"Tetsuya! What are you doing? Don't do zis!" he called after me, apparently afraid that I was going to tear Junpei apart. I just wanted to talk. I had to know what was going on. As I spiraled down the stairs, I kept catching little glimpses of Junpei's jacket. By the time we reached the hallway, everyone else had already gotten back to class. He was making a mad dash for the classroom door. No. This was going to end now.

Just as we reached Classroom 2-F, I knew I had to do something fast. Just as an impulse, I bolted ahead, grabbing Junpei by the back of his jacket just as he was reaching for the handle of the door. I yanked him back, dragging his to a more desolate area, and pinned him to the wall by holding his collar.

"Ohshitohshitohshit-!" he whimpered, trying to cover his face.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," I told him through clenched teeth, "But you'd better tell me what's going on. You've been acting guilty all day. Bebe and I have put up with a lot of crap since this morning, so you'd better give us some kind of explanation!"

"Akihiko told us not to!" Junpei squeaked, trembling fearfully as my handful of his collar grew fuller.

"Hey-! I don't care what he told you! If this concerns us, we have a right to know! So let me ask you again: what's going on?"

"Tetsuya…! Onegaishimasu…! Please…! Don't 'urt 'im…!" Bebe panted, trying to catch his breath as he finally caught up to us.

"I don't want this to get ugly," I said calmly, "I just want to know… why is everyone upset with Bebe?"

Finally getting a little calmer, Junpei uncovered his face.

"With… Bebe…?" he asked quietly, "That's all you care about…?"

"People get mad at me all the time, so I know how to deal with it. But I don't understand what Bebe did wrong… it's important to me that I know…" I said, ready to start begging, "Please… tell me…"

Junpei was starting to submit.

"Tetsuya…" he muttered, "I really don't want you to get mad… I'm always being a crap friend, and I don't want to mess up our friendship after we just made up…"

"Junpei, I swear if you just let me know what happened, I'm not going to get mad at you," I said, "I just need to know."

At last, he sighed. Though he was reluctant, I knew he was going to come through for me. He wasn't a crap friend.

"Let me… let me show you tonight…" he said, "…it's probably better if you see it for yourself…"

See it? There was evidence of something we did? The hell?

"Can… can you let me go now?" Junpei asked nervously, beginning to sweat.

Suddenly realizing that I was still detaining him, I let go of his collar. He rested his feet flat against the floor again, moving away from the wall quickly in case I tried to pin him again. Bebe seemed equally relieved.

"Arigato gozaimasu…" he sighed.

Junpei straightened his collar and hat, clearing his throat.

"Tetsuya… meet me in the control room when you get back… I'll explain everything then…" he murmured. Silently, I nodded, agreeing on the rendezvous. Junpei went back to the classroom without me. Bebe turned to me quietly.

"Should I go, too?" he asked. I sighed.

"He asked me. I think he just wants to talk to me. Don't worry… I promise I'm not going to keep it from you. I'll let you know what's going on," I vowed.

After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay…" he said softly, "See you at Fashion Club?"

"Yeah. See you later."

"Ja ne…"

We went back to our respective classrooms uncomfortably.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as slowly as before the lunch break. Only this time, it was because I wanted the end of the day to come quickly. Needless to say, I was anxious to find out what everyone had seen that made them upset. I could only imagine…

Fashion Club was even a little slow. Neither of us was in a particular mood for affection and sewing was all we really could do. That seemed a little dull, even for Bebe. We had to pass the time somehow. Anything to get us to the evening. We ended up leaving half an hour early, unable to take it any longer.

After another awkward monorail ride home, we made it to the dorm just as it started getting dark. The minute we walked in, the mood in the lobby fell rather dramatically. Everyone was there. The girls looked away from us quickly. Ken starting looking at everyone else. Koromaru approached us with a wagging tail, sniffing at our feet and smiling a doggy smile. Well, there's one normal one among us.

"Hey, how was your day?" Akihiko asked, since everyone else was giving us the cold shoulder.

"Craptastic, but thanks for asking," I responded frankly. Junpei got up and went to me quietly.

"Hey, you ready to go, Tetsuya?" he asked quietly. As I nodded, Bebe slipped away quietly to go to his room for once.

I followed Junpei up the stairs quietly. All the while, Junpei was trying to mentally prepare me.

"Look, I… I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I didn't mean to find it, I just did. I just wanted to help out, but I ended up stumbling across this thing and it was kinda like my dagger. You know like in that play we went over last week? _Macbeth_? …I-I mean-! No! It's not like that! I wasn't trying to use it against you! I promise! That wasn't what I meant! It was that lingering guilt thing!"

"Junpei, just tell me what happened. I already told you I wasn't going to get mad at you," I said.

As we walked into the control room, Junpei stopped by the closest part of the machine.

"Look…" he said quietly, "You know how… we use this to monitor stuff and make sure everything's okay?"

Off topic, I thought. Was he avoiding me like Akihiko?

"Yeah, so…?" I asked.

Hanging his head, Junpei began to stutter.

"W-Well… I… You see, this thing's been acting up a lot lately, and… one of the things it's been doing is turning on the surveillance cameras at random times… a-and… last night when I was trying to figure out what was wrong… I, uh… I found this…"

Slowly, he pressed a button on the panel and one of the screens fizzed a little. Then a date was displayed on the monitor.

_10/25/09 – Retrieving playback recording…_

I recognized the date instantly. That was just two weeks ago when Bebe and I went out. I had memorized the date when I had been anxiously awaiting our date. And then it held and even more special meaning to me. That had been the night when we… …oh shit.

Sure enough, when the video began, my thoughts were confirmed. It was _that _night. The one when Bebe and I first kissed. The one when we confessed that we liked each other. When we became a couple. How much of that did the camera catch?

The video only caught our first kiss, to my relief. I wasn't sure if I would have felt comfortable if anyone had seen the second one. Not that it was anything explicit; I just thought it was embarrassing that I was being such an idiot. I could see the others holding that over my head endlessly. As the video ended, I looked to Junpei slowly.

He looked back at me guiltily. I leaned a little closer towards him.

"I see…" I said quietly, "So… how did the others find out…?"

Ducking his head, Junpei began to withdraw.

"W-Well, that's the really funny part…" he muttered.

"You told them. Didn't you?" I asked, feeling a little betrayed. Immediately, he exploded into apologies.

"I-I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't! When I found this last night, I swore to myself that I was gonna keep it to myself! I didn't want anyone to get upset! I didn't mean for everyone to find out, I promise!" he cried, "I just… I was so scared! I had this huge secret on my shoulders and when I got downstairs, it- …kinda exploded…"

I sighed, shaking my head. Fantastic. That was Junpei, for sure.

"Tetsuya, I'm so sorry, man," he apologized, "And if it's any consolation at all, whatsoever, I tried so hard to keep everyone quiet. I feel terrible, I really do…"

Though it was hard for me to take all of this in, I knew it wasn't entirely his fault. I had known that we couldn't keep it quiet forever. It had probably been a mistake trying to hide it at all. We should have just said something when it happened. I was just being selfish, as usual.

Continuing to watch me silently, Junpei nervously awaited my response. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's okay…" I said quietly, "You… definitely reacted better than Yukari did…"

Junpei seemed a little relieved, but I knew he still felt bad.

As I thought, he kept apologizing.

"…look… I… I'm sorry for everything I said…" he muttered, "I… I really didn't know, Tetsuya. I mean, I should have known after the trip to the beach when you said you weren't interested in Operation Babe Hunt or any of the girls or whatever, but…"

"Didn't know what?" I asked, turning to him confusedly.

"Well… that… you… you were… gay," he muttered sheepishly.

"I'm not," I said. Suddenly exasperated by the response, he groaned.

"Hey, you don't have to be a closet case!" he exclaimed, "Don't sit there and tell me after I watched that video of you making out with Bebe three times that you aren't gay!"

"I'm not gay, I'm asexual," I told him, then adding, "…mostly."

"You're not asexual! You were making out with-!"

"Yes! I made out with another guy! I got it! I don't have a particular attraction toward males or females. I just like Bebe… He's the only person I've ever liked."

Junpei stopped trying to label my sexual orientation and sighed.

"Okay, look… it's kinda hard for me to say this, since I'm not really into that or whatever, but… I… I want you guys to be happy with each other, okay?" he told me, "I didn't want everyone else making this hard on you. You understand, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I know you had good intentions, Junpei," I assured him, "You wouldn't sell me out on purpose."

Junpei shook his head quickly.

"No! Absolutely not!" he promised. I frowned.

"Okay, you can stop sucking up now," I muttered, "I'm not mad at you. However, I think I need to say something to the others."

Worried, Junpei's eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, "You're not gonna…?"

"No, I just need to get something off my chest," I said, "Come on."

I walked quickly out of the room, Junpei trailing closely behind.

"Dude, I really wouldn't get anyone mad," he said, "You know Yuka-tan. She was breathing fire last night! And Mitsuru-senpai might execute us both! Remember, I wasn't supposed to tell you this!"

"No, but it's best that you did," I said.

As we passed the second floor, Bebe had already been waiting out in the hallway.

"Tetsuya?" he asked nervously as he realized that I was pissed off, "What 'appened? Tell me what's going on!"

"You'll know when we get downstairs," I said.

"Tetsuya…!" Junpei whined, clearly afraid of dying at this point.

When I got downstairs, Akihiko was already trying to distract me before he knew that I was aware of the problem.

"Hey, tonight would be a great night to go train at Tartarus, don't you think so?" he asked nervously.

"Nah, I think tonight would be an even better night to call for a meeting," I hissed, "Wouldn't you agree?"

As I said it, a wave of realization swept over him. He glared at Junpei furiously.

"YOU SHOWED IT TO HIM? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT QUIET!" he roared.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't!" Junpei squealed.

"What's going on?" Bebe asked, still being the only one who was left out.

"No! I'm glad he showed it to me!" I barked at Akihiko, "You were going to let everyone sit there and treat us like crap, letting us wonder forever what we did wrong! If we couldn't keep a secret, neither can you! Meeting! Now!"

"Tetsuya, please! Just tell me what 'appened!" Bebe pleaded, almost in tears.

When I noticed that, I knew I had to calm down. If I let my emotions control this, I would only cause a lot more tension and pain than there already was. The only way to settle this was to handle the situation maturely and keep myself composed. I was already causing a bit of a disturbance in the lobby as the others were watching us nervously.

Taking a deep breath, I let my anger wash away. As soon as I managed that, I hugged Bebe comfortingly.

"It's okay, sweetheart…" I said quietly, but loud enough that the others could hear. They already knew anyway. This was my way of letting them know that I wasn't embarrassed by it. Startled by the name, Bebe looked at me quickly.

"Tetsu-?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Bebe, they know," I told him. A look of stress and fear fell over his face, which he covered quickly with his hands.

"Oh God…" he muttered.

"Yeah, 'Oh God' is right," Yukari snarled.

"Yukari," Akihiko growled warningly, and then calmly addressing us, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I should have said something, but… it was kind of difficult to get everyone calmed down last night… I wanted to give them time to settle down before talking to you about it."

"So much for that…" I muttered, glaring directly at Yukari.

I stroked Bebe's arm a couple times before releasing him and going to the girls as they sat around in the lobby. Fuuka still refused to make eye contact, as did Aigis.

"Hey. Look at me," I said sternly. Reluctantly, they met my eyes along with Mitsuru and Yukari.

Sighing, I spoke calmly.

"Look… I'm not entirely sure why you all reacted the way you did, but I want you to just stop it," I told them, "It's completely irrational."

"You should have told us…" Fuuka whispered.

"In the workplace, you have to fill out papers saying that you're in a relationship with a co-worker or a subordinate…" Mitsuru mumbled.

"Well, this isn't the workplace," I reminded her, "It's still high school, and I can date who I want without filling out paperwork."

Then I started to figure something out.

"Or is this about something else?" I asked.

Finally, Yukari stood up and went to me. She stood with her face two inches from mine.

"You're such a dumbass," she snarled.

"Okay," I responded, at this point ready to let her vent.

"Either you're pretending not to know, or you're just that dense," she growled, and then growing weaker, "…I… You…. You knew I liked you… Didn't you…?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"I know," I said, "And I didn't like you the same way. But I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Too late!" Yukari barked, pushing me back a little.

Hurrying to my side, Bebe clung to my arm in hopes of keeping Yukari from hitting me again. She glared at him.

"And I had a feeling from the start that he had a thing for you," she growled, "Just how long did you think you two were going to keep it a secret?"

"We… we didn't really… plan eet zat way…" Bebe told her, "We just didn't mention eet. And zen we kind of liked keeping eet zat way. Because I knew people were going to act like… like you."

Yukari suddenly calmed down, seeming to feel a little bad for what she had been saying earlier. Mitsuru stood up slowly and went to us.

"Well…" she said quietly, "It's not… really a bad thing that you're with Bebe, I suppose. I can deal with it eventually. I mean, it's not like you two are… bad together."

Yukari looked at her suddenly.

"But-?" she asked.

"I-I think they're a cute couple too," Fuuka piped up, still seeming as if she might cry, "So… I can move on. Besides, I already had someone from before that I… never mind."

The hell?

"What is this?" I asked, getting concerned.

"I do not understand why I feel bitter," Aigis said, "But as long as Tetsuya is happy, I can not complain."

As utterly confusing as this was for me, I decided to just accept that they were basically trying to apologize.

"O-Okay…?" I stuttered.

Bebe held tightly to me, still unaddressed. Sighing a little, I decided to push my luck.

"I'm not really having a particular problem with this… but… can you apologize to Bebe instead?" I asked. The girls were slightly confused by what I said, so I assume we weren't on the same train of thought.

"O-Oh… right… We're sorry, Bebe," Mitsuru said, "I guess… this might seem harder for you than Saito."

"We didn't mean to make you upset," Fuuka said.

"Our apologies," Aigis said quietly.

Yukari, on the other hand, wasn't as quick to say something. After awhile of hesitation, she looked at the both of us suspiciously.

"Look… I just want to ask you one thing. And I want you both to answer me honestly," she said sternly, "…Have… you… um… have you… you know… done… anything…?"

"Done anything…?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" Bebe asked.

She finally exploded.

"Okay, have you guys had sex?" she asked loudly.

I felt myself blush awkwardly. Bebe was also extremely shocked by the question.

"OH, COME ON, YUKA-TAN!" Junpei howled, apparently in agony at the thought. Akihiko groaned and hid his face. Ken couldn't hide his curiosity too well.

"Takeba!" Mitsuru exclaimed, apparently bothered by it as well, "That's too personal!"

"If you must know, we haven't," I promised, though I still didn't understand why the hell that was any of her business.

"We never even zought about zat…" Bebe mumbled, still a little staggered by what had just been asked.

And then for some reason, the tension left the room. Don't ask me why our abstinence made a difference.

"Oh," Yukari said, rather calm, "Okay then."

Very hesitantly, she placed her hand on Bebe's head and smoothed his hair back.

"Look… I'm… sorry for what I said today… I just want you to know how lucky you are…"

Bebe looked down quietly.

"I… I'm sorry for 'urting you, Yukari-sama… I didn't know…"

Yukari smiled a friendly smile.

"As long as you take care of Tetsuya, I'll be okay," she said.

Sighing in relief, I pushed my hair back. Now that we had all of that settled, we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I was just happy that it ended peacefully with blessings. The night resumed shortly afterwards as if nothing had happened. A rather abrupt end to an abrupt beginning.

After a rather normal trip to Tartarus, I returned to my room with Bebe. We sat on the bed, and I sighed as I lay back.

"Okay…" I breathed, "I'm glad that's over with."

Bebe sat quietly, smiling a little.

"I'm glad zat eet's out in ze open," he said.

I looked back up at him.

"Really?" I asked. Smiling, he nodded.

"Even zough eet was 'ard at first, I'm glad I can be myself wiz you around ze ozers…"

Hesitantly, he went on.

"Say… Tetsuya…?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Ano… Eez eet okay if we… go public?" he asked.

Admittedly, I was surprised by this request.

"You mean with the rest of the school? With the people that aren't close to us?" I asked.

Bebe nodded. I thought for a moment that he was joking.

"You're sure about this?" I asked him.

"I don't want to 'ide eet anymore," he said, "I… want people to know."

Though it was sort of scaring me, I knew Bebe wanted it. And even though I was nervous, I kind of wanted people to know too. I could be more open with Bebe… Finally, I smiled back at him.

"Okay… we can do that," I said.

Bebe grinned and hugged me.

"Arigatou…" he smiled, kissing my cheek.

While I was scared to death of what awaited us the following day, I was ready for it. Though there would be people who would never accept it, I didn't care. As long as things didn't get out of hand, we would be okay. That was what I'd hoped.


	16. Sixteen Reversed

**Faux Pas**

**Sixteen Reversed**

Crunchy leaves skidded across the sidewalk as the wind blew against us. I had never been so unsure of entering Gekkoukan before, other than when it became Tartarus at night. Rushing students passed us by as we stood before the open gates. I kept a firm hold on the books under my left arm, careful not to let them slip to the ground.

Though it had been his idea, Bebe seemed equally nervous about getting into this. He held his fan and school things in his right hand, gripping them for comfort. He seemed to understand that as soon as the word got out, there would be no going back.

But we had both agreed upon this. I didn't see a point in hiding what was ours anymore. If the others didn't like it, then so be it. It was our business, not theirs. I'd seen enough couples around the school that I didn't think it would be too horrible. Of course, all of them consisted of one male and one female. It didn't matter, though. We weren't so different.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Bebe.

"Are you sure you know what we're getting ourselves into?" I asked him for possibly the fourth time that morning.

"Hai," Bebe replied for the fourth time, yet as patiently as if it had only been the first time I asked, "And I'm ready to face zat. As long as I 'ave you, eet doesn't matter."

I smiled and nodded, knowing he was right. The members of S.E.E.S. accepted it as well. Even if no one else liked it, we had the few people we needed.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go…"

Slowly, I reached over with my free hand and took his, lacing our fingers together. He smiled a rather content and comfortable smile. We were at home with each other. Both of us took a step forward and we walked through the gates.

In that first step, we already had eyes upon us. I could hear some whispers from girls and guys. They seemed fairly neutral, and no one said anything directly to us. Most of it was basic "Ohmigawd, look at them holding hands!" and crap alike. So far, so good.

When we walked into the building itself, the opinions began splitting down the middle. That was when people started taking sides. I know I heard the word "queers" from at least five guys and three girls. Though it made me want to say something in our defense, I knew it was something that I was going to have to get used to. Taking a deep breath, I calmly walked on.

As we reached the stairs, three freshman girls skipped over to us giddily. At first, I wasn't exactly sure what that was all about or what was wrong with them, but they didn't seem like the type to discriminate so I stopped to hear what they had to say. One of them suddenly confessed her feelings for me, but then went on to say that she far preferred the idea of me being involved in a homosexual relationship and that she and her friends thought Bebe and I made the sweetest couple EVAR. Not ev_er. _Ev_ar._

We went upstairs after the confrontation with the moe and stopped between our classrooms. For the first time, we allowed ourselves to kiss each other goodbye before parting ways until lunchtime. I watched Bebe closely as he went to class, the students whispering behind him.

Admittedly, it was then that I really let myself worry. I wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on him all day and since we were an item, we were the hot topic around Gekkoukan. Knowing how quickly the gossips and rumors spread around the school, people would find out quickly. And let's face it, the students of Gekkoukan High weren't always the most empathetic individuals. Considering the hierarchy of reputations between the two of us, Bebe was probably going to get a lot more attention than he was accustomed to. And not the attention that he or anyone would want.

After seriously hesitating to leave my place, I walked into my classroom, ignoring the several pairs of eyes and obnoxious tittle-tattle. Noticing my presence, the class fell just a little quieter. I would have to get used to this uncomfortable atmosphere for awhile… I sat beside Aigis quietly, trying to block out what I could hear.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned my head to look at him. Kenji wore an uncomfortable expression as he stared at me.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," I replied back.

Tense pause.

"So… I heard a rumor-"

"That Bebe and I are dating. Yes. It's true."

"Oh. That's cool, man. Embracing diversity. I-I hear the French are natural romantics."

"That's a stereotype."

"Oh…"

Another uncomfortable pause. Kenji fidgeted a little.

"S-So… you like guys, huh?" he asked, "I-I never thought you were the type…"

"I don't like guys. Just Bebe."

"O-Oh, so you go both ways?"

"No. I don't like girls either."

"…huh…"

Kenji looked up front, even though the teacher wasn't in yet. I could already see what was happening.

"H-Hey," I said, "We haven't spent any time together after school in awhile. I'm sure Bebe would mind if we spent some time together for one afternoon."

Quickly, Kenji looked back at me.

"N-No, I have a girlfriend, remember?" he asked.

Yeah. Just as I thought.

"Why would you assume I was asking you out? I just wanted to hang out as friends. We're still friends, right?"

Kenji sighed.

"Look, I don't even know how to talk to you anymore," he said, "I always thought you were a normal guy, y'know, so I felt like I didn't have to make special exceptions and stuff."

"So… the fact that I like Bebe makes me abnormal…?" I asked, stinging a little on the inside. He blushed awkwardly, embarrassed by his choice of words.

"S-See? I can't talk to you!" Kenji cried, "Everything I say is gonna come out wrong. I think it's best if I don't say anything."

"Kenji…"

But he stayed close by what he said, replying in nothing but silence.

Sighing, I turned back to the front, meeting the eyes of Yukari. She shook her head at me.

"So you went public?" she asked, "You went public with your relationship in Gekkoukan High?"

"Yeah."

"You're stupid. That was a stupid idea."

"Oh, that's nice, because it was Bebe's idea."

"Okay, what was he thinking? What were either of you thinking?" Yukari asked, "Look, I'm happy for you, but not everyone who goes here is going to understand as well as we do. What if one of you gets hurt?"

"Yukari, I'm aware of that risk. Really, I am," I said, "In fact, I think I'm a little more worried about it than he is."

"Why isn't he worried? He's the one who gets crap on a regular basis!"

"Remind me again who that was who ripped him apart yesterday?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Yukari turned forward again, sighing irritably at me. Turning to face me, Junpei gave me his opinion.

"I'm kinda with Yuka-tan on this…" he said, "I mean… do you have any idea how many girls check you out in the halls? Like, every day?"

A little confused, I tilted my head. Girls checked me out? I mean, I knew Yukari liked me, but… I mean, I guess I was flattered. Still…

"Uh… no…?" I said plainly. Junpei groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Dude," he muttered, "How can't you notice? It's like the sun just came in the room, but everyone wants to look at it."

"…what kind of crappy comparison was that?"

"Just forget it."

Again, I was left alone. Aigis didn't have anything to say at all, so I looked toward the front of the classroom. It was then that I noticed Ryoji looking at me again. He seemed confused about something. Most likely, he was wondering why he wasn't the talk of the school all of a sudden. He continued to stare, still seeming friendly toward me. Stop gawking, you idiot.

When the teacher walked in, all attention was directed at him instead. Finally, I could catch a break. The lecture began at last and I tried to concentrate on that. But I couldn't. All I could think about was what went on in Classroom 2-E. I worried endlessly about Bebe for the entire class period.

I began to notice pieces of paper being exchanged between people during the class. Normally I would think nothing of it, but considering what was going on that day I had a feeling I knew what the subject of the notes was. Occasionally, someone would look at me. It wasn't until Kaz started staring uncomfortably that I began to have a sinking feeling in my stomach. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What were we thinking? Why did we rush into this so impulsively?

* * *

For once, I was the first one out of the classroom when the bell for lunch rang. Anything to avoid people staring down at me. Anything to get to Bebe and make sure he was okay as well. When I got out into the hallway, I started towards his classroom. The people that walked out of there were whispering too. After a few people walked out, Fuuka came out with her eyes on the floor.

"Hey," I said, pulling her aside, "What's up? Is Bebe okay?"

She looked up at me, seeming nervous.

"I-I… I don't know…" she muttered.

Oh God.

"What?" I asked, my heart beginning to pound, "What happened?"

She shook her head.

"He left in the middle of class," she told me, "I don't know where he went, but he didn't look too happy."

"Naw, shit, Fuuka! People aren't particularly nice to him anyway! Now that they know he's with me, things are getting even uglier! Do you know what set him off?"

"Not… exactly," Fuuka murmured, "I'm sorry, Tetsuya-kun. I really wish I could help."

Yeah. I wish you could too, Fuuka. You have NO freaking idea. But I kept that to myself. Turning away from her, I went to go find Bebe. Luckily, I had somewhat of an idea of where to find him. Avoiding the other students in the hallway, I made my way up the stairs and to the rooftop. As usual, no one else seemed to be around.

Well, no one except for Bebe. Thank God. He sat on the usual stone bench, gazing out at the horizon. I approached him quietly, trying to make sure he wasn't crying. He wasn't, much to my relief, but his face wore a rather somber expression as he watched the clouds. I sat beside him, and he took notice to my presence.

"O-Oh, Tetsuya," he stammered, "Gomenasai… I'm sorry I didn't wait for you…"

I placed my hand on his, stroking it with my thumb.

"You've been out here for awhile, haven't you?" I asked, "Fuuka said you left during class."

Sighing, Bebe stared at the floor.

"H-Hai…" he said softly, "I, um… I just got a little overwhelmed eez all…"

He took his hand away from mine, fanning himself with his fan.

"Toriyumi-sensei put me to ze test today," he said, "Even ze smart students were 'aving trouble wiz ze lesson… But… she gave me 'ard questions… Wakarimasen… I don't understand… she never asked me to answer everyzing before…"

Bebe shook his head, rubbing wearily at his face.

"And ze ozer students…" he said softly, "…used some words zat I'd never 'eard before. Demo… zey didn't sound nice… especially not when zey are being yelled… Ozer words… I wish I did not understand…"

He looked at me quietly.

"Tetsuya… ano… I don't zink we are bad people…" he said, "But… do you zink we're going to 'Ell?"

My heart lurched at the question. I hadn't even thought about it on that level. I knew people weren't going to be the most accepting bunch, but I had completely left out the idea that people might bring up such a controversial topic. I felt stupid for not considering it before. How could anyone say something like that to Bebe…?

It was worse than I had thought it would be. I mean, at least no one had beat him up or something similar, but this was hitting on a rather touchy subject. Bebe was getting the crappiest end of the stick. Almost nobody spoke to me about it, but what were they saying to him? To this day, I wonder what went on in the classroom next door. I may never find out. Then again, I'm not sure if I'd even want to. It's too painful to imagine…

Gently, I placed my hand on the back of Bebe's head, bringing it forward to rest on my shoulder. I kissed his hair softly and held him for awhile.

"No, Bebe, I don't think that at all," I told him.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Gomenasai, Tetsuya…" he muttered miserably, "I shouldn't 'ave put you up to zis… I should 'ave zought about eet more carefully… I should 'ave known when you kept asking if I was sure… I'm sorry zat I'm so stupid…"

"Stop it," I hissed, "You know I don't like it when you talk like that. And for the record, if I had thought it was going to get this bad, I wouldn't have gone with it. I played just as much a part in this as you. If you're stupid, then I'm stupid too."

Bebe peeked at me quietly.

"You're not stupid…" he said softly.

I smiled at him.

"Just so you know, I don't like stupid people," I told him, "So that should say something to you since you're my boyfriend."

He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Zat's ze first time you've called me zat…" he said, sounding surprised.

The bell rang in the distance.

"Well… that's what you are, right?" I asked, "There's no sense in hiding it."

Bebe sighed contently, though he still wasn't smiling.

"I guess not…" he said, "Now zat everyone knows, zere eezn't much point in 'iding."

He looked up at me cautiously, lifting his head from my shoulder and gazing into my eyes. When he took my hand, I awaited something sincere. I knew he was going to speak from the deepest part of his heart. He took a deep breath and sighed it out nervously as he blushed. And then he said…

"Blue mush."

I know the silence that followed was incredibly awkward. But… seriously? It was better than laughing.

"Blue… mush?" I asked him, extremely confused and hoping for an explanation, "What the hell? Is that code for something…?"

Bebe hung his head, embarrassed.

"I should 'ave known. Stupid, unreliable, Wikipedia…" he grumbled to himself.

"Seriously, what are you looking up on Wikipedia that you can't ask me?"

He had no reply to that. Rather, he refused to answer me. Instead, he nestled his head against mine again, remaining that way for a long time.

* * *

Neither of us returned to class for the rest of the day. I figured we both had perfect attendance normally and with the circumstances being what they were, it wasn't horrible that we were skipping. As long as it was just this once. As we sat together and talked, I was able to lift Bebe's mood and he was able to lift mine. I still couldn't get him to smile.

The bell rang again around three, indicating that the day had ended and we could go home. For us, it would be attending Fashion Club. Well, if that didn't give us away… Cautiously, we went down the stairs to get to the ground floor. Bebe reluctantly agreed to hold my hand. I wasn't doing it to illustrate a point; I was doing it because I liked to.

At first, it was easy to ignore the remarks from the assholes who didn't know how to grow up. I could put up with being called a queer and a fag. They were just names. Bebe seemed to be doing his best to tune it all out as well. And I'm pretty sure he didn't know what half of the insults meant in Japanese anyway.

It wasn't until the names stopped and the bullcrap rumors started that I got particularly pissed off. When we passed a particular couple, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"They skipped classes after lunch," said the guy, "I bet they were screwing in the boys' bathroom."

"Have you noticed those bruises on Tetsuya's wrists?" his girlfriend asked, "What are the chances they're from bondage?"

"I dunno, Bebe doesn't seem like he'd be the seme. He acts too much like a girl. He's gotta be the uke. Say, do you think they really like each other, or is it just for the benefits?"

I stopped walking, trembling furiously. Bebe looked at me, worried.

"I dunno. Either way, it's gross," the girl said disgustedly.

"Some of the guys from 2-E said Bebe's been trying to get in Tetsuya's pants since the beginning of the school year. I guess that was believable, I just didn't think it would actually happen."

"It really doesn't seem likely, does it? I mean, it was obvious that Bebe was gay, but Tetsuya always seemed like an average guy to me. I didn't have any reason to suspect he was gay."

Asexual, bitch. And why do people think guys have to flick their wrists, flaunt their fashion sense, and talk "fabulously" to prove they're gay? Oh, I know why. Because people are stupid and place a stereotype on everything and everyone. And that's why I hate people.

Even though I was getting my share of crap from their gossiping, I was more upset about what was being said about Bebe. If I wasn't worried about drawing more unnecessary attention to us, I would have spoken up, or at least punched the dick in the face. I wouldn't lay a hand on a girl, but I'd let a guy have a piece of my mind.

I chose to look at Bebe instead of the couple. He stared at the floor, breathing funny. Suddenly, he walked on, pulling his hand away from mine. Without a moment's hesitation I took off after him, struggling to keep up. Something told me that this was what happened before when he left the classroom.

The way he avoided me hurt a little. He even took his hand away. He didn't usually refuse my affectionate gestures. Was I embarrassing him? Or maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe I was causing him too much trouble. It wouldn't be the first time, I guess…

When we reached the Home Economics Room, Bebe went inside first. He left the door open for me, which said that he wasn't upset with me. I followed him inside, making sure to close the door behind me. Before I could get a word out, he broke down quickly. But this was different. Instead of crying or expressing his emotions clearly, he held himself tightly and shuddered. Very quickly, I realized that he was resisting and hurting on the inside, hemorrhaging.

When he could no longer hold on anymore, he turned around to face me.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Zis eez all my fault…"

A single tear escape his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"You never 'ad to deal wiz zis before… I know I'm responsible, so don't try to tell me I'm not. I… I know eet can't fix what 'as already been broken, demo… if you want to leave me, I understand. Maybe… eet would be better for you if you didn't 'ave to put up wiz me… People might leave you alone…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bebe really thought I would be better off without him? He wasn't stupid, but he sure said some stupid things in the time we were together. There were things I regretted doing in the past, but being with Bebe wasn't one of them. Telling people was something I regretted, but at least we admitted it.

However, I understood his intentions. He wanted to protect me as much as I wanted to protect him. He didn't really want me to leave; he just wanted me to be happy. With a sigh, I walked over to him quietly, taking off my uniform jacket, headphones, and mp3 player. I placed them on the table and then unbuttoned his jacket before removing it and placing it with mine. All the while, Bebe blushed.

"T-Tetsuya…?" he stammered.

I gently wrapped my arms around him, his warmth enveloping me.

"I just wanted to be a little closer is all," I said, "Don't worry."

Bebe stiffened his arms a little, seeming unsure of my gesture. Then I realized that I hadn't given him a verbal response to his question.

"Bebe, I don't care what everyone else says about me…" I promised, "It's you I worry about. You know why? Because I like you. I don't need any other reason. You mean the world to me…"

He blushed and two more tears fell. No more, no less. With a sniffle, he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya… I don't know what I would do wizout you…" he whispered.

I pressed my lips against his, but he shied away a little, blushing.

"T-Tetsuya, if someone walks by—," he started quietly.

"Let them see," I said quickly, "I don't care. We did this to show we weren't going to hide anymore. They've already done their damage. You told me not to hide from you. And I'm not going to hide from you to please everyone else. I like you."

Bebe acted like he wanted to smile, but was restraining himself. I smiled at him.

"Come on, baby. I want you to smile," I said, "You have the most beautiful smile…"

Despite himself, Bebe beamed at me, blushing.

"You zink too 'ighly of me, mon chéri," he cooed.

He took my cheeks in his hands, kissing me romantically without holding back in the slightest. This was the Bebe I knew. This was the Bebe I liked. I kissed him back, my hands rubbing up and down his back. I couldn't get over how warm he was…

Just two minutes after I started French kissing him, I heard a noise that was unfamiliar to me at that particular time of day. I mean, I'd heard it before, but never during Fashion Club. Bebe and I were always the only two that attended. …had I really heard that right? Did the door really just open?

I then realized I must have, since Bebe heard it too. Immediately, he jerked out of my arms to face who had walked in. Despite saying that I didn't want to hide our relationship from people, I wasn't entirely sure if I felt comfortable with what our guest had just walked in on either. I could hardly blame Bebe for his jumpiness.

When I turned around, I felt my muscles stiffen. Dammit, why him? Of all the people to walk in, why this guy? Ryoji smiled his usual friendly smile.

"I thought I might find you here," he said casually, "Everyone said you guys were members of the Fashion Club, so I figured I'd stop by to say hello."

"Uh… hai," Bebe said, putting his jacket back on quietly, "Konnichiwa, 'ello..."

"I love your accent," Ryoji smiled, "You're from France, aren't you? Such a beautiful country…"

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked irritably when I noticed that Bebe seemed flattered by the compliment.

Ryoji was startled by my snap. Obviously, he was one of those insufferable flirts that didn't realize when he was hitting on someone. And what the hell was this attitude? He strolls in the room and acts like we were just standing around. Even if he wasn't disgusted by the idea of two males in a romantic relationship, a normal person would look at least a little discomforted upon walking in on even a heterosexual couple tonguing each other.

But Ryoji was a special kind of special.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I realize you two have been through an awful lot these past few hours. The students here have put you through a terrible ordeal, and I just wanted to apologize for them. Personally, I don't understand what's wrong with it… you two make a lovely couple."

"Th-Thanks?" I asked, seriously confused.

Bebe smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Ryoji-sama," he said, "Zat means a lot. You're very kind…"

Ryoji ducked his head shyly, his face half-concealed by the yellow scarf.

"I just thought you should know," he said, "I wish you two every happiness. I mean… that's what friends are for, right?"

Bebe grinned.

"H-Hai," said with a nod, "You're a very good tomodachi."

Though I knew my feelings were irrational, I couldn't help but feel a little bothered by Ryoji's smooth-talk. He was a good guy. Nice, too. Bebe might prefer someone nicer than me. I knew I wasn't the most pleasant person, as I mentioned before. Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of the thought. I was being ridiculous. Ryoji was just a good guy. But I couldn't help but wonder if the feelings I was getting from him had been what Aigis was worried about.

He turned to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Listen," he said, "I've heard my share rumors regarding your relationship. Whether they're true or not doesn't really make a difference to me. But I believe you're in this because you're meant for each other. I don't think you're the type to waste your time with someone who's not important to you."

Looking over at Bebe, he briefly motioned towards him for emphasis.

"I mean… the way you are with him says a lot to me, you know? You always stand at his side, no matter what. If this isn't the most sincere form of devotion, I don't know what is."

Ryoji smiled at me gently.

"He's the most important person in your life, isn't he?" he asked.

Awaiting my answer anxiously, Bebe also looked at me. His smile was shy and sweet, and his pure eyes smiled as well. If ever anyone tried to take those away from this world, I would risk my life and soul to let them stay. Bebe really was the most important person in my life.

"Yeah," I answered, "You've got it exactly right… I care about him a lot… with all my heart."

As soon as I had spoken, both Ryoji and Bebe smiled. Ryoji's was gentle and happy, saying that he thought what I had said was sweet. However, Bebe's spoke a little more to me as it always did. He adored the response, taking it to heart. It was something he would never forget… Yet, I wished he wouldn't. I felt like I could have said something more. Something with a more passionate meaning. There was a phrase for that… I'd heard it before, but I couldn't remember what it was.

"It must be nice to have someone like that in your life," Ryoji said, "I wish you a long, prosperous relationship."

For once, I could feel myself lightening up.

"Th-Thanks, Ryoji… that means a lot…" I said softly.

He smiled at the both of us.

"Forgive me for barging in," he said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a rendezvous of my own in Port Island Station. I'll see you two around…"

Without another word, he turned around and left us alone again. For a moment, I was a little worried about how Bebe might be once Ryoji had left. But much to my contentment, he picked up where we had left off immediately. I could feel my shoulders relax immensely.

Maybe Ryoji wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	17. Seventeen Stars

**Faux Pas**

**Seventeen Stars**

I wished that things would get better, but nothing was really improving as far as the treatment Bebe and I were getting at school. In fact, it seemed that the situation was worsening. About two days after going public, someone shoved Bebe into the wall while we were in the hallway. It was probably a good thing that Mitsuru had happened to walk by when she did to make proper arrangements regarding the girl's disciplinary action, otherwise I would have had to ignore my morals on who it was and wasn't okay to hit and take matters into my own hands—literally.

The seventeenth was rapidly approaching, which was the day we left for Kyoto. The school trip was exactly what everyone needed at the time. Although we were still training restlessly at Tartarus, none of us knew what the point in it was. We were running around without knowing where to go, which only depressed the crap out of everyone. Though Mitsuru had returned to Gekkoukan and Tartarus without an altered performance, she still seemed totally disheartened.

Though things had gotten tense between us momentarily, Ryoji was proving to be a pretty cool friend to have around. He stopped giving Bebe so much special attention, which Bebe never really seemed to notice anyway. I felt a load lifted from my chest once we could be casual friends. Junpei, despite the minor jealousy, had become close friends with Ryoji in hopes of getting tips on how to be with the ladies. Apparently, he was still having trouble getting through to Chidori. I felt like I didn't really help much by comforting him and saying he should talk to her, but I was happy that Ryoji could lift his mood. He always knew exactly what to say.

The trip to Kyoto helped out with a lot of things. Granted, it didn't solve all of our problems but it definitely lightened the load. What started off as a stressful vacation became an unforgettable time with good friends and no worries. The only one we would have.

After spending the entire day on a train, we were relieved once we got to the inn. My legs ached, I felt slimy, and I had to pee. Not to mention that I had run the battery for my mp3 player completely dry, so I was bored for the majority of the trip down. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to people, but after several hours you run out of things to talk about. Even Bebe got quiet after awhile, eventually taking a three-hour nap on my shoulder. Although this was the main reason my shoulder was stiff, I didn't mind staying still for him.

Then to make the trip seem even longer, we had to take a bus to Godaigo Inn. You know, bumps, screechy breaks, and halts that threw you forward if you weren't lucky enough to get a seat. Of course, Bebe and I hadn't lucked out even though there were seats available when we boarded. But you understand what I'm getting at. Didn't save anyone anything. I told Bebe to hang onto me instead of a pole, and that definitely drew some attention.

At last, we stepped into the lobby of Godaigo Inn. The colors around us consisted of red, dark yellow, and brown. It wasn't terribly exciting to look at, but the atmosphere was warm and peaceful. Miss Toriyumi began directing everyone to their rooms based on the chart that had been made. Though I had my doubts when I put in a request to room with Bebe, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it had been approved. I wasn't really sure that he would have been too well off in anyone else's room. Especially not in a room full of guys that didn't… approve.

Upon our entrance, everyone finally became a bit more relaxed. But who could blame them after all we'd been through? We needed to be in a nice open space with warm air for awhile.

"Thank God, we finally made it," Junpei sighed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

I took a look around the lobby at the benches, the decorative umbrellas, and the gift shop that we had to make sure we stopped by to pick up something for Ken. Since he was still in elementary school, he wasn't able to come with us. I felt sort of bad that we had to leave him behind with Koromaru, but there wasn't a lot I could do about that.

Towards the back of the room was a glass door that led to a large opening. From where I was standing, I could see a cloud of steam rising from behind the glass. The group walked back to take a peek, though we already knew what it was.

"There's a hot spring here," Fuuka said informatively. Thank you.

"Ooh, that'll be relaxing," Yukari said, smiling, "I hope we'll have access to it."

Ryoji looked outside with a smile before looking back to the décor of the lobby.

"Why are there umbrellas inside?" he asked me quietly.

"They're just for decoration," I said.

"Oh, I see… so that's the style of Kyoto, huh…?"

He seemed briefly interested until his train of thought returned to its original track.

"So, which way to the geishas?" he asked with a sly smile.

Bebe perked up.

"Oh, hai!" he grinned, "I would like to see a geisha in person! Zey are quite beautiful, ne?"

"I think you're misunderstanding his intentions…" I murmured, then to Ryoji, "And furthermore, geishas are not prostitutes, contrary to popular belief."

Both of them appeared shocked.

"People zink zey are prostitutes?" Bebe asked, clearly the innocent one. Though I did later question why it was that he knew the word "prostitute" in Japanese.

"They're not…?" Ryoji asked, somewhat confused.

"The hell, Ryoji? You're only seventeen," Junpei said, "You couldn't get a prostitute anyway!"

"I wasn't going to ask for their services," Ryoji said indignantly, "I just wanted to admire them."

"Yeah, like the other fifty girls you hit on back at the train station?" I asked.

"And they were all interested!" he pointed out.

The small group burst into laughter, except for Aigis who was still a little irritated that we hadn't listened to her about Ryoji. Before the conversation could go much further than that, Miss Toriyumi shooed us away, claiming that we were blocking the walkway (I didn't really see how we were in anyone's way, but I obeyed out of principal.)

Junpei and Ryoji had been assigned the same room as Bebe and me. Once we got to the room, we realized that Kenji and Kaz had been placed with us. Bebe was the only one outside of 2-F that made it in. I was really glad I'd put in the request at that point. However, I seemed to be the only one that was glad about the arrangement.

The moment Bebe walked in behind me, I could see the blood drain from Kenji's face.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me…?" he asked. I frowned, but Junpei was already at my defense.

"Hey, come on. It's not like they're going to do anything with four other guys in the room," he snapped.

In unison, Bebe and I smiled at his willingness to protect us. Junpei was a good friend.

Kaz didn't seem to know how to feel about the situation. He smiled a little at Bebe, though uncomfortably.

"You're the exchange student from 2-E, right?" he asked, "I'm Kazushi Miyamoto. I'm on the kendo team with Tetsuya…"

Bebe seemed uncomfortable as well.

"O-Oh, hai. Dozo yoroshiku, Kazushi-sama…" he murmured.

After that, an awkward silence set in that made me extremely tense.

Luckily, Ryoji was still in the room to change the subject by announcing the news regarding geishas. He, Junpei, and Kenji each took a stab at Kaz, who was, as they called him, "a pure soul" and confused about the role of a geisha. Bebe looked over at me sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he said, "I didn't realize we'd be rooming wiz your ozer friends too…"

I gave him a strange look.

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who put in the request," I said, "Besides, whether Kenji and Kaz like it or not, they aren't going to totally hate me for being involved with you. These guys are safer than anyone else."

Though I'd tried to comfort him, it didn't seem to help ease Bebe's worry much. Before going to sleep upon the pads spread out across the floor, he curled up facing away from me. I knew what he was doing, and it was making me upset with the others before they even did anything wrong. I didn't want him feeling like he had to protect me. It was supposed to be the other way around. Without waiting for consent, I moved my sleeping pad and blanket closer to his. I placed my arm around Bebe, snuggling with him a little. He glanced up at me for a moment and then smiled.

I ignored Kenji's disgusted groan, barely even hearing it at all. After everything Bebe and I had been through in the past week, a groan was a refreshing step up. When we were alone, Bebe seemed comfortable, but he was shy otherwise. Though he seemed to be growing more distant while we were in public, I was never ashamed to express my feelings for him no matter where we were. He slowly seemed to be warming up to the idea. I hoped that I could get him away from his worry during that trip.

Though we were all still tired, we forced ourselves out of our sleep and onto a series of tour buses. We'd all gone to sleep pretty late and had to get up extra early, but we were all fairly energized once we got to the shrines. Yukari and Fuuka pulled away from the group to pray for good health and good fortune, most likely for SEES since we were all in a slump after the horrible and devastating truth that had befallen us. Junpei went off with Ryoji to pretend that they were interested in the shines, though actually looking for girls to pick up. Kenji and Kaz paid little attention to any of it.

Since everyone else had their own agenda, Bebe and I were left to look around on our own. But that was definitely a good thing. Since everyone was preoccupied with everything else and the gossip had been dying anyway, we finally had casual time to ourselves without the worry of what others were thinking.

Kyoto, being rich in the culture and history of Japan, was a huge interest to Bebe, and he was extremely excited about learning everything he could. His energy and smile were contagious, and I eventually felt my spirit and mood lift to the highest they'd been since I thought the Dark Hour was over. As I'd thought before, Bebe was definitely good for me.

We walked around together, trying to keep away from the others but close enough that we wouldn't get separated. I recognized all of the shrines and sights from my textbooks and from the Internet. Seeing them with my own eyes was a completely different feeling altogether. I explained some of the Imperial capital's history to Bebe as we strolled along. Though I was initially worried that I would sound boring or like a total nerd, Bebe listened to my every word like a child listens to a story. He truly admired my knowledge in Kyoto's history, particularly when I mentioned the samurai clans that took Imperial rule by establishing a shogunate, and he gaped in awe as I explained the Oonin no Ran, or the civil war that wreaked havoc on the land and town.

I took some pictures of the shrines and of the class with my camera. Bebe asked if we could take a few pictures together, since the last one we had taken was from the night full of painful memories. Without hesitation, I agreed to it. I took a few myself, but I eventually gave up and asked Akihiko for some help since four of my five attempts cut me out of the picture. Bebe took a picture of us together with his cell phone, which turned out perfect on the first try. Shyly, I asked if he could forward it to me. As soon as he did, I set it as my wallpaper.

The day was filled with a lot of walking. I never realized how tired I was until we returned to the inn. Upon our return, Miss Toriyumi let everyone know that the hot spring was open for access. The boys and girls were allowed specific time slots, and the boys got to go first. While most of the girls were pissed upon hearing that news, the guys were extremely excited. Of course, all of them wanted to go at once. I'm pretty sure that everyone was surprised when Bebe and I said that was the reason we weren't going out there.

We went upstairs where robes had been placed on our beds. All of us were more than happy to change out of our uniforms and into something blissfully comfortable, but Bebe didn't seem nearly as thrilled as the rest of us. As Ryoji, Junpei, and Kenji began stripping shamelessly, Bebe took his robe and quickly slipped into the bathroom without a word.

"What's his problem?" Junpei asked, standing proudly in his underwear. Kenji peered over at Junpei slyly.

"Having to look at a package like that, I don't blame him," he said. Junpei blushed awkwardly and threw the first layer of his robe on.

"Hey, don't look at it, ya pervert," he mumbled.

The rest of us laughed. Kenji looked over at Kaz, who lay on his sleeping pad with a PSP.

"And what's your story?" he asked, "Aren't you getting in your robes like everyone else?"

Kaz shook his head.

"No way, man," he said.

Kaz never liked to wear anything other than his track suit, but I had a feeling that his true reason had to do with his limp. Kenji, apparently, hadn't noticed his friend hobbling even though he'd spent the day with him.

"Dude, I haven't even seen you in the school uniform," he said flatly, "We just can't get you out of a track suit."

"Isn't that kinda the other way around with Nozomi Suemitsu?" Kaz asked, presumably trying to direct the attention away from himself.

It worked, as we all roared with laughter. Despite myself, I found it funny. I knew it wasn't right to laugh at my friend or his weight, but the comment caught me off guard. After that, we were all cracking jokes as we continued to robe ourselves. I hadn't seen Kenji and Kaz so comfortable with me in days, so the fact that we were laughing together was nothing short of a miracle.

"You know, Hidetoshi-senpai claims he's all righteous and whatever but if the floors were mirrors, don't tell me he wouldn't be looking up Mitsuru-senpai's skirt," Junpei said.

The rest of us laughed.

"No way," I said, "I mean, did you hear what he was saying to Keisuke when we walked in? 'Oh, I'm covered in sweat! Let's hit the hot spring!'"

The others howled hysterically as they laughed.

"Holy shit, man!" Kenji hooted, "If only the Student Council knew! Hey, I heard he made Chihiro cry the other day when he started up on that crap about the butt in the bathroom. I mean, come on, does he really think she smokes? She's a goody-goody! He's so stupid! Although, I guess if I had his ugly face all up in my business, I'd cry too!"

Laughing again.

"Wait, wait, I got a better one," Kenji said, "Nozomi was telling me the other day that he didn't fit anything other than the school uniform, right? So I said 'Why don't you just get the gay kid to sew you a dress? Maybe he can make you look like a pretty little queen like him.'"

Suddenly, Kenji didn't seem very funny anymore. Even though the "pretty little queen" went nameless, we all knew who he meant. I felt my muscles contract a little and I became tense. Junpei, Ryoji, and Kaz said nothing, glancing at me quietly. I didn't want to lash out unnecessarily, but I wasn't going to keep my mouth shut while Kenji poked at my boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, hey, shut up," I hissed, "Don't talk about Bebe like that."

The moment I said it, Kenji withdrew dramatically.

"O-Oh, sorry," he said quietly, "I wasn't thinking about it like… sorry."

I was glad that he apologized, but something was still bugging me.

"Really, I want to know," I said, "Why does everybody do this to him? I mean, even before we started dating – before we even met – he was getting all this crap. I never understood it, but apparently there must be something I'm missing. Why does everyone pick on him? You all did at one point. Even you, Junpei."

"I didn't," Ryoji said proudly.

Junpei, Kaz, and Kenji looked around at each other hopefully, wanting someone else to speak up.

"Well…" Junpei said slowly, "…I dunno. He was different, so… he was just kind of fun to poke at. Now that I know him, I don't really think he's weird anymore. I kinda understand him better."

Exchanging a glance, Kenji and Kaz seemed interested in his words. I frowned at them.

"And what's your excuse?" I asked them.

Neither replied.

As I waited for their response, I heard the bathroom door open. We all looked over in the same direction as Bebe reentered the room. I think all of us had completely forgotten that he was in there. He held himself sort of funny, facing away from us. When he peeked over his shoulder, he became uncomfortable realizing that we were all looking at him.

"Uh, hey," Kenji said awkwardly, "We were just talking about you."

Bebe looked away from us, seeming even more uneasy. Very slowly, he walked toward the back of the room with his front and eyes away from us. He stood in the corner, peering over at me.

Everyone took a moment longer to stare at him before Ryoji abruptly changed the subject to what we saw during the trip so far. As the attention fixed on Ryoji, I slowly stood up and went to Bebe, who still stood awkwardly in the corner. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said, "You okay?"

He blushed, staring at the floor.

"I… um…" he began, hesitating, "I need some help…"

He peered back at me, bashful.

"I can't tie my robe right…" he whispered, "It won't stay closed… I tried to tie eet, but ze string keeps getting tangled and coming loose and my clozes fall off…"

I cocked my head.

"Bebe, we're all guys, you can just-"

And then it hit me.

"O-Oh. I-Is that why you went into the bathroom…?" I asked.

Bebe nodded shakily.

"I know zat I shouldn't be so shy, but… eet's not somezing I'm used to…" he said, "Please… Onegaishimasu…"

While I found it rather interesting that Bebe was shy about others seeing him in his underwear, I supposed that I saw his point. Now that I think about it, the idea that I wasn't willing to put up with others touching me but I was okay if they saw me without most of my clothes was even more fascinating. It seemed so natural at the time.

Bebe continued to stare at me helplessly. Though I was still sort of questioning it, I knew I needed to do something. The other guys were still in the room, and I didn't want to tell them to leave lest I seem suspicious. After a lot of debating, I finally came up with a conclusion.

"Here, I'll show you. Pay attention," I said, taking his hands.

Through hand-over-hand, I guided Bebe through each step. Though it was difficult to do without looking, I kept him with his face toward the wall as I had him open up his robe and gently fold it over in the right way. I told him to hold onto it with his hand and I turned him around. As he held the robe shut, I tied it tightly against him with the string. He looked away from me shyly, blushing in his embarrassment. Unable to suppress it, I smiled. He was absolutely adorable.

"Hey, Tetsuya? Bebe? We're going to the souvenir shop downstairs," Junpei called to us.

I looked back at him.

"Okay, we'll catch up with you," I said.

The others shrugged and left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Chuckling a little, I looked back at Bebe again.

"Sorry," I said, "If I'd known they were going to leave, I would have just waited. But I guess I still would have been here… at least there wouldn't have been nearly as many guys."

Bebe smiled bashfully, blushing.

"No…" he said softly, "If eet 'ad just been you, I wouldn't 'ave minded if you saw me…"

I blushed and looked at the floor. What a rather forward statement…

Bebe wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine. Finally, a real moment alone together. I wondered how long it would take to get one, or if it would even happen. I ran my fingers effortlessly through his silky hair as I kissed him back. He pulled away for a moment and then kissed my chest where the robe wasn't covering it, my face burning fiercely at this new sensation. Unfortunately, our moment didn't last long as the door opened again and Kaz walked in.

Instinctually, Bebe and I separated. He looked up at us as we stared at him nervously. Slowly, he showed us his PSP.

"I'm just leaving this here," he said quietly.

He set it down gently on his blanket and walked toward the door again. Just as he placed his hand on the door, he paused and looked back at us again.

"Hey, I won't tell the other guys, I promise," he said, "I mean, if you guys want to be alone, just say so."

"N-No, that's okay," I stammered, "We were just, uh…"

Just what? Why was I trying to lie? He knew. Idiot. Shut up already.

"Thanks, Kaz."

Kaz smiled pleasantly before leaving us alone. After taking an extra few minutes to kiss, we joined the others downstairs at the small shop. Though the other guys didn't seem particularly interested in the items for sale, Bebe found an interest in a tiny model of one of the Kyoto shrines made entirely of matches. Admittedly, I too found it rather impressive. There wasn't a line, so I bought Ken a small package of konpeito as a souvenir. It was while I waited for my change that I overheard an interesting conversation from the guys and Nozomi.

"Dude, you're not wearing a robe either? Why?" Kenji asked.

"Are you kidding me? Guys my size can't wear robes. We keep eating, and then we keep loosening the belt, and eventually the robe falls off and leaves us completely exposed. Nobody wants that," Nozomi said.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Junpei said with a hint of disgust in his tone. I could picture his grimace as he imagined Nozomi standing defenseless in a pile of his robes.

"Hey, shut up. No one asked your opinion. Go shave your beard."

"It's a goatee!"

"Anyway!" Ryoji interjected, "Kyoto's pretty nice, isn't it? I mean, even if we haven't seen any geishas, it's been amazing."

"Yeah. I mean, considering that it's more for learning than leisure, it's not been half-bad," Kaz said.

"'Not half-bad'?" Junpei repeated, "Dude, take a look around you. All the girls are in robes. We're a bunch of guys surrounded by girls in their underwear. This, my friend, is a way of living. I love it!"

He and Ryoji probably went on about something dirty afterwards, but I didn't hear. I was fixated on that final statement. …Love… Dai… suki… That's right… Sometimes, you say it when you really like something. I rarely even used that phrase to describe places and objects. The odd thing was that I remembered hearing those words being said to me before. From my parents…

But there were so many different ways to say it. Daisuki just seemed… mild. There were stronger ways to express it. There was even a way reserved for songs. But what did it even mean to love? You could hear it almost anywhere. You could love a food, a place, a mother, a father-

"Sir? Your change?"

The clerk held out 2000 yen to me patiently. I quickly accepted it, leaving the gift shop with Bebe to join the others.

As we approached, Nozomi took notice to us. Admittedly, I was a little nervous about being around him with Bebe. The last time we had spoken in person, he got pissed with me for being with Bebe so much. I had a hard time believing that Nozomi didn't catch the word about our ever-blossoming relationship. The last thing I needed was a lecture about homosexuals not being allowed into Paradise. We'd already heard the song before.

"Oh, long time no see, Tetsuya," he said when we stood with the group.

"Likewise," I said quietly, trying to remain out of focus. Bebe hid behind me shyly.

To my initial dismay, our avoidance didn't work very well. Nozomi looked around me as I kept my stare elsewhere.

"You're Bebe, aren't you?" he asked.

Bebe didn't seem to want to respond, but I nudged him. I knew he was nervous about the same thing I was, but I couldn't talk for him all the time. Reluctantly, he peeked at Nozomi.

"Hai, hajimimashite," he said quickly, ducking behind me again.

And then our luck began to turn a little. Surprisingly, in a favorable direction.

"Still getting a lot of crap, huh?" Nozomi asked.

He heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't really have any room to make judgments about others for being different or whatever. I get the whole 'being made fun of' thing," he said.

Bebe peeked around me again.

"You do?" he asked.

Nozomi laughed a little.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "C'mon, with a figure like yours compared to mine, you have to understand what I'm getting at."

Suddenly, I felt sick. I'd just been laughing about him earlier. What kind of crap friend does that? I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling bad when Junpei, Kaz, Kenji, and Ryoji all looked in separate directions. Bebe didn't catch it at all.

"It's just one of those things that not everyone accepts. As long as you accept yourself while you're on Earth, you're okay," Nozomi went on.

"That's not exactly the way it works," I said flatly, "We already tried that and it's still kinda hard getting around people who we thought were friends that are just rude."

Now, only Kenji was looking away.

"Yeah, but there are always going to be those kinds of people," Nozomi said, "As long as you're true to yourself. I mean, you guys still have people that don't have a problem with it. Some of the girls in my class really seem to like that you're together. And I mean… it's not like you're bad together."

"Again? You're the second person to say that," I said, "Can we have someone that thinks we're actually 'good' together as opposed to 'not bad' together? There's an entirely different meaning."

"I'm just saying that you match up pretty well."

"Okay, that's better."

I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me and Bebe rested his chin on my shoulder affectionately, smiling a rather a happy smile that I wasn't used to seeing with others in the room. Heat began to rise in my cheeks. Bebe was hugging me… in front of people?

"See, I always thought you both made a really cute couple," Ryoji smiled.

"Yes. I believe you've said that before," I said.

"And my opinion goes nowhere," Ryoji said with a grin.

"Well, I mean… yeah, you guys are cute together," Junpei said, "Still not buyin' that 'asexual' crap, though."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part," I said, "But thanks, Junpei."

Kaz sort of smiled, but Kenji was still quiet. I didn't try to make him speak up. If he didn't like it, then I was okay with that. As long as he didn't say anything he didn't need to.

Shortly after the brief conversation, the other guys went on normally. Bebe told me quietly that he wanted to go back to the room, which I assumed was code for his wanting to be alone with me. I had assumed correctly, receiving rather affectionate kisses when we returned alone. For this, I could understand wanting to be alone.

"Tetsuya, your friends zink we're a kawaii couple," he grinned, hugging onto me tightly.

"I know," I replied, grinning as well, "See? They came around in the end. They just needed a little time, that's all."

Bebe snuggled his face against my chest.

"Just like everyone else…" he said softly.

That night when I snuggled up to him again, Bebe slept facing toward me.

The day after involved even more walking as we toured Kyoto. I wasn't really sure how close I came to using all the space on the memory card of my phone, but I took over fifty pictures that day. Most of the photos had my friends in them. Somehow, Yukari had managed to put the biggest smile on Mitsuru's face that I had ever seen in my life, so I took a few pictures of them together, promising Yukari that I would give her copies. I was getting better at taking pictures of Bebe and me, though I still needed a little help at times. Ryoji insisted on pictures with Junpei and me, Bebe and me, and him alone with each of us.

As we walked along, we passed a geisha. Junpei, Ryoji, and Bebe all looked at me pleadingly, so I had to take a picture of them reacting to her too. They were really cute and funny about the whole thing, especially Bebe who was interested for the more innocent reason. We stopped at a few souvenir shops along the way, and Bebe seemed infinitely fascinated by the items for sale. Particularly one of the key rings with a small figurine of a chibi samurai on it. Though he tried to deny it, I knew he wanted it. While he was looking at something else, I bought it for him so he couldn't argue. At first, he seemed a little embarrassed that I finally spent money on him, but he gradually accepted it. He smiled and hugged me affectionately, thanking me graciously for the gift. A few people looked at us, but the stares weren't as bitter as before. In fact, I could have sworn I saw a few of them smile a little…

We finally returned to the inn, completely exhausted. Fewer of the guys went to the hot spring, since most of them were too tired to put up with other guys. I went back to the room with Ryoji, Junpei, and Bebe while Kaz and Kenji went to bathe in the hot spring. The four of us got into our robes again. Bebe was still too shy to disrobe in front of us, retreating to the bathroom again. Once we had our robes on, he came back in holding his closed. This time, I only had to tie it for him.

"Hey, you guys want to take a bath?" Junpei asked us, "Ryoji and I were thinking about getting in the hot spring later tonight once it… clears up a little."

I looked over at him, admittedly interested in his invitation.

"A bath, huh? I haven't been in a hot spring before…" I said contemplatively, "I hear it's supposed to be nice."

"Oh, yeah, real nice," Junpei said with a grin. I wasn't really sure what sort of grin that was supposed to be. It didn't look like an "I can't wait to go to the hot springs for a relaxing time" kind of grin.

"We were thinking of asking Akihiko-senpai too," Ryoji said with a smile, "We'd like it if you joined us."

He looked at me, and then at Bebe with a friendly smile. I looked at Bebe, since Ryoji was clearly asking him. Bebe acted a little flustered.

"Ze… 'ot spring?" he asked.

"Do you know about the hot springs in Japan?" Ryoji asked him.

"H-Hai…"

"So, you wanna go?"

Bebe looked at each of us individually, nervous as we awaited his answer.

"Uh… A-Ano… I…" he stammered.

He hid his face bashfully behind his fan.

"G-Gomenasai, you go wizout me," he said.

Ryoji and Junpei appeared highly disappointed.

"Aw, c'mon, Bebe," Junpei said, "The hot spring is one of the big musts in Japan. If you're here, you should experience it."

"I… I don't…" Bebe murmured.

"None of us are going to have clothes on, if that's what you're worried about," Ryoji said, "Besides, I'm sure that there's nothing about you to laugh at."

"Ryo-! Are you serious?" I barked as Bebe seemed to fall even further out of comfort with the offer. I looked back at my boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bebe. People aren't going to stare at you. Besides, if you're really uncomfortable about it, you can wear a towel," I said. Bebe shook his head.

"Zat won't make eet easier…" he murmured.

It really did make me feel bad. I knew he really wanted to, but his shyness wasn't going to let him go through with it. I guess sometimes our personal issues hold us back… Sighing sympathetically, I stroked his head.

"It's all right, Bebe, we won't make you go if you don't want to," I said.

"You're missing out, though," Junpei said.

I glared at him disapprovingly. Idiot.

He took notice, panicking a little.

"W-Well, I guess we should go find Akihiko-senpai," he said, "If you change your mind, just come on down. Come on, Ryoji. Come on, Tetsuya."

He started towards the door with Ryoji, then realizing that I remained sitting on my sleeping mat beside Bebe.

"Dude? You coming?" he asked.

"You guys go ahead. I want to stay with Bebe," I told him.

Bebe looked up at me suddenly.

"Tetsuya…!" he squeaked, troubled by my response. I smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's okay. There will be other chances," I said, "It's not like we don't live in Japan."

Junpei sighed.

"Suit yourself, bro," he said, then turning to Ryoji, "I guess he really isn't interested. Maybe he IS asexual."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He and Ryoji ran out before I had a chance to figure out what that comment meant.

Sighing miserably, Bebe covered his face with his hands.

"I didn't mean for you to stay back wiz me, Tetsuya… I'm always 'olding you back…" he said.

"Stop. I told you I didn't like you referring to yourself as a hindrance," I said sternly, "If I really wanted to go, I'd go. Quit blaming yourself."

Bebe dropped his hands back to his lap like lead. He still looked really bothered. I smiled a little.

"Hey… if you want to take turns getting in later tonight once everyone goes to bed, I can keep watch," I said, "I know you want to try the hot spring."

He blushed, shaking his head.

"Eet's… eet's like I said," he muttered, "I don't really mind if eet's just you… but… I don't want either of us to get in trouble for going after hours… Anyway, you said eet yourself, eet's not like we don't live in Japan…"

"Yeah, but…"

Bebe looked up at me curiously.

"But?" he asked.

I smiled awkwardly.

"I mean… being in Japan means the world to you. I just… I wanted you to be able to do whatever you wanted to. This is your dream after all," I said.

After a second, Bebe smiled and blushed, his eyes particularly pretty at that moment. He placed his hands on the mat, slowly crawling forward onto my lap. He took my face into his hands, giving me a kiss.

"You're a sweet'eart," he said, "I'm 'appy enough 'aving you. You're my new dream…"

I blushed and grinned. He always made me feel important.

"You're cute," I said shyly, "I like you…"

Bebe's smile weakened, but only a little. I was a little worried that I did something wrong, but he returned the words with a genuine smile. Before I could ask what was up, he kissed me again.

As Junpei would put it, we "made out" a lot. That was when things seemed like they were getting a lot more serious than they already were. Bebe and I had always liked each other, but we were cutting a little more loose than usual during that trip. It was about that time that I began questioning our relationship. There had to be another way to describe it. There had to be. I look at it now with shame. I wish I had known much sooner.

We continued to kiss, breathing each other's breath and running our hands along the other's arms, sides, cheeks, and hair. Bebe's warm hand ran up to the small uncovered area at the top of my chest, coming into contact with my skin. When my hand began to trace his leg, I heard the door slide open. I expected Bebe to move away from me quickly, no matter who was walking in.

But instead, a curious thing happened. Bebe made a quick grab for his fan, flipped it open, and held it against the sides of our heads, allowing us somewhat of a privacy. He… was still kissing me…? He wasn't… bothered by kissing me with others in the room?

"Dude, you know you're not hiding anything," Kenji's voice said frankly.

Bebe finally pulled away, getting off my lap slowly and sitting beside me.

I looked up at Kenji and Kaz, who were drying their hair with small white towels. I couldn't tell if their faces were red because of the hot spring or because of what they had just walked in on. I'm guessing both.

"S-Sorry, about that…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head as Bebe cuddled with me shyly.

Kenji shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool," he said, "You're boyfriends after all. It's not like you aren't allowed to make out."

"Yeah… that's what he told the guys downstairs," Kaz said. Kenji frowned.

"It isn't any of their damn business what Tetsuya and Bebe do," he said, "Even if they do all that… other stuff, it's not like it changes anything, right?"

I stared at Kenji for a moment, then smiling gently. Maybe… the worst really was over. Even if there were the others, all of our friends were okay with it…

Kaz plopped down on his mat, gently massaging his knee with a somewhat contented expression.

"The bath wasn't very crowded tonight," he said, "You guys should have gone out."

"We were talking about going later," I told him.

"That's no good," Kenji said, "The boys' time is up in ten minutes."

"Oh. Junpei-sama and Ryoji-sama said zey were getting in," Bebe said curiously.

"With ten minutes left?" Kaz asked, "That sounds like they either don't want to be in there very long, or they don't know what time it is."

"They sounded like they knew what time it was," I said.

The four of us pondered over that for a moment.

"I-I'm sure someone will let them know," Kaz said finally. The rest of us agreed, nodding shakily.

Kenji sighed, plopping down on his back.

"I can't believe we're going back home tomorrow. I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want this trip to end," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, "It's been a lot of fun."

"I never zought Uncle would let me stay in Japan long enough to see all of eet," Bebe said, "Kyoto eez beautiful…"

"So are the geishas," Kenji added with a pervy sort of tone. Bebe grinned.

"Hai! Zey are even more beautiful in person zan zey are in pictures!" he said with so much innocence that it pained me that he was still completely clueless to the guys' incorrect views. Luckily, he wasn't alone since Kaz didn't really seem to think they were sex icons either.

Kenji chuckled a little at them, rubbing his face wearily.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," he sighed.

Watching him made me aware of my aching feet and legs. I yawned a little, passing it on to Bebe by accident.

"Thank God we can sleep on the train," Kaz said, lying down and pulling the covers up to his neck.

Slowly, I leaned back, resting on my back to stare at the ceiling. Bebe lay down as well, pulling our covers up to our shoulders. Kenji yawned, pulling his over his head.

"If I can make myself get up in the morning," he murmured beneath the blanket, "I will definitely sleep on the train."

The rest of us laughed a little. Before I knew it, I could hear him softly snoring. He wasn't kidding...

Kaz fell quiet as well, so I assumed that he had also fallen victim to exhaustion. Just as I looked over to check on Bebe, he curled up snugly against my chest, nuzzling his cheek against mine. He closed his eyes with a contented smile, eventually falling asleep. I tried to stay awake to watch him for awhile, but fatigue took its toll on me as well. The crickets in Kyoto sounded even more beautiful than the ones in Port Island…

We had all only been asleep for about an hour when some screams ripped us out of our sleep momentarily. Bebe immediately clung to me as we both shot up quickly.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL?" Kenji blurted. Kaz began moaning. He seemed to have rolled off his sleeping mat and was holding his knee painfully.

I looked around, realizing that Ryoji and Junpei were still out. I picked up my watch from the floor, quickly checking the time. When I realized what time it was, it finally dawned on me.

"Augh. Those idiots…" I sighed, lying back down and trying to return to my dream despite my racing heart. Bebe seemed highly reluctant to sleep, remaining closer to me than before for the remainder of the night.

The following morning, Junpei and Ryoji were back in the room, tightly wrapped in their blankets and even huddled a little close. They seemed like they hadn't slept for very long, and they didn't speak to Kaz, Kenji, Bebe, or me. After showering and packing up our belongings, we descended the stairs to the lobby. Everyone piled their bags into a corner so that they could be loaded onto the buses for when we left. Until then, we were free to do whatever we wanted.

Akihiko came downstairs slowly, his nose a little drippy. Sniffling, he plopped his bag onto the pile. I was surprised to see him so weak. He dragged himself over to where Ryoji and Junpei sat, sympathizing with their weariness, though also seeming a little bitter. That was when I remembered that that had extended the same invitation to him. He was the only one I felt sorry for.

In a line, Yukari, Fuuka, and Aigis came downstairs as well. They each seemed to be in a bad mood, though not with everyone. They each stopped by Bebe and me as they dropped off their luggage.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-kun," Yukari said to me, then stroking Bebe's head, "Good morning, Bebe."

Fuuka stopped beside me, bowing a little.

"I hope you slept okay last night," she said, then giving Bebe a brief hug.

Aigis was a little more up front.

"Tetsuya. Bebe. You are both good boys."

Bebe was still sort of confused by what had happened.

"O-Oh. Arigatou?" he said, though it sounded like a question.

The three of them each gave us one last smile before turning away and walking past the other guys. For them, they didn't even spare a glance. The guys lowered their heads nervously. As soon as the first set of girls left, Mitsuru came downstairs. She dropped her bag off, wished Bebe and me a good morning, and then walked past the others in a similar way to the first three. When she left, Ryoji let out a sneeze that he seemed to afraid to left out while the girls were in the room.

Finally, I approached them. I knew it probably wasn't the best time for a lecture, but… come on. Idiots have to learn their lessons the hardest way.

"So, you thought you could pull it off?" I asked, "What kind of morons are you?"

"For the record, I wouldn't have gone out there if I had known what they were scheming," Akihiko said.

"Nice, dude," Junpei muttered.

"I know this wasn't your idea," I said to Akihiko, "You're not an idiot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Junpei said, "If it had been peeking at guys, you would have been all over-"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M ASEXUAL."

"Whatever! Fine, if it had been peeking at Bebe you would have been all over it!"

Bebe seemed alarmed by that statement.

"What ze-?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, because I, unlike you, respect his privacy," I said, "Did you honestly think you could sneak a peek at the girls while they were bathing?"

Bebe finally understood.

"You were trying to look at zem naked? What eez wrong wiz you?" he asked, for some reason surprised.

"Hey-! I'm a guy! What'd you expect? And it's not like we knew they were gonna come out! If it had been any other group of girls, we could have gotten away with it!" Junpei grumbled through his teeth.

Bebe swatted Junpei on the head with his fan, and then delivered a blow to Ryoji's head as well. There seemed to be a little force behind the attacks…

"Hey-! What the hell?" Junpei squeaked, "We were peeking at the girls! Not you! Remember?"

"You're 'orrible!" Bebe exclaimed, then barking something in French that was babbled in a way that I couldn't really translate it. I swear I heard the word "virgin" but I'm not really sure… He crossed his arms and looked away irritably.

"Um… that wasn't English, was it?" Junpei asked.

"He's French, dipshit," I said.

"Whateverrrrrrr!"

In a way that I couldn't really understand at the time, Bebe and I were almost as upset with the two of them as the girls with. Looking at it now, I think it had something to do with the conversation the night before when we were discussing Bebe's shyness. After all the comforting words they gave to Bebe, they were trying to get us in on something so dirty and hypocritical. They deserved what I'm assuming was Mitsuru's "execution". Maybe that was too good for them.

I stopped by the gift shop again and bought another pack of konpeito for Bebe and myself for the trip home. Despite ourselves, we decided to sit beside the sniffling fools in the lobby as we waited to board the buses. I guess in the end, it was for the best. Eventually, Ryoji started talking to Bebe and he couldn't ignore him. From there, we started talking again. It was sort of an odd way to end the trip, but we all look back at it and laugh. Though I still see a glint of fear in Junpei's and Akihiko's eyes when the whole thing is brought up.

Despite the awkward ending and the fact that the girls were pissed off for the rest of the day, the trip went pretty well overall. Ken was initially disappointed when Junpei said that he had brought back "souvenir stories" but seemed pleased when I discreetly slipped him his konpeito. As soon as we got home, I put in an order for the pictures online. I wanted to be able to have a picture of Bebe other than the one on my phone. It's still my favorite, though. Still my wallpaper.

A lot of things changed in Kyoto. Bebe was different, but in a good way. Maybe the fact that everyone had eased up had something to do with it. All I know is that Bebe was never hesitant to show affection in public after the trip.

After we each took long, hot showers to clean the train grime off, Bebe and I snuggled up together in bed, finally happy to have an actual mattress to lay on. I was relieved that the weekend would be two days long, enough time to rest.

At least, it should have been enough time to rest.


	18. Upright Eighteen

**Faux Pas**

**Author's Note: Just as a quick reminder, this story contains MAJOR spoilers. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't gotten to the 22****nd**** of November in your game yet and don't want spoilers, I HIGHLY SUGGEST WAITING TO READ THIS.  
Thanks much. Also contains copyrighted lyrics.**

**Upright Eighteen**

About two days after we got home from Kyoto, Bebe and I returned from Iwatodai kind of late. Still a little worn out from Kyoto, none of us were willing to return to Tartarus right away. Mitsuru had told everyone to head off to bed early so that we would be able to resume training the next night. It was nearly time for the Dark Hour, so I figured that we would need to catch up on our sleep as soon as possible.

I took my shower first, getting dressed for bed while Bebe was in the shower. While I waited for him to get back, I listened quietly to my mp3 player. The songs seemed to hold a new meaning entirely. Before, I thought the songs were about overcoming fear and obstacles or finding friendship or comfort. But ever since Bebe and I started dating, I felt almost as if I could relate to them on a different level.

With rested eyes, I flipped over to Nana Kitade's "Suicide's Love Story", listening intently to the lyrics:

_Now I'll remove  
Your heavy chains_

If we can be free  
Then we can fly off here

You aspired for your place  
And even saw it in your dreams

I disturbed you  
And snatched you away to a world still unseen

If you hesitate  
I'll shake off your arms  
Then I'll go far away…  
Go as far as I can

"I lo-

Abruptly, the music died away. When my eyes opened again to diagnose the problem, I was taken off guard by the green glow that swallowed the room. Though I had been initially startled, I relaxed immediately upon realizing it was only the Dark Hour. I hadn't seen it in so long; I had almost forgotten what it was like.

Judging by my own reaction, I knew I could expect to see Bebe shortly. He was still scared of the Dark Hour, despite how long he had been aware of it. Almost two months, now… We had known each other for two months. How time flies…

A loud, startling beep rang through my room, causing me to jump.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you, Tetsuya-kun!" Fuuka's voice stammered over the intercom.

She wouldn't know that I wasn't asleep. The night after Junpei told me about the surveillance cameras acting up, I located the hidden camera in my room and took it out. Yeah, I got some hell from Mitsuru about it, but what I do with Bebe isn't anyone else's business. She put in an order for a replacement camera, but it never actually made it here. I guess "someone" must have interfered with the shipment, but I digress…

People usually didn't call during the Dark Hour, and when they did it was a pretty bad sign. I could already feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. Standing, I walked to the middle of the room, ready to get into uniform.

"What's wrong, Fuuka?" I asked her.

There was a pause before she responded.

"Something's outside Tartarus," she said, "Or someone. I'm… not sure how to put this…"

As I had expected, Bebe came into the room quickly, clinging to me tightly. His entire body quivered with fear…

"What was that?" Fuuka asked, likely confused by the sound of a door closing.

"It's fine, it's Bebe," I said.

"Oh, okay," she said, "That'll save a call, then. Listen, I need you both to get prepared to head down to Tartarus. We'll meet in the control room to further assess the situation, but I think we need to be prepared for anything."

"All right, we'll be there in a second," I said.

"Please hurry!"

I glared at the intercom. What, did she think we were going to have to spend an hour doing our hair?

"Doushita no?" Bebe asked me, worried.

I looked at him, remaining calm.

"Fuuka said she senses something or someone outside of Tartarus. She wants us to meet everyone in the control room after we get into uniform," I told him, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Hai… so… meet in ze control room…?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Without another word, he let go of me and left the room again. He was handling the situation rather well. Two months earlier he would have been panicking, but now he was just acting as if it were natural. Sighing, I shook my head. I made a promise to myself to get him out of this. He didn't need to get used to it.

* * *

After dressing, I headed upstairs two floors where everyone else was already gathered around Fuuka as she scanned the area with Juno.

"I was just exercising Juno's scanning radius when I picked it up…" she said quietly, "But someone is definitely there…"

I stood beside Bebe as we waited quietly. Akihiko seemed apprehensive.

"And you're sure it's a Persona-user?" he asked. When Fuuka nodded, he let out a frustrated groan.

"Damn…" he said, "It has to be them…"

"But there's only one…" Mitsuru reminded him.

Bebe looked at me quickly.

"Zey said eet might be Strega…" he explained, "But… you saw what 'appened. Zey jumped off ze bridge… Zey're… dead… right?"

Clearly, he wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe it too, but something had rubbed me the wrong way when they had jumped. Almost as if it went over too easily. I looked at the others, who all wore nervous expressions. They were all thinking it. Mitsuru, despite herself, seemed to be giving into the idea as well. Bebe was the only one fighting this assumption. But I wasn't going to lie to him, even if it would make him feel better. Slowly, I shook my head.

"Well… anything's possible, I guess…" I said softly, "Although… something seems off. Why one?"

"Maybe only one survived," Yukari said, holding her hand close to her face nervously.

"Hey, let's hope it's Jin," Junpei said with a grin, and when we all gave him a dirty look, he continued, "B-Because he's weaker! Takaya killed Shinjiro-senpai by himself! Jin can't do anything!"

As we continued to stare at him irritably, Fuuka let out a scream. She held her head, falling to her knees and jerking painfully.

"Yamagishi!" Mitsuru cried, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"No…! No, she's inside!" Fuuka screamed, nearly crying. For once, I was actually a little concerned about her.

"Fuuka? What are you talking about? What's happening?" Yukari asked her.

Fuuka's lips gaped, trembling a little before she could utter a sound. But when she spoke, the voice wasn't hers. I recognized it, but only barely. It had been forever since I'd heard it…

"Good evening."

All of us were shocked by the very different voice. All of us took a step back, except for Junpei who took one forward.

"Ch-Chidori?" he stammered.

Fuuka didn't seem to want to talk for once, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I'm glad all of you are here," Chidori said, "Now I can tell you all to stop what you're doing. Stop trying to destroy the Dark Hour. You're just making insufferable pests of yourselves."

Junpei looked confused. Admittedly, I was a little confused as well. I guess I thought she was done with Strega. Although, she hadn't really been on the best terms with Junpei lately. Maybe she was slowly coming back to them…

"Chidori, what's this all about?" he asked, growing a little frustrated, "Why are you doing this?"

Chidori made some sort of angry grunt.

"Because… I didn't ask for this!" she said indignantly, "I didn't want to feel like this! And I want you all to go away!"

I heard a weird noise, and Fuuka gasped for air, almost as if she was being suffocated but was released. Juno vanished, leaving her out in the open. Mitsuru and Yukari bent down beside her quickly, making sure she was okay. Junpei stood shaking, breathing heavily. Bebe went to him.

"Junpei-sama…?" he asked timidly. Junpei shook his head.

"Chidori, WHY?" he screamed.

He whirled around, almost bumping into Bebe, and tore out of the room.

"Junpei!" Akihiko called after him. But he was already long gone.

Mitsuru sighed, rising to her feet. Yukari helped Fuuka up as she also stood. We all looked to her helplessly. She looked back at us, somewhat stressed.

"All right…" she said, "Let's go after him. I know Yamagishi only sensed one Persona-user but don't leave your guard down. We can't afford to lose anyone else…"

We nodded, agreeing with that statement completely. I'm not sure how any of us would deal with another death. As we all headed out, Yukari caught up to Bebe and me quickly.

"I don't understand anything anymore…" she said, "First the Dark Hour won't go away, and now Strega is back? What's happening?"

I wish I had an answer for her. I think we all wished we did.

* * *

Once outside, we made sure to quicken our pace. Junpei had already gone ahead without us and we weren't seeing him anymore. He wasn't thinking straight. Considering… well, Junpei, he would do something impulsive and stupid that could result in another loss. Even if he was stupid, he was still a strong fighter second and a best friend first.

As we ran down the empty streets, I thought about Bebe as well. I could sense his fear without having to look. If it was true that Strega was really back, they would continue trying to kill him. I would have to keep my defense twice as high now that I knew he was the main target.

So my question stood. Who was in more danger: Junpei or Bebe?

Tartarus seemed like it grew taller and taller as we approached the foreboding tower. Up by the entrance, I spotted Junpei speaking with a gothic-Lolita. Chidori's bright red hair swayed about, wrapped in white ribbons that matched her lacy white dress. Junpei began to approach her gently when I noticed a tiny glint from behind her back. With my adrenaline already screaming to protect Bebe, I felt it signal the danger.

"JUNPEI, GET BACK!" I screamed.

He started to look back at me, but noticed the chained hatchet as she drew it back. In a quick motion, he stumbled away from her. He fell backwards, barely escaping the hatchet as it flicked in and out like a snake's tongue. As her attempted attack failed, Chidori shot a deadly glare in my direction.

"Tch…" she snarled.

The rest of us finally caught up, armed and ready. Junpei looked up at Chidori, both in pain and shock.

"Chidori… why…?" he asked softly.

"Junpei, forget it," Akihiko said, "She's no different than she was before."

Junpei looked up at Akihiko quickly.

"NO!" he yelled, "She's not the enemy!"

He looked at me.

"Tetsuya…?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. Clearly, Chidori was trying to kill him. But how could I tell him that? Junpei cared about her the way I cared about Bebe. I wouldn't want people trying to tell me that Bebe was our enemy. Even without all of that, Junpei was my best friend. There was no way that I'd be able to look him in the eye and tell him that his girlfriend wasn't changed. Not after everything I'd said to him before…

Chidori swung her hatchet to intimidate us, daring us to attack. I stared at her quietly. She was trying to kill Junpei… she wanted to kill us. She was back with Strega. But something didn't seem right. Why now? She seemed different to me. Though she still hated all of us, something about the way she looked at Junpei bothered me. Her intentions and motive had changed.

Despite myself, I couldn't bring myself to attack her. I almost wanted to hear her out on this. She was very dear to Junpei. She wasn't doing this for Strega. And she was a girl. I couldn't hurt her. Too many morals held me back. I would have dropped my sword, but I knew better than to leave myself open. What if the other two were around…? Them, I wouldn't feel bad about attacking.

"Tetsuya, you're the leader," Akihiko said, "Make the call."

I looked at him helplessly.

"I'm not doing this…" I said quietly.

The others became angry, but I saw relief wash over Junpei's face.

"Tetsuya, she's part of Strega!" Yukari yelled, "She's against us and we need to end it now! Do you want someone to die?"

"Iori doesn't know how to look at her! She's poisoned him!" Mitsuru snapped, "Don't let him influence you like that!"

"Look, if… for no other reason, I don't want to hurt her…" I said.

"The hell-? Tetsuya, are you serious? What kind of lame excuse is that?" Yukari yelled.

"She's with the same person who killed Shinjiro-san!" Ken yelled, "She's with the same person who tried to kill Bebe-san! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"But she didn't do any of it herself!" I said, trying my hardest to reason with them, "Something isn't right!"

Bebe looked up at me, seeming a little torn himself. I knew he was afraid of her as a member of Strega, but I think he sympathized with Junpei. Possibly even me…

"If you won't attack her, then don't," Akihiko said through his teeth.

"But we're ending this," Mitsuru said.

The rest of them charged at her. After that, I didn't feel like I could do anymore. Junpei tried to stop them, but they didn't listen to him any more than they were listening to me. Luckily, Chidori seemed to be nimble enough to avoid all of the attacks, even dealing a few hits to the others herself. Her Persona seemed to deal well with fire, much to Mitsuru's dismay. Even when the attacks hit her, she healed quickly and continued the fight against six. It was difficult to watch and not do something, especially since she was hurting my friends, but I couldn't let Junpei down. Bebe, Fuuka, Junpei, and I just watched in silence.

My unwillingness to participate eventually pissed everyone off, and they began yelling to me.

"Some help would be nice, Tetsuya!" Yukari barked.

"We all know you're the strongest one here!" Mitsuru said.

Even Koromaru whined.

But I couldn't do it. Junpei was my best friend… and Chidori meant everything to him. Like the way Bebe meant to me.

And suddenly, my adrenaline began to shriek. I ripped my attention away from everything as I saw Chidori draw the hatchets. She glared at me… but it wasn't me that she attacked. As soon as she flung the weapon, I was in front of Bebe with my left arm out to brace us for the attack. Though I narrowly avoided the hatchet, the chain wrapped itself tightly around my arm. She was stuck there.

All reason, sensibility, sympathy, and sanity dropped like lead in that moment. My thoughts were grey and my vision was red. Suddenly, Chidori really was the enemy. I pulled the trigger of my Evoker, which I never remember grabbing or aiming, and summoned an entirely new Persona.

Thanatos let out an aggressive roar, the coffins strung about him fanning out as he summoned a gargantuan amount of purple energy-the same Megidola that the Sleeping Table had used against me. The energy lowered itself by Chidori and exploded, the shock wave pulsing enough to push all of us back a little. The attack sent her flying back to where she had stood originally. Junpei, still sort of in shock from my traitorous action, had a delayed response. As soon as sense returned to him, he went to Chidori quickly. Other than that, the members of SEES were overall pleased. But who cares? She could have killed Bebe! I wasn't doing this for them!

"Well done, Saito. That should put her in her place," Mitsuru said approvingly.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Yukari said, patting my shoulder. I jerked away from her quickly, still a little crazed by my fit of fury. I couldn't think or see clearly. I'm aware of all of those things going on now, but I wasn't at the time. I was too blinded by rage and fury. All I could think about was the fact that Bebe had been attacked. Bebe had been attacked. He wasn't even involved in the fighting. She tried to kill him. He was in danger. And then I felt a pair of familiar hands take my cheeks.

"Tetsuya, settle down," Bebe said calmly, "I'm okay. She didn't 'urt me. You kept your promise. Please… Onegaishimasu… settle down."

I suddenly became aware of my heavy breathing. My entire body shook with anger and my face felt hot. Bebe gazed at me with placid eyes, evening out my hyped adrenaline rush. My blood pressure began to mellow out and I regained control again. Very slowly, the events of what had just happened began to seep into my brain.

"Oh, God…" I muttered, "Shit…"

Bebe placed his arms around me sympathetically.

"Eet's okay…" he said.

But I didn't really think it was. I looked over at Junpei, who knelt beside Chidori and tried to help her up.

"Chidori? Are you okay?" he asked with worry as he tried to hold her. Quickly, she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she said, "I told you before not to touch me!"

"Please…" Junpei said quietly, his voice weak as if he was about to burst into tears at any moment, "I have to know… why are you doing this?"

Chidori looked away from him.

"I'm…" she breathed, "Afraid…"

The rest of us were immediately interested. Since Junpei was the only one who could ever reason with her or make her speak, we all remained quiet.

"W-What are you afraid of?" Junpei asked her. She cringed.

"Attachment," she said with bitterness, "Before, I didn't have to worry about dying or pain. I didn't have to worry about losing something close to me. But you… You make me feel pain… pain I didn't want… Pain I didn't ask for…"

I felt myself relax a little. Chidori… was like me? She wasn't sure of what she felt toward Junpei. Of course, she was handling it a little differently, but she was like me before Bebe explained it. She really did like Junpei… And he understood it too, blushing and even smiling a little.

"Chidori…" he said softly.

And then there was a low, devilish laugh that set my adrenaline on high alert again. I had my Evoker out before Takaya and Jin even revealed themselves from behind the front pillars of Tartarus. Bebe ducked behind me and the other members of SEES had their weapons out quickly.

"There you are, you sons of bitches!" Akihiko snarled.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Takaya said with a smug grin, "And I notice that the normal one is still with you. How unfortunate."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, my Evoker drilling against my temple.

He ignored me for some reason.

"She's right, you know," he said to Junpei, "She was about to go peacefully, but instead you poisoned her so that she will feel pain as she has to leave you in this world alone."

Junpei stood up slowly.

"Wh-What are you saying…?" he asked, "Chidori's… dying?"

Takaya smirked.

"She's taken the pills as well. She's known the day she was going to die for a very long time. Too bad that she couldn't have just died without the ties," he said, taking the gun from his belt.

Junpei looked down at Chidori, who looked away from him quietly.

"Chidori…? Is that true…?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She remained silent.

"Give up," Takaya said, "None of us are on this Earth long enough anyway. With the Fall nearly upon us, you wouldn't have enough time anyway."

Junpei glared up at him.

"Shut up, bastard!" he yelled, "You're a frickin' lunatic!"

He looked down at Chidori, taking her hand.

"Chidori, come with me!" he pleaded, "I can take care of you! I promise to make you happy!"

She seemed to want to accept, though extremely reluctant to make her decision in front of Takaya.

Takaya sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," he said.

Before any of us could even blink, he put the gun up and fired. Junpei let out a grunt, standing very still for a moment. My blood ran cold as I recognized that look and posture. Slowly, his hand rose to his chest, and when he pulled it away his fingers were coated in bright red.

Swaying at first, Junpei fell backwards, lying still on the ground.

"JUNPEI!" I shrieked. All of us ran to him quickly, trying to get a word out of him. A breath. Anything.

"Junpei-kun! Oh my God, please don't joke with us like this! Please say something!" Fuuka sobbed.

Koromaru sniffed at his face, nudging his cheek with his nose and whining desperately. Bebe tore through the healing items, looking for a Revival Bead.

"Tetsuya, can Hariti use Samarecarm?" he asked, breathless with panic.

"Revival Beads and Samarecarm only work for the unconscious!" I said, my thoughts in frenzy. What the hell was I saying? He couldn't be dead! We weren't giving up on him just yet!

I called Hariti forth, trying desperately to revitalize Junpei. Samarecarm made him glow for a moment, but he didn't wake up. I grabbed his wrist, feeling the veins for a pulse. My thumb felt nothing but his still-warm skin, which grew a little colder as I held it.

"Anything?" Yukari asked, now crying. I shook my head, tears beginning to rise in my eyes.

"No…" I croaked.

"Junpei…?" Chidori whispered, seeming upset for the first time.

"He's not trying hard enough to stay alive, dammit!" Akihiko shrieked, pulling his Evoker out, "Maybe Caesar can shock some sense into him. Clear!"

Mitsuru slapped him sharply in the face.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF? THAT'S NOT HELPING!" she screamed.

"No, not him too…! NOT HIM TOO!" Ken screamed.

"My sensors cannot detect vital signs!" Aigis exclaimed, fearful.

I felt again for a pulse, placing my hand by his nose too to check for breath. My own heart was slowing. There was nothing. His face wore a peaceful face for once, even more peaceful than when he slept. But he wasn't sleeping. Junpei was gone. Dead. Bebe fell against my chest, sobbing. No matter how badly I wanted them to, my tears wouldn't fall. I didn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening…

I put my Evoker to my temple once more.

"YOU BASTARDS!" I shrieked.

"Wait…"

Chidori looked at me calmly. Her eyes were gentle, displaying no indication of malicious intent. For some reason, I felt compelled to lower my Evoker.

Chidori placed her hand on Junpei's chest, contemplatively tilting her head to one side.

"I think… I might be able to…" she said under her breath. Slowly, her eyes closed. Bright lights began to rise from the ground beneath her, and her hand glowed on Junpei's chest.

We sat around in silence, in awe of the mysterious event we were witnessing.

"What's going on…?" Akihiko asked.

Chidori murmured under her breath, the words inaudible. I looked down at Junpei, who suddenly inhaled deeply as the blood and gunshot wound on his chest faded away. His eyes flashed open, darting around in panic.

"Junpei-sama…!" Bebe gasped.

"I see…" Fuuka said softly.

We all turned to look at her.

"Her power is the opposite of mine…" she said, "Instead of sensing life, her power emits life. …but… in order to do that, she must…"

As she trailed off, the lights faded away. Chidori fell weakly into Junpei's lap. He sat up quickly, holding her up in his arms.

"Chidori!" he gasped.

She smiled up at him, her eyes almost lifeless yet smiling beautifully as her face became pale.

"It worked… I can hear the life pulsing through you…" she said, chuckling a little.

Junpei's eyes began spilling tears.

"Chidori…" he whimpered.

I could feel my heart breaking. Though I was overjoyed to have Junpei alive again, I was horrified to see what was happening. She sacrificed what life she had left to save him… She really wasn't the enemy. Her hand shakily found its way to Junpei's shoulder, and he placed his hand on hers.

"Now… I can always be with you…" she whispered.

And then she whispered something else that was too quiet for me to hear. Some of the others heard it, and emotion swept over their faces. Bebe didn't seem to catch it, but he seemed to understand the jist of it, tears pouring from his eyes. I thought it might have been "I like you". I know what it was now. I should have known then.

Junpei began to cry harder. Before he could say anything back to her, her hand slipped away from his. It fell to the ground and she drooped like a ragdoll. Junpei's eyes widened.

"Chidori…!" he breathed.

But the trade had been set.

Junpei let out an agonizing scream and he began to sob.

"Chidori! Come back! Don't go…!" he bawled.

"Such a waste of life…" Takaya sighed, "What a pity…"

All of us glared up at him, but not so angrily as Junpei.

"You…" he snarled. With great care, he rested Chidori's body gently on the ground. Then he stood up, tearing his Evoker away from his hip.

He let out a scream of rage, as he pulled the trigger. His Persona, Hermes, appeared much larger than I had seen it before.

"What?" Takaya yelped.

A flash of white light and Hermes was no longer there. Now, above Junpei's head, floated a much larger and more intricate Persona. An ultimate form…

"Trismegistus! Let's go!" he yelled.

Jin began to move forward, likely to protect Takaya, but a huge fire exploded in his face. Jin hit the door of Tartarus with great force, flopping to the ground limply and laying there like a slug. Junpei was in such a rage that it terrified me. Was this me less than fifteen minutes ago? Or was it worse?

"You…" Junpei snarled at Takaya, "I'M GONNA FRICKIN' KILL YOU!"

Takaya began to point his gun again, but Jin was up quickly, practically dragging Takaya back.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, but Jin was insistent.

"Let's just get out of here!" he said. Reluctantly, Takaya followed him into the shadows, fleeing from us yet again.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, DAMMIT!" Junpei screamed.

He began to pull the trigger again, but Akihiko threw himself at Junpei quickly.

"Junpei, stop it!" he yelled, "She entrusted you with this life!"

His words seemed to snap something in Junpei's body and he immediately relaxed.

Slowly, he turned back to Chidori, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands,

"Why… why'd it have to be her…?"

* * *

We returned to the dorm in silence. None of us could find the right thing to say to Junpei, and he went back to his room crying quietly. I felt horrible. There really wasn't anything I could do. I felt like the worst person in the world. I had attacked Chidori before she died. Junpei wouldn't want my sympathy. If he hated me, I deserved that. But I didn't care if he hated me. I was worried about him.

When Bebe and I got into bed that night, I sort of expected Bebe to still be crying. But he wasn't. As we lay down, I went to snuggle up close to him. After seeing what I'd seen with Junpei, I was appreciating my relationship with Bebe even more, and I wanted him to know that I would feel the same way if something happened to him. But when I turned toward him, I realized he had fallen asleep on his back. Not quite turned away, but definitely not snuggled up. I had difficulty falling asleep that night.

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep at around three in the morning. My body had broken out into a cold sweat and was trembling fearfully. My heart raced so quickly that I almost worried that I was having a heart attack. I looked over at Bebe, checking to make sure he was still okay. He was fast asleep, turned a little in my direction. His brow twitched uneasily, as if having a bad dream.

Sighing, I leaned down and kissed his face all over, gently so that I wouldn't wake him. He grunted a little and I stopped, but he was still asleep. His brow was relaxed once more. I sat up in bed, unable to make myself return to my nightmare.

I dreamed that I took Bebe into Tartarus alone. He was scared, but I tried to play cocky and say he would be safe as long as I was there. There were no Shadows to be seen, except for one that crept around the corner. It stared at the two of us for a moment, and then began to morph. When the black goop dripped away, it revealed itself as Takaya, pointing a gun at my chest. He fired, but I felt nothing. I heard a small yelp from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Bebe holding his abdomen, where a red stain expanded all over his shirt. He fell to the floor, and I tried to catch him. My arms kept going through him. I was like a ghost. Bebe continued to moan in pain, vomiting blood and crying for me to help him. I tried and tried, but there was nothing I could do to save him. He died asking me to put him out of his misery.

I couldn't live like this anymore. Every waking second, I feared that I would slip up and Bebe would be gone. Dead. Like Shinjiro. Like Mr. Kirijo. Like Chidori. Especially Chidori. Junpei was devastated. How might it feel to lose Bebe? If Junpei's death had rattled me the way it did, how would I react if Bebe lay cold in my arms? I didn't even want to put myself in that situation, not even in my head. Bebe was too important to me. I needed him.

Suddenly, a thought flashed through my head. That might work… but how would I know? Of course. She might know. Ask her. Do it now. Before you forget. I quickly got out of bed, though careful not to disturb my boyfriend. I left my room, quietly tiptoeing up the stairs and counting the doors in the hallway. I was pretty sure it was the right one. If it was Mitsuru's or Yukari's I'd know, because I'd be dead the minute they opened the door.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door with a gentle roll of my knuckles. I heard her sit up in bed, the sheets rustling as she got up and the tiny pitter patters of her footsteps as she approached the door. She answered, seeming more than just a little surprised to see me of all people.

"Tetsuya-kun…?" Fuuka asked, "What's wrong…?"

"I need to talk to you about something…" I said softly, "I'm sorry it has to be this early, but I can't wait."

Still a little stunned, she stepped outside rubbing her face.

"What did you need?" she asked.

I was still a little hesitant, but it was important. I had to ask her.

"How, um… how's it been going with those exercises with Juno?" I asked, "Can you read pretty far?"

Fuuka nodded a little, though sleepily.

"Sure. Why?" she asked.

I hesitated again.

"Can… can you read outside the country…?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised.

"W-Well… it's kind of difficult to read that far, but I've gotten pretty far west before," she said.

That was all I really needed. I sighed.

"Can… can I ask you a favor…?" I asked, "I know I'm not really the nicest person to you, but I really need you to do something for me that nobody else can…"

She blushed.

"Uh… yes…?"

"Can… you check for Shadow activity outside of Japan?" I asked.

"O-Okay… where do you want me to look?" she asked.

"I think you know…"

Fuuka seemed surprised and even sympathetic as she caught onto what I was planning. Quietly, she wrapped her arms around me, which was really difficult for me to let her do, but I let her anyway.

I returned to my room, getting back into bed beside Bebe. He mumbled something in his sleep, and then snuggled closer to me. Sadly, I pressed my lips to his forehead and lay beside him closely, my arm wrapped around him. I wanted him as close to me as possible. For as long as that could be.


	19. Negative Nineteen

**Faux Pas**

**Negative Nineteen**

Waiting patiently for results from Fuuka was difficult. I didn't want to rush her, but getting the information was imperative. I didn't feel that it was necessary to mention the plan to anyone else. I wanted to wait until I was sure it would be okay to bring it up. That way, there wouldn't be as much time for the others to argue or make me reconsider.

Junpei hadn't left his room in two days. Though no one at school really knew about Chidori, they were all really worried about Junpei. Kenji, Kaz, and Ryoji were particularly concerned about his well-being. Unable to mention all of the details, I explained that he was dealing with a serious loss. Kenji and Kaz merely sent their sympathies, likely not wanting to bother Junpei too much. Ryoji, being the only one who actually knew Chidori for the problems she and Junpei had before, came back to the dorm with Bebe and me that night. To my surprise, Junpei allowed him to visit.

The school week was being taken up by Career Experience, which wasn't exactly the most thrilling or exciting time. Junpei wasn't really missing out on much. Because of Career Week, all of the clubs had been cancelled, leaving Bebe and me to search for other activities. For some reason, Bebe seemed a little passive when it came to deciding what to substitute. He didn't act tired, but something seemed a little weird…

I wanted him to pick something. He seemed a little frustrated by my stubborn attitude and finally told me that he wanted go to the library to study. The suggestion sort of bothered me, but I didn't argue. I mean, sure he was a transfer student and he was here to study abroad but… I had kind of wanted to go out.

Exams weren't for awhile, so I wasn't really sure what he wanted to study. And, just like before, he didn't want my help again. He told me to let him try it alone. As he walked off to the other end of the library, I felt my heart hurting a little. I tried to remind myself that he was only two months younger than me. I didn't need to hold his hand through everything.

When it started to get late, I tried to find him to tell him it was time to go home. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I finally asked Chihiro, who was usually fairly observant, and she told me something that bothered me even more. She told me he left.

* * *

I got home as the street lamps began to light up. Late November nights in Tatsumi Port Island were particularly cold… Yukari and Fuuka sat together on the couch, looking at me as I walked in.

"Hey… you're alone…" Yukari said softly.

I nodded a little.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what's going on. Is Bebe home?" I asked.

"He came home a little while ago," Yukari said, "I thought it was a little weird that he wasn't with you. I don't think I've seen you apart since… he came here."

"He said he was going upstairs to study," Fuuka said, "Maybe he just wanted some time to study alone."

"Bebe can barely read or write kanji," I said, "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe you should ask him," Fuuka said.

Um. DUH. Thank you, Miss Obvious. But I had to remain patient with her. She was doing me a favor. I had to be nice.

"Y-Yeah, I think I will," I said, then hesitating a little, "Um… Fuuka? Did you find anything yet…?"

Fuuka knew what I meant, but Yukari was confused.

"Oh, no. Not yet. But I'll keep trying, Tetsuya-kun. I promise," Fuuka replied.

I nodded, and waved to her and Yukari as I headed up the stairs.

Though I had sort of been expecting Bebe to be in his own room, I was sort of pleasantly surprised to find him on the computer in mine. As I opened the door, he looked up guiltily and quickly closed out of a website. The hell? He looked away from me, shy and a little awkward. I wondered what he was doing. Maybe… I could start this conversation by coaxing him a little.

Slowly, I went to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey, Bebe… what are you doing?" I asked, trying to be casual but cute.

"Nozing…" Bebe said quietly.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I said I wasn't doing anyzing," he said bitterly, bumping me a little.

Though I wasn't physically hurt, I took a step back from him. What was this? He was acting like he was mad at me… But… I didn't do anything. Slowly, I sat on the bed. He wouldn't look at me. This would be the only way I could speak with him.

"Um… what happened…?" I asked, "You just kind of left me back at the library. Are you… mad at me…?"

Bebe sighed.

"I'm not mad at you…" he said, "Demo… I'm… frustrated."

"Frustrated…?"

"…more like… confused…"

He was frustrated and confused? I had no idea what that meant. And why was he taking it out on me? Was I causing it? I felt that I had to take initiative.

"Um… about what…?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I can't say," he said quietly.

I was getting frustrated as well.

"Bebe, you can tell me. I promise, I'm here to listen," I said.

He glared at me impatiently.

"I meant eet literally. I cannot say eet. I do not know 'ow," he hissed.

He grumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch it.

"Is this… my fault?" I asked.

He looked over at me but didn't respond. I took that as a "yes". And yet, I still didn't understand.

"W-What did I do?" I asked, then reconsidering, "Or what did I say?"

Bebe shook his head.

"Eet's what you don't say," he muttered, "Demo… I don't feel like I should expect you to, but… Eet would make me feel better if you just said eet."

"But… I don't know what you want me to say…" I said quietly, "You haven't told me…"

Bebe groaned.

"I don't know 'ow! I just told you zat!" he said.

He shook his head, trying to regain composure a little.

"Ze point eez…" he said, "You're my boyfriend… and I need… r… re… rea…"

After trying to sound out whatever word, he gave up and sat beside me on the bed.

"Never mind…" he sighed, "I guess only time will tell… demo… I'm afraid of getting 'urt."

Hurt? Bebe didn't need to worry about getting hurt. I was here for him. I had kept my promise pretty well other than the first night the Maya attacked him. I made a promise and I kept it… Maybe he meant… emotionally hurt. But… he knew I liked him, didn't he? I stayed close to him, told him I liked him, held his hand, hugged him, kissed him… I would do anything if he asked me to. He meant everything to me. Was it not enough?

I kissed him on the lips once, but he didn't kiss back. When I pulled away, he didn't seem any less upset.

"Bebe… I don't know what you want me to say…" I said quietly, "I'm really trying…"

"Not 'ard enough, apparently."

Whoa! Did that… Did that really just come out of his mouth? He was seriously pissed! But… I didn't know anything was wrong. When did this even start? I wasn't imagining this like before. He was upset. And I couldn't make it better. Rather, I could, but didn't know how.

I sighed and hung my head as I slumped forward.

"I don't know… I need help… trust me, Bebe, I… I don't want it to be like this. I don't want our Social Link to be stuck in a rut," I said.

As soon as it came out, I was confused. Why did I just call my relationship with Bebe a Social Link? I had almost completely forgotten about that… I didn't even know where we were in ours. Obviously, I hadn't made it strong enough. If I had, we wouldn't be doing this…

Though I had hoped that the seemingly odd phrase would go over his head, Bebe had noticed it.

"Social… Link?" he asked, "What eez… a Social Link?"

At first, I was going to try to cover it up and blame it on Psychology studies. But then I remembered that I had already told Bebe about the Velvet Room. In fact, he was still the only one who knew about it. The only one who knew about me…

"Oh… um… right…" I muttered, "Do… you remember when I told you about… well… me? The Velvet Room and the being able to read people's Arcana?"

Bebe nodded, seeming curious.

"Well… there's something else… called the Social Link. Depending on who I become friends with… my new Personae will get stronger. It's… sort of like intensifying a relationship with someone. When I get the Social Link to its strongest point, my ability to create those Personae is extremely powerful. But… in addition, I get to meet some really interesting people."

Bebe's stare seemed a little narrow.

"Huh… like… who, exactly?" he asked me.

"Well… Kenji, Kaz, Nozomi, Chihiro, Hidetoshi…" I listed, "…mostly people that I wouldn't have really gotten to know without the Social Links."

"And… you 'ave one of zose… wiz me…?" Bebe asked, "Ze... rare Temperance Social Link…?"

"Yeah," I said, "In fact, yours is the only one that's been getting anywhere."

"But… eet's not at zat strongest point… eez eet?"

The way Bebe was questioning me felt different than it had before. The first time Bebe asked me questions, he seemed like he was trying to understand me in a caring and sympathetic way. But this felt sort of like an interrogation. He watched my face closely.

"Well… no, I guess… I guess not…" I said, getting nervous about the atmosphere.

Bebe look at the floor for a minute, and then back at me.

"So… eez… eez zis what zis eez to you? You want to get ze Social Link at zat strongest point…?" he asked, almost so quietly that it was a whisper.

This was where I made my fatal mistake. Since I thought we were using Social Link and relationship interchangeably.

"Well… yes," I said.

And I realized what I had done the minute it came out.

The most heart wrenching expression fell over Bebe's face as he gasped, all feelings of sadness, betrayal, and horror presenting themselves to me in a wordless breath. My heart stopped and guilt ripped away at it angrily.

"Wait-! No! That's not what I meant-!" I started quickly.

"So eet's true…" Bebe said quietly, his breath pulsing in small shudders. He stood up quickly, backing away from me.

"You're just like everyone else…" he croaked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

I stood up, extending my arms to hold him.

"Bebe, I didn't mean it like that-!" I cried.

I placed my hands on his arms cautiously. He pushed me away with a force that I didn't even realize that he had.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shrieked, "I don't want you… anywhere near me…!"

My heart made a painful lurch forward as my mind processed that statement. What was he saying? Was this… over? Just like that? He was taking this just a little too far too soon. He wouldn't even let me speak.

"Bebe, no! Please don't say that!" I cried, "I… I like you! I need you-!"

"BULLSHIT!" Bebe screamed, and I stumbled back.

Breathing in broken, heavy breaths, I found myself speechless. My heart was barely pulsing hot blood that burned my body on the inside. Two tears fell down Bebe's cheeks as he trembled furiously.

"I told you… not to lie to me…" he said, struggling to stay calm, "But… zat's all eet's been… all along... Eez zat why…?"

He shook his head without continuing the question.

"'Ow… can you look me in ze face and lie to me like zat…? 'Ow can you play wiz my 'eart for your own…?"

"Bebe, that's not what I-!" I started.

"Shut up! I don't want you to say anyzing else!" he yelled.

I took a step forward and he bolted away from me, tearing from the room.

"Bebe, hold on!" I called after him, "Just listen to me! I didn't mean it like that!"

I ran after him down the hallway, but he ducked into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. I fought with the doorknob vainly.

"Bebe…! Please open up…! Please, listen to me…"

He yelled at me bitterly, my heart bursting a little as I translated the words. Something about being cussed out in another language is devastatingly humbling…

I slowly collapsed to my knees, resting my forehead against the closed door.

"Bebe…" I croaked.

He wouldn't answer me, but I could hear his soft sobs from inside. My heart screamed at me to help him, but I knew I couldn't do anything then. I wanted to be with him, trying to fix this. I should have thought about what he was saying. He was in such a fragile state already… why did I have to slip up to make it worse?

I waited outside his room for two hours, trying to see if he would calm down and try to talk through this with me. But his crying stopped after thirty minutes. He might have fallen asleep… alone… The Dark Hour hadn't even come yet. What if he got scared…? Who would help him then? I decided to stay outside his room a little longer, though I began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Tetsuya…? Tetsuya, wake up."

My eyes slowly opened and a blurred figure stood before me. The hallways were dark, as if it had almost reached midnight. I could see bright yellow…

"You shouldn't sleep out here. Go to bed."

Ryoji began to stand me up, but I fought back.

"NoRyoj…" I slurred, "I need to stay with…"

"Tetsuya, I know this is hard…" he said softly, "But you need to give him space. Maybe you both just need to sleep on it…"

"But… I have to fix it…" I said quietly.

"I know… It's gonna be okay, Tetsuya… you can fix it… But you've gotta let it sit for a minute, okay…? Go get some rest so you can think clearly tomorrow."

Reluctantly, I gave in. Ryoji stood me up carefully, walking me back to my room slowly.

"It might get worse before it gets better…" he said softly, "But as long as you believe you can make it work, it will. I have faith in both of you…"

Groggily, I nodded.

"Okay…" I muttered.

I dragged myself into my room, collapsing on the bed after saying good-night to Ryoji. Maybe he was right… maybe this would be okay eventually… Ryoji always seemed to know what was best… Maybe he knew what he was talking about… But until that happened, I was damned to suffer a painful ordeal.

That was the first night in two months that I slept alone.


	20. Turning Twenty

**Faux Pas**

**Turning Twenty**

With a thud, I hit the floor heavily and my Evoker went skidding across the floor of Harabah. I tried to struggle up to my feet, but my opponent wouldn't allow me to move. The Reckoning Dice threw itself forcefully at me, smashing me into the tile. I heard something in my shoulder pop and I let out a scream that I didn't even recognize as my own.

"Tetsuya, hang in there!" Yukari cried, summoning her Persona to cast Diarama. Meanwhile, Akihiko and Ken made an attempt to the guardian away from me. Akihiko's fists were almost a blur as they swooped through the air, landing quick punches to the flat edges of the Shadow. Ken swung his spear, prodding at any angle he could manage.

Yukari, thank God for her, ran after my Evoker and tossed it back to me so that I could summon Thor and Take-Mikazuchi. I tried to take out the guardian with Thunder Call, but it was hardly dealing any damage. I got back to my feet, trying to attempt the hit again, but the Reckoning Dice stored up a Megido spell and knocked me back quickly. It continued to pursue me, dodging my sword as I frantically flailed my weapon trying to defend my own life. The only life I was defending that night…

* * *

The morning after Bebe fought with me hadn't gone over the way I'd hoped at all. In fact, I hardly saw him anymore. He left early in the mornings, knowing exactly when I got up and knowing how to leave before me. I tried changing the time I woke up, but I arrived late to school one day and had a rather unpleasant run-in with him the next. He shoved past, refusing to look at or speak to me.

At night, when it was time to go to Tartarus, Bebe locked himself in his room. Mitsuru informed me that he had requested to take the time off, apologizing for any inconvenience that this would be for S.E.E.S. Until then, I would be doing my job AND his. The nights didn't get any easier without him. In fact, I felt weaker than I had felt in my entire life.

Our relationship problems were hardly a secret; everyone noticed that we weren't walking together anymore. Bebe wasn't even to be seen in the hallways or on the roof. I checked the library and the Home Economics room, but he was never there either. Rumor around Gekkoukan had it that we had broken up because we didn't like all the disapproval. Ryoji and the members of S.E.E.S. knew more of it than anyone else, overhearing some of what Bebe had yelled at me the night it happened.

To my surprise, I was actually getting a lot of sympathy that I didn't expect. At school, Kenji offered to take me out for ramen and listen if I needed to talk. Nozomi sort of offered the same thing. Kaz offered some words of support between classes, trying to make sure I was okay. Yuko bought me some sort of bread at lunch. Hidetoshi tried recommending a good time to see the counselor, and Chihiro even apologized to me.

At the dorm, the members of S.E.E.S. were even more sympathetic. Likely, because they saw more of it than anyone else did. Yukari told me that she was talking to Bebe too, but she wasn't going to take sides against either of us. She wouldn't tell me what he said, but she kept what I said to herself too. I took Koromaru out for a walk with Akihiko, who tried to pep talk me through my pain. Koromaru brought me back a Lucky Charm that he found. Fuuka was walking home with me after school, keeping me updated on the progress of her exercises with Juno. Additionally, she tried to tell me to stay strong and not be discouraged. I wasn't sure why, but Aigis was being particularly protective. In fact, she was actually pissed off at Bebe. I tried to assure her that this was my fault, but she was still mad at him. Ken didn't seem to know the best way to approach me with the subject, always trying to talk about something else to keep my mind off it. The night Bebe asked for time off, Mitsuru offered me time off as well, though I didn't take it.

Of everyone who spoke to me, Ryoji and Junpei were the most comforting. Junpei, after receiving Chidori's sketchbook full of pictures of him, slowly reached an epiphany that he was still fighting to protect her. As soon as he'd recovered enough, he came to see me every night with Ryoji. Junpei gave me a lot of the same advice I had given him about Chidori, which was nice to hear that he took it all to heart. In fact, it even seemed better hearing my words from someone else. I couldn't convince myself of anything anymore. Ryoji had sympathetic words that made a lot of sense to me, almost as if they couldn't be argued. It was like he knew… I understood why Junpei liked talking with him so much. Like Yukari and some of the others, Ryoji and Junpei were also talking to Bebe. Ryoji told me that Bebe was definitely still upset, but he also said that he didn't seem to want the fighting to last.

I hadn't been able to speak to Bebe for nearly a week. It was already the last day of November and things weren't looking up at all. I feared the worst. What if Bebe never spoke to me again…? Even with all of the friends who tried to comfort me and stay by my side, I'd never felt so alone. I needed him. I needed him more than I needed anything.

I hoped the fighting wouldn't last. It was all I could think about, day and night. The fact that I was dwelling on it was only half the reason I hadn't been able to sleep. Without Bebe by my side, I couldn't sit still. He was hurting. He needed someone. And he didn't want me to be that someone. Without him beside me, I was nothing. I was alone. I had no reason to fight. I felt weak. I couldn't sleep. Everything hurt.

* * *

"TETSUYA!"

The Reckoning Dice drilled me into the floor again, and the air from my lungs was pushed out all at once. I could feel my consciousness beginning to slip away. I heard a gunshot and my health slowly replenished.

"Tetsuya, please! You've gotta get up and fight! We can't do this alone!" Yukari cried, sincerely worried about me.

The floor was so cold and every bone in my body ached. Night after night for the past week, it was the same. I was always being thrown about like this… The Shadow drew back, as if to attack me again. As it threw itself forward, I extended my sword. The Reckoning Dice impaled itself against the blade, letting out an agonizing shriek. It couldn't possibly hurt as badly as I did…

Ken charged at it quickly, swinging his spear swiftly and slicing it on a face. In a cloud of black, the Shadow was defeated. I couldn't believe this. Five nights in a row, I was weak. Being slammed into the ground, burned, frozen, electrocuted, poisoned, knocked off my feet. It couldn't fight anymore! I was sick of it! With a frustrated scream, I hurled my sword at the wall, cringing a little as it clattered loudly against the floor. I breathed heavily, finally able to settle a bit. Ken went to me with his hand extended.

"Tetsuya-san… are you okay?" he asked.

After a second, I took his hand and stood up shakily.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I said, "Thanks…"

Patiently, Akihiko picked up my sword and handed it to me again.

"You're doing okay, Tetsuya…" he said gently, "Just take it one step at a time, all right? No one expects you to do what you were doing before…"

"Right…" I said softly.

Yukari seemed to want to rub my shoulder or hug me, but I think she had finally figured out that I didn't want to be touched. Instead, she asked,

"Are you all right? Do you need more healing?"

"No. I'm… I'm okay…" I said, "Let's just move on…"

Slowly, I limped toward the stairs, the others keeping close to me in case I stumbled and fell. Gradually, I trudged up the stairs until we reached the barricade. The final document that Elizabeth had asked me for lay on the floor. I hadn't felt comfortable entering the Velvet Room since… that night…

"Good job, everyone," Fuuka said through the transmitter, "Come on back down to the first floor."

She paused.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya-kun?" she asked quietly.

"I'm holding up," I told her, "We'll be down in a minute."

After taking the access point downstairs, S.E.E.S. decided to be done for the night. We got back to the lobby where the others stood around. S.E.E.S. was only missing two members that night: Junpei and Bebe. As soon as the small team arrived, the others took notice to my weary state.

"Tetsuya…?" Aigis asked.

"Saito… if you need to take a break from Tartarus, please just tell us," Mitsuru said, "No one's going to be upset with you."

"I'm fine," I said, "I'm not going to hold you all back for my personal issues."

On the inside, I sort of wished that I could rest. Maybe some time to think things over was what I needed. Then again, it was that time that was making it difficult for me to sleep. It wouldn't be right to stop everyone from doing what they needed to. We were already falling behind. Koromaru whined a little, nudging my leg with his snout comfortingly. I scratched his ears gently. I wasn't really used to all this comfort before. I wasn't used to having so many people worry about me either. Maybe this was what a family was like…

As we got back to the dorm, the lights flashed on once more and the green faded away. We'd really been out for a whole hour… I started to head upstairs, but Fuuka pulled me to the side.

"I need to talk to you," she said softly, "It's about… the scanning."

Results?

"Oh, really?" I asked, "Well… what's it like over there?"

She didn't smile, even seeming a little sad.

"I can't detect anything outside Tatsumi Port Island," she said, "They're all gathering here. It's probably because of Tartarus. But… the west is completely clear…"

I felt a lump in my throat as she spoke. I still had the plan in mind, but I was now faced with a decision. Knowing this was the only place with danger, I had to choose wisely. Unfortunately, considering the circumstances, this was the worst possible timing.

"And… you're sure about that…?" I asked.

"One hundred and ten percent…" Fuuka said.

Sighing, I nodded.

"Okay… thanks for your help, Fuuka. It means a lot to me. Really…" I said sincerely.

She smiled slightly and blushed.

"Anything I can do to help…" she said softly, "Please… make sure you do the right thing…"

I nodded again.

"I will…" I said, "…but… I should probably let everyone else know first…"

"Okay," she said, "Good night, Tetsuya…"

"Night, Fuuka…"

Dragging my weight up the stairs took every bit of energy left in my body. I reached the second floor and my eyes fell upon Bebe's room. Immediately, my heart was aching again. I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before he spoke to me again. Not only did I need to let him know what the plan was, but I also wanted to find a way to apologize. I couldn't bear this any longer.

With a little courage, I started toward his door, my hand slightly extended. I hoped he wouldn't be asleep, but I had my doubts. Before I could knock on the door, I noticed a figure leaning against the wall at the other end of the hallway. When I looked over, I noticed Bebe watching me as he waited outside my room. His eyes weren't as cold as they had been.

It was time for us to talk, and I knew it. Part of me was relieved that he was finally willing to speak to me again, but another part of me feared that this might be the end. Please don't break my heart anymore, Bebe… I was ready with my apology, and I walked to him slowly. Staring at me, Bebe didn't say a word. This needed to be in private.

I opened the door and let him in first, and he walked in with his arms folded. Sighing, I reluctantly followed him in, closing the door behind me. Bebe sighed deeply, turning to me.

"Okay…" he said quietly, "Let's just get zis straight. I'm still mad at you. Demo… I'm not a completely unreasonable person. I don't like 'ow zings are between us right now… Ze only way we're going to get anywhere eez if we talk. So… let's talk."

I lost my words and found myself unable to say anything. How extremely uncomfortable a position like this. I looked at him like a child being scolded by a parent. That was all I really could do. He shook his head, irritably grunting.

"Figures…" he snarled, "I try to open up again, and you 'ide like a turtle in eets shell. Coward."

My heart took a painful shot. I found my voice again, but not my ground.

"Don't say that…" I mumbled, "It's not like you… You're hurting me…"

Bebe snapped a glare at me.

"Oh! Like you didn't 'urt me!" he barked, "Tetsuya, I trusted you! You know I 'ad no one else! Before you and even now, people 'ate me! Per'aps now worse zan ever! I should 'ave known you weren't just a good person. Nobody eez… Everybody 'as a motive. I guess I just didn't zink you were using me. I zought… you were different. …maybe… zis eez really my fault for letting myself get 'urt."

"Bebe, stop it…" I said softly, my heart ripping into shreds.

"Why?" he snapped, "Why should I stop? Eet's ze truth, non? You 'ave to look at eet at some point. I did. Why can't you?"

"It's not true…" I said. He groaned exasperatedly.

"You said eet yourself," he growled, "You wouldn't 'ave spoken to ze people you 'ad spoken to if eet 'adn't been for ze Social Links. 'Ow do you expect me to believe zat I wasn't any different?"

"You are different…" I said. He grimaced, grunting in disgust.

"Wow, zanks," he spat. I lowered my eyes.

"Bebe, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you…" I said quietly. He shook his head.

"Don't apologize. Ze damage eez already done," he grumbled. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall.

He always told me not to hide from him, the way I didn't want him to hide from me. But I almost wished he would hold back a little. His words were bullets and daggers. My heart bled as they stabbed me. I thought if I apologized, everything would be okay. But it wasn't. He still hated me.

I knew it would only be worse if he found out the plan from Fuuka before he heard from me. I couldn't even imagine what he would say then. Though it hurt, I knew I had to tell him. It couldn't wait anymore.

"Bebe… I…" I said quietly. He looked back at me irritably. Looking at him full-on, I continued.

"…I've made… um… some plans. …regarding your stay here."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Excusez-moi?" he asked angrily.

I withdrew a little, expecting him to hit me.

"It probably doesn't seem like the best timing, but since I'm telling you everything… I just… I thought you should know that… I… I thought about this for awhile, but… I want you to go back to France," I said softly. Rage flashed through his eyes.

"No!" he yelled.

"Yes," I said, starting to find a footing on my ground at last.

"Tetsuya, dammit, no!" he snapped, ignoring my startle at the word, "I'm not leaving Japan! Why would you even zink I would be okay wiz zat?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just… I don't want you around all of this anymore," I said.

"I don't care what you zink!" he barked, "Zis eez my choice before eet eez yours! If I want to stay, you can't make me go! What, do you zink I'm just going to leave because I'm mad at you?"

"No."

"I want to 'elp S.E.E.S. any way I can! I didn't join for you! I joined because zey were counting on me! If I leave just because you say to, I'm letting zem down! I might not be able to do what you can, but zat's no excuse for me to flee!"

"You aren't letting anyone down," I said, "Just… please listen to me."

"Why should I?" he spat, "I can't even believe you. I zought you were trying to apologize, but now you are saying I should leave? See, you don't really care. As long as you get zat Temperance Social Link, eet doesn't really matter if I'm 'appy or not."

Now, the ground was flat against my feet.

"That's not true," I said, my voice becoming a little louder, "Bebe, you know that's not true. Stop spouting bullshit."

"If eet's not true, zen why?" Bebe asked, "Why do you 'ate me like everyone else? Normally, I don't care what ze ozers zink, but I 'ave to know where I went wrong wiz you!"

"Stop it, Bebe," I said sternly, "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! You're trying to send me away!" Bebe shot back, "I'm sorry I'm a burden! Okay? But I zought I meant more to you! 'Ow can you just cast me aside? After everyzing you've done for me, am I really only zat person you talked to because you felt like you 'ad to? If you really don't feel zat way, why would you try to send me away?"

"Bebe, don't you know it will literally kill me if you die? It's already killing me that you hate me! I'm not casting you aside! I don't want you to go away! I'm trying to get you away from all of this because I love you!" I cried, nearly in tears.

Bebe's anger subsided immediately and his mouth gaped a little, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. I was surprised by it too. What had made me say it? Freudian slip? Even if that was what had made me say it… I knew with my heart, soul, and mind that it was true. I loved him… I had it wrong all this time. It wasn't "like" that I felt towards him. It was love. Love had been the feeling all along.

I rubbed at my face, furiously blinking away the tears that trembled on my lashes. Bebe gazed at me, tears welling up in his eyes and his breath shuddering a little.

"Ai…shitemasu?" he repeated, "Eez zat 'ow you say… Je t'aime?"

"…yes… Je t'aime…" I said, looking back at him quietly, "…I love you."

Bebe shook his head quickly, trying to stop the tears that were already halfway down his face.

"Why would you say zat to me after what I said to you?" he wailed, "We're fighting!"

He made a movement as if to hit me, and I stood still- ready to take it. But instead, he collapsed against my chest and bawled as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Holding him closely, I finally let myself unwind. I was finally able to hold him close to me again… the only one I could ever love.

"I'm sorry…! I don't want to fight anymore! I can't keep yelling at you… I can't keep 'urting you…" he sobbed, "I don't zink you're a bad person, Tetsuya… I don't zink you're a coward… I don't 'ate you…"

"It's okay…" I said quietly, "I… To be honest… I don't have a Persona of the Temperance Arcana. I've never even seen one… I didn't even know what it was until after I made friends with you… Ever since I saw you in the Home Economics Room by yourself… I thought… I needed to be with you. And it wasn't any Social Link that told me to stay… If that were true, I might be on better terms with everyone else… Since the day I met you… I've been slowly but surely rediscovering a form of something I haven't felt for anyone since my parents died…

"When they went, the only people I ever had a true connection with were gone too. Even if it was a different form of it, I lost what it meant to love… But when you smiled at me… and kissed my cheek… and held me in your arms… I began to remember what it felt like to fear to lose someone. To have the one you care about leave you chained in despair forever… But I also remembered how it felt to have someone hold you and tell you everything would be okay…

"You once asked what you meant to me… I didn't know then, but I know now. You're not my mother and you're not my father. You're my best friend, but you're not. You're so much more than that. You're Bebe… the new chapter in my life… a chapter that I never want to end… because I love you more than anything and anyone… You're my everything."

Bebe's hold tightened rather dramatically.

"Oh, Tetsuya…" he wept, "…I tried so long… to find ze way to tell you… I couldn't ask anybody, and ze dictionaries and Internet all said different zings…"

I looked at him.

"To tell me that you love me?" I asked. He nodded, his face burying deeper into my chest.

"Ever since… I laid eyes on you… I've always…" he whispered.

"Not to kill the moment or anything, but if you've always loved me, why didn't you just say it in French?" I asked, "You know I speak French too."

"But… I wanted to tell you in Japanese," he said, looking up at me sheepishly, "Eet might not mean ze same coming from my language... I zought eet might be more special in yours... Or manlier or somezing…"

I chuckled a little.

"You're so weird," I grinned, then nuzzling my forehead against his, "…but that's the you I love."

He smiled a beautiful smile.

"I… love… you… too," he sounded out, and then more smoothly, "I love you…"

My heart beat a little faster and pleasant warmth flooded into my cheeks. I couldn't suppress a grin. I didn't feel lost anymore. Forever and always, this was it. Love was the answer.

I pressed my lips against his, kissing him passionately. He kissed me back, his hands caressing my face and hair. My hands rested on his hips briefly, but I slowly moved them to his back, some of his shirt raising as I did so. I didn't mean to originally, but when my hand came into contact with his skin, I found myself reaching up his shirt. His skin was warm and smooth against my palms. His hands went to the bow on my neck. Pulling it loose, his fingers began to unbutton my shirt… well-past the two usual buttons.

Bebe placed his hands against my now-exposed chest, gently caressing my skin. Removing my headphones and mp3 player, I slipped my jacket off; I pulled my shirt out of a tuck and slipped it off too. Bebe let go of me for a moment, gripping the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulling it over his head. Once he dropped it beside my peeled clothing, he held me again and began to kiss my shoulders, neck, throat, and chest.

"I love you…" he breathed.

Nipping affectionately at the skin on his neck, I returned those long-lost words. We locked lips again, and I felt the tip of his tongue briefly caress mine. The heat from his skin made me feel even warmer than I already was. This embrace was so much more intense than anything I'd ever felt before… As I continued to kiss him, I became a little lost in the moment, the intimacy of it making my legs weak. When I fell forward, we landed softly.

Sitting up a little, I opened my eyes. Laying blushing beneath me, Bebe stared up into my eyes with a very slightly gaped mouth. We breathed heavily as we rested a moment. I didn't even remember moving him toward the bed. Neither of us spoke.

Strange as it seems, I understood this quickly. To this day, I'm still a little ashamed that it took me two months to understand that I loved Bebe, and only a matter of minutes to realize that I wanted to make love with him. Stereotypical guy, I guess, much to my utter disgust with myself.

I wanted it, but I wasn't sure if Bebe did… He was such a pure person… And the Temperance Arcana to add. He wouldn't be ready for sex yet, right? As this went through my head, his hand traced up my leg to my backside. He began to kiss me again. Was he… consenting…? Or was he just necking? I had to know. My hand began to move toward his belt…

Before I could make a further decision, there was a knock on the door.

I groaned a little, unwilling to leave Bebe like this. I decided to pretend I didn't hear it. He didn't seem to notice anyway. Maybe I was imagining things. I kissed his neck.

"Saito?" Mitsuru's voice asked. Bebe sat up a little, nervously. Admittedly, of all people that could have come to the door, I really would have preferred anyone else to her.

"Crap…" I whispered.

"Are you in there?" she asked.

"Now's not a good time," I grumbled, kissing Bebe again.

"If you don't answer, I'm coming in," she said. That was enough for me.

"No, no, no! I'm coming!" I yelped, rolling off the bed quickly. I fell onto the floor in my rush, and I quickly snatched up my shirt to throw back on. There wasn't any time to button it, so I just held it closed as I opened the door but a crack.

Though still blushing, I peered through the opening at Mitsuru.

"What? What do you want?" I asked, slightly irritated. She blushed a little, I'm guessing at the sight.

"I-I'm sorry," she said awkwardly, "I didn't realize you were changing."

"Yeeeeaaaaaah," I lied slowly, standing so she wouldn't be able to spot Bebe.

"Um… I just wanted to let you know… the others are starting to get worried about you," she said, "We've all noticed you've been off your game since Bebe stopped talking to you. I think you two need to sort things out. Not just for the sake of S.E.E.S. but for you too. You just… haven't been the same without him."

While it was very sweet of her, it could have waited until morning.

"It's okay, Senpai. We already talked it over. Everything's okay now…" I said.

She was surprised.

"Already? Oh. Good. Very good," she said, "I'm glad it worked out. I hope to see you both in good spirits tomorrow, then."

"We'll be okay," I said. She nodded and walked away quietly.

I closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Talk about a close call," I said, turning back to Bebe. I sat beside him again, and he smiled awkwardly. I knew from that smile that it wasn't going to happen. I should have known better. Despite the dead moment, Bebe wrapped his arms around my shoulders and lay me back on the pillow, gazing gently into my eyes.

After a silence, he pecked my lips. I smiled up at him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said lovingly with a smile, curling up against my chest. He pressed his ear against it, sighing contentedly as he listened to my beating heart. After about ten beats, he kissed the place where his ear had been gently.

"I'm sorry… zat I ever doubted you… sweet'eart…" he whispered, "I promise…I won't ever doubt you again…"

"I'm sorry I gave you reason to… I promise I won't I give you room for doubt anymore… baby…" I said softly.

We kissed one more time, finally snuggling again and falling deeply asleep. Since that night that we first said "I love you", we never fought again…


	21. TwentyFirst's End

**Author's Note: Just as a quick reminder, this story contains MAJOR spoilers. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't gotten to the second or third of December in your game yet and don't want spoilers, I HIGHLY SUGGEST WAITING TO READ THIS.  
Thanks much.**

**Faux Pas**

**Twenty-First's End**

I think everyone in the dorm was relieved to see Bebe holding my hand again the next morning. I was happy that everyone welcomed him back without bitter feelings, particularly Aigis who seemed to sense that there was no more tension between us. Bebe told Mitsuru that he would come back whenever we decided to return to Tartarus, which was good for everyone to know, especially since I would no longer struggle with Bebe there.

Upon returning to school, my friends were equally pleased to see that I wasn't unhappy. The rumors had begun flying again; mostly involving what almost happened if it hadn't been for Mitsuru. My friends, of course, didn't really care whether or not if they were true. I didn't see Ryoji in class that day, but Kaz and Kenji were happy to see me in good spirits again.

"Dude, you seriously looked dead all week," Kenji told me in the classroom, "I was sort of worried that it wasn't going to work for you guys, but I'm happy it did. I can't… I can't see you with anyone else. You're meant for each other. I want to have the same kind of connection with Emiri..."

I smiled at him.

"I want that for you too," I said, "I wish you both every happiness."

I was glad that Career Experience week was over with so I could go to Fashion Club with Bebe. Since the confusion had been cleared up and I was no longer confused about what I was feeling toward him, we were growing as comfortable with each other as we had been in Kyoto. Initially, Bebe seemed a little guilty about everything he'd put me through in the past days, but I didn't want to think about it. I only wanted to think about him.

When it got late, we walked home together again hand-in-hand.

"Eet's been awhile since we've kissed like zat…" Bebe said, blushing shyly.

"Yeah…" I said, smiling at him warmly, "I missed you a lot…"

Bebe rested his head against mine as we walked along.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya… I know I said a lot of 'orrible zings to you… demo… I didn't mean any of eet… I… I was just scared. I was being stupid, as usual…"

"You weren't being stupid," I said, "I was being stupid. When you were asking about the Social Links, I thought you meant that I was trying to make our relationship stronger. It's like I said; your Arcana is so rare that I haven't seen a Persona with the same one. I really don't have any other reason that I want to be with you other than… well… just being with you."

Bebe smiled.

"I know… I know zat now," he said, "But… when you kept saying 'I like you' eet scared me. I was worried zat you were trying to tell me zat you only liked me. You know… my aunt always told me to be careful of ozers trying to use me or to be careful of whom I fell in love wiz. I didn't zink you were zat kind of person, but… let's face eet. You're just too good to be true."

I looked at him.

"But… I'm not lying to you. I always tell you what I'm thinking. I always tell you everything straight from my heart," I promised.

He grinned.

"And zat's why you're too good," he said, "But you're very true… I love you, Tetsuya. I always 'ave."

"I love you too, Bebe. I could never love anyone else…"

We were just outside the dorm, and it was so dark that night. Well, aside from the moon that shone brightly in the sky. It would be full the next day. It was hard to remind myself that full moons didn't mean anything anymore. When it wasn't the Dark Hour, the moon was beautiful… We stopped at the door and held each other for awhile. He was so warm that I didn't even feel December's first chilly night in the air anymore. Bebe held me close to him.

"Tetsuya…?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…?"

"…I… I don't want to leave you…"

I looked back at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me, pained a little.

"You said you wanted me to go back to France," he said quietly, "I… still don't know when you decided zat… and I will still put my foot down. Even if we 'ave to fight about eet again. I don't want to leave you."

I rested my forehead against his, smiling sympathetically.

"Bebe, I want you to be safe," I said, "I had Fuuka check out France with Juno and she said the Shadows were only here. You'd be safer at home."

"France eez not my 'ome," Bebe said, "You are. And I can't imagine being safer anywhere else zan I am 'ere wiz you, Tetsuya…"

I blushed. His words were filled with so much faith and trust. Even though I thought I had a good hold on my decision, I felt it slowly changing.

"You… you think being with me is safer…?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I believe in you… I believe zat you can keep me safe. You never let me down… and… I want to be everyzing you need me to be. We keep each ozer strong…"

For once, I felt like I really could do anything. As long as he believed I could protect him, I could. He wouldn't be like Chidori. I wouldn't let him get into a situation where he would die. As long as he was with me, I could keep him safe. I could keep his heart beating…

"…Bebe… as long as I can keep you safe… I want you with me…" I said, "I don't want you to go."

He smiled, inhaling with a soft breath. Leaning forward again, he kissed my lips lovingly.

As I began to kiss him back, I heard a familiar voice coming from inside the dorm. It wasn't anyone from S.E.E.S. so I became curious. We went inside to find Ryoji sitting around with Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, and Ken. They looked up at us as we walked in.

"Oh! You're back!" Yukari smiled, "Ryoji-kun stopped by to check up on you two and Junpei."

Ryoji stood up and went to us with a contented smile.

"They told me you made up," he said, "Is everything okay now?"

Bebe smiled at him happily.

"Hai!" he chirped, "Everyzing eez okay!"

Ryoji grinned.

"Glad to hear it," he said, "I've been really worried about you guys. It seems like there's been a lot of trouble with everyone in the dorm lately, so I'm happy to see things are okay with you all again. See, I told you it would all work out."

I was still confused about something. This was the first I'd seen of Ryoji all day. And we had just come home from school. Ryoji was always punctual… always present…

"Uh, hey… where were you at school today?" I asked.

Ryoji scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ah, I didn't feel so good last night, so I slept in. I'm still feeling a little weird, but I had to come and see you. I figured Junpei was feeling a little better, but I wanted to see where you two were at," he said, "You know you guys are all my best friends…"

"You're a very good best friend," Bebe said, "Arigatou for everyzing you've done for us…"

Ryoji looked down shyly.

"I-It's the least I could do," he said, "You had my back, so I've got yours."

He checked his watch.

"Well… I probably shouldn't stay much longer," he said, "I've gotta study for exams and I need to rest up so I can get better. You make sure you get rest too, okay?"

"Hai, take care," Bebe grinned.

Ryoji ruffled Bebe's hair affectionately, then smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We all said our goodbyes to him as he left the dorm. I sort of worried that he might be cold, but I figured he'd be okay. He was a pretty sturdy guy.

As the door clicked, I heard someone else enter the room. Aigis stepped into the lobby, acting wary.

"Was that Ryoji Mochizuki…?" she asked, her eyes narrow and her tone hostile.

Oh my God. Settle down already. He hasn't done anything.

"Yeah," I replied.

"He is not supposed to be here," Aigis said tartly, "Visitors are not allowed."

"Yeah, but Mitsuru said it was okay if he came by during the daytime," said Akihiko.

"He just stopped by to check up on everyone," Ken said.

"He's really sweet, isn't he?" Yukari asked, "I mean, at first I thought he was just another Junpei, but he's actually really adorable."

"Yeah he's a cool guy," Junpei agreed, then suddenly catching the comment, "H-Hey, hey, wait a sec! What's that supposed to mean?"

We laughed at his slow moment.

"Well… he really helped cheer up Junpei-kun," Fuuka smiled.

Junpei smiled sadly.

"Yeah… well… it's not like moping around is gonna bring her back," he said quietly, "Gotta be strong and fight hard until the very end. I'm glad he helped me realize that."

"He is dangerous."

We all looked at Aigis abruptly.

"Wha-? Ryoji-kun?" Yukari asked, "Well… I guess he did hit on Mitsuru-senpai when he first met her. But I'd hardly call that dangerous."

"He's only dangerous as a lady-killer," I said. Everyone laughed hysterically at my remark. I didn't realize it was that funny, but I guess I was glad to see Bebe laughing. Aigis wasn't amused as usual.

"Come on, Ai-chan," Junpei chuckled, "Lighten up. Ryoji has been nothing but good to us from the start."

"I'm still not convinced you don't have a crush on him," I said, "I mean, it took me forever to figure out I was in love. Maybe that's what you're doing too."

Aigis seemed frustrated.

"I do not like him," she said, "At all. He is dangerous. I do not know why, but he is."

She was such a stubborn thing. I was starting to understand why everyone was always so pissed off at me.

"All right. Fine, whatever…" I muttered.

Irritably, Aigis left the room again, muttering incomprehensibly.

"Poor Aigis…" Bebe said softly.

"I don't know what her problem is…" Yukari said, "Ryoji's even trying to be nice to her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to trust anyone anymore," Fuuka said, "After Ikutsuki betrayed us, she's been keeping her guard up. We can't really blame her for not wanting anyone to get hurt again, but I don't want her to hurt Ryoji-kun's feelings… I mean, how would we explain that to him?"

"I don't think it really bothers him too much," I said, "He's just as cheerful as he's always been, sick or not. As long as it's not bugging him, I don't think we need to get involved."

The others nodded agreeably.

I checked my watch like Ryoji had before me. It really was getting late.

"I guess we'd better get to Tartarus soon," I told them.

The others nodded and began to get up to prepare for training.

It was the first night in awhile that Bebe had come with us to Tartarus. His perception seemed to be a lot better after taking a week off. As a plus, I had never been stronger. I didn't come back to the dorm covered in bruises or aches. Though, to my concern, I realized we were still one member short. Aigis hadn't come with us.

* * *

On our way into the school the next morning, Bebe and I spotted her among the crowd, her blond hair standing out like Bebe's did. We called her over and she obeyed without reluctance.

"Hey, where were you last night?" I asked.

She lowered her head.

"I apologize," she said quietly.

While that didn't really answer my question, she didn't seem like she was going to talk about it anymore. Frowning contemplatively, she looked at Bebe for a moment and then at me.

"I know that you have someone willing to protect you already," she said to me, "But I will be here as well. I promise I will not let anything happen to you."

I felt that was sort of a weird thing to say and I think it may have pissed Bebe off a little because he frowned slightly. I don't exactly blame him, since it was kind of a forward thing to tell me in front of my boyfriend… I knew exactly how that felt.

"O-Okay. Thanks," I said, then growing concerned about what she was saying, "Um… is… is something wrong?"

Aigis winced and lowered her head again, keeping her gaze away from me.

"No. Please, do not worry. I am just… taking precaution."

She walked on without us, her stare on the floor and her lips moving slightly as she muttered to herself.

We watched her quietly.

"I wonder… what eez on 'er mind…" Bebe said softly, worried.

I thought for awhile.

"Well… it's a full moon tonight," I said, "She's programmed to defeat Shadows. I'm sure she's just having a hard time understanding that we won't be fighting anything tonight."

"Hm… zat's true…" Bebe murmured, "Eet does feel strange zat no one 'as been talking about ze full moon. Wiz ze last one, eet seemed like zat was all we talked about for a week."

"Yeah, it's always been like that," I said, "I admit… the full moon still makes me uneasy even though I know it doesn't mean anything anymore…"

We thought quietly about it for a moment, hesitantly going into the school. Ryoji was out sick again.

* * *

Other than what had been said that morning, we had a fairly normal day like the one before. Bebe and I had a long conversation during lunch, which was probably more talking than I had ever done in one day before. After school, we initially went to Fashion Club, but decided to go to Port Island Station for awhile instead.

We went to another French flick, which was mainly focused on the romantic, star-crossed lovers' forbidden relationship. Despite the cliché theme, the movie was probably the best thing I'd ever seen showing at Screen Shot. Before I met Bebe, my life was devoted to study and philosophy. I never really did anything for amusement like movies. As I watched that particular film, I realized that things may have been sort of different for me if I had.

The love, though extremely sappy in places, seemed so real. For once, I felt like I could relate to it all. I found myself sympathizing with both the man and the woman. Bebe giggled at one point during the movie as the couple spoke softly and lovingly to each other, and I looked back at him questionably. And then I realized I had been leaning in closer. I sat back, blushing in my embarrassment. He moved the armrest and began kissing me.

The movie let out as the sun was setting. Bebe sighed a little as we walked home.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya," he said with a weak smile, "I really enjoyed ze movie."

I cocked my head.

"You okay? You seem a little sad," I said.

His smile fell a little.

"Cosette's fazer… ze mafia leader… 'e reminded me of my uncle," he said, "I 'ad some bad flashbacks…"

I had almost forgotten about his uncle. In fact, I rarely thought about the man at all. He hardly seemed involved with Bebe anymore. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Bebe and I had never met. He sounded terrible, but… I was keeping Bebe away from him. In that way, I felt like I was saving him twice. Comfortingly, I put my arm around his waist.

"Don't worry," I said, "As long as I'm here, I won't let him do anything to you."

Bebe smiled.

"I know," he said, "Because you're my sweet'eart."

The rest of the walk home was warm and happy.

* * *

We returned to the dorm late once again. Everyone was sitting around leisurely.

"Hi," Fuuka greeted us, "How was your day?"

Bebe's hold on my hand tightened a little.

"Eet was wonderful," he said with a smile, "We saw ze new French flick at Screen Shot."

"Oh, that's nice," Yukari replied with a smile, "I heard that was a really good movie."

"I heard there was a real bow-chika-wow-wow sex scene in it," Junpei announced with a big grin. Every single female eye fell upon him exasperatedly while Akihiko face-palmed and Ken perked up curiously at the word "sex."

"Wow. You WOULD hear something like that, Stupei," Yukari muttered, "Look out, everyone. Instead of Fanboy 1, it's Sex Offender 2."

Everyone laughed hysterically as Junpei flipped out over the accusation. Bebe, in the meanwhile, hid his blushing face against my shoulder, likely flashing back to the vivid images that were still fresh in both of our minds.

"A-All that aside," Fuuka giggled, "Did you see Aigis around while you were at Port Island Station?"

The laughing trailed off.

"W-What, she didn't come home?" I asked curiously.

"No, she's been coming back later and later lately," Yukari said, "We were hoping you saw what she was doing."

"No, we 'aven't seen 'er since zis morning," Bebe said.

Fuuka smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure she's just fine," she said, and then seeming contemplative, "She may be checking around for signs of abnormal activity. The cases of Apathy Syndrome have been on the rise lately. It IS a full moon, after all…"

When we all winced uncomfortably, she quickly continued,

"B-But we shouldn't get too worked up. I mean, I can scan the area just to be sure."

Mitsuru looked at all of us.

"She's right," she said, "I don't think we need to go as far as calling for an operation. There were only twelve Shadows, and we destroyed all of them already. Tonight's Dark Hour will be no different than last night's."

"But, umm, we're not goin' to Tartarus tonight, right?" Junpei asked, "Cause I was kinda hoping to catch a break."

I could tell Mitsuru wanted to point out that he had only just come back, but I don't think she had the heart to remind him why he had been out.

"Well… I don't think we were planning on it," she said, "So I guess tonight would be a good time to rest. Especially for you, Saito. God knows you need it."

Bebe fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah, I guess," I said unsurely, "Rest is always a nice option to turn to. I guess if everyone else is resting up, I should take the chance."

Bebe stared at the floor, troubled by the comment still and seeming guilty. I tugged his hand a little, hinting that we should go upstairs and get some shuteye. Reluctantly, he followed me back to our room.

* * *

"Tetsuya-kun!"

Both Bebe and I jumped out of our sleep as Fuuka's voice ran through the green room.

"I'm sorry, but you need to come to the control room immediately! I think… I think we found Aigis at Moonlight Bridge!"

She didn't sound happy or excited. She sounded apprehensive.

I sat up quickly.

"We'll be up in a second," I said.

"Um… 'We'll'?"

"I-I'll tell Bebe," I covered up.

Bebe got out of bed quickly and hurried back to his room to get into uniform. I made sure to dress quickly because Fuuka's tone was scaring me. I wasn't to hearing her this worried. And, again, it was during the Dark Hour. On the night of a full moon. We had every reason to freak out. Nothing good would come of this… and they would only continue to get worse.

* * *

When we got to Moonlight Bridge, we found her kneeling on the ground stiffly. Koromaru ran circles around her, barking wildly for us to come quickly. As we approached, I caught a whiff of smoke and heated metal. The small, whirring headphones on Aigis' headband emitted steam and smoke, and I realized she was sparking.

"Aigis!" Yukari cried.

We stood around her, trying to see what was wrong. She twitched jerkily.

"Aigis, daijoubu?" Bebe asked nervously.

She struggled to move, looking at me. Her face was filled with the most humanistic pain… Her eyes were unfocused and she winced as sparks jolted from her head.

"I…" she said softly, extending her hand as if to point somewhere. She was so disoriented; I didn't even think she knew what she was pointing at. In addition to pain, her expression showed utmost fear. I took her hand comfortingly.

"It's gonna be okay," I said, "Save your energy."

Her head fell limply as if she couldn't support it anymore.

"I know why I wanted to be by your side…" she croaked, "I'm sorry… I failed…"

Was she… malfunctioning that badly? I didn't even know what she meant.

"There's no need for you to apologize."

The somber voice was familiar, and the same expression fell over everyone's face. I knew that voice… It sounded like I had known it… for a very long time. Slowly, I turned around. He walked to us shakily, as if he had done something he didn't mean to. Aigis tried to look at him, but a loud noise popped in her circuits and she deactivated lifelessly.

"Y-You?" Bebe exclaimed.

Ryoji's hands trembled as they rose to cover his horror-filled face.

"It's all my fault…" he whimpered, "I remember it all… I'm one of them… the beings you call Shadows…"

We were all on our feet quickly, an odd reaction to jump into.

"H-Huh?" Yukari gasped.

"You're a… Shadow…?" Junpei asked, disbelief all over his face.

Akihiko began to advance toward him with readied fists, but Mitsuru extended her arm to stop him.

"Hold on a second, Akihiko," she said sternly, "He's not showing any signs of aggression."

Ryoji looked between his fingers, tears welling up in his suddenly bright blue eyes.

"I remember… I'm the embodiment of all Shadows…" he breathed, "The Appriser, born from the union of the twelve Arcana. I remember who I am now… and the Shadows… It's all so hard to believe, but… I know it's true… I'm… the thirteenth Shadow… the one that was never meant to be… I… I am Death…"

"You're… Death…?" I asked, vaguely remembering Ikutsuki's last words, "The… embodiment…?"

"You know the 'truth' about Shadows?" Mitsuru asked him, horrified but astounded.

Ryoji began muttering to himself, hysterical. I made out only a little of what he was babbling.

"…here to facilitate the rebirth of the maternal being… drawn to me… Appriser…"

"H-Hang on a second!" Junpei said, "What do you mean you remember? How do you forget that?"

Ryoji lowered his hands back to his sides, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. He stood up a little straighter, the moon shining brightly behind him. His skin was white as the moon was normally, with hair and eyes like night… But when the moon shone against his eyes, I found myself staring into a familiar blue. The small speck by his cheek bone…

"Ten years ago…" he began quietly, "When the Shadows were created… I was born in the lab alongside them… I was never meant to be… I came here… on this night… where Aigis confronted me… She sealed me inside a child who happened to be nearby… He carried me inside him for ten years, and by some twist of fate came back here… as a transfer student."

Every eye fell upon me abruptly. My heart stopped beating completely and my head began to ache with the memories spilling in as Ryoji filled them in once more. I remembered… I remembered everything. Those repressed memories. Those long-forgotten happenings… The gap between the car and the hospital.

* * *

The sky turned an eerie green that night and our car broke down on the bridge. My parents thought something was strange about it. Even at my age, I knew something was wrong. I looked outside and saw a terrifying creature. One that now resembles one of my many Personae. Thanatos… A pretty young girl with bright blonde hair stood in the far back. She flew at the monster, and he swung his sword. In fending her off, he hit the car. I braced myself and curled up into a fetal position to defend myself, but my parents didn't have the luck of small size. I remember the car tipping over on one side as it skidded and the front was slammed full-force against the wall of the bridge. Blood exploded in the front and passenger seats, I heard a snap and a crunch, and my parents fell limp. I shrieked, trying to get them to respond to my cries. But I couldn't. Too much damage had already been done. As the engine erupted in flames, I knew I had to get out quickly—even though I didn't want to leave my parents behind… When I scrambled out, I realized that the girl stared at me. The monster took no notice. The fair-haired girl flew toward both of us, her hand full of a mysterious light. She grabbed at the monster's neck and thrust him against me. The pain I felt was unbearable as she held me against the pavement. A bright white light blanked out everything before I lost consciousness. But I remembered kind, sweet words…

"I'm… sorry…"

* * *

Ryoji watched painfully as my breathing grew heavier and I slowly lowered myself to the ground.

"Tetsuya… do you know who I am…?" he asked softly.

White skin. Night hair. Blue eyes. Speck… It had to be him… he said we'd meet again one day. And now we were looking each other in the face once again, even if in a different form. It would explain so much. Why he felt so close to me… He had been the prisoner in my soul for ten years, yet we had only met back in April… when I first came back to Tatsumi Port Island… And he reappeared but a week after he left. The Death Arcana… Pharos came back…

"Oh my God…" I whispered, holding my head.

Bebe dropped by my side and clung to me tightly. Ryoji began to cry, covering his face again.

"I'm so sorry…" he wept, teetering weakly, "Tetsu… I'm… sorry…"

He fell forward onto the pavement limply.

"Ryoji-kun!" Fuuka squealed.

Mitsuru went to his side, checking him over.

"He's exhausted…" she said, "We'll take him back with us and I'll take him to the hospital as soon as the Dark Hour is over. If he rests enough, we may be able to have him explain everything else. Someone take Aigis, too. We'll get her back to the lab to make necessary repairs."

Quickly, Fuuka and Ken went to Aigis to help carry her back to the dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko each took Ryoji, carefully standing him up. My legs felt too weak to rise. I couldn't shake the newly found images. My parents. Their blood covering the front of the car in a thick layer of red… My screams… Mother… Father…

It was difficult to slow my breathing and my head felt light. My eyes burned as if they wanted to cry but couldn't. Everything was black like a shadow… Shadow… Ryoji… He'd lived inside my soul for ten years… all because of a stupid mistake that neither he nor Aigis had ever intended to make. I was like this because of that night ten years ago. I lost everything because of that. My family, my home, my courage, my love, my innocence… And to see Ryoji cry… he knew what all of this meant to me. In fact… he knew everything about me. He saw things that no one else saw. He knew what I felt. He felt my pain. He cried when I figured out who he was… it was like watching my soul break apart.

Gravity seemed to turn on its side and I was falling. I felt myself jerk in midair and felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Tetsuya!"

The blackness began to fade away and I stared up at the green and black sky. The moon shone so brightly, accenting a silhouette that hovered over me. Blue eyes stared at me with concern. Slowly, his features became more distinguishable…

"Tetsuya, come back. Please wake up," Bebe said.

A wet nose pressed against my cheek, sniffing me apprehensively.

"'E's coming to, Koro-chan," Bebe told him gently. Two other figures approached, kneeling close to me.

"Tetsuya, are you okay? Can you stand up?" Yukari's voice was gentle and kind.

"I…"

I was losing words. What was I?

"Come on, let's get back. Here, put your arm on my shoulder. Bebe, get his other arm." Junpei sounded serious and brave. That seemed unusual…

My hand found Junpei's shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around it, my other arm already snugly wrapped around Bebe's shoulder. Both of them stood me up slowly, my legs jelly-like and awkward to stand on with my full weight. They guided me along for a little bit of the way, but my strength to walk came back eventually and I walked on my own after that. Bebe still remained close to my side.

Once we returned to the dorm, everyone dispersed in very different directions. Akihiko and Mitsuru lay Ryoji on the sofa in the lobby. While Mitsuru stayed behind, Akihiko went to help Fuuka and Ken carry Aigis up to the lab. Koromaru, unable to provide much help, stayed out of everyone's way by hiding timidly under the table with his tail between his legs and ears level.

Yukari followed Akihiko upstairs to check on Aigis, and Junpei stayed downstairs with Mitsuru and Ryoji. I guess he wanted to stay with Ryoji the way he was always there for him. I, unfortunately, couldn't make myself stay with him. Every time I looked at him, I was taken back to that night. To re-witness the untimely and gruesome death of my parents…

I began the great ascent to the bedroom, the stairs seeming to multiply in number as I labored up each step. I thought my foot had landed flat, but I had missed the stair by at least an inch. As I began to fall forward, I felt someone grab me quickly. Bebe helped me back up again, gently coaxing me.

"Tetsuya, let me 'elp you…" he said softly, "You don't 'ave to do zis on your own…"

He walked me back to our room slowly, making sure that I sat on the bed before letting go of me. Very timidly, he sat beside me and watched my eyes. He didn't speak. He only waited to see what I wanted him to do. I looked at him, trying to understand what he was thinking. It was clear that he wanted to help me. It was clear that he would stay by my side if I wanted him to; he would leave me be if that's what I wanted.

At the same time, I realized that he could not hide the concern and fear that spilled over his face. Not because of finding out who Ryoji really was, but because he was worried about me. In almost the same sense, he was feeling my pain similarly to the way Ryoji felt it. He was trying to be strong and show me that he could be my comfort, but I knew how truly worried sick he felt. Scared that he wouldn't be able to help me through this. Unlike Ryoji, he never saw my past, so he would never see the things I'd seen. But that didn't mean he couldn't feel my pain.

I had yet to let him know what I wanted. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him close to me. I needed him beside me. He was the only one who could help me through this. And he was willing to. But I didn't want him to see me hurt. I couldn't do this to him. I needed to be strong for him. I couldn't let him see me cry. I finally understood why he insisted on being alone when his aunt passed away. We were the same…

Though I didn't cry, I buried my face against his chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I felt one arm around me while his hand smoothed my hair back comfortingly, his lips pecking my forehead and my hair. My breath shuddered in something of a dry cry as I held him close to me. The dearest and only one I had. The only person that I loved. The one whose death would be the most painful loss. He was the one that I could never afford to lose…

"Bebe…?" I whispered.

"Yes, Tetsuya…?" he asked.

I swallowed.

"…don't leave me the same way they did…"

A single tear fell onto my head, and I held him even closer to me. That was the only night our roles reversed. The only night Bebe waited for me to fall asleep.

* * *

I sat in my homeroom between classes the following afternoon, still not completely healed after recovering my lost memories. I must have been wearing that "dead expression" again because Kenji and Kaz both asked me if everything was okay with Bebe. He was anything but the problem. He stayed very close to me all day, even coming to my classroom during each break just to check up on me.

The third time he chose to visit was when Mitsuru came in shortly after to let those of us in 2-F know that Ryoji had woken up at last. He had something to talk to all of us about that night when we came back to the dorm. She left soon after giving us the news. I turned my head, looking back at Aigis' and Ryoji's empty seats. That was possibly the first time I found myself worried about Aigis. She had completely broken down. She was practically dead. All because she was trying to protect us from what she swept under the rug ten years ago. It really did explain her clingy protective instinct toward me.

Junpei, since that night, had been in an irritable mood. If I had to guess, he was angry at Ryoji for forgetting what he really was. For lulling us into a false sense of security. I think he was even upset that he had become best friends with a Shadow. I wasn't sure exactly who he was more upset with, but he wasn't his emotions particularly well. As soon as Mitsuru left us alone again, he muttered under his breath,

"Damn that Ryoji…"

* * *

Bebe and I arrived after everyone else at the control room. Ryoji looked up at me, tired and timid. For the first time in my life, I felt as if I was looking at a tangible part of me. Someone of my own blood. Not like a parasite, but more like a child. He gazed very specifically at me for once, almost completely disregarding Bebe.

"Hey…" he said softly.

I acknowledged him silently, trying to look at him as my best friend instead of associating him with the blood that he never meant to shed. I never really blamed him or hated him for what happened to my mother and father, but he and the incident would forever be connected in my head. Something odd stirred in my chest as I looked at him. Almost as if I was realizing for the first time that he was on the outside.

"Sit down," Mitsuru said to Bebe and me calmly, "We're going to be asking Ryoji some questions and we need to hear what he has to say."

Slowly, we sat beside Ken and Yukari on the sofa. Ryoji continued to gaze in my direction, longing for me to say something. Longing for forgiveness that wasn't necessary.

"How are you feeling, Ryoji-sama?" Bebe asked with a friendly smile.

Ryoji smiled back at him, withered and a little sad.

"I'm feeling okay, Bebe…" he said, his eyes full of kindness.

Mitsuru didn't smile, but her tone was gentler than I was used to.

"Ryoji… we want to know everything about the Shadows. Will you answer what we have to ask?" she asked.

He nodded slowly.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," he said, "Or at least I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Mitsuru smiled approvingly, but fell somber again soon after.

"Something you said yesterday has been bothering me all day. You mentioned a 'maternal being.' Do you care to explain that?" she asked.

Ryoji lowered his head.

"Her name is Nyx…" he said softly, "She is a great entity… there is no comparable word in your language for her. In ancient times, she bestowed 'Death' to this world."

His eyes began to fill with tears again, though he retained the strength to hold them back. He didn't seem to want to say anything else about Nyx, but Mitsuru persisted.

"Can you explain what role she plays in all of this?" she asked.

He hesitated for a long time.

"If… she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land and all life will vanish," he said softly, "If… memory serves me correctly… you all might know it as 'The Fall.'"

A dark silence fell over the room, and my chest and shoulders began to feel heavy. I felt a gaping hole in my chest, as if my heart had stopped and been ripped out. We were all stuck on the same sentence.

"All… life will vanish…?" Mitsuru asked.

Yukari chuckled a little, tittering rather than jovial laughs.

"But that'll never happen," she said, "Doomsday crap has been going around since the beginning of time. 'The Fall' is just another Y2K, right?"

Ryoji stared at her, his face filled with heartbreak and sheer pain. Her slight smile fell into a look of distress.

"Wait… you mean… this is actually for real?" she asked, "Nyx… is really coming…?"

"You heard the bell," Ryoji said, referring to the ringing bell the night everything turned for the worse, "I'm the Appriser of Death. My existence is the affirmation of the Fall."

I watched every face in the room melt away into fear and panic. My own heart was racing, struggling to pump blood with the life that it realized was so limited. I was starting to hear the others breathing, fearful of this future that we were looking dead in the face. A world of The Lost. A world taken by the epidemic of Apathy Syndrome. We would die zombies. The extinction of mankind.

Akihiko let out a shuddering sigh.

"How long… do we have…?" he asked.

Ryoji hid the lower part of his face in his scarf, trying very hard not to release tears.

"I'm afraid… you will not live to see spring," he said, his voice small.

Junpei jumped to his feet, a flight reflex kicking in.

"But that's not too far off!" he exclaimed.

He looked at all of us, as if trying to determine what we were feeling. A sudden look of confidence flushed over his expression.

"Well… it's not like we've ever lost a battle before," he said with a playful grin, "I mean, look at us. We're epic. Epic can't die, right? We'll just kick Nyx's sorry ass and finish this once and for all! No sweat, right?"

"I'm afraid you don't realize exactly what force you're up against," Ryoji said, his brow furrowed in both frustration and worry, "Nyx is undefeatable. It has nothing to do with strength, ability, or power. This is simply the circle of life. It's an inevitable part of man's fate."

Junpei finally seemed to understand what situation we were looking at. He sat back down, his legs quaking.

"You mean… we're all going to die… and there's nothing we can do to change it…?" he asked.

"That's not fair!" Ken cried.

Ryoji looked at them both with sympathy.

"You were all going to die at some point… it may seem untimely, but this has been the fate all along…" he said.

I lowered my stare again, trying to grasp this. We were going to die within a few months. Everyone. No matter what we did. We would all die on the same day. The same time. At the power of the same being. Everyone I knew would die at this young age. Junpei. Yukari. Akihiko. Ken. Koromaru. Mitsuru. Fuuka. Kenji. Kaz. Nozomi. …Bebe… after all I had done to protect him. After all I had done to protect all of them. We were going to die because of something we couldn't defeat. We were going to die because we could only wait and let Nyx take us. We could not defeat her.

"But…" Ryoji said quietly, "I have a human form. This form allowed me to talk, laugh, and cry with all of you. All gifts I received because I was inside Tetsuya since… the day I was born, really. Because of that… I can give you a choice…"

We all looked up at him. A choice…? As in… a chance to live?

But the choice he gave us was something I didn't expect.

"I can make all of you forget everything," he said, "In order to do that… you must… kill me."

All jaws dropped.

"Kill-? No!" Bebe cried. Ryoji held up a hand to silence him.

"Just… hear me out, okay?" he asked, obviously struggling with everything as well, "If you kill me, all memories of Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and the Shadows will disappear. It will be as if none of it ever happened. In fact… it can even prolong your life long enough to see Graduation Day at the beginning of spring. You can all die without realizing what hit you. It will be a much more peaceful way to go."

"But… I don't want to forget anything!" Yukari said, "It'll just be like hiding from the truth! Losing everything we accomplished and our connections!"

"You don't know the terror of absolute death!" Ryoji said loudly, "If you choose not to forget, you'll spend every one of your final days living in fear! People don't deserve to live that way! …especially not any of you… you who I have grown close to, felt your pain, and shared your joy…"

He looked at me.

"Tetsuya… has to be the one to do it…" he said, "Since it was him that gave me mortal form. …I… was going to disappear anyway at the coming of Nyx. This way, I can feel that my life had purpose. To protect all of you from having to live in this nightmare."

Suddenly, I felt pressure building up on my shoulders. I had to kill him? If everyone chose this seemingly ideal option, it would be my responsibility to kill him? But… how could I? How could I kill someone so close to me? How could I kill anyone? And he was compassionate toward Bebe, so there really wasn't any way I could use him as an excuse.

Luckily, nobody seemed particularly set on that option.

"I… I don't feel comfortable hurting you, Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka said quietly.

"As long as I'm saving you, I won't feel any pain," Ryoji said bravely, "I know this isn't an easy to decision to ask you all to make on the spot. It's not like you have to give me your answer right away. I can give you until the end of the month. That's still a lot of time, so you can have plenty of time to reach a decision."

He stood up slowly.

"I won't come back until then," he said, walking towards the door, "Just… please… consider both options thoroughly. I want you to make the right decision."

Ryoji paused momentarily at the door, looking quietly in my direction.

"Tetsuya…? Bebe…?"

Both of us looked up at him; Bebe seemed particularly surprised that he was being addressed of all people in the room. Ryoji seemed to be in greater pain than before.

"I'm… sorry…" he croaked.

Before either of us had the chance to say anything, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ryoji!" Junpei called after him, on his feet immediately.

Fuuka suddenly appeared troubled.

"I can't sense him anymore!" she cried, horrified.

The room was silent and still for a full minute before emotion kicked in again.

"Dammit! What the hell is he thinking?" Junpei shouted.

Mitsuru held her arms close to her body, as if cold.

"I never really considered my own death before…" she muttered, "The thought is quite sobering…"

Akihiko covered his face with his hands and sighed. Even Koromaru seemed to understand that everything was at its end, his ears low and a whining sound emitting from his throat.

"I… I'm not ready to die…" Ken said quietly, almost as if he were going to cry.

"How… how do we kill Ryoji?" Yukari asked, "I mean… after all he's done for us… is he serious?"

"I can't believe this is happening…" Fuuka croaked.

"Well, it's happening," Junpei said irritably, "And it's all thanks to you, Tetsuya."

I looked up abruptly.

"What the hell? Why is it my fault?" I barked.

"You had that thing inside you and didn't even know it! You raised it, dammit! This is all your fault! So you should do something about it! You're supposed to be 'special,' right? You're the hero; YOU figure it out!" Junpei snarled.

"Do you even hear yourself?" I asked, "You just established that I had no idea any of this was going on! How can it be my fault if I didn't know anything? For the love of God, I forgot how my parents died! How the hell would I remember that Death was sealed within me?"

"You're a genius, aren't you?" Junpei yelled, "You should have noticed something was up! How do you even forget seeing your parents die? How do you forget something so traumatic that it would scar any seven-year-old! It was your parents!"

Bebe jumped to his feet quickly, standing between Junpei and me.

"Enough," he said, "Eet's not 'is fault."

"You're just saying that because you're his boy toy!" Junpei shot.

"You're blaming 'im because you're scared and 'ave to put ze blame on someone. And I'm not going to stand 'ere and let you scream bullcrap at 'im," Bebe said, and then ended on a French term that made both Mitsuru and me jump a little.

"Look, I'm not sure what you just called me, but you'd better stay out of this!" Junpei said.

"Will you stop already?" Yukari barked, "It's not Tetsuya's fault and you don't need to start up with Bebe! Fighting isn't going to make it better, it's just going to make everyone upset!"

Junpei snarled and left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

I sat on the bed with Bebe that night after we all left the control room. No one was really in the mood to go to Tartarus, seeing that it would be pointless to train for something that was supposedly impossible to defeat. From the looks on everyone's faces, they already seemed dead.

We weren't ready for this. There was so much yet to accomplish. So much yet to experience. I had only just discovered love. The most amazing feeling in the world. Did this mean that I would only have a short time to experience it? Ken was right. This wasn't fair. Despite everything S.E.E.S. had been through and everything we had tried to prevent, we were all going to die.

Bebe had been quiet for a long time. I suppose it was a reasonable response to the news, but it worried me. Everyone else had expressed their worry, grief, or – in Junpei's case – anger, but Bebe wore a poker face. I had yet to learn how he felt about all of it. I wanted to know what was going through his head. Rather, I _needed_ to know what was going through his head.

I sat a little closer to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't look up. There was a brief hesitation before a melancholy chuckle escaped his lips.

"…so… zis eez 'ow eet's going to end…" he said at last, "Heh… I suppose zis really eez where I will live and die…"

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be okay…" I said quietly, though I was unsure of why I had said it. I knew it wasn't true. Ryoji was Death himself. He knew better than any of us.

Despite my "pleasant" thoughts, Bebe squeezed my hand and whispered,

"I know…"

I looked him over, analyzing his expression. He wore surprisingly calm mask, and it seemed that he wasn't actually afraid at all. He really was different from the others. I held his hand a little tighter.

"You know… they say there are different stages when someone learns that they're going to die," I said, "I think you've reached the acceptance stage faster than any of us."

"Eez zat wrong?" Bebe asked cautiously.

"No," I replied, "In fact, it's actually kind of impressive. You'll probably be able to enjoy the rest of life a little more easily than us."

Bebe stared at me for a while. Finally he cocked his head cutely.

"What did you want in life, Tetsuya…?" he asked, "I've never really asked you before, so I'm curious…"

I blinked, slightly taken off-guard. I hadn't been asked that question in so long. When I was a child, I often dreamed of unrealistic aspirations. I hadn't thought about it since. I didn't really have a specific plan.

"I… I don't know…" I said quietly. Bebe's face fell a little and he stared at the floor.

I gazed at his pure face momentarily before smiling at him.

"It's nothing to regret," I said, "I feel like I've lived a pretty good life already."

Bebe seemed curious.

"'Igh points?" he asked. I chuckled and nudged him playfully.

"Well, for one, I met you," I laughed. He smiled, leaning his head on my shoulder affectionately. I kissed it and snuggled mine against his.

We remained quiet awhile before Bebe spoke again.

"Tetsuya…?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Zere's… somezing I want to ask of you…"

"Yeah?"

He was hesitant.

"I… I understand zat ze end eez near… so… zere's… somezing I… um… somezing I want to do before I die…"

"Okay?"

He waited a minute before pulling his head away from mine to look directly into my eyes. He took my hand and placed it over his heart. A gentle, rhythmic beat pulsed against my fingertips. Bebe's face was red, but he kept a serious expression.

"I, uh… I don't want to… …um… I don't want to die a virgin…"

Heat exploded over my face as the last word resonated through my head. I can honestly say that it never occurred to me that Bebe would be the one to bring this subject up again. He seemed too innocent to just come right out and say it, or even think it for that matter. Ever since that night, I thought I would have to be the one to bring it up.

He waited for my reply fervently. He must have understood that his request had staggered me. But it wasn't like it had been the first time we had brought this up. Well, not verbally at least. Now that it was out there, I had to have a verbal response. (Give consent?)

Still a little stuck on his purity, I asked quietly,

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded a little, and his heart began to pound a bit faster. I smiled slightly, my own heart beginning to race.

"Okay…" I whispered.

He smiled a little at my response, his face flushing more intensely. I sat as close to him as I could, hip-to-hip, and I wrapped him in my arms, kissing his face, lips, and neck…


	22. TwentyTwo Arcana

**Faux Pas**

**Twenty-Two Arcana**

I lay awake in the tangled mess of sheets the next morning, watching Bebe as he slept peacefully against my chest. I spent awhile trying to decide if the night before had been a dream or not, despite the evidence in front me. I had tousled Bebe's hair quite a bit, and I could only assume that my own hair had been a bit ruffled as well. His heartbeat was steady, and even more noticeable against our bare skin.

So, finally, the gossip was true. Not that we engaged in almost any of what everyone speculated based on what I'm assuming was their own personal fetishes, but the main point of the rumors was true. To my surprise, I didn't really feel like I took Bebe's innocence. I mean, technically I did, but his personality wasn't really any different afterwards.

I had never really imagined that sex would feel like that. People always said the first time isn't good, but… I don't really agree with that at all. Before I knew anything about falling in love, I thought couples, sex, and marriage were just about reproduction and impulsive urges. I mean, I guess I had an idea that it felt good since so many couples my own age were going to Shirakawa Boulevard, but falling in love with Bebe made me understand so much more. It wasn't just about future generations or raging hormones. It was love… Though I thought it was impossible at the time, I felt myself even more in love with him than ever before.

He sighed in his sleep, snuggling up closer to me. I smiled a little and caressed his cheek once. Despite loving to watch his sweet face as he slept, I longed for him awaken. Anything to meet his eyes again. Anything to see his smile. His even breathing hiccupped a little and he stirred slightly, his eyes slowly blinking open and revealing the sparkling blue I had fallen in love with. As he looked at me, he smiled beautifully.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tetsuya…" he said softly.

"Morning, Bebe," I smiled, nuzzling my forehead against his.

He giggled and kissed me briefly. Lying on his back and stretching a little, his hand reached over my chest and caressed my cheek, gazing at my eyes. He wore a mysterious little smile. So unreadable…

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He smiled, blushing a little.

"I never mentioned eet before," he said, "But you 'ave ze loveliest eyes… ze most beautiful I 'ave ever seen. Zey are like sparkling crystals…"

I chuckled, blushing.

"Yours are much more beautiful," I told him, "They make me think of the clearest and most gorgeous ocean…"

Bebe beamed, kissing me passionately. As I returned the kisses to his lips and neck, he whispered in my ear, in French, some of the beautiful phrases that I'd heard him murmur that night.

"Sweetheart… my dearest love… I dream of your eyes… I never want to be without you… you're the one that keeps my heart beating. Tell me you love me…"

"I do… I love you with all my heart, Bebe…"

"Tetsuya… I love you, my darling…"

The spooning does seem a bit excessive as I look at it in writing, I admit, but I was so deeply in love with him. I still am now. We were perfect for each other. I still feel that way now. My feelings towards Bebe haven't changed. If they have, then they have only grown stronger. He was the one who kept my heart beating as well…

* * *

We didn't really have much time to sit around that morning, since it was a school day. We each took a quick shower and dressed in an everyday routine. But it was a little different to see Bebe that morning. Ever since I slept with him, there was always just… something about him. I couldn't explain it. It was almost as if he seemed to glow with a little more beauty than before. We had almost a sort of connection. Something that made me feel closer to him. Something that made me feel like I would die without him. Something that made me realize just how much I loved him.

After the normal morning schedule, I met with him in the hallway, taking him into my arms and kissing him. He didn't even seem surprised that I was willing to express my affection so openly. In fact, he seemed like he wanted it to be that way. That morning, we didn't walk hand-in-hand. Bebe held my arm, and he seemed to walk closer to me than before.

The lounge was quiet when we came downstairs, so I wasn't expecting to seeing so many people around in the lounge before school. Junpei, Ken, Mitsuru, and Akihiko stared at the floor, hardly even noticing that we'd shown up. Surprisingly, Junpei seemed kind of calm, and almost guilty. For a moment, I worried that this would be another one of those mornings and that they saw or heard something that I might seriously never be able to live down for the rest of my life, especially since Junpei's room was right next to mine. I thought Bebe and I were pretty quiet…

But then I remembered everything I had heard from the night before. Nyx. Darkness will once again cover the land. All life will vanish. The end of our existence on Earth. For a brief moment, a sick feeling stirred within my chest as I was brought back to reality and what we were looking in the face.

And then I looked back to Bebe. To how he had felt the night before. To what I had said. It's nothing to regret. I've lived a pretty good life already. And he had only wanted to experience one more thing before it was all over. And now he knew. Now we both knew. There were no regrets. I took my arm out of Bebe's hold, placing it around his shoulders. He smiled at me as we walked out the door together.

* * *

Immediately, people were sensing a change in mood. The others from the dorm were all quiet and bummed out, refusing to speak to people. I mean… it's not like I wasn't upset that all of life would end so soon, after everything we'd been through together. But… for some reason, I just wasn't feeling it. I was thinking it, but I didn't feel it at all. In fact, I was experiencing a strange euphoria. I mean… Bebe wasn't upset. Why should I be upset?

It wasn't even just the others that were showing a change in mood. When I met Bebe in the hallway for our lunch break, I kissed him again, and he held up his fan to provide a little privacy. I'm not really sure how many people stared or if they even gawked at all, but I can honestly say that I never cared for a moment. If it was all going to be over soon, then it didn't really matter what everyone else thought. Eventually, we took it up to the rooftop, and then the Home Economics room after school.

When we walked home that night, I remember thinking I could die at that very moment and say that I lived to be the happiest person on Earth. I told Bebe, and he said that he felt the same way.

"While I would love to graduate, live, 'ave a family, and grow old wiz you," he said, "I can honestly say zat I would be perfectly content if zis was 'ow eet ended. I can't possibly ask for any more… I love you…"

The dorm was still quiet when we came home, but we were actually acknowledged upon our return. Junpei looked up at us sheepishly, but the others wore identical expressions. They searched our faces for a sign of sadness that they could relate with. But I think it sort of alarmed them when they couldn't find it. I wasn't sure smiling at them was entirely appropriate, considering the circumstances and the atmosphere, but I wasn't going to feign mourning for something I no longer feared.

Since nobody had intentions to return to Tartarus, Bebe and I turned in early.

* * *

For days, this went on. Bebe was my only company, and he was the only company I needed. After all, he was the only one who shared my elated feelings in this time of deep depression. And it wasn't like we went unnoticed in the dorm. I think I started to sense a little envy from some of the others at some point. Yukari seemed to be lightening up more than any of them, asking me one night if I had given any thought to my decision.

I hadn't really been thinking about it, in all honesty. My every thought for the entire week had been devoted to Bebe. I hadn't even thought about what I would do. I mean… if I was already this happy, was there a point in killing Ryoji so I could spend the rest of my life in ignorant bliss? I wasn't suffering. But… I couldn't say the same for the others. Did they want to forget? Did they want to go on without worrying about the end?

I told her my honest answer, and she actually seemed to understand. She, too, had not come to a final decision. I didn't really expect her to. It had only been a few days since she was given a choice on how she would die. I mean… can anyone come to that important of a conclusion that fast?

Mitsuru called everyone into the lobby for a meeting. After being silent and away from Tartarus for a week, I figured that it had been time for us to discuss the matter at hand, and I didn't argue at all. We met in the evening, the somber faces all a little less gloomy than they had been in the previous nights. That wasn't to say that everyone was as jovial as Bebe and me, but they weren't in completely low spirits.

As we walked through the door, everyone was looking at us curiously. I knew they were all wanting to feel what we felt. It was definitely time to set things straight. We sat on the sofa, and Mitsuru began.

"We can't go on like this…" she said softly, "It's been a week since Ryoji left, and all we've done is sit around and mope. We need to do something… Has anyone given any thought to their decision?"

"I have," Yukari spoke up, "I've decided that I don't want to forget anything… I don't want to lose what I have with all of you."

"I agree," Akihiko said, "Even if this Nyx is impossible to defeat… I don't think there's any sense in conceding before we've tried to fight."

"I don't want to kill Ryoji-kun…" Fuuka said, "But… I don't want everyone to hurt…"

When everyone else was quiet, Mitsuru looked to us.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked.

Bebe shook his head.

"I 'aven't decided," he said, "But in ze end, eet's Tetsuya's decision. 'E's ze only one who can kill Ryoji-sama after all… I'm okay wiz whatever 'e decides. …demo… as for a personal opinion, I 'aven't got one yet."

I shook my head as well.

"I'm still weighing pros and cons," I admitted, "But… killing Ryoji won't be an easy task for me."

Ken stared at the two of us quietly. Finally, he spoke for the group.

"How… how have the two of you been so… happy?" he asked, "All this time, no one has even wanted to talk, but… you guys act like nothing's different…"

"Actually… I've been kind of wondering about that myself," Mitsuru said, "I mean… after seeing you both happy for so long, that's what made me decide to call the meeting in the first place. I mean, there's no sense in staying unhappy until we die, but I was curious about what made that happen for you…"

I smiled a little, placing my hand on Bebe's.

"Well…" I said, "Everyone has their own way of responding or dealing with the idea of dying. I guess… this is just how it is for us…"

Bebe smiled secretively, knowing what only the two of us knew.

"Pfft. Yeah. We all had our own special way of dealing with it," Yukari said, taking a stab at Junpei, who hadn't said a word all week. He pulled the rim of his hat down a little, looking away shamefacedly. But Yukari wasn't going to drop it. She was still pissed at him.

"You know, it's thanks to Tetsuya that we even have a choice. If he hadn't carried Ryoji with him for ten years we wouldn't even know that Nyx was coming. We'd be living in blissful ignorance until we tried to fight her. And then we probably wouldn't even be prepared to fight her. We'd have to deal with both cons."

Junpei sank a little lower.

"So, we shouldn't really blame Tetsuya. We should be grateful that we have him with us. He's a great friend, an awesome leader, and hey! He even has Death on his side! What a bonus!"

"A-Are you being sarcastic, or…?" Bebe asked, confused by her bitterness and praise, "I'm sorry, I 'ave no idea what you're trying to get at…"

Yukari finally looked at Junpei, whose back was almost parallel with the cushions. He didn't say anything, so she let it go. Thank God. I didn't need her stirring up something unnecessary…

Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"Well… if you haven't come to a decision, that's perfectly okay. I mean… I haven't really made a decision either."

"Yeah… choosing how you die isn't natural…" Yukari agreed.

Mitsuru nodded.

"We still have time. Ryoji said he'd come back on New Years' Eve. That gives us just over two weeks to decide. I think… whatever we decide… we should go back to Tartarus. Just to make sure we're ready for the future," she said.

"I agree," Akihiko said, "I mean… it's better than doing what we've been doing for the past week, right? We can only get stronger now."

"You've got a good point. …though we don't have Aigis with us…" Fuuka said quietly.

"I don't think she'd want for us to hold back on her account. Let's give it all we've got," I said.

The others looked at me for a moment, and then I finally saw a smile on each face.

"Right," Ken replied happily, "I promise I won't let you down, Tetsuya-san."

The others all agreed with him. Shortly after that, the meeting ended and Mitsuru told us to get our things together to return to Tartarus that night. I believe I was more than ready to go back. My entire body radiated with a healthy energy that was waiting to be put to good use. I think Bebe felt the same way, since he beamed the same way I did.

As everyone began to stand and disperse, Junpei stood before us.

"Hey… can I talk to you guys for a second…?" he asked softly.

I exchanged a glance with Bebe and we sat in unison, ready to hear what he had to say. Sighing, he rubbed his face.

"I'm… I'm really sorry about the other day…" he said, "You were right… I… I was scared. I've been pissing my pants all week. I know my way of dealing with everything isn't as good as yours, but… it's who I am, y'know? I'm trying to change… I'm trying… to be the guy Chidori drew in her sketchbook."

I smiled at him.

"I understand…" I said, "Junpei… you're a great friend…"

He ducked his head.

"No… not really… I wish… I wish I hadn't lashed out at you. It just seemed so easy to point fingers at you… I mean… you did bring him back here… but… you're right. It's not your fault if you didn't know. And I didn't mean to bring your parents into this. …listen… I… never really told anyone this before but… my dad was an alcoholic. He got all upset after losing all this money on a crashed stock market and he tried washing the problems away with booze, but it didn't hide anything. I always hated him for it, but now… I kinda understand it. I just… I don't know how to handle it. I don't wanna hide the problem, but I'm not sure if I have the courage to face it…"

"None of us are really sure of zat eizer," Bebe said, "You are not alone, Junpei-sama…"

He smiled.

"And… you may not agree wiz me, but… I zink you are ze man in 'er drawings. You've really grown up a lot since I first met you…"

Junpei smiled gently at Bebe.

"…thanks, Bebe… that means a lot…" he said, then bashfully, "And I… I'm sorry to you too. I never really liked myself for yelling at you… and I shouldn't have called you Tetsuya's boy toy. That was… uncalled for."

"Eet's not like I 'aven't 'eard eet before," Bebe chuckled, "I'm not upset wiz you."

Junpei chuckled too.

"Man, you guys really don't seem upset with anything anymore. You gotta let me in on whatever made you so happy," he said.

"No," both of us responded quickly, blushing awkwardly.

"Aww, c'mon! I said I was sorry!" Junpei whined, back to his old self.

"Trust me, you don't want in on eet," Bebe said.

"Pleeeeeeeease? I wanna be happy too!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, God, Junpei. If only you knew. You definitely wouldn't be begging for it.

* * *

So it began that night. The clock was ticking and our days were numbered. We had twenty-one days to make our decision. Twenty-one days to decide how to end this. Twenty-one days to determine the fate of humanity. The time was more than plenty. Even in those few days, we still had the chance to savor what we assumed would be our last everything. Our last Christmas. Our last year. Our last operation. Our last days together.


	23. TwentyThree Enigma

**Faux Pas**

**Twenty-Three Enigma**

Despite the lingering fears we all felt about the approaching day, S.E.E.S. continued to train at Tartarus to grow stronger. It wasn't like before when we didn't know what to do. And we had more than enough time to think about our decision. Though we weren't sure how difficult that battle would be or what kind of threat Nyx posed, we knew that we had to try. Like I was with Bebe, we weren't going to back down without a fight.

Ryoji would return to the dorm at the end of the year, which gave all of us plenty of time to physically and mentally prepare ourselves to give him our response without being persuaded otherwise. I think we all knew he wouldn't be satisfied with our decision. According to him, we would never pull it off.

And if we couldn't…? We were all we had. We were family. What better way to go than to have spent time with the ones we loved most?

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

The chill from my skin slowly faded away as I walked into Paulownia Mall alongside Bebe. It had been so long since we'd gone there together; it was hardly recognizable with all of the Christmas decorations. White lights lined the area, shaping into Christmas trees and stars. I hadn't seen the mall so pretty before. It almost made me wish they put more decorations like this around other places, like Iwatodai. I would have rather taken Bebe there for Christmas.

But he didn't seem to mind being in the mall. He gazed around at the lights, awestruck.

"Uwaa, so pretty…" he said with a smile, "Zey look like ze lights back in France. 'Ow nostalgic."

With a wrapped gift in his left hand, he took my free hand with his right. He looked around a little, completely fascinated by the beauty. I smiled and chuckled a little at how cute he was.

There were some other couples enjoying the lights at the mall. All of them were heterosexual, but they didn't spare us a glance. Being there filled me with a comfortable warmth that I couldn't really explain. For some reason, Bebe glowed in a way that made me feel like nothing could possibly go wrong, despite what we knew about the supposed fate of the world.

He tugged my hand a little, eager.

"Tetsuya, let's sit by ze fountain," he said with a smile. I smiled back happily.

"Okay," I said, following as he led me to one of the benches by the fountain in the center of the mall.

When I sat down, he sat beside me, snuggling up close immediately.

"You're warm," he cooed, nuzzling his head against mine.

I grinned.

"You're cute," I said, "You seem excited. Do you like Christmas time?"

He nodded.

"Hai," he said, "Especially now zat I 'ave someone special to spend eet wiz. Razer… I 'ave you to spend eet wiz."

We both blushed. Bebe looked down shyly, curling his blond hair behind his ear.

"Eto…" he said softly, "I… never 'ad ze opportunity to exchange gifts wiz anyone outside ze family, and… you're very precious to me… so… I wanted to do somezing special for you."

He held out the gift with both hands, his hands trembling.

"M-Merry Christmas, Tetsuya. I-I 'ope you like eet."

I smiled at him, accepting it.

"Bebe, if it's from you, I'm sure I'll love it," I said.

He hid his face shyly as I carefully peeled back the tape from the very lovingly wrapped gift. After the wrapping paper came loose, I held in my hand a rather fascinating item. It was a hardbound journal with almost enough pages to write a life story. The pages were all blank except for the first that was covered in a series of small, intricate drawings around an empty box: a crane, a butterfly, an angel with a chalice, and young man with a dog. Covering the journal were soft materials that were quilted together like a collage; they were patterned with various designs, all in blue.

"I know, eet's really stupid," Bebe muttered, embarrassed before I even looked at him, "I-I don't 'ave much money. Especially after my uncle cut me off. Z-Zere was somezing else I 'ad in mind, but I… was about 2000 yen short. S-So, I zought I would make you somezing instead."

I was even further impressed.

"You made this?" I asked him.

"W-Well… obviously ze journal was store-bought, but… I made ze cover and I took a few days wiz ze drawings. I'm sorry, but after I couldn't afford ze ozer gift, I couldn't really come up wiz anyzing good. I just zought… even now you're still kind of quiet. If… zere eez somezing zat you can't really tell anyone, you can write eet down. O-or you could use eet for somezing else. Planning, school assignments, somezing. Whatever you want."

I'm not sure about how everyone reading this feels about getting a journal as a gift. People who like drawing are thrilled when they get pencils as gifts. I guess if you're reading this, then you can understand exactly what this gift meant to me. Even now, I'm still socially awkward. The fact that Bebe still considered everything about me and still felt concern that I wouldn't be able to explain everything aloud was touching. This gift is something I cherish very dearly, and I still use it daily.

"B-Bebe, I don't know why you're saying this is stupid. I love this. Really, I do," I grinned.

He looked me over cautiously, likely trying to decide if I meant it. After figuring out that I meant it sincerely, he seemed sort of surprised.

"Y-You do?" he asked, "Zen… I did okay?"

I laughed a little, giving him a kiss.

"This is definitely more than okay," I said, looking back at it again, "Bebe, this is beautiful… and you did all of the sewing and drawings yourself?"

He smiled awkwardly.

"Why else do you zink I asked you not to go to club for ze past few days?" he chuckled, "I wasn't being mean, I just needed time to get eet togezer for you."

I hugged him.

"Thank you, Bebe… I really love it…" I said, unable to stop smiling.

Bebe beamed, hugging me back. I think he finally understood how grateful I was.

In all of the excitement, I had nearly forgotten about my own gift. Quickly, I picked it up from my lap and held it out to him.

"O-Oh, sorry," I said, blushing awkwardly, "Merry Christmas, Bebe."

He smiled and accepted it with both hands.

"You didn't 'ave to get me somezing, Tetsuya," he said, "You've already given me so much…"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're so modest," I said, "Of course I had to give you something for Christmas. It would have been stupid of me not to."

Then, I started to have my own doubts.

"I mean… I don't know if it's going to mean as much to you as yours did for me, but… I really thought you would like it."

Curiously, Bebe peeled the tape from the floppy present. My heart was beginning to race anxiously. Up until that point, I had been confident that I had purchased the perfect gift. But after seeing what he gave me, I felt like mine didn't hold as much sentimental value.

He pulled the paper away from the scarf and his breath caught, marveling at it as he smoothed his hands over the material.

"Ohh, it's so soft…" he whispered. I felt slightly reassured.

"Y-You like it? I-I always feel bad when we're out on the weekends. You don't ever wear a jacket or anything, and I always worry that I'm not really enough," I said shyly, "When I saw it, it made me think of you. I thought the color would really suit you."

Bebe smiled.

"Aw, Tetsuya, zat's so sweet. Zis eez kanpeki!" he said, unfolding the scarf.

As the other end rolled to the floor, a small bit of attached paper caught my eye. Shit! I had forgotten about the price tag! I made a quick grab for it, but I wasn't quick enough. It had landed with the price facing up. Bebe gasped a little, covering his mouth.

"Tetsuya-? Eez zat what you paid for zis?" he asked.

Aw, crap. Even though it was too late, I still removed the tag.

"I-It was on sale…" I lied, pocketing the practically astronomic number.

"Don't lie to me," Bebe said with a slight frown, "Zat was 'ow much you paid for eet."

He covered his face, embarrassed.

"Tetsuya, why…?" he asked, "You didn't 'ave to spend so much on me. I don't know anyone who buys a scarf zat takai… I'm 'appy wiz anyzing from you…"

I knew he was regretting his gift. I wasn't sure exactly how cheap it was, being hardbound and high-quality material, but I know it wasn't remotely close to the cost of what I paid for the scarf. In all honesty, I don't really care how much money I spend since I have so much of it anyway. Even if I didn't have much money, I really wanted to buy that scarf for him. I wasn't someone who believed money could buy happiness, especially not after falling in love with Bebe's handmade gift, but Tartarus was starting some bad habits…

Slowly, I stroked his head.

"Do you… still like it…?" I asked.

Bebe looked up quickly.

"Of course! I really… really love zis… demo… I can't believe you spent so much on eet… on me…" he murmured.

"Bebe, I don't care how much it costs. You're worth it. I know you don't like me buying stuff for you, so this was a rare chance. I… I really want you to have the best, you know? I don't trust the cheap scarves to keep you warm…"

Bebe blushed and smiled.

"Are you sure zis eez okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said, smiling.

I took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck loosely. As I had suspected, it looked very cute on him. He placed his hand on it, rubbing it gently and smiling.

"If eet makes you feel better…" he said softly, "Eet was money well-spent. I'll cherish eet always… I promise to take very good care of eet."

I smiled at him happily. He was so sweet. Bebe sat closer to me, kissing me lovingly.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya… I love you…"

"I love you, too."

* * *

**12/30**

When Bebe and I walked into the dorm in the evening, we were both met with a surprise. The other members of S.E.E.S. looked at us as we came in, all of them wearing smiles. She stood in the midst of them, unsmiling but with placid and friendly eyes. I couldn't even begin to express how happy I was to see her standing on two feet again.

"Aigis-sama! You're back!" Bebe cheered happily, "Are you all better?"

Aigis bowed her head slightly.

"Yes… thank you…" she said, "I'm sorry that I worried everyone…"

For some reason, her voice no longer seemed monotone. If I wasn't already aware of her identity, I would have easily thought she was human. I'm fairly certain that nothing had been tampered with back at the lab, other than fixing what was broken. After spending more time with her, I figured that it happened after realizing that she couldn't defeat Ryoji. That epiphany really changed a lot about her… After that, she was completely different.

"We're glad to see that you're okay," I said with a smile.

Momentarily, I saw a smile form on her lips, but it quickly flashed away.

"Mitsuru-san told me everything while I was back at the lab… I'm sorry… that must have been difficult for you all to hear… are you okay, Tetsuya…?"

She must have detected that the past memories were stirring up again. I shook away what I could and reassured her with a smile.

"I'm all right," I said, "But thank you…"

Aigis' gaze dropped to the floor again, troubled. Her lips pursed slightly, thinking deeply on a serious matter.

"He gave you… a decision… whether to fight or to forget…" she said softly, then looking back at me again, "I want you to promise me something… When he comes back tomorrow night… I want you to kill Ryoji."

I take it back. She wasn't COMPLETELY different.

"What? Aigis!" Yukari gasped.

Aigis seemed indignant.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "But… that's my decision! I would rather you all forget than to have to watch you hurt!"

Unfortunately for her, all of us were currently holding a unanimous decision. After all, he was coming back the following night. We'd all given plenty of thought to our decision. Especially me, since I had to be the one to give him the final say.

"Aigis… we've already decided not to kill him," I said.

She looked at me sharply, her expression flooding over with distraught.

"What?" she asked, "But…! You can't win! He must have told you that!"

"We know what he said, Aigis," Akihiko said, "But we're still going to fight."

Aigis looked to each of us in a panic. But we were all sticking with our decision. I sort of felt bad, seeing that she hadn't really had time to get her two cents in and was now the only one with a different opinion. She looked at each of us with a pleading gaze, begging us to reconsider. But all of us stood our ground.

In a humbling defeat, she dropped to her knees.

"But why…?" she asked, her voice shuddering, "Don't you know there's an easy way out? Why take the road of pain and suffering when you can live the rest of your lives in peace and happiness…?"

She covered her face with her hands.

"I don't understand… Why fight a fight you can't win…? Why go on searching for an answer you will never find?"

Fuuka bent down beside her with a comforting smile.

"Those are hard questions, Aigis," she said.

"Yeah, there's no simple answer," Junpei said, "Everybody has their own reason. For me, it's because of Chidori. She gave me a second chance with her own life. I want to protect it so that she didn't die in vain. Sittin' around isn't gonna save it."

Mitsuru nodded.

"My father wanted to end all of this. To right his father's wrongs. He said he'd find a way if it cost him his life. Well… it cost him his life and the problem still hasn't gone away. For him… I want to make sure that he can rest in peace."

Yukari lowered her head.

"My father died trying to prevent this from happening. Since Ikutsuki messed with the message, it was communicated incorrectly and… I feel kinda like I screwed up. Like I let him down. I want to the world to go on as he intended it. I don't want to forget what he said."

Fuuka fiddled with her thumbs.

"Being with all of you makes me want to go on. I don't want to run away. I want to be stronger, and to stay and fight. I may not be able to help in combat… but… if I can help you all, I'll feel that I've done my part."

Akihiko smiled.

"Shinji wouldn't want us to run. He'd want to stay and fight. And I agree with him. This is what we've trained for. It'd be a waste to turn back before we got there."

Ken nodded.

"I'm doing it for Shinjiro-san too," he said, "And for mom. I may be young, but I understand the importance of this decision. Why forget? It doesn't solve the problem… If we're going to die, we should die heroes and not cowards."

Koromaru barked in agreement.

Bebe smiled.

"I made my choice because of Tetsuya," he said, and I looked at him quickly, "So many times… 'e's protected me. If eet weren't for 'im, I would be dead. 'E's fought so 'ard to keep me alive. If I give up now, eet's like saying I never wanted to live at all. I can't do zat to 'im. I want to give eet my all. Just like 'e's always done for me…"

I blushed, smiling.

"I'm… I'm doing it for all of those reasons," I said, "And… it's just like with how I've felt about protecting Bebe in situations I thought we wouldn't get out of. Even though it seems that our efforts are futile, and even when it seems like we can't win, we still have to try. I would rather die knowing I tried and fought my hardest with every fiber in my being than to give it all up. Submission is the only sure-way to fail."

Aigis lowered her head, seeming as if she might cry.

"I can't even shed a tear for you all… I can look human all I want, but I'm still a weapon… I don't… I don't know what I'm fighting for… I was built to destroy Shadows, and I couldn't even do that… so what is my purpose now? Tell me…"

I bent down beside her.

"It's okay… nobody really knows their true purpose in life…" I said, "That the answer to life's greatest question. If we knew, then what would be the point in living? As for what you fight for, that's entirely up to you… I mean… if you need someone to fight for… you can always fight for us. And we'll fight for you too. After all, you've only begun your life. We can fight so you have a chance to live alongside us."

Mitsuru smiled a little.

"Even in the beginning, you can lose sight of your goal. And if that happens, you can always find a new one," she told her.

Aigis looked up at us curiously.

"Do you think… that's possible for me? Can… Can I change?" she asked.

I chuckled a little.

"Aigis, you've already changed so much," I told her.

"Yeah, before, you didn't really worry about these kinds of things," Junpei said, "Now that you do… you're just like us."

"You're very 'uman, Aigis-sama," Bebe told her, "Maybe not in build, but in 'eart and mind, you are very 'uman. Even if you aren't ze same as us… we can all still relate."

Aigis looked up at him, then at me, and then at the others. She lowered her head for a moment and then stood up, holding her hands close to her heart.

"I know my purpose now…" she said softly, "I'm a machine… who is here to 'live'. And… I gave myself this purpose… It didn't have to be programmed… I promise to find out what it means to live. I don't know where to start… but I guess that's part of it…"

She looked back at us and a very beautiful smile curved her lips, her eyes sparkling with a familiar emotion.

"Will you let me find it with all of you?" she asked shyly.

"Well, duh!" Junpei grinned, "You've been one of us all along! We want you with us 'til the end."

Aigis smiled, and she even laughed a little.

"Thank you so much," she said, "I promise to do whatever I can to help all of you."

She looked at me with happy eyes, her cheeks beginning to change in color as if she could blush.

"And though Death is no longer with you… I still want to be by your side."

That was… kind of sweet. I mean, I'm not going to say I wasn't flattered. I tried not to show it too much, but I think I may have blushed. And I think Bebe looked away because he was pissed off. Aigis looked at him as well.

"And I want to protect you too, Bebe," she said, "Because without you, Tetsuya is not appy."

"Happy," the rest of us corrected her.

Bebe looked at her again, his expression slowly fading back to its originally happy look.

"Arigatou, Aigis-sama…" he said quietly.

We went into Tartarus again that night, and Aigis seemed to fight with more energy than usual. Her Persona had taken on a new form completely, just like the others' had except for Koromaru's. Bebe seemed a little distracted that night as we fought off swarming Shadows. I think he was finally feeling a bit more jealous about our potential. I know he wanted to be more help, but I didn't want him to feel like he had to. After all, he was safer as a support member. He was safer as long as I could protect him.

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

Since we were on winter break and it was New Year's Eve, I wanted to have one last date with Bebe before the New Year. We made plans to spend our time in Iwatodai at the book store, the manga café, Wakatsu Restaurant, and the Sweet Shop. I still had leftover origami paper, and I wanted to see if I could practice folding cranes with Bebe. I was sure we wouldn't fold 1,000, but even if it helped us just a little… I'm not superstitious, but I thought it might be fun to play around with. Kinda like tarot cards.

I woke up early on New Year's Eve morning, expecting to find Bebe sleeping beside me. Much to my surprise, he wasn't even in the room. I checked the clock, and it wasn't late at all. I figured he must have gone back to his room to change. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed myself, and then I went back to my room to see if Bebe had come back.

The moment I stepped into the room, my heart began fluttering. Yes, Bebe had come back. But I wasn't expecting to see him sitting on the foot of my bed in that particular apparel. It had been months since I'd seen that red fabric. He really had done an amazing job. And he looked absolutely beautiful…

The red silk draped over his body, fitting attractively around his slender figure. The sleeves fell past the length of his arms by at least five inches, adding on to his childlike innocence despite everything he'd been through since October fourth. His eyes seemed to sparkle a little more, and his smile was very sweet. Standing up, he posed sort of modestly, yet sort of modeling at the same time.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tetsuya," he said, absolutely glowing with happiness, "Look, I tied eet by myself! Like you taught me in Kyoto!"

I could tell I was already beaming, but I smiled a little more as I responded.

"Very good!" I said, "W-Wow… is… that the kimono we worked on the week we met?"

He blushed, hiding his face a little.

"Y-Yukari-sama said zat she was going to wear 'er kimono tomorrow when she went to visit Naganaki Shrine," he said, "I zought I would let zis 'ave some use before I showed eet to my Uncle. Especially since zat 'asn't been necessary. But… I figured zat I'd let you 'ave a special preview…"

Bebe stepped a little closer to me, posing shyly.

"What do you zink, mon chéri…?" he asked with a timid smile.

I was beaming.

"Bebe, you're gorgeous," I told him, placing my arms around him. He smiled back, glowing as he placed his arms around my neck.

"Aw, sweet'eart…" he cooed.

After kissing for awhile, Bebe went back to his room to change into more casual wear for our outing. I waited for him in the hallway, still smiling at the image of him in the kimono. He really was pretty...

He came back out quickly, wearing his favorite weekend apparel in addition to the scarf I bought him. I found myself smiling even more. I never really thought much of how clothes looked before, but Bebe kind of changed that for me. He was cute in everything. Taking each others' hand, we headed out of the dorm together.

* * *

In the early evening, I stared out the window of the Sweet Shop at the setting sun. Could it really be that the sun may soon never rise again? Only a few more hours until I had to relay the message. Up until that point, the day had felt pretty normal. But I had a responsibility that night, and I couldn't keep my mind off it.

"Daijoubu, Tetsuya?"

Bebe looked up at me from his little blue crane, expressing concern for me. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay, Bebe," I told him.

He smiled a little, sympathy and empathy filling his eyes a little. I was so happy to have someone who was always on the same page as me.

"Are you going to be okay wiz Ryoji-sama tonight?" he asked, "'E always seems to 'ave a cool 'ead, but I don't know what 'e'll do when you refuse 'is 'elp…"

"He shouldn't have given us two options if he didn't want us to pick the difficult one," I said, "Sucks to be him. And if he knows anything about me from the past ten years, he'll know I'm a fairly stubborn ass on most occasions."

Bebe laughed a little, likely agreeing with that statement. I wouldn't really blame him if he was, so it didn't offend me. He made the final fold on his crane, a soft groan rumbling in the back of his throat.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

His eyes went back and forth between my cranes and his.

"I'm no good at zis," he muttered, "No matter 'ow many cranes I fold, zey don't get any better. I wish I could make one look as pretty as yours."

"Practice makes perfect. Trust me, yours look better than mine when I first started out," I said.

For some reason, he seemed fascinated by that statement.

"Honto?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been folding cranes since I was in day care," I said, "I was so embarrassed because all the girls had cute little cranes and mine had all sorts of incorrect folds and tears. I used to tape them together too, but I was told that was cheating. Even those sucked."

Bebe smiled a little.

"Wow…" he said, "I always just zought… you were always perfect at everyzing."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I've never been Mr. Perfect in my life."

"You are so. You pass all of your exams wiz flying colors. If I say a word, you could give me an entire week's worth of lectures about eet if I asked you to."

"I only do well in school because I had no hobbies as a child. I'd coop myself up in my room at the orphanage or in my foster home and study like it was a religion. And then when I realized I liked having a lot of knowledge, it sort of became like a hobby."

"Eez zat 'ow you became so fluent in French?"

"Sorta. My mother's second language was French, so I learned a lot from her too. But it's not like I know that much of any other language. My English is still far from fluent."

Bebe blushed a little.

"What about your romantic side? I know you didn't learn zat from books, movies, or ozer couples."

"Romantic side? Do I have one of those?"

"God, Tetsuya. Really?"

"What?"

"Yes, you 'ave one of zose. Do you even realize zat ze zings you say to me are ze most beautiful zings I've ever 'eard? I listen to every word and remember everyzing… Do you remember… ze night you first kissed me… you said, 'Will you be my dearest…?'"

"…I s-sort of recall saying that…" I murmured sheepishly, "I… was asking you to be my boyfriend. Right?"

He nodded.

"…I wasn't just saying that to be cute. I was saying what was going through my heart."

He smiled.

"Zat's romantic. Even what you just said was romantic."

"But I wasn't trying to be. Bebe, you do remember that I didn't know what love was until last month, right? You do realize that I never had crushes, checked anyone out, considered sex, or even fantasized about having a loved one before I met you, right?"

He smiled at me even more.

"Even so," he said, "You'll always be perfect to me, Tetsuya…"

I blushed and lowered my stare to the table. I wasn't really used to it being put that way. A lot of people called me perfect, but Bebe put it in a way that actually flattered me. I never really wanted to be perfect before. But I wanted to be perfect for him.

"…you're perfect to me, too…" I said softly.

He smiled and moved to my side of the booth, scooting close to me and leaning his head on my shoulder.

We left the Sweet Shop and headed back to the dorm to be ready for Ryoji. I wasn't really sure how this would go over, since we weren't responding the way he wanted us to. Surely, he would understand how we felt and not give us too hard of a time about the whole thing.

He wasn't there yet when we got back, but everyone was waiting for him in the lobby when he finally stopped by in the dead of night. He seemed a little more tired that day, his already very white face seeming a little more pale than usual. Behind his weary smile was a sadness that I sensed as the sorrow of farewell. He wasn't afraid to die, but he didn't want to leave us either. It didn't matter what we decided. Ryoji was going to be gone no matter what. Kind of like life. No matter what we do, all living things will eventually die. Memento Mori…

But we were firm on our decision. Even if we would all die eventually, we were going to try and prolong our lives enough so that we would die old. So that we could see our children and grandchildren prosper and build the future. Maybe in time, we could change humanity for the better. We could only change with time. We were going to fight for the time we needed to make that possible. The problem was that Ryoji might not understand since he was closer to his end than the rest of us.

Mitsuru offered Ryoji a seat, but he politely declined. He looked at all of us slowly, staying his gaze upon mine longest. He finally sighed and looked at us as a group.

"Okay," he said, "I'll give you all a little while longer if you need it. I'll be in his room when you're ready."

He walked past us, heading up to the second floor to wait in my room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, we all looked to each other.

"Is everyone settled on this decision?" Mitsuru asked, "There's no going back after this. If you want to voice your opinion, now is the time to do so."

We looked at each other, trying to see if there was a sign of reluctance. Everyone, even Aigis, was sticking to the same decision. No more arguments. This was the choice we made. This was what we decided, and this was how it would be. The gazes finally fell upon me, and I knew it was time. I nodded and turned to climb the stairs.

* * *

Ryoji sat at the foot of my bed, where he always sat before. Upon my entrance, he looked up at me, smiling a little. I closed the door behind me and a momentary silence followed. His eyes were a little darker than I was used to. For some reason, his stare evoked pity in my heart. I didn't know what was happening to him, but it hurt to see the physical changes it brought on.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," I responded quietly, forcing a small smile on my otherwise somber expression. Ryoji seemed wistful and nostalgic.

"It's been awhile since we met like this in your room," he said.

I smiled upon remembering his short legs swinging playfully over the side of the bed and all of his visits a week prior to the full moon just to remind me to be careful. Even then, he cared about all of us. With Pharos, there was anything but painful memories…

"Heh, yeah," I chuckled.

Heavy silence set in and the familiar smiles faded away. Ryoji stared at me quietly, seeming disturbed by something as I gazed back. His brow furrowed a little.

"You… you aren't seriously going through with this are you?" he asked, "Don't tell me you've decided to let me live."

I didn't say anything, and I guess that was enough to answer his question. He sighed and let his head fall a little, gently rubbing at his eyes. He looked back up at me.

"You have no idea what Nyx is like. You don't know what sheer terror is. I would know. I've lived with you through almost everything. Nothing you've survived is compared to what you'll have to endure trying to fight her."

"Well, we'll just have to find out, then," I told him.

The remaining color in his face drained and his eyes widened as his jaw fell slightly agape. He expressed more fear than I was even feeling. And I was the one who would be fighting Nyx.

"Tetsuya!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, but this is what we've decided," I said, "We weighed our options, and we're willing to take our chances."

Ryoji frowned a little.

"'We' or 'they'?" he asked.

I was a little staggered by this. He sighed at me, looking away for a moment with a familiar anger that I could almost feel.

"Did you really have a say in this? Or did they shove their opinions down your throat and send you as a messenger boy?" he asked, "You know… you are the only one who can kill me."

Oh, boy. Here it comes.

"The choice isn't theirs," he said, "The choice is yours. So the only one whose opinion really matters is yours alone. They aren't here right now, so if you have a different choice in mind, now's the time to choose it."

I thought over his words a little.

"You're right," I said, "The choice isn't theirs. The choice is mine."

He smiled a little. And then it faded as I went on,

"And I'm choosing not to kill you."

He frowned, standing up and facing away from me.

"Nobody would blame you if you did," he said, "I'm not human… at midnight, I won't even be in this form anymore. I don't want you to see what I'll become. I don't want to usher in your doom. This is my choice. And I have it because I was part of you. And because you were part of me, you have the choice to go peacefully. You don't have to suffer, and yet… that's the route you're taking. After everything."

He sighed and turned back to me. When I didn't appear swayed, he frowned.

"Okay… I didn't want to have to go this far, but… maybe if I show you… what I really am… you can find it in your heart to kill me."

A white light engulfed his body, flashing in a blinding flicker. When I reopened my eyes, Ryoji's human form no longer stood before me. My heart gave a skip as my eyes fell upon a familiar monster that I had seen on numerous occasions. He watched me with sorrowful eyes.

"This is what I really am," he said, his young voice gone, "I'm not Ryoji Mochizuki that you became friends with. I'm not Pharos that warned you of approaching ordeals and once called you a friend. I am Death. And this form will only become more powerful and frightening at midnight. You don't have to fight me. I will go willingly. You can go willingly too…"

As I continued to stare at him, memories began flashing again. Swing of sword. Tumbling in the skidding car. Crack of glass and snap of bone. Burst of blood. I closed my eyes, shaking my head in attempt to shake away the images that were newly burned into my mind to stay. I looked back at him, and the memories flared up again. He seemed almost content to see me struggling. He knew. He knew what I was thinking.

And yet… I couldn't do it. No matter who he was or what he did, I couldn't bring myself to end him.

"I won't kill you," I said firmly.

The light flashed again and Ryoji stood before me, overwhelmed with complete distraught.

"Tetsuya-! I KILLED YOUR PARENTS! If it wasn't for me, you could have lived the life of a normal child! You could have had parents that cared about you and loved you! You would have known what it meant to love, and you could have told Bebe that you loved him to begin with! And you never would have had to get involved with the Dark Hour or Shadows! You never would have had to lose Shinjiro! You never would have had to spend every waking hour of your life fearing that something horrible as a Shadow would rip away the life of the only one you hold closely because you love him and only him!"

His eyes became teary.

"You never… would have had to feel like you risked his life…"

He blinked away at the tears, assuring that they wouldn't fall. Ryoji really took his human form from me. Poor guy. I approached him quietly, placing my hand on his head and pulling him down to rest his face against my shoulder. He jerked a little.

"H-Hey," he muttered, "D-Doesn't this bother you?"

"Not really," I said, "You've always been part of me, so it doesn't feel strange."

Ryoji shuddered, but it seemed more like he was trying not to cry rather than feeling disturbed by the contact.

I sighed and smoothed his hair back. It was sort of slick and sort of feathery… what an interesting combination.

"And… that's why I can't do it," I said, "Even… if I didn't want to face Nyx and was okay with losing my memories… I couldn't make myself kill you. You're my best friend. And not only that, but you lived inside my soul for over half of my life. You're part of me, just like my lungs and heart. You're part of me… like my child."

Ryoji blushed and pulled away a little, shyly.

"D-Don't call me your child. I'm nothing but a parasite," he snarled, "Besides, labeling me as your son is just weird. I'm taller than you."

I laughed.

"Relax, I'm not asking you to call me Daddy, you weirdo," I said, "The point is that you're important to me. You're kinda like my family."

"I killed your family," Ryoji spat, sour and spiteful, as if trying to anger me.

"You know… you said all of that… It's true that you were involved… I spent years wondering 'What if'? But the truth is that 'what if' doesn't get you anywhere. When I think about it… I'm really kinda blessed. If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't have met any of my friends here. If it wasn't for you, I might not have ever met Bebe. Even if I did, would we have fallen in love? And then… would I really know love without him? Because of you, I got to experience something that almost no one else experiences. I would never blame you for that. I would rather thank you."

Ryoji had stopped frowning, quietly gazing at me. I patted his head affectionately.

"You should know better than anyone that I don't say this stuff lightly. It's because of you that I can say it. From a father to a son: I love you, Ryoji," I said with a smile.

He jerked away again, blushing and ready to cry.

"Stop calling me your kid! God!" he barked.

I laughed again.

"Okay… then I love you as my best friend," I said.

Ryoji stopped frowning and tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Tetsuya…" he murmured, wiping his cheeks in vain.

He looked curiously at his palms, examining the tears as if he'd never seen them before. Looking back and forth between his tears and me, he finally wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I… I love you, too… You're my best friend…" he wept, "I'll miss you… I don't want you to hurt… I don't want any of you to hurt…"

"I don't want you to hurt either," I said, "And I'll miss you no matter what happens…"

I was sort of surprised that I never felt like I could cry at that moment. After all, Ryoji had known me longer than anyone. He really was my family. Even though I was trying to play it off as teasing, he really felt like my own child. Or even like my twin brother. It wasn't like the love I felt towards Bebe. It was… the same, but different. I didn't feel romantic love for him, but I felt like I loved him almost as much. Almost…

Ryoji pulled away from the embrace finally, wiping away his last tear and taking a deep breath.

"Okay…" he sighed, "Fine… I'll respect your decision, even if I don't agree with it… Since I couldn't convince you… the least I can do is tell you all what to expect when you fight Nyx."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? You'd tell us?" I asked.

"I guess," Ryoji said with reluctance, "It's not like it will make much of a difference in what you'll experience. At least this way, you'll have a fighting chance."

"Well we appreciate the thought anyway," I said.

He seemed to try to smile a little, then walking to the door.

"Let's go…" he said softly.

I followed him out into the hallway and down the stairs, all the while, my shoulders were lightening, relieved from the burden of Ryoji's refusal to give up. He walked beside me, his expression sort of somber, yet a little lighter than I'd seen in a long time. Maybe, despite everything, he was relieved that I let him live. Maybe for him, it was like reassurance.

…heh, "reassurance", huh?

We entered the lounge, the others perking up a little with content expressions at my success in delivering the unanimous decision. As we stopped, Ryoji let out a disappointed sigh.

"So… you've all made your decision," he said, "I guess it can't be helped. It doesn't seem like I can persuade you otherwise, so the last thing I can offer is some advice that will help you with Nyx."

Though I already knew that he was going to tell us, I still felt myself lean forward a little anxiously with the others.

Taking a deep breath and sighing it out yet again, Ryoji took a seat, sitting up straight and on the edge of the cushion.

"Nyx is to arrive at the end of the month on January 31st, 2010. As the Appriser, it's my job to usher her in to bring and end to your world," he said.

"Where do we find her?" Akihiko asked.

"At the top of Tartarus," Ryoji said, "I understand that you still have a ways to go before you reach the top, but January 31st is the deadline. Just… bear in mind that she is not like any opponent that you've been up against before…"

"I think we're all aware of that," Mitsuru said, "We'll make sure we're as ready as we can be for her coming."

A hesitant expression crossed his face briefly, but Ryoji brushed away what he felt momentarily and stood up once again.

"Very well…" he said, "That's all I can offer…. It's almost midnight… I'll be taking my leave now…"

Yukari stood up.

"Ryoji, wait…" she said.

But he was already walking away.

Though he had tried to close, we all knew he wasn't finished. He went to the door, his hand frozen upon the handle. There was reluctance emitting from his direction, and eventually, his hand fell back to his side. With a wistful gaze, Ryoji looked back at the us.

"I… I want you to be safe…" he said, "…since… Tetsuya came here, I've watched all of you very closely. I still feel responsible for what happened to Shinjiro… I want to keep you all from having to suffer the way he did. I don't want you to die in pain… every one of you means a lot to me… I… I don't want you to hurt…"

"It's okay, Ryoji," Junpei said quietly, smiling with a warm friendliness that only he could provide, "We'll make sure we're ready for whatever is up there. If we die, then we died with a purpose. We wouldn't have it any other way. And at least that way, we'll all be together."

Ryoji began to tear up again, though his tears weren't falling. With a sniffle, he said,

"Junpei…"

He looked over at Aigis, who no longer looked back at him with hate and resentment. Her blue eyes were calm and gentle, her brow relaxed and her hands resting gently at her sides. Despite her placid manner, Ryoji appeared remorseful.

"I'm sorry… Aigis…" he said, "I caused you so much trouble… I hope… you find the answers you're looking for. I wish you every happiness…"

Aigis gazed at him blankly, which began to stir up a tension among those in the room.

"Ryoji," she said, "I will never forget that you were my enemy…"

Just before I could glare at her, she went on,

"…and my friend."

Ryoji smiled at her happily. So it finally cleared up.

"Ryoji-kun, thank you for everything," Fuuka said.

"We're really gonna miss you," Yukari told him.

"We wish you well in whatever awaits you," Mitsuru said with a rare slight-smile.

He still had girls at his knees…

Ryoji smiled at all of them for a moment, and then directed his attention towards Bebe. Admittedly, I was curious about his words of farewell to my boyfriend. Even in the beginning, I knew there was something strange about Ryoji's mannerisms, but his peculiar interest in Bebe could hardly be ignored. Hesitating for only a moment, he walked over to him shyly.

"Hey… Bebe…?" he asked quietly.

Bebe seemed sort of surprised by the attention. Something in my stomach didn't feel right.

"Ryoji-sama…?" he said.

Ryoji kept his eyes on the floor.

"Um… before I go… there's something I need to say to you…" he said softly.

Bebe listened closely. Ryoji's face didn't seem quite so pale all of a sudden.

"I, um… I've been with Tetsuya for a long time, y'know…?" he said, "I've seen what he's seen and felt everything he's felt. And… when he was with you… when _we _were with you… That was when I felt happiest."

Bebe tilted his head.

"Are… you worried about leaving 'im be'ind?" he asked.

Ryoji chuckled, smiling at him.

"Heh, not really," he said, "I know he's going to be fine with you. …if anything… I think I'm just going to be sad to tell you good-bye."

Bebe seemed a little surprised, tilting his head slightly again. He didn't respond, so Ryoji went on.

"The point is…" he said, blushing, "I like being with you… Though it would never work… I can't help what I feel for you. I think… in the time I got to spend with you through him… I think I might have… developed similar feelings…"

I felt my entire body radiate with jealousy as Bebe blushed. I thought I didn't have to worry about this anymore, dammit!

"R-Ryoji-sama…?" Bebe asked, nervous.

Ryoji stood a little closer to him. My thoughts were raging furiously: No, bastard! If you knew anything about how I felt about him, you'd know that you were putting yourself in a position to get killed! I don't want us to lose our memories just because you made a move on my boyfriend! Are you testing my patience or something? Is this your final attempt to have your way? What the hell?

He leaned a little closer to Bebe, murmuring,

"Forgive me if I'm not doing this right…"

And then, with my heart lurching, he planted an affectionate kiss just to the right of Bebe's lips.

WHATTHEHELLYOUSONOFABITCH?

"Ryoji-! You-! WHORE!" I screamed.

Everyone initially looked at me in alarm, but the minute Junpei giggled, the entire room was filled with playful laughter. I'm not really sure why. I was gonna kill him. I'm frickin' serious as a heart attack. I was about to pull my Evoker and Ragnarok his ass. Damn man-whore.

As if my outburst wasn't enough to get through his thick skull, Ryoji turned back to Bebe, taking his cheeks in his hands and pecking his forehead.

"I'm sorry… but I feel like you deserve to know that I love you," he said, "My dearest..."

WHAT? THAT'S-! MY-! AUGH!

Bebe said nothing, seeming somewhat torn and troubled by the words, yet blushing furiously.

"…R-Ryoji-sama-" he murmured timidly.

But Ryoji cut him off quickly.

"No. Don't say anything," he said, "You don't have to tell me whether or not you feel the same. I think it would be better if I didn't know."

I originally thought they would leave it at that, but to my discomfort, Bebe gave my previously proclaimed son/twin/family member a tight hug.

"Eizer way… I'll still miss you, Ryoji-sama…" Bebe said softly. Fuuka and Yukari both went "Aww!" as Ryoji hugged him back. Junpei gagged and I sighed irritably. Ryoji finally released Bebe quietly, giving his hair a single, gentle stroke.

He turned to me, and I looked away angrily.

"Do you want a hug too?" Ryoji asked teasingly.

"Don't touch me, you asswipe," I spat.

He laughed, but I think Bebe was the only one sensing that I wasn't playing.

"Ah, so that's how it is. I love you too," Ryoji chuckled.

"Screw you."

"He means to say he loves you too," Yukari said.

"Do not."

Ryoji smiled.

"I know he does," he said.

"You know shit."

He began to turn away from us once more.

"Thank you, everyone," he said, "For everything."

He placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it open, a cold chill rushing into the otherwise warm lounge. He paused for a moment, and then with a smile, he looked at us over his shoulder and said,

"Best wishes in the New Year."

Everyone fell silent, and my heart lighten only a little. Best wishes… He grinned.

"Isn't that what people say on New Year's Eve?" he asked.

The others smiled at him, but I could no longer smile or frown at him. He spared Bebe and then me one last smile.

"Good-bye…"

And as he closed the door behind him, just like that, he was gone. Forever.

"I'm really gonna miss him," Junpei said.

"Hai…" Bebe said quietly, his eyes concentrated on the floor, "'E will be missed…"

Ryoji Mochizuki… my friend. My brother. My son. My rival. My enemy.

…

Damn that Ryoji.

* * *

When Bebe got in bed with me, I think he immediately sensed there was something under my skin. I mean, if my irregular breathing wasn't a dead giveaway, my silence since Ryoji left must have given me away.

"Tetsuya…? Daijoubu?" he asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"You're not still angry wiz Ryoji-sama, are you?"

"A little."

Bebe ducked his head shyly.

"I'm sorry… zat must 'ave been 'ard for you to see…" he murmured, "To be honest… I didn't expect 'im to do zat. I never… realized zat 'e felt zat way…"

"I did. I thought maybe I was looking to hard, but now I know I had the right to be concerned…" I muttered.

"I don't zink 'e ever intended to tell me. I zink ze only reason 'e said so was because 'e felt 'e 'ad nozing to lose… don't be mad at 'im, Tetsuya. 'E's a lot like you…"

I looked over quietly, my eyes having difficulty staying level with his. He didn't appear to wear a particular expression.

"So… do you… love him back…?" I asked, "He told you not to say anything… but what would you have said if he hadn't interrupted you?"

Bebe looked down a little.

"Eto… I… I don't know…" he muttered, "I-I've only 'ad one ozer person tell me 'e loved me, and my 'eart belongs only to zat person… I've never 'ad to decline an offer before…"

I smiled a little at him.

"So you were going to reject him?" I laughed.

"Well, when you say eet like zat, eet sounds mean," Bebe pouted, "Eet's not like 'e's a bad person or unattractive… I just… I only 'ave eyes for you…"

I kept smiling until I was brought back to the last image, my frown a little heavier.

"So… is he a better kisser?" I asked.

Bebe let out a laugh before suppressing it, and of course I gave him a look. I was being serious. It was seriously bothering me. Ryoji was better at romance being a womanizer and all. Maybe that was where my romantic side went…

Bebe sat closer to me with a smile.

"Even your first kiss was better," he promised, "After all, I've always loved you, mon chéri..."

I smiled a little.

"Heh… still… I can't believe he managed to steal a kiss while I was standing in the room. He was lucky," I said.

With a smooth ease, Bebe wrapped his arms around me and crawled onto my lap.

"'E may 'ave kissed my cheek, but you will always 'ave my lips…" he cooed into my ear, the words tender and sweet.

As we began to kiss, I couldn't help but think about the deadline.

How much longer would we be able to share these tender moments? We had to be ready for anything. Even the unexpected.


	24. Returning TwentyFour

**Faux Pas**

**Returning Twenty-Four**

The lounge was fairly quiet, and only Akihiko and I were there to fill it. Upon awakening, I discovered that Bebe had already woken up and left the dorm. At the time, I wasn't really sure where he had gone. He was doing a lot by himself lately… I guess I was happy that he didn't need me to hold his hand through everything, but it's not like I would have minded.

I picked off small bits of lint from my coat to occupy myself in the silence. Akihiko was never one of my talkative friends. He rarely had anything to say to me, so I was sort of happy when Ken bounded down the stairs with a happy smile.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" he greeted with a grin.

Akihiko lifted his head and returned a smile at Ken.

"Happy New Year, Ken," he said.

Junpei followed Ken sleepily, yawning and stretching.

"Morning, guys. A new day, a new year, huh?" he asked, his eyes a little watery, "Man, it's quiet."

"Yeah, I think it's just the four of us," Akihiko said.

"Whaaat?" Junpei asked with a pouting lip, "Where's everybody else?"

"I think the girls went to Naganaki Shrine," Ken said, "I heard they're going in kimono."

I couldn't help but smile as Junpei and Akihiko both looked up a little. Junpei stretched casually and began walking toward the door.

"Well, I'm headin' out," he grunted.

"Where are you going?" Akihiko asked, his tone suspicious and his brow furrowing.

Junpei sweated a little.

"I-I… was just going to the store…" he muttered.

A sly smile traced Akihiko's lips as he stood up.

"If that's the case, I'm going with you," he said, "Not that I'm a particularly superstitious person, but I wouldn't mind stopping by the shrine…"

Junpei couldn't conceal a grin. Of course. They're all the same. And yet, I still found myself smiling.

"You can come too, Ken," Akihiko said, then looking at me, "What about you? You in?"

I wasn't really interested in the shrine at that moment. Being New Year's, the shrine was likely out of fortunes. In winter, the scenery wasn't very pretty. And I wasn't really interested in seeing girls in kimono. I mean, yeah, they're very pretty, but it's not really my thing. I wanted to wait at the dorm a little longer, thinking maybe he'd come back soon.

"No, thanks," I responded.

"No?" Ken asked, "I heard that Bebe-san went with them. I thought I heard the girls talking to him in the hall. Sounds like he got a kimono or something. Maybe he's wearing it."

… … … … …

"Well, maybe I'll stop by for a little while," I murmured, standing up from my seat with my eyes concentrated on my feet and my hands burrowed in my pockets.

Junpei laughed aloud.

"I knew it!" he burst.

* * *

Though the walk to Naganaki Shrine was short as always, I was having a hard time bearing the scenery. Besides the fact that the area was a snowless winter hell, I had begun to notice another change. Littering the area were fliers with something that looked like a gang symbol. At Christmas, I had sort of noticed the same fliers scattered on the floor of the mall, but near the shrine seemed careless and disrespectful.

The same gang symbol had been randomly spray-painted in red around Port Island. The three letters were a little weirdly placed, but I felt like I knew that particular combination. What was happening to this peaceful place I came to last April?

"The cults seem to have marked their place here too…" Akihiko murmured, "I guess we're not the only ones who sense something's going on…"

"Yeah, but we're the only ones who can do something about it, so we're still special," Junpei replied with a proud grin, "Don't worry about it! Let's just go see us some chicks in kimono so we can be mentally pleasured."

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?" Akihiko asked with a disgusted frown.

"Sex is everything to a virgin," Junpei said, unabashed, "I just wonder why you're not so interested."

He wore a suspicious face.

"Or…" he said in a low voice, "Could it be that you are not virgins? I'm appalled, Ken. You're eleven!"

"Will you stop?" Akihiko hissed, "Not every virgin's mind is as dirty as yours."

"…so are you or not?" Junpei asked, now concerned.

"I'm a virgin, Junpei. Stop being nosy."

Junpei stared at him, astonished, and then he looked at Ken and me.

"So who did you guys screw?" he asked loudly, attracting a few eyes from strangers.

I choked on my spit and coughed. With the others distracted by my coughing fit, I successfully dodged the question.

I could finally see the red gates inside the shrine, and I heard a very small crowd. So there wouldn't be many people… what an interesting year this was turning out to be already. After climbing the stairs, we spotted our group easily among the very few people who had shown. They, too, spotted us instantaneously and approached us with smiles.

"Happy New Year!" Yukari said with a chipper smile.

As Ken had said, all of them wore very pretty kimono with floral hair pins. While Junpei was in awe of Yukari's pretty appearance, Fuuka's cute kimono, Mitsuru's shapely curves, and Aigis' precious smile, I found myself unable to look away from Bebe. He smiled back at me shyly, playing a little with the dangling ribbons from the red hairpin that I could only assume he was borrowing from Yukari.

Like before, he approached me timidly.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tetsuya," he cooed, "'Appy New Year…"

I grinned as I returned the greeting, then embracing him affectionately. He held onto me as well, snuggling against me for love and warmth. A few strangers looked at us a little, but I didn't really care. It wasn't anything we hadn't gotten before.

"Wow, you guys look great…" Junpei said with a grin, his cheeks a brilliant red.

"All five of you look great in kimono," Akihiko said shyly.

Ken smiled pleasantly, but he said nothing.

"It wasn't really worth dressing up, though," Yukari sighed, "I heard the people who showed last night didn't really dress up either."

"Then that automatically makes you the prettiest girls and the ballsiest guy in town," Junpei said, his grin getting a little bigger.

All of us gave him different glances. Yukari seemed sort of flattered, Mitsuru appeared flattered in an awkward way, Fuuka seemed discomforted, Aigis appeared confused, Bebe seemed uncomfortable, and—naturally—I was defensive since Bebe wasn't particularly flattered by the remark.

Fuuka looked down at her feet, suddenly seeming to notice the pile of discarded papers beneath her soles.

"There sure has been a lot of litter around Port Island lately. Have you seen the mall?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty messy too," Akihiko said, "Iwatodai Station, Port Island Station, outside the dorm, and even here…"

He knelt and picked a newspaper up, reading through it a little. After a moment of shifting back and forth, his eyes flashed wide open.

"What is it, Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked, concerned.

Akihiko seemed reluctant to go on, though he eventually held out the paper for us to read.

"Does this name look familiar to you?" he asked, pointing at the tiny print.

All of us leaned in closer to see what it said. I skimmed the sentence briefly before my eyes fell upon a familiar name. At first, I thought I misread it, but when I stared at it for three seconds, I knew I was seeing it right.

"J-Jin Shirato?" I asked, "Like… Jin from Strega?"

"He's pretty popular online," said Fuuka, "I guess it's not too surprising… didn't he start that website called _Revenge Request_ awhile back? The one where you type in the name of a person and you will have your revenge?"

"Yeah, and that's not all…" Akihiko said, looking at the paper again, "It seems like he's the one who got the word out to the cults. …oh, look, and Takaya's got a quote that lasts about a page and a half."

I tried to suppress a laugh, but it got out a little anyway.

Akihiko held the paper straight, reading some of the quote aloud.

"'It is time for us to accept our fate. The coming of the Fall cannot be avoided. We shall join together and welcome the end with open arms. Death is nothing to be feared. Nyx is nothing to be feared.'"

All of us jumped a little.

"Nyx?" Yukari exclaimed, "How does he know about Nyx?"

"So that's what that graffiti is all about…" Junpei said quietly, "I knew the letters looked like something I'd known about. Kinda hard to tell, though…"

I looked down at the sidewalk at the red paint. At that moment, I could see it. N-Y-X… even if they were sloppy and in a haphazard order, I probably should have realized that.

Akihiko continued reading.

"'There are those out there who do not wish to accept their fate. Though they possess potential, they choose to fight against what is meant for them. And for that, they shall be punished. Nyx shall not spare them mercy, for they are the enemy.'"

"Whoa! What?" Junpei barked, "Is he talkin' about us? That bastard!"

"Eez 'e trying to turn people against us?" Bebe asked, "But… we are not in ze wrong. We're fighting for what eez right. Surely, not everyone wants to die zis way… Eet can't be everyone's wish… zey can't all be against us…"

Mitsuru shook her head.

"No. I don't believe that there are that many who oppose us. But… maybe it's true that there is a subconscious yearning for the end in people," she said, "Even so… I don't think that time is now. The end will come eventually, but I don't believe that it's this soon."

"Me neither," I spoke, "And as long as we're ready to fight against it, I think there's a chance we can prevent that from happening."

"It can be our New Year's resolution," Aigis said, "To prolong life so that we can be together for a long time. To find our answers."

To find our answers… I liked the sound of that a lot. I could tell the others did by the way they smiled.

"Right… we've come this far. We can't give up now," I said.

"Ryoji-sama gave us zis chance," Bebe said, "We should make sure we take eet… for 'im."

My blood boiled a little and I felt a little sick at the mere mention of his name.

"O-Or, we could just do it for us and the rest of the world," I said through my teeth, "I mean, he did try to talk us out of it.'

"Tetsuya, calm down," Bebe said patiently, patting my head, "I already told you zat I love you and not 'im."

The others laughed a little, probably remembering my fit from the night before.

"Oh, you guys are too cute," Yukari laughed.

Ken looked over in her direction, eyeing her kimono.

"By the way, aren't you guys cold?" he asked.

Yukari looked down at her apparel, extending one arm to let the pink sleeve droop.

"Not really," she replied, "I mean, I guess a little, but we wrap towels underneath so it's not so bad."

Ken's expression indicated that she hadn't quite understood his question.

"No, I mean… aren't you cold… y'know… down there?" he asked hesitantly.

Everyone's jaws dropped, but only the girls and Bebe blushed awkwardly.

"W-What?" Yukari yelped.

"Ken-kun, why are you asking zat?" Bebe asked, clinging to my arm a little tighter.

Ken fidgeted a little.

"W-Well… Junpei-san said girls in kimono usually go… commando," he responded uncomfortably.

Of course, all eyes flashed toward an uncomfortable Junpei Iori, who seemed to realize what kind of trouble he was in. Idiot. Was the incident at the hot spring in Kyoto not enough for you? Like an idiot, Junpei made the mistake of tittering which, of course, ended in Yukari stomping on his foot. I guess idiots never learn.

* * *

Though that morning had been a lot of fun and games for the celebration of the New Year, that night was pure business, which would follow out into the rest of the week. Tartarus had never seemed more foreboding. This tower where we would meet Nyx at the end of the month… Never before had such a creature rattled fear throughout my being. I was honestly intimidated. It was then that my true strength would be put to the test. And twice my strength, for I wasn't guarding just myself.

Bebe sat on the floor, organizing the items by purpose and need as the rest of us sorted through new armor and weapons from Officer Kurosawa. We needed all the strength we could get, and for the first time we would all be going in at once. Since I wasn't used to having so many of them behind me, I knew the narrow halls would be crowded. Yes, we would have more people to lend a hand, but we also had to worry about getting trapped if we were ambushed. And since we had Bebe with us, I knew there would be a good chance of that.

I should have been more concerned, but I wasn't. The others were strong enough that I wouldn't have to concern myself with their well-being. It was only him that I had to keep an eye on. But I wouldn't let Bebe get hurt. I was strong enough to fight alone. I could save both of us. I could. I'd pulled it off plenty of times before. In the danger of the hour, I could feel my adrenaline flowing freely throughout my body. It wouldn't let me fail him.

The first night was a little surprising, just like the rest during that week, but as equally surprising as the last. Just before the Dark Hour, Elizabeth gave me a notification of a new block of Tartarus. This was likely the last block we would have to deal with, so I knew the Shadows up there would be stronger than ones we'd dealt with in the past. Of course, everyone else seemed to know that too. I wasn't the only one whose muscles were tense.

The Adamah Block was more interesting that the others in appearance alone. By far, it was the brightest with white crystalline walls and floors. The air was much colder, as if the crystals were icy. We had to be hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the ground. I looked back at the others that I could see. Junpei seemed a little more serious than usual, his eyes searching the area warily as his hands kept a firm grip on the handle of his sword. Akihiko wasn't keeping particularly still, but the expression he wore seemed fairly calm. Yukari, on the other hand, froze up and her tense expression indicated that she might shoot someone in the face if they did as much as poke her.

Bebe kept close to my side, his breath a little shaky. His expression was serious, but other than that and his breathing, he appeared perfectly calm. With Bebe's placid manner, I felt more at ease as well. He trusted me with his life, believing that I could save him if the moment called for it. My racing heart finally slowed a little.

Mitsuru was calmer than most of us, but she still kept her guard up.

"Yamagishi, can you sense any clusters?" she asked the transmitter.

After a momentary pause, Fuuka responded confidently.

"No particular clusters," she said, "But there are enemies on that floor. Most of them are pretty far away, though. There seem to be a few weaker enemies approaching you now. Be ready."

She said "weaker", but all of us were guarding as if she had said they were Nyx. Yes, they were "weaker", but exactly what did "weaker" mean on a floor like this?

"This is just another battle," Mitsuru told us, "Don't get yourselves worked up before the battle has begun."

I tried to tell myself that too, but the moment a bit of black goop rounded the corner, my body was screaming with a need to do something. Run, fight, anything.

Unable to control herself any longer, Yukari let out a shriek and released the string of her bow. I stumbled aside nervously as the arrow whizzed by my cheek, tripping over Bebe and falling backwards on top of him. Junpei, Aigis, and Ken let out a brief scream and Koromaru started barking and howling. Despite the minor chaos, Yukari's arrow had still hit the target, causing the creature to let out a blood-curdling shriek and flee with its group. As one crossed the hall, I realized with embarrassment how small it was.

Mitsuru glared at Yukari.

"Yukari, will you just relax?" she barked, "It was just a bunch of Maya! You can't lose your cool like that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Senpai," Yukari muttered, and then apologizing to me (I'm assuming because she almost hit me.)

"What happened?" Fuuka asked nervously, "The Shadows didn't even come close enough to touch you!"

"It's fine, Fuuka. Yukari just got a little spooked," Akihiko said, "I guess it's best that the tension snapped now rather than with a more formidable foe… let's just keep going."

The group took a minute to collect themselves, and I rolled off of Bebe to help him to his feet. Like Akihiko had said, the tension seemed to have been broken afterwards, making the Shadows ahead seem a little less intimidating. For the first few enemies, all we ran into were the familiar Devious Maya, which fled from us like the first bunch.

It wasn't until the stairs were in sight that the Infinite Sand trio jumped us from a corner. A bit stronger than the Devious Maya, these refused to run or let even one of us pull away to escape to the stairs.

"Crap, these things aren't gonna let us out…" Junpei murmured, backing up as one of the hourglasses charged him a little for trying to go around.

"Fine. We need the training," Mitsuru said, "We'll take care of these and move on to the next floor."

Almost instantaneously, one of the Infinite Sands charged at her. Luckily, she had the foresight to sidestep, and the hourglass met one of Akihiko's fists with incredible force that knocked it down. As I looked back toward the other two, which had started attacking the others, my vision abruptly went white and a slight pain rang in my chest and cheek.

When the room began to reappear, I realized I was on the ground. The hell…? I was hit? I sat up quickly, and the bastard was already coming at me again. I looked for my sword, which was no longer in my hand. When I finally located it and began to hold it up, I realized the enemy was already upon me. But when it attempted a hit, the attack bounced off and struck it with the force intended for me. Reflect? My Persona didn't reflect physical moves…

"Quick thinking, but… I think we're okay without Attack Mirrors for right now, Bebe," Yukari said, "Don't waste those."

"Gomenasai… I just… eet was all I could do…" Bebe murmured guiltily.

While Yukari was sort of right about not really needing them, since the hit didn't hurt much, I certainly appreciated what Bebe had done. Had he done this a lot without me realizing?

I stood up again, summoning Surt to attack with Ragnarok, but to my dismay the attack dealt no damage to the enemy. If not Fire… maybe Ice. I made a switch again. The one Akihiko knocked to the floor stood on its feet again, and began to store green energy. Crap. Fire. And I had Jack Frost at the front. (God knows why I was bringing him into Adamah, but I put a lot of faith into that Persona…) The spell released before I could make a move.

Nine clinking noises and every Agidyne shot back at its user, cancelling out. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God…" I said.

Mitsuru snapped her attention towards Bebe.

"Bebe. Stop using Mirrors. We appreciate it, but we may need those for a more important battle. Enough," she said, her voice harsh and cold.

It was enough to make me flinch, so I knew it terrified Bebe worse.

"Y-Yes, ma'am… I'm sorry…" he said softly.

After that little scare, I thought it might be in my best interest to switch to something that wouldn't lower my resistance to Fire. So I summoned Hariti instead. She was a good, if not better, substitute for Jack Frost since she had the ability Bufudyne. Unfortunately, I would only be able to attack one at a time. I wish I had something with Mabufudyne… Mitsuru does, but…

"Artemisia!" she cried as she fired the Evoker into her head.

Tentarafoo spells attacked each enemy, but were narrowly avoided as the hourglasses sidestepped away from them. And that is why I need Mabufudyne for myself.

Having evaded Mitsuru's attack, the hourglass that had previously attacked me began to charge Agidyne. Quickly, I fired the Evoker into my temple and Hariti stopped it cold via Bufudyne. Said hourglass exploded into shadowy gas immediately, and the other two became more aggressive. Aigis quickly sprang into action and fired several bullets into the face of one, and Koromaru finished it off with the blade of his knife.

One left, and it began storing energy to attack. It looked familiar, but it wasn't something I particularly recognized. It wasn't until the arrows shot up and began to shower down that I realized that it was using Arrow Rain, and I felt myself start to panic. With the Attack Mirror still in effect for the others, I was the only one in any real danger. This wasn't something that could be dodged easily. I had a chance for counterstrike, but it didn't look good. I could only brace myself.

_Clink._

I opened one eye and looked up in time to see the arrow bounce off. Each arrow reflected off us and destroyed the Infinite Sand. Though I was relieved, I could instantly feel the tension in the air. I knew perfectly well why things had worked the way they did. That wasn't a counterstrike.

"Dammit, Bebe!" Yukari barked, "The last Mirror was still in effect!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I don't…!" Bebe said quickly, obviously feeling guilty about using up another, "I was just trying to… I'm sorry…"

"How many of those did you just use?" Akihiko asked, seeming reluctant to reprimand Bebe for this, but a little irritated as well.

"J-Just the two…" Bebe stuttered.

"Didn't we only have, like, four?" Junpei asked quietly.

Bebe covered his face in shame.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just trying to 'elp…" he murmured.

"Bebe, you know perfectly well that we've dealt with battle wounds before. Your job is to heal the injured and stay out of the way," Mitsuru said, "When you interfere, you just become a hindrance."

Bebe looked up at her quickly, and the pain in his expression was enough to feel like an arrow had gone through my Mirror. With boiling blood, I felt the barrier between Senpai and Kohai suddenly seem a little blurry.

"Don't call him that!" I roared, "Don't you ever call him that!"

"Saito, shut up," Mitsuru said with a bitter gaze, "You know as well as I do that he used those Mirrors to protect you and you alone."

"So what? He didn't get in the way of anything! Look, I know we don't really have a lot of Mirrors, but it's not like I can't go get more from the Antique Shop! Whatever!" I yelled.

"That isn't the point, and you know it!" Mitsuru snapped, "He's got one job on this team, and it's not difficult! Heal when necessary, and adhere commands!"

"We can afford to lose Mirrors, but we can't afford to lose even one of us! And he's doing his job just fine! He's sure as hell not being a hindrance!"

"Please stop, Tetsuya… Onegaishimasu…" Bebe murmured.

I looked back at him, and the pain in his eyes only made me want to fight harder to defend him. This wasn't something to get so uptight over… Yes, the Mirrors were convenient to have in more difficult battles, but at least they were being put to good use…

But I had to back down. If Bebe wanted me to, I had to give him a chance…

He took the remaining Mirrors from his pocket and handed them to Mitsuru.

"Gomenasai…" he said quietly, "Maybe eet would be better if I didn't carry zese wiz me…"

Mitsuru sighed irritably, taking them.

"This is your only job, Bebe. We don't ask much from you," she grumbled.

Bebe looked back at her, a cold air seeming to radiate from his direction, and my spine tingled unpleasantly as I looked at his frosty eyes. There was something… about that look. Something that reached into my chest with an icy claw and grabbed my heart. It was terrifying…

"You don't expect much from me eizer," he snarled.

The same shock spread across the faces of everyone in the group, and I knew what I felt was no different than that of anyone else. Mitsuru even seemed a little more surprised than the others. But I understood… People rarely spoke back to her—with simultaneous pain and anger, no less. All of us knew Bebe as the type to take everyone else's crap and suffer in silence. Especially when the crap was coming from a superior.

He'd made the bold move of mouthing off to Mitsuru Kirijo… Maybe… he was hanging out with me too much…

Though this offence seemed quite a bit more serious than what had happened with the Mirrors, I felt no hostility from anyone except for him. To this day, I'm still not sure if his body was shaking out of fury or fear… But he expressed no remorse for his impulsive words. Good for you, Bebe.

Mitsuru finally blinked and turned away from him.

"Let's keep moving…" she said quietly.

Reluctantly, the others followed, though their eyes stayed on him. His eyes, however, avoided all of ours.

The hour of tenacious and grueling training came to a close, though that hour felt like an eternity. The communication between teammates had totally died after the squabble, and the night dragged on in a dreary silence aside from grunts and cries in battle. At once, I noticed that Bebe's perceptive ability in battle had been dramatically impaired.

We returned to the dorm, bringing back the heavy silence that had lingered over all of us like a raincloud. Climbing the stairs to the second floor felt more like a hike up Mount Fuji, and the walk to my room was like trudging on an endless road. I finally reached my room, dressing out of my uniform and pulling on my sleeping clothes with a weary grunt. My muscles hadn't felt so sore in awhile…

I waited a long time before the tiny knock finally tapped at my door. I opened the door to let Bebe in, my heart sinking a little as I realized he was still avoiding eyes. He came in as silently as he had been all night. I looked over at him as I closed the door gently, pondering over what he could be feeling at that moment.

_We don't ask much from you…_

_You don't expect much from me eizer…_

…

It was all true… after asking Fuuka to scan him several times after his first arrival and ending up with negative results, we never really wanted him to get too involved out of fear that he couldn't handle it. As I thought about it, I realized how unfair it must have felt for him. We all instantly labeled him as "helpless". But… he was sort of helpless. He had no experience with dealing with Shadows, and no Persona to aid him. Without us, the Shadows would have torn him apart like tissue paper.

So, we sent him into Tartarus as my amplifier and a support member. Usually being involved in the fighting myself, I never really thought of how it might feel to watch my friends fight against the Shadows. To watch the one I love struggle to preserve mine and his life… All he could do was cheer us on and provide healing. So helpless. And what thanks did he get for that? Usually we'd pat each other's backs, but did we ever think about him for a minute? He did more than we gave him credit for. His role was as, if not more important than ours.

I went to him quietly and rubbed his shoulder affectionately, startling him just a little. Finally looking me in the eyes, he waited for me to speak. At last, I could finally see the pain and questioning of self-worth inside… I smiled at him as much as I could, but it was a rather weak turn of my lips.

"Hey…" I said softly, "You did a good job today… you always do. Thank you…"

His emotions spilled out in silent tears that traced his cheeks to his jawbone. With a quiet sniffle, Bebe threw his arms around me and cried against my shoulder.

"I want to 'elp you…" he wept, "I 'ate watching all of you fight while all I can do eez stay out of ze way… I just want… to be good for somezing… to be somezing more zan a 'indrance…"

I held him tightly, stroking his hair and coaxing him softly as I kissed his cheek. He sniffled quietly and kissed me back.

"Arigatou… for saying zat, Tetsuya… I love you…" he said.

That was the last night of tension, the last tender moment, and the last we spoke of the matter for the rest of the week. Though the issue had never been officially dealt with, Mitsuru and Bebe seemed to act like nothing had ever happened, setting the tone with the rest of us immediately and training resumed as usual.

The week was normal, even in the abnormal setting of Tartarus and the Dark Hour. We made a lot of progress in exploring the final block of Tartarus, though we still had a long way to go. Each of us kept up a steady pace and displayed our finest efforts with grace and determination.

…

But I remember that day from but a few weeks ago… January the seventh… The day that changed everything…

* * *

We'd been at it for at least half an hour. Nonstop grinding had long-since taken a toll on my muscles, but I had grown used to the new routine quickly. In doing so, I knew that I was only getting stronger. S.E.E.S. had paused for a quick breather, a much-needed rest that we hadn't had in quite some time.

"Man, I'm beat…" Junpei sighed, fanning himself with his hat, "How much further do we have to go? This block's taking forever…"

"You're not there yet, Junpei-kun," Fuuka's voice responded, "I can still sense powerful enemies above you. Everything will be fine if you all keep up the hard work."

Despite ourselves, each of us groaned a little.

"Admittedly…" Mitsuru sighed, "This block does seem a little endless… but we still have time to get through it."

"Yeah, at least we aren't getting ambushed like before…" Junpei said.

He looked quickly at Yukari and began tapping his knuckles against her bow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yukari barked, jerking her weapon away from him.

"Knocking on wood," Junpei said, "I don't wanna jinx our luck…"

"Hands off my bow, Stupei."

"Aww."

Akihiko pushed off the wall, which he had been leaning on discretely.

"We should keep moving," he said, "We've only got a half-hour before the Dark Hour ends, and we don't want to get stuck in here overnight."

"Don't remind me…" Fuuka's voice muttered through the transmitter.

Reluctantly, we continued down the hallway until we found the stairs. My legs never really ached until we had to climb each step, at which point my legs felt weighed down by lead and the resounding pain ran through my tendons relentlessly.

I was the first to reach the top of the stairs, as well as the first to receive the warning from Fuuka.

"Um… there are a lot more enemies on this floor…" she said warily, "Please, be careful."

"What do you mean by 'a lot more'?" Yukari asked with a worried tone.

"Probably no different than the lower floors…" Junpei said, then looking at Yukari with concern, "Are you sure your bow's made of wood?"

"Please stop talking to me…"

"No… this is definitely something we need to take seriously," Mitsuru said, "These enemies are stronger. We should proceed with caution and assure that we get to the next floor safely. Don't lower your guard."

As instructed, the members of S.E.E.S. crept along slowly, trying to avoid making any sort of noise that might draw the Shadows' attention. If we could catch the Shadows off-guard, that would be one thing, but we couldn't have it the other way around. We couldn't afford that.

"They're moving!" Fuuka cried.

"Crap!" Akihiko snarled, "I was hoping they wouldn't sense us…"

"Unfortunately… I fear that they can still smell us…" Mitsuru said quietly.

I stood a little more protectively in front of Bebe.

"There's still a chance we can avoid them, isn't there? If we hurry…" Yukari said.

"If we hurry, we might be able to manage," I said, "But the chances are kinda slim."

"Even still, wouldn't you rather avoid getting ambushed by a bunch of strong enemies if we can? Wouldn't that help our chances of survival?" Yukari asked with a frown.

While I really didn't want her talking sense to me, I knew she was right. If there was even the slightest chance that I could get Bebe to safety and avoid confrontation with the army of Shadows, it would be better to take it than leave it. But if it went horribly awry, wouldn't that put us in more danger?

No. We had to take the chance now. There wasn't time to second-guess ourselves.

"Okay, let's go. Quickly," I said.

Half the group was in front of me, and the other half remained behind me. Bebe stayed close to my side. As long as we kept this way, we could make sure nothing would get at him. The members of S.E.E.S. hurried off down each hallway, which were pleasantly clear and free of Shadows. So far, so good. All we had to do was find the staircase. All we had to do was get off that floor. All we had to do was get to a safer place. All we had to do…

"Look out!" Fuuka cried.

But, as usual, her warning was just a little too late. A pair of die rammed into Mitsuru and Akihiko with powerful force, slamming both against the wall.

"Senpai!" Junpei cried out.

Luckily, our senpai were resilient specimens and quickly rose to their feet, ready to fight.

"Crap," Mitsuru said through her teeth as she readied her rapier, "Here they come. Get ready."

I stood in front of Bebe with my sword drawn warily. I had to be ready for whatever came our way. I could do this. I had the other members of S.E.E.S. to back me up… There were more of us than usual… we could manage…

Mitsuru thrust her weapon forward, slashing swiftly at the enemy. Akihiko ran forward, his fists thrown ahead of him. The rest of us moved up a little to see what awaited us. But the moment I rounded the corner, I felt my heart sink down to my stomach.

This… was like nothing I'd ever seen.

The entire hallway, as far as my eye could see, was flooded with Shadows. Ravens, Dice, Dancers, Maya, Balances, Gigas, Drives, Castles, and Sands… Anything and everything that could strike sheer terror into my heart. I'd never seen so many Shadows that powerful at one time before. At once, my entire body seemed to freeze.

I couldn't let myself be afraid. This was nothing. I could do it. I could fight and get out of this alive. I could protect Bebe. I could protect all of us… I decided to try and get out the easy way first. I drew my Evoker and summoned Thanatos, attempting to rid us of the enemies via Die for Me! Cards with spears rained upon the army from the ceiling stabbing at the enemies relentlessly. To my dismay, not only did the skill only work on five enemies, but the Darkness reflected from the Castles back at me. I guess I was lucky to have a Sacrificial Idol…

The crowd began to move in a little closer toward us, and we readied our weapons carefully.

"What the hell is this?" Junpei cried, "They've never done this before!"

Aigis' attention snapped toward the empty side of the hallway.

"Incoming Shadows!" she exclaimed, "We should head this way before we're cornered!"

"She's right! We need to spread out!" I yelled back to Mitsuru and Akihiko. Both of them were rather occupied with the Shadows at hand.

"That's fine!" Mitsuru grunted as she narrowly dodged the claw of a Maya, "We'll take care of the enemies here!"

Yukari drew her bow and released an arrow to pierce the Light Balance that began storing energy.

"I'll stay with you," she told Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Yeah, I can stay here and get in on the action," Junpei said with a confident smile, "You guys go on ahead."

I didn't really want them staying behind, being two of the stronger members, but at that point we were running out of options. We were keeping the group evenly divided, and that was what mattered. Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru led the way, and I stayed behind Bebe just in case a Shadow snuck up from behind. These Shadows didn't seem to be after him specifically, but I couldn't risk anything. Especially not him.

"We need to locate the stairs or an access point," Aigis said, "Fuuka-san? Is there anything like that near us?"

We kept running without a word as we waited for a response.

"No, not that I can see…" Fuuka replied, "Keep looking. I think you're headed in the right direction."

As we kept running, I could hear goopy masses dragging their bodies along the floor sluggishly, growling with spite and thirsty for blood.

"Crap… I think they're just up ahead…" Ken grumbled.

Koromaru let out a growl, keeping his teeth clamped tightly on the handle of his knife.

I looked around the area, sort of remembering passing through while trying to find a way out.

"Up ahead, there's a small room with a ramp," I said, "If we can get there quickly, we should be able to get to an elevated level and avoid them."

Without taking a moment to further debate it, we quickened our pace and made a sharp right turn into the room I had remembered. The slope of the ramp was a little higher than I was used to, being almost up at the ceiling.

"There's not a lot of room in here…" Ken muttered, "But I guess we'll just have to make the best of it… It's got more space than the hall at least… you guys okay…?"

"Yes," Aigis responded.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay…" Bebe said reluctantly.

Ken looked back at him with a tilted head.

"Bebe-san? What's wrong?" he asked.

Bebe lowered his head a little and shook it silently. Ken smiled a little.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, "We won't let any of them get to you."

Bebe didn't seem any less uncomfortable.

Koromaru crouched a bit low, the fur on his back standing a little and a low growl rumbling deep in his throat. He let out an aggressive series of barks, followed by a whine. Aigis stood in an offensive stance, ready launch into Orgia mode at the very moment the Shadows entered the room. Ken held his spear out diagonally, and I held my sword in front as I stood in front of Bebe. We didn't have to stay still much longer.

Though smaller than the first crowd, the second wave of Shadows was still more than any of us were used to seeing. Aigis launched into her signature mode immediately, dealing critical hits to most of the enemies. Ken, using the length of his weapon to his advantage, made quick swipes at the enemies with the blade, withdrawing quickly to avoid being pulled over the edge. Koromaru, unable to deal physical attacks, summoned his Persona to cast Agi-skills and Mamudoon. His Dark skill, despite the lower odds, killed about five more than mine did, though managed to fail taking him out when the light Balances reflected them.

I took out my Evoker and summoned Thanatos once again, this time casting Megidola in attempt to weaken the Shadows and make defeating them a little easier. To my satisfaction, the attack dealt a fair amount of damage, in addition to taking out all of the Ravens.

But it wasn't enough. There were still plenty of Shadows around that wouldn't submit so easily. One by one, the Maya began vanishing as Koromaru took out each with Agidyne, and Aigis was successful in taking out a few by means of Orgia mode. Ken began resorting to summoning Kala-Nemi in order to exploit the weaknesses of the Devious Maya and Light Balances via Ziodyne.

I switched over to Hariti quickly, focusing mainly on taking out the Infinite Sands and Death Dice. So far, the system seemed to be working well for us. But as I looked toward the doorway, I realized that the swarm wasn't dying down at all. They just kept coming… Eventually, our strength began to die.

Aigis stopped abruptly in the middle of her attack, smoke emitting from her head.

"I… can't…" she breathed, "Overheating… initiating cooling sequence…"

"Aigis, no! Don't do this now!" I shouted.

"Crap!" Ken cried.

But it was worse than just her overheating. In the moment of distraction, a Gigas rammed against the wall of the ramp, and Aigis began teetering.

"Aigis-sama! No!" Bebe cried out, grabbing at her arm as she fell forward.

Of course, being made of metal, Aigis isn't entirely lightweight. Before the movement even began, I already knew what was coming next, and I grabbed onto Bebe as Aigis fell.

Her weight dragged him forward and, catching me by surprise, I was also jerked forward. The three of us lost our footing and fell from the edge of the ramp into the flood of Shadows. Ken screamed as the frenzy began. I was also in a state of panic. Now I had to worry about the recovering Aigis, Bebe, and myself. The Shadows began moving in closer, and my heart raced faster than I'd ever felt it race before.

"Tetsuya!" Bebe cried out.

I threw myself in front of him just as a Royal Dancer swung its sword in his direction. My sword was able to deflect the hit, and I was quick to draw my Evoker and take it out with Bufudyne. Three Maya emerged from the back of the crowd. One began to drag Aigis away, and I swung my sword at it. Another swept its claw through the air and slashed my right arm, the blood exciting the other Shadows and creating a panic among the rest of us, especially Bebe. The third clamped onto Bebe's ankle, where it didn't stay long as I thrust my sword through its mask despite my throbbing arm. After a quick healing treatment from Hariti, I began fighting the Shadows off again in a vain attempt to keep us safe.

All the while, my doubts were building.

I can't do this.

There are too many.

We're going to die here.

This is how it will end.

…

No.

No it's not. We've come this far. It's too early to concede.

I fired a shot from my Evoker into my temple, using Thunder Call to ail the Shadows with a temporary shock. Everything was about impulse now. We had to make quick decisions.

"Ken! You and Koromaru stay with Aigis and keep her safe! Bebe and I will go on ahead to find the stairs!" I called.

Ken's face fell and his eyes widened.

"Tetsuya-san…!" he yelped.

But I wasn't ready for arguments. I stood up quickly, pulling Bebe to his feet and tearing through the paralyzed monsters. I slashed the path clear with my sword as I ran through, my fingers kept tightly wrapped around Bebe's hand. He went along with me willingly, since it was really the only option we had left. It was just the two of us then.

The hallway seemed like a dead end, except for a small room on the left. I prayed and prayed for it to be the stairs. Please. Please. Please. As we reached it, my eye fell upon an elevated step. The relief swept through my body, lifting a major load of stress from my chest.

"Oh, God, zank you…" Bebe sighed, equally relieved.

But we kept our pace as we began climbing.

"Okay, we need to find an access point now," I said, "Once we find that, we can transport everyone back to the ground floor safely."

"Right," Bebe nodded.

As my foot fell upon a step and I began to push up to climb the next, my body suddenly froze. A throbbing pain pressed my brain against my skull and my vision became blotchy.

"Tetsu…ya…?" Bebe asked, his words slurred a little, "What eez 'appening…?"

I wasn't the only one… what was this…?

Abruptly, I felt myself jerked around, the room spinning and gravity was completely out of whack. We weren't even on the staircase anymore; we floated through a dark abyss, being thrown about in an angry storm's howling winds, crashing waves, and ruthless twisters. And then all I felt was ripped out of my hand.

A final jerk and my body flopped onto the floor. Slowly, my vision returned and the crystal walls light up everything. Still slightly disoriented, I pushed myself up from the ground and scanned my surroundings. Was this… the next floor? I searched around me, only to find I was alone.

Alone…

Alone…

…

My heart stopped.

No.

I jumped to my feet, trying to overcome the head rush that had me staggering into the wall.

"Bebe!" I screamed.

My voice resonated through the hallway, and my echo was the only response. No. Where was he?

In hysterics, I tried to contact Fuuka immediately.

"Fuuka! Where is he? Fuuka!" I cried.

But I couldn't get a response from her either. I suspected that she was probably too occupied with the separate groups on the floor below. Even if that wasn't the case, would she really know where Bebe was? She couldn't sense him as a Persona-user. She couldn't even sense him at all. This was my problem to handle. I had to find him before it was too late.

I began tearing down the hallway, probably a sort of careless act in the event that I might have been ambushed, but that floor felt so empty. This hadn't been the first time that Tartarus funked up and caused the group to disperse, but Bebe hadn't been with us at that point. Now that he was alone, he was more open than he'd ever been.

Though the floor felt empty, I had my doubts regarding the absence of Shadows. There was almost no chance that we would ever encounter two extremes in a row, and I knew that there had to be something there. Someone.

"Bebe!" I cried again.

My voice answered back, fearful and unstable. A mirror of what I felt inside.

With a pounding heart and breathless lungs, I continued my desperate search for him. I passed by the staircase that led upward. In the past, that had worked for me before. Maybe he was upstairs. Maybe that's why he didn't answer back… That had to be why…

I made a sharp turn into the room and began to run up the stairs, when I suddenly heard the response I'd been trying to get. He was still here. He was still alive. But I had no time. I had to find him quickly. Before anything happened.

Walls blurred past me as I darted down the hall calling out to him again in hopes of a response again.

"Bebe!"

"Tetsuya? Where are you?"

His voice was a little shrill, and my heart began to ache. I had to find him. I had to.

A blood-curdling shriek rang through the floor and the sound of a blade ramming against the wall followed shortly after, leaving only a dead silence. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

"BEBE!" I shrieked, my own voice unrecognizable as terror swept through my body.

"TETSUYA, 'ELP!"

He was still alive. Oh, God. But there was something else here. We weren't alone. And it found him first. Shit! Shit!

"I'm coming!" I cried out, trying desperately to reassure him and myself that I could make it in time. I had to. I had to.

At the speed I was running, I probably could have run on the walls. The endless halls wrapped around the area, creating a confusing labyrinth that didn't have the time to figure out. With my mind flailing in the deep end of a pool of chaos and horror, I could only focus on what was important. Saving him.

"TETSUYA!" Bebe shrieked again.

The voice was louder. I was getting closer.

"I'm almost there!" I promised, "Keep talking!"

"TETSUYA, ZERE ARE SAN!"

Oh, shit.

"Just hold on!" I cried, "I'm almost there!"

"'URRY! PLEASE!"

I made a sharp turn into a large, empty room. As I ran through, I was rammed into the floor immediately by a fast-moving force, causing my vision to white out momentarily. The room faded back in and the sound of my breathing came to my attention in addition to a second set of breathing. I looked up at a familiar uniformed person, and my heart began beating once again as the relief ran through me.

"Oh, thank God…" I sighed, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Tetsuya, we 'ave to get out of 'ere," Bebe said, his voice panic-stricken and breathless.

I took notice to his fearful eyes and trembling body. In that moment of euphoria, I had almost completely forgotten that he was being pursued by three Shadows. This wasn't over yet. We still weren't safe. Standing on my feet again, I helped him up.

"The stairs are back this way," I told him, "Let's hurry."

I began to dash toward the doorway when my exit was suddenly obstructed. Two rather large Shadows in the form of Musha appeared from both sides of the hallway. I braked immediately and tried to lead Bebe back the other way, but that exit was blocked by one other. There was no way out…

"Tetsuya, I'm so sorry!" Bebe cried, keeping close to me as he kept his eye on the enemies warily. I held my sword with my right hand and extended my left to touch him comfortingly.

"This is not your fault," I said, "Just stay behind me. I won't let them hurt you…"

The Onnen Musha stared at us both, lusting for our blood. The katana in each Shadow's hand was held firmly by the handle, ready to swing the moment one of us flinched. I looked back at Bebe, who seemed more fearful than ever before. Onnen Musha… What a horribly bitter irony…

I hadn't had a chance to plan an attack when the first one came at me with a Tempest Slash. I wasn't so unprepared for it that I couldn't dodge it, but the attack took me by surprise. I jumped back, giving Bebe a gentle push back with me. With a mighty swing, I took my own turn to attack, though my Slash Attack was evaded quickly.

The other two began to approach at once, swords drawn back. Bebe let out a squeak as I deflected the simultaneous swings with my blade, the impact ringing through my arms. The third came back quickly, and I swung at it before it could attack. Managing to land a hit, I discovered that it was possible to attack the Musha physically.

However, the Slash attack hadn't seemed to be terribly effective. In a quick act of thinking, I drew my Evoker and called upon Hariti's Bufudyne skill to attack the injured Shadow. To my contentment, I was able to freeze it. I tried Arrow Rain with the other two, but they both dodged the attack. The agility of these monsters was incredible…

Ice didn't seem to be the weakness. I'd have to resort to other Personae to exploit it. My first thought was to try out Light and Dark skills, so I called upon Thanatos to try both. To my disappointment, both skills missed. By that time, the other Musha had broken free of its icy prison and came at us again. Quickly, I called upon Thanatos to attack with Megidola, which managed to hit the injured Shadow and one of the untouched ones. The third dodged again.

The wounded Shadow perished on impact, and the other had retained quite a bit of damage from the attack. The other, still, was standing strong without indication of weariness.

"Damn… these things are strong…" I said through gritted teeth.

"Tetsuya… be careful…" Bebe murmured.

I was still protecting him. I still had to do this. Trying to mentally push my adrenaline forward, I lunged at the Shadows with my sword, a quick dash and a heavy swing. The dexterous one ducked and the not-so-lucky of the two was hit in the side. It began to stumble, which showed its weakened armor perfectly to me. I made a swing at it, but I ran before I could connect the attack. I made another lunge, but it continued to back away from me, so I pursued. The other Shadow began attacking in order to save its partner, but I quickly whirled around and managed to surprise it. It still managed to evade the attack. The injured one began to store up energy, indicating an increase in its offense. I swung at it quickly to avoid having to deal with it, but its sword flew up quickly and rammed against mine. The both of us held the swords together, trembling as the other's strength and weight were pushed against the weapons.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other Shadow move. At first, I thought it was coming after me, but as I saw it, I realized its true intentions. It wasn't headed in my direction at all.

No.

He wasn't by my side anymore. I'd been too caught up in the fight. I left him behind…

Bebe stood like a deer in headlights as the Musha approached him at full speed. Even if he tried to move out of the way, the Shadow would be quicker. My adrenaline was shrieking. I couldn't move away from this. If I left the other Shadow, it would swing and kill me before I could move. I could move quickly and kill my weaken opponent and break free to save him… But if I tried to miraculously throw myself in front of Bebe as always, I wouldn't have time to counter.

But this was no longer about my own safety. My mind dropped that as a priority completely. I had no options. His life was far more important than my own. I thrust my sword through the stomach of the Shadow holding me back, leaving the sword as the Musha shrieked and died away. I ran as quickly as I could, throwing myself in front of Bebe as the blade of the second came down. To this day, I'm still not sure how I was able to make it to him in time. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, drawing my Evoker and holding the barrel to my head. All I could think about was guarding him. All the while, I had been counting on my adrenaline to allow me the time to summon one of my Personae to up our defense, counter the attack, anything… But I wasn't that lucky.

I felt the impact before anything else. The attack hurled both of us to the other side of the room. As we spun in the air, I tried to angle myself to make it as painless as possible for him. Successful in my timing, I slammed against the wall of Tartarus, and I swear I felt the wall crack beneath my spine. The wall wasn't the only thing that I heard crack…

As we fell to the floor, I finally began feeling an excruciating pain in my back. I couldn't breathe very easily, nor could I cry out in my throbbing pain. My strength gave out completely, and I could no longer hang onto Bebe. He rolled out of my arms a little, seeming disoriented by the shock. Breathing heavily, he trembled in complete shock. When he finally came to, he looked back at me with fear-stricken eyes.

"Are you… okay…?" I croaked, barely able to get the words around my pain. A look of horror swept over his face as he realized what had happened.

"Tetsuya…!" he gasped, "No…!"

He sat up quickly, looking me over. I can only imagine the sorry sight I was. My body felt completely broken. Suddenly, I felt warmth beneath me that soaked through my uniform. My eyes dropped to the floor and fell upon an expanding puddle of a runny red substance that I lay in. My blood. I became aware of its coppery taste in my mouth. I'd never seen so much of it before…

Bebe took my face in his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Tetsuya…!" he sobbed, but he didn't seem sure of what to say. I tried to smile at him, just to try to comfort him a little, but I couldn't. The Evoker weighed my hand down, restraining me from placing my hand to his cheek.

"Bebe…" I croaked, "Get to the stairs…"

Anger flashed through his eyes briefly.

"No! I'm not leaving you 'ere to die!" he yelled, growing softer as he broke into sobs again, "Eet's going to be okay…! I won't let you die…"

"It's okay…" I said quietly, then remembering Shinjiro's last words, "This is how it should be…"

"No, eet's not!" Bebe screamed, "You're not done yet!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly I choked and felt myself drowning. Quickly pointing my mouth towards the floor, I coughed. A hot substance ripped through my throat and blood splattered onto the ground. Bebe let out a weak yelp and gripped my arm, crying into my neck.

"Please… Don't leave me like zis… Don't say sayonara… Don't die…" he whimpered, "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" I whispered. My vision began to blur and my head was light. Bebe began to fade away into blackness. "That's why I threw myself between you and fate… If I let you die, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself… Don't let this be in vain… Save yourself…"

"Tetsuya, I don't know what to do…" he croaked, giving me a helpless gaze.

"Just do what you have to…" I whispered. Though there were many other things I would have liked to tell him, that was all I had the strength to say.

My vision had almost completely blackened. Bebe was no longer in my sight. I struggled to move, but my entire body was completely paralyzed. I tried to speak, but I had no energy to utter a sound.

I couldn't let it end this way. If I died, what would happen to Bebe? I swore that I would protect him. I refused to break my promise. I felt the Evoker's weight lift from my hand. I still couldn't move. Was I completely numb? How much longer did I have?

I tried to search for Bebe, but my vision was gone. Sound had stopped a long time ago. I could only hear myself breathe. In. Out. In. Out. One would be my last. I finally relaxed. I was done. There was no use in trying to resist my fate. Ryoji had been right. Again. But the idea of breaking my promise to Bebe was unforgivable. What else could I do? I had to accept this…

A cracking noise split the silence. For a brief flickering moment, I saw an angel's wings. The time had come. It was over. I had failed. The world fell to silent blackness.


	25. The TwentyFifth Hour

**Faux Pas**

**The Twenty-Fifth Hour**

Faint voices began to echo in the silence.

"I think he's still alive…"

It was Akihiko's voice. The members of S.E.E.S. were present. Somewhere…

"Thank God…" Yukari whispered.

"Saito's lucky. He's lost a lot of blood."

Mitsuru's voice held a hint of worry.

The voices disappeared for a long time, occasionally returning as incomprehensible murmurs. Was I dead? I felt my body lift from the floor. It seemed that someone was supporting me.

"Do you have him?"

Junpei's muffled voice came from my shoulders.

"Yeah, I got him."

Akihiko was at my feet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

Aigis.

"No, we've got him," Akihiko said.

"What about him?"

Ken.

"Let's get them both to the hospital and have them seen to as quickly as possible."

Mitsuru seemed urgent.

"I'll make sure they're seen to by my best doctor… As long as we have this taken care of quickly…"

Her voice trailed off.

When the voices came back, the conversation had already changed.

"Careful. Watch your step, Junpei."

"I got it, I got it…"

"Just a little further. The access point is close to you now," Fuuka's faint voice instructed through the transmitter.

Where were we now? Suddenly, I was curious. Some of my strength had returned. Just enough to open my eyes.

I slowly awoke. My vision was still a little blurry, but it focused enough so I could catch some details. We had reached the end of a staircase. I assumed we were searching for an access point. Akihiko held my legs carefully, and I felt Junpei's warmth around my upper body. My eyes followed the stairs, and I saw Ken, Koromaru, and Aigis rush down quickly, as if to give someone space. Mitsuru and Yukari came down the stairs more slowly.

I suddenly realized why. They each held onto Bebe. My heart began to palpitate and my chest ached as they drew near. Blood stained his hair and uniform. His body was limp.

I began to remember more of what had gone through my head before passing out. No. No. No, this couldn't be. Why was I still alive? It was wrong. I should have been dead. Or was this my punishment? I had broken my promise… All because I couldn't save him. I left him there to die. Of course he wouldn't leave me. He told me he wouldn't. With whatever strength he had, he would defend me. Why? Why didn't he leave me? I wasn't worth saving… This was my fault. All my fault.

I had to go to him. I couldn't just sit there. As my body began to pulse adrenaline, I found my voice again.

"Bebe…" I croaked. Akihiko suddenly looked at me.

"Tetsuya," he said, surprised, "You're awake."

"Hey, dude," Junpei said quietly, "You okay?"

"Bebe…" I croaked again, beginning to feel sick. What had happened after I had fallen?

I felt my mind reconnect to my body. I could move again. I began to struggle, trying to squirm free from Junpei and Akihiko's hold.

"No," I grunted, "Bebe, no…!"

"Shit!" Junpei grunted through his teeth, his hold tightening.

"Tetsuya! Stop! You need to stop moving! You're hurt!" Akihiko told me.

"Let me go…!" I said, my voice beginning to rise.

"Stop squirming around, Tetsuya!" Junpei cried, "You're bleeding!"

"What's going on?" Mitsuru asked urgently. Yukari, on the other hand, immediately understood.

"Oh my God, he's awake," she gasped.

"He saw…" Ken said quietly.

"Tetsuya, stop!" Akihiko barked at me.

"No…!" I cried, struggling harder, "Let me go…! I need to be with him…! It shouldn't have been him…! It should have been me…! I should be dead…!"

"Please don't fight…" Aigis begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aigis, please take him," Mitsuru said, referring to Bebe, "Saito's going to get himself killed. He needs to be executed."

"Mitsuru, that's really not necessary," Akihiko said through his teeth, despite his struggling to keep me still.

"LET ME GO!" I shrieked, ripping myself free from Junpei's hold. My body fell to the floor, where excruciating pain split up and down my spine through the rest of my body. I had forgotten about the attack I had taken. The pain swallowed my consciousness...

* * *

The next time I woke up, my surroundings were air-conditioned. I opened my eyes to see that I was at the hospital again. Pink sunlight spilled into the room, tinting everything as far as my eyes could see. What nostalgia. I hadn't been admitted to the hospital since I passed out after my first encounter with the Shadows…

Shadows. Bebe.

I sat up quickly, a sting shooting through my back. Looking down, I realized that my torso had been wrapped in bandages.

"Well, I hope you're satisfied with that idiotic decision."

I looked up quickly, realizing that the guys from the dorm stood by the door. Mitsuru glared at me impatiently. It seemed that they had just been leaving. As soon as Mitsuru spoke, everyone was back in the room. Yukari ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Tetsuya, we were so worried!" she cried.

"Yeah, you were out cold after Junpei dropped you," Akihiko said.

"I got kinda chewed out…" Junpei muttered with a sheepish grin, "I'm really glad you're okay."

"You were really lucky back there," Ken said.

"I never wanted to leave your side for a moment…" Aigis said quietly.

"You should make a full recovery soon," Fuuka said with a smile.

Each of their kind words went past me. I didn't care that I was alive. I didn't care that I was okay. My mind was set.

"Where's Bebe…?" I asked quietly. I needed to know.

Junpei laughed a little, to my relief.

"Jeez, you just don't care about yourself at all, do you?" he chuckled, "It's always Bebe."

"He's in the other bed," Yukari told me. I looked over to the neighboring bed. Bebe lay there quietly on his side with his hands up by his face, his eyes closed as if only in dreams. His wounds were bandaged, and his skin had become bruised.

"Bebe," I breathed.

"He's okay, Tetsuya," Yukari said, "He might look like a mess, but his condition wasn't too serious. He had a minor concussion and few bad gashes. Other than that, he's fine. He just passed out from exhaustion. He's sleeping now."

"He's pretty strong…" Akihiko said quietly. The others looked in Bebe's direction.

"Yeah…" Junpei said softly, "I never would have thought…"

Everyone fell silent. I was concerned. They knew something I didn't, and I hated that. Especially if it concerned Bebe.

"Thought what?" I asked, wanting Junpei to go on.

All eyes were on me again rather quickly. What was going on?

"You don't know…?" Ken asked quietly. They looked around at each other hesitantly.

"Mitsuru…?" Akihiko asked. Mitsuru even seemed hesitant. She sighed, approaching me slowly.

"Saito…" she said, "I… don't know how you'll feel about this… but he… Bebe… is a Persona-user."

My heart stopped.

"What?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah!" Junpei grinned, "Dude, it was sweet! It was this war dude with these massive wings! He frickin' wailed on that Shadow's ass! You should have seen it!"

"He was unconscious and bleeding to death, you idiot," Akihiko muttered.

Needless to say, I was shocked. Bebe… a Persona-user? Could it really be true? It had to be… It all made sense.

He was aware of the Dark Hour. Fuuka had picked up a faint presence of a Persona-user around when we were alone the first night, but we just thought it was Strega. Even before I had fallen unconscious… my Evoker left my hand, and the gunfire… I suddenly realized that I had seen an angel's wings. It was Bebe's Persona… He always told me he was holding me back, but maybe… his Persona never showed because he never had the chance to fend for himself. Maybe… I was the hindrance…

"Look, he's totally speechless!" Yukari grinned, "Isn't it great, Tetsuya? He saved your life!"

That's right… Bebe had finished the Shadow alone. He protected me…

"Bebe has a lot of potential. More than before, it seems," Mitsuru said thoughtfully.

My heart sank. It suddenly occurred to me where this was going before she even said it.

"He would be a valuable asset to us," she went on, "He may be new to his abilities, but he was able to handle his Persona well for a first-timer, just like you. We need all the help we can get against Nyx…"

"No," I said plainly.

"Oh, crap," Junpei muttered.

"Saito, don't be difficult," Mitsuru said impatiently, "Bebe's a Persona-user now. He has as much responsibility as the rest of us."

"No, I'm not putting him in that position!" I yelled. I pulled away from Yukari, jumping out of my bed. Pausing briefly for the agonizing pain that tore through my body, I went to Bebe's bedside.

"Stop, Saito," Mitsuru said irritably. I turned to face her irately.

"I can't let you do this to him…" I growled, "He's not ready…"

"Maybe not now, but you can help him prepare."

"With what time? Nyx is coming in less than a month! If it took us almost a year to get to this level, do you really think Bebe can survive? I can't bet his life… Not after I've already almost lost him once…"

Mitsuru was quiet. Everyone was. I knew I made a good point. But of course I did. I knew Bebe better than any of them. Even though he had miraculously managed to survive the last battle, it wasn't guaranteed to happen again.

"Tetsuya… Bebe will want to fight…" Yukari said, "He's not going to stand by and let us risk our lives when he has the same strength… you know that…"

"He doesn't need to get involved…" I muttered, "He never needed to get involved…"

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Akihiko asked.

"I agree," Mitsuru said, "He should have a say in this… Saito, wake him up."

Hesitantly, I kneeled beside him. The others gathered around his bed as I touched his arm.

"Bebe… can you open your eyes…?" I asked softly. His breathing skipped a little, interrupting the steady flow as he slumbered. Slowly, his eyes blinked open, examining the surroundings.

"Tetsuya…?" he asked. He looked over my face for a moment, a faint smile forming as tears began to well in his eyes, "You're okay…"

Why don't you care that you're lying in a hospital bed…? Why don't you care that I left you alone after swearing not to…? At least have the decency to scold me… And yet you wear that smile that relieves every tense muscle in your body. A smile that thanks the Lord that _I'm _okay. Even… after everything…

"Yeah… I'm okay…" I choked. I pressed my lips to his, ignoring everyone else. At this point, I didn't really care if they saw. Everyone was fairly mature about it. Although I might have heard a slight noise from Junpei's direction.

"Bebe, we need to discuss something with you," Mitsuru said as I pulled away. Bebe seemed somber.

"Eet's about… my Persona… isn't eet?" he asked quietly. Mitsuru nodded.

"Yes," she responded, "We saw you harness its power to save Saito's life last night. We all agree it was very heroic."

"Heroic?" Junpei asked, "More like frickin' epic awesomesauce!"

Akihiko smacked Junpei in the head.

Mitsuru chuckled.

"Well… I suppose," she said, then growing more serious, "But more importantly, you've discovered your potential. Do you understand what this means for us?"

Bebe was quiet. Without sounding either disappointed or hopeful, he asked,

"…you want me to 'elp fight?"

"Yes," Mitsuru replied, "S.E.E.S. needs your newfound strength. Overall, most of us want your participation in this final battle. However… there's the minority."

Bebe looked at me immediately. I frowned a little, concerned.

"Right," Mitsuru said, "Now… the decision is yours. If you want to fight Nyx with us, which we highly encourage you to do so, we'll ensure that Saito prepares you for anything."

"Bebe…" I muttered. He waited for me to go on quietly. I was hesitant.

"…I… I don't want you involved in this. I… can't protect you anymore… You'll be safest if you go back to France. The Shadows won't be there, and neither will Nyx. I can't… I can't watch you hurt anymore… Please… please understand what I'm saying…"

He gazed at me, silent and poker-faced. He closed his eyes slowly, his brow furrowing slightly. When he opened them, he stared at his nightstand.

"Okay…" he said. Everyone leaned closer.

"Okay…?" Mitsuru asked. Bebe avoided eye contact with all of us.

"I'll go back to France…" he murmured.

Silence fell upon the room. No one, not even I, had expected this response. I should have felt relieved. I didn't have to argue with him. I didn't have to fight. I didn't have to worry about witnessing his end. So why did my heart writhe in pain? Why did I feel betrayed?

The other members of S.E.E.S. must have either suspected a bias or selfishness, but I sensed neither. They seemed disappointed in his decision. Especially Mitsuru.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked him, "This is your decision. Not Saito's." Bebe nodded slowly.

"I know," he murmured, "Zis eez my choice."

After another silent minute, Mitsuru sighed and rose slowly.

"Very well," she sighed, "I'll book you a flight for next week. You should be discharged by then. Saito, see to it that he makes it to the airport safely. I'm sorry it has to end like this… I wish you a safe journey home, Bebe. If you need to speak with us, you have our numbers…"

She began to leave.

"W-We're going?" Yukari asked, shocked.

"We're already staying past visiting hours," Mitsuru said, "Besides… I think we need to leave Saito alone with Bebe until this is over…"

With a few mumbled good-byes to Bebe and me, the members of S.E.E.S. left us alone. For the first time, despite the sheer detest I'd held towards her for as long as I can remember, I truly respected Mitsuru.

Later that day as dusk swept over the room, I sat up in my bed, staring out the window. Despite the silence coming from the other end of the room, I knew Bebe was lying awake. He hadn't spoken since he had given his decision to S.E.E.S. Then again, neither had I. We sat in silence, looking away from each other.

All the while, my mind was weighed with his decision. It had been my idea to send him home. Once Fuuka had told me that she couldn't sense Shadow activity in France, I was hell-bent

to send him away from here – away from all the despair, danger, and pain. He had fought with me once, but he had somehow persuaded me otherwise. Only temporarily.

Now he was willing to leave Japan. I couldn't argue with that, since it had been what I wanted. Or was it really what I wanted? What changed Bebe's mind?

We had a week left at best. I should have been happy. I wouldn't have to fight with Bebe. Then it occurred to me why I was distraught. It was the fact that he didn't fight that bothered me. I had wanted there to be a fight between us. I wanted him to say that he wanted to fight by my side and tell me he would never leave me. That was the Bebe I thought I knew.

I finally looked at him. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling as he was lost in deep thought. I couldn't restrain myself. I had to know.

"Bebe…" I said softly. Without looking, he acknowledged me.

"Yes, Tetsuya…?"

I swallowed.

"Do you want to go back to France…?"

He was quiet for a long time before responding weakly.

"No…" he croaked, "Zat's not what I want at all…"

I was a little more relaxed, though still curious.

"Then why didn't you argue with me…?" I asked, "…I… didn't… I didn't think you would…go so willingly."

He finally looked at me, tears rolling from his eyes.

"Because of last night…" he whispered, "I zen realized… I couldn't do eet. I fell in ze end… If everyone else 'adn't shown up when zey did, we both would 'ave died. I couldn't protect you… not even wiz my Persona. I was scared for you… I zought… I zought I 'ad lost you… and in zat moment, I felt powerless…

"I don't doubt you, demo… I don't want to lose you again, Tetsuya… I don't want to see you like zat again. And I know zat I wouldn't be able to defend myself, and I would die if I stayed… If… I die… I know zat eet would 'urt you too… I don't want you to 'urt… I don't want to 'urt. I don't care about 'ow ze Shadows would rip my flesh. Only if zey 'urt you. Zat pain alone eez unbearable. If you love me ze way I love you, I know you feel ze same. Undoubtedly… I'm not as strong as you. I would die… I am not afraid to die, demo… I don't want eet to 'urt you…"

"Bebe, stop it," I said, frowning, "Don't make yourself out to be a hindrance…"

"Zat's what I am, Tetsuya… I don't want you worrying about me. Even if I 'ave a Persona, I know eet won't change ze way you feel. Ze way you want to protect me… I want to be out of your 'air. By leaving Nihon… I allow you to focus on no one but yourself. In zat way, I'm protecting you… Eet eez all I can do…" Bebe said, weeping softly.

I finally understood. I got out of my bed and crawled into his, holding onto him tightly as I settled underneath the covers.

"I love you, Bebe…" I whispered into his ear. He clung to me, crying against my neck.

"I love you too, Tetsuya…" he sobbed, "I love you too…"

We held each other through the night. After all, we didn't have much time left to be together...


	26. TwentySix Tears Epilogue

**Faux Pas**

**Author's Note: Just as a quick reminder, this story contains MAJOR spoilers. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. If you haven't finished the game yet and don't want spoilers, I HIGHLY SUGGEST WAITING TO READ THIS.**

**Also, before anyone gets really upset with me, this is the last chapter, but there is to be second part to this story soon called **_**Rendezvous **_**and I plan on a small series of side stories to fill in gaps**_**. **_

**Thank you so much for reading **_**Faux Pas**_**.**

**Twenty-Six Tears**

The morning he left was anything but easy. Even getting ourselves out of bed was a chore. We held onto each other for at least an extra thirty minutes before Mitsuru knocked on the door to remind us of the time. There was a definite reluctance in our actions as we rose, separating unwillingly.

We had both been discharged from the hospital the day before. Without the others from the dorm around, we were allowed a long time alone together. Despite previous activities we had engaged in, it was in that time with him that I realized we'd never been closer. There was a lot of it spent in silence, but there was very little to be said.

Occasionally, I tried to ask Bebe what he would do once he got back home, but he never had an answer other than a slight shrug. And when he asked what I would do, my answer was the same. Of course I would have to fight Nyx, but without Bebe I didn't feel capable of anything. We had been together for awhile. It would take forever and a day for me to adjust to sleeping alone again. Going back to having no one understand me. Having no one to hold and tell them that I loved them more than life itself.

Everyone was waiting for us in the lounge when we got downstairs. They all had words for Bebe, all kind and with no trace of resent. Though he was leaving at a crucial time, I don't think anyone particularly blamed him. Maybe they understood his reasoning… Yukari and Fuuka both gave him hugs, trying desperately not to cry. Yukari told him to come back as soon as he could. Mitsuru told him that she would miss him not as a support member of S.E.E.S., but as a dear friend, and she even seemed a little teary-eyed. Aigis swore to him that she would keep me safe, and she wished him luck. Bebe hugged both her and Mitsuru, neither of which seemed to know what to do with the gesture, but happy to receive it.

Junpei tried to play it cool by trying to shake Bebe's hand, but Bebe hugged him instead, which seemed to be the gesture Junpei wanted in the first place. Akihiko ruffled Bebe's hair a little, giving him an awkward hug. Ken gave him an awkward lean-on hug, as if inexperienced with forms of affection. Koromaru approached Bebe with a tiny charm, and Bebe accepted it as he pet Koromaru's head. After the final farewells, Bebe turned back to me. I felt a lump form in my throat as I understood. It was time for him to go.

The frosty January air bit my nose as we stood in front of the airport. The area reeked of fuel and rubber, and I was unable to hear much aside from shouts of strangers and hissing vehicles. It had been almost a year since I had been there, and I didn't miss it at all. Especially not then.

Bebe stood beside me quietly. Both of us understood what this was. Ever since airport security had been tightened nine years before, no one without a ticket was allowed to go to the gate. We were faced with our nightmare. Even this was worse than the end of the world. Nyx could have taken me then and I wouldn't have cared. At least I would have been by Bebe's side.

Slowly, he turned to face me.

"Tetsuya…" he murmured. I looked at him hesitantly. Tears swelled in his eyes, though they weren't falling. My heart began to throb with the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. It hurt enough to raise tears in my own eyes, though I refused to let them fall. I couldn't do this. I needed to be strong for him. If I cried, I would only make things worse.

Bebe took another moment to watch me before placing his bags on the ground. He unzipped one of them, rummaging for something. When he finally located it, he stood slowly, holding a tiny box that barely filled his hand. He opened it and took something out, and then took my hands into his.

"I, um… I saved up for zis for a long time. Ze first time I saw eet… you were wiz me. Even before we were really togezer, I wanted to give eet to you. I… wanted to give eet to you for Christmas, but I was short. I was finally able to afford eet after Ryoji-sama left… and I zink… now's a better time to give eet to you zan any," he said softly.

He held up my left hand, spreading my fingers, and slid a small ring on one. At first, it looked like a class ring, but then I got to looking at it closer. I gazed at the tiny jewel, and I instantly recognized it as the ring he had always been looking at since the first time we had gone out together. The little blueish-grey crystal sparkled beautifully.

"Bebe…" I breathed. He tightened his hold on my hands, trembling.

"It reminded me of your eyes," he said, choking a little.

I had thought for a long time about a parting gift, but I wasn't sure if Bebe was going to handle it well. He seemed to struggle with his own, though he was brave. I had considered one thing, and I was glad that I had brought it with me.

I unbuttoned my coat, slipping it off my shoulders and wrapping it around his. He blushed.

"T-Tetsuya, I can't take zis…" he stammered nervously. I rubbed his arms to warm him.

"It's more important to you," I told him, my voice cracking, "…and you're more important to me… …than anything."

Bebe gazed at me, tears trembling in his eyes.

"So… I guess zis eez eet…?" he croaked. I looked to the side a little, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I think so…" I choked. Bebe looked down for a minute, and then back at me.

"Promise me… promise me zat you'll take care of yourself… If zis doesn't turn out… favorably… please don't spend your final moments missing me… I want you to be 'appy," he said.

I was at the breaking point.

"You can't ask that of me… I won't promise that I won't miss you…" I said, "But… I'll try to be strong. I'll defeat Nyx and come out of this alive. I know I will. Because… I still have to meet with you again… when you come back… or even if I have to come to France and bring you back myself… I promise I'll stop at nothing to see you again…"

"Tetsuya…" Bebe whimpered.

As his tears fell, he threw his arms around me, crying softly against my neck. I held onto him as tightly as I could, my tears balancing on my lashes.

"Arigatou… for everyzing," he whispered, then in French, "I'll never forget you, my dearest love… I promise that I will remember you for the rest of my life…"

"Bebe…" I murmured, my voice almost completely gone, "You're the most important person in my life… And… I don't want to lose you…"

Bebe took my face in his hands gently and looked me in the eyes.

"Tetsuya…" he said softly, "Don't you dare 'ide from me. If you need to cry-"

"I'm not going to cry," I said. As I said it, tears began flooding down my cheeks. I couldn't believe myself. I would never forgive these tears. I buried my face in Bebe's neck, unable to stop them. He kissed my cheek and stroked my hair affectionately as I broke into soft sobs.

"Don't be scared, Tetsuya… You never 'ave to be afraid to be yourself… Zat's ze person I've always admired…" he said, sniffling.

He had always told me that I changed his life. He had always told me that it was me who kept him going, kept him breathing, kept his heart beating. He always said that I was an angel. I was a blessing. I knew best.

But then I realized that it wasn't just praise. Even though the thought had been in my mind all along, it never really occurred to me before. Bebe was my angel. My blessing. The one who knew best. The one who kept me going, kept me breathing, kept my heart beating. The one who changed my life.

I had once been a horribly selfish person. I thought I knew better than anyone; I thought I _was_ better than anyone. But I stood, sobbing like a child no less, in the embrace of someone who knew me better than I did. Someone who loved me, cherished me, and adored my every word. Someone that I loved, cherished, and adored more than anything and anyone. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth, and I would put my life on the line to protect his.

Though I had often regarded our meeting as a horrible mistake for putting him in danger, I realized that it really had been a blessing. We had changed each other for the better. My heart throbbed harder and the tears began to fall faster. He was going away. This could be the last time we would see each other. The very thought was breaking my heart.

I took Bebe's face into my hands and pulled him into the sweetest and most passionate kiss I could offer. He clung tightly to me as he kissed back. As we separated, I pressed my forehead to his.

"Thank you, Bebe… for everything…" I whispered, "I will always love you, my angel…"

Bebe's eyes sparkled at the pet name. Tears began to spill harder from his eyes.

"I love you… my angel…" he whispered back.

We kissed again, trying to make it last as long as possible. As we held each other closely, I heard a voice inside my head…

_Thou art I… And I am thou… The bond thou hast nurtured hath finally matured. The innermost power of the Temperance Arcana hath been set free. We bestow upon thee the ability to create-_

Shut up. This can't be over… I don't want this to be over… Not now… We've hardly known each other… There's still so much I don't know. There's still so much that _he_ doesn't know.

At last, the time called for us to part. Reluctantly, we let each other go, trying to dry each other's tears. I helped Bebe gather his bags, my heart bursting. Bebe placed his hand on my cheek.

"Sayonara, Tetsuya…" he said quietly. He spoke my name so beautifully…

"Good-bye, Bebe…" I whispered. We shared our last kiss before Bebe finally turned and walked away from me. We continued to watch each other until Bebe was out of eyesight. That was the last time I saw him…

The walk home was heart-wrenchingly lonely. I held my newly ringed hand to my heart, weeping softly. As I walked into the dorm, Junpei and Yukari were in the lobby. They looked up at me, and both of their faces fell. Yukari stood up and approached me cautiously.

"Tetsuya-kun…" she said quietly, "Are you going to be okay…?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I wrapped my arms around her, crying against her shoulder. Her arms slowly found their way around me, and Junpei got up from his seat to join in. I placed one of my arms around him, and I thought for a moment that I heard the both of them sniffle. We held onto each other for a long time quietly. For the first time, I didn't want them to let go.

**Epilogue**

"'_Ello, Tetsuya. Zis eez Bebe. Ze kanji eez difficult for me so I'm sorry zis eez all in ze 'iragana. I learned a lot in Japan but Bebe eez still not zat good. I write zis wiz a dictionary. Bebe showed Uncle ze kimono. 'e 'ad much praise for eet. 'e say zat Japan eez a great country. Bebe eez so 'appy to 'ear zis. So I tell Uncle zat I want to go back to ze Japan. I tell 'im many times. 'e say 'Okay!'_

_But Bebe decided not to go back. I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I said I'd come back, but zis eez a lie. Bebe didn't know. My aunt wasn't ze only one who 'elped me study abroad. Uncle, relatives, neighbors… many people 'elped. Zey all wanted me to go back. Zey said, 'We will 'elp pay for eet.' But my uncle eez sad zat my aunt died. Bebe cannot enjoy Japan while Uncle eez in grief. Bebe cannot take everyone's money for 'is own fun. Learning about Japan can be done in France too. Zat's why Bebe will stay in France. When Bebe eez strong enough on 'is own, zen I will come to Japan again._

_Bebe zought about 'ow fun eet eez to make clothes wiz Tetsuya, and entered ze school of fashion. I made a clothes for ze school contest. Bebe won first prize! I named zese clothes that won first place. Tetsuya… a very wonderful name. Eet eez ze name Bebe likes. Japan and France, Tetsuya and Bebe. Zey are far apart…_

_Forgive me, Tetsuya. Bebe was trying to keep zis letter light-hearted, but I just can't do eet. I miss you. I zink about you every minute I am awake, and I dream of you when I am asleep. Bebe want to be wiz you again. I know you're probably mad at me for breaking my promise. I will stop at nozing to come back. But I still want to come back on my own. Bebe will work 'ard to see Tetsuya again. I want to get back togezer soon._

_Every moment I spent wiz you was amazing. Bebe would give anyzing to do eet all again. I assume zat you defeated Nyx. I knew you could. I believed in you from ze very beginning. You're a strong and gentle person, Tetsuya. Bebe love zat and so much more about you. Maybe when we meet again, we can 'ave a normal life togezer. I would love to see your smile, feel your kiss, and 'ear your voice again._

_I guess what Bebe eez trying to say eez… I still keep my promise. Eet may not be as soon as I'd 'oped, but I will see you again. I' ope you aren't upset wiz me, but I understand if you are. But know zis, mon chéri – I will always love you. I promise we'll meet again, my angel._

_~Love, Bebe" _

I've read his letter a thousand times now. Roughly six pages of sloppy Hiragana. When Mr. Ono first delivered it to me, I couldn't contain my excitement at all. I took the letter to the roof and opened it at once. My heart broke and fluttered as I read through the pages. I read the last three pages—the ones he stopped holding back with—over and over until I had ingrained them in my mind forever. The last line was blurred a little by water spots, and it drew my own tears every time I read it.

I could never be upset with Bebe. I understand why he isn't coming back. If I was in his position, I would feel the same way. Still… I can't help but wish he was here with me now. Now more than ever…

The warm winds of spring caress my cheeks. I never thought I would see the spring again. It's all over now… The Dark Hour… the Shadows… The Fall… It's peaceful now. Life can resume its normal routine. Well… for everyone else, at least.

I remember when I stood before Nyx, the powerful and terrifying being… I thought I heard Bebe's voice. In the end, I think it really was him that saved me. Maybe… he knew it was better for both of us if he left. He was the reason I succeeded… Yet, I feel as though a part of me is missing now… I still have my heart and mind, but I still feel as though I'm nothing more than a walking carcass.

I wait for the rest of S.E.E.S. to meet Aigis and me on the roof of Gekkoukan, but I'm not sure how much longer I have left… But I want to hang on so that we can fulfill our promise. If they can remember anything, I want to see them one more time. I want to see them one more time as my best friends who remember what we've done for the past year… The mirror reflects drooping eyelids and dark circles beneath my eyes. All I can do when I come home from school alone is collapse on the bed until morning. It's a wonder that I'm still breathing. Everyone is worried about me. Bebe would hate to see me in such a condition. Maybe it's better this way…

I read Bebe's letter once more as I rest my head in Aigis' lap. Even though it touches my heart, it makes me sad. I know it won't happen. We will never see each other again or have a normal life together. After all, "nothing about my life will ever be normal again…" What will happen to him when I'm gone? Will he move on? Will he find someone who can care for him better than I ever could? It pains my heart to think about it… And my worst regret is that I find myself without the energy to write him back… had I been able to, I would have continued my story so that I could explain in full how the final battle took place. I would ask someone else to write for me, but… I really don't think I can pour out my honest heart with a third party.

"Tetsuya, just rest," Aigis says quietly, "You've read that letter quite a few times. You need to stop worrying and rest."

No one understands. Big surprise. But then again, it's not so bad. I don't really care anymore if they understand me or not. Ever since Bebe left, all of my friends have been very close to my side. Even Kenji, Kaz, Nozomi, and all the others who didn't approve of us initially. They're here for me now. They've really been here all along… And they care. They're worried about me. They don't know what's going on with me. I'm not entirely sure myself, but I know I won't be able to think it over much longer.

Aigis speaks calmly to me. I'm glad she's finally found her purpose in life. She's a sweet girl – human or not. She tells me that though it's all over, she wants to go on protecting me. I smile a little as she reminds me of Bebe.

He would say the same thing… He was my everything… I loved him…

Ever since he left, I wrote of our story in a journal. Yes. That journal. Should anyone ever find it, I hope they find a way to give it to him. I think he should know exactly how I felt about him. Sometimes thoughts are more powerful in written words. I want Bebe to know how much I loved him. That is my last wish…

Aigis smiles at me, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I guess… life doesn't have to have some big, general meaning. Life means something different to everyone… All you need is something simple, like someone to take care of…" she says.

Someone… to take care of… Someone… like Bebe…

I can hear faint voices. They remembered… for the first time in a long while, I can feel myself smiling. I'm sad, but I have to remember that my time was never wasted here. I have these friends. I had the chance to meet someone so amazing and incredible as Bebe. Even though I never felt like I could do enough for him, I made him happy. And he made me happier than I could have ever dreamed of feeling. Maybe there aren't any regrets...

I can see the others now… but I can't keep my eyes open anymore… I'll rest them. Only for a moment…


End file.
